Seduced by a Veela
by hphglover
Summary: Hermione/Fleur pairing. Repost of the story for those of you that never got to see the end. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**PROLOGUE: FLEUR'S SECRET**_

Bill walked into the crowded Muggle restaurant and looked around for Fleur. He finally spotted her in a secluded corner of the fine establishment and made his way over to her. Curiosity was killing him. Fleur had called the night before and had asked to meet him there, but hadn't been willing to say what she needed to talk about.

Although no longer together, they still kept in touch and were on friendly terms. No one really understood that, but he was glad it had ended this way. They had loved each other, but there had always been some spark missing from their relationship. His gut feeling told him he was about to find out the reason.

As he reached her, he smiled and bent down to kiss both of her cheeks.

"Hello, darling. You look beautiful, as usual."

"'Zank you, Bill. You look nice yourself."

A server came by and took their drink and dinner orders. Both ordered quickly and the server left. Bill took another moment to watch her before speaking. When she started squirming, he stopped.

"Is everything alright, Fleur?"

"Oui."

"Why are we here then? When we spoke yesterday, I could tell something was bothering you. Let's not bother with the niceties and get to the point, yeah?"

Fleur laughed softly at him. "I bet you are dying to know what 'zis is about, non?"

"You bet. I'm all ears, so go ahead and tell me what's been bothering you."

"I am in love, Bill."

Bill raised his eyebrows in surprise. In the two years they had been apart, Fleur hadn't dated anyone that he knew about.

"Anyone I know? Is he treating you well?"

"Oui. You do know 'zis person. And I 'ave not told 'zem 'ow I feel yet. I am afraid to."

"Afraid? Fleur, you are one of the bravest people I know. I don't think many men would be able to resist your charms for long, so why are you afraid of telling him? He'll probably be ecstatic that you've fallen for him."

"'Zere is one tiny problem, Bill. It is not a _'e_, but a _she._"

"Oh."

"Yeah. _Oh_."

"I didn't know you felt that way about women, Fleur. Is that the reason we didn't work out?"

"Part of it, at least. Do not doubt for a moment 'zat I loved you very much, Bill. I guess I just suppressed 'zese feelings and tried to move on. As you can see, it did not work."

"How long have you felt this way about her?"

"Since I met 'er several years ago. But 'zen I met you and we started going out. I forgot about 'er and moved on. But 'ze feelings are back and stronger 'zan ever."

"Who is it, Fleur?"

"'Ermione," Fleur finally whispered while looking down at her hands.

"Hermione? Harry's best friend and sidekick? Ron's _ex_?" Bill whispered back unable to cover his surprise.

Fleur winced and nodded.

The server came back with their drinks and salads and they reminded quiet while he was there. Once he was gone, Bill stared back at her.

"Wow."

Fleur finally looked up. "Are you mad at me, Bill?"

"No! Why would I be? I'm just really surprised, is all. Especially that it's her you fancy."

"Why is 'zat?"

"I always thought there was something between Harry and her. They're unbelievably close and protect each other fiercely. I figured they would end up together at some point."

Fleur frowned.

"I 'ave wondered 'ze same 'zing myself. I even asked 'er not long ago and she told me 'zey are just very good friends."

"What are you going to do about it? Are you willing to let her know how you feel?"

"I want to tell 'er, but I am afraid of 'er reaction. I do not know what to expect. I would 'ate to lose 'er friendship, Bill. Plus we work in 'ze same department at 'ze Ministry. It could get complicated."

"You will never know until you attempt it. Have you tried hinting at it at least?"

"Oui. Every time we go out it is impossible for me not to stare at 'er. I try to control myself, but I cannot. When I kiss 'er 'ello, I linger a second longer 'zan necessary. Same when I say goodbye. 'Er perfume is intoxicating to me. I seek 'er out at work and she is always so accommodating. I do not know if she suspects or not."

"You have to tell her, Fleur. Darling, I have found happiness with someone else and I want the same for you. What we had was special and I don't regret a single moment of it, but we moved on. If Hermione is going to be your happiness, then you have to go for it before someone else does."

"Someone like 'Arry?" Fleur asked with a scowl.

"Yes, love, someone like Harry. They are both single now and I've never seen two people more connected to each other than those two. If you want Hermione like you say, you have to tell her before its too late. Besides, life is too short and we can't waste it wondering about things. You have to go after what you want, Fleur. If Hermione is the one person in this world that will make you happy, go for it."

Once again, they were interrupted by their server, who looked apologetically at them, as if he knew he was interrupting a very private conversation. After putting their dinner plates in front of them, he promised to only come back when they called him. They both thanked him profusely.

Fleur looked at the huge steak on Bill's plate and smiled at him. He grinned back and tucked in. Fleur had ordered seafood pasta and just looked at it.

"Not hungry?"

"A little, but my stomach is in knots."

"You can't stop eating, Fleur. That dish looks delicious. Try eating a bit of it at least."

"'Ermione recommended it to me. 'Zis is one of 'er favorite Muggle restaurants."

"Then you have to try it. That way you have an excuse to see her tomorrow at work."

"I did not 'zink of 'zat. 'Zank you, Bill."

"You're welcome, darling. Now eat your food."


	2. Chapter 1

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: FOLLOWING ADVICE**_

Hermione walked down the hallway towards her office, reading glasses in place, while looking at the long piece of parchment in her hands. She was dress in a black pencil skirt that stopped right above her knees, a light-blue long-sleeved blouse, black heels and matching belt. A thin gold chain adorned her slender neck and diamond studs completed the simple, yet elegant, look.

Her hair was loose around her shoulders, soft curls bouncing with every step she took. Those who passed her by couldn't help but stare. Hermione was no longer the bushy-haired, buck-toothed girl some of them had known at Hogwarts. Instead, she had become a classy woman. Most people had known of her incredible intelligence, and those same people were now equally impressed by her looks. But Hermione was oblivious to it all.

The only thing that mattered to Hermione Jane Granger was getting the necessary laws passed to protect those that had been shunned in the Wizarding world for many centuries. She was known for her fierceness and dedication to those that did not have a voice to represent them. She had single-handedly passed laws to protect house-elves, giants, vampires and was now working on protecting lycanthropes.

Outside of work, she was still fiercely protective of her family and friends. She had taken to spending any free time with Harry and Fleur on the weekends. The time spent with Harry was a given and quite expected. However, hanging out with Fleur had surprised many since her relationship with the beautiful, blond Veela had not started on the right foot.

Fleur had come to the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures after her amicable breakup with Bill Weasley two years prior. At first, they had been merely cordial to each other as co-workers, but as time passed, Hermione had grown to respect and admire Fleur and a close friendship had developed between them to the surprise of many.

Hermione had been single for a while, having broken her relationship with Ronald Weasley a little over a year and a half ago. The Weasley matriarch had not been very happy with either of them; no matter how many times Bill and Ron had tried to explain that it was for the best. She wasn't about to marry Ron just to please his mother. If she wasn't happy, it wasn't going to happen. She had already given too much of herself to please others. In the past year, she had learned that making herself happy was just as important.

Harry and Ginny had also broken up nine months ago, much to the dismay of Molly Weasley. Thus, Harry, Fleur and Hermione found themselves spending more time together than ever before. All promises of One Big Happy Weasley Family were gone and Mrs. Weasley had had her knickers in a twist ever since. All remained friends, but Fleur and Hermione avoided going to The Burrow as much as possible. Because of that, the two had grown closer.

Hermione finally looked up from the parchment she was reading and her eyes found Fleur, who happened to be walking towards her. A smile broke across her face and Fleur returned it. It was as if her thoughts had conjured her out of thin air.

"Fleur, hi!"

Fleur smiled and proceeded to kiss both of Hermione's cheeks. Hermione looked at her curiously, as if trying to figure out if she was missing something, when Fleur's kisses landed too close to the corners of her lips. Lately, that had been happening a lot, as well as lingering touches and heated looks. Hermione wasn't sure what to think of it, nor was she completely unaffected by it.

"'Ello, belle. 'Ow are you?"

"I'm great, just really busy."

"Anything I can 'elp you with? I finished what I was doing a few minutes ago and do not 'ave anything pending right now."

"I would love some help, Fleur. Let's go into my office."

Fleur nodded and followed Hermione down the hall. Once settled, they started going over the proposal Hermione was working on. This one would give house-elves the right to vacation time as well as a pension should they ever wish to retire after twenty years of service. She had already passed a law that afforded them pay and this was an addendum to that.

At one point, and to make it easier for Hermione to write, Fleur got up and stood behind her. Hermione held her breath when she felt Fleur lean down and smell her hair. The hairs on the back of her neck rose and a sudden current pierced her chest.

Fleur leaned a hand down on top of the desk and moved closer still to Hermione.

"I like your perfume, 'Ermione. Is it French?"

Hermione swallowed with difficulty at the soft quality of Fleur's voice.

"Yes," she answered shakily. "I got it on my last trip there."

"It suits you well, ma belle."

"What do you mean?"

"It is light, yet sensual and it captures ones senses without being overpowering."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

Hermione tried her best to get back to work, but it was impossible to do when Fleur decided to start playing with one of her curls. Her breath was becoming shallow and her hands were starting to shake. She could no longer deny that Fleur affected her senses in more than one way.

"Fleur?" Hermione called out softly, while turning her head to look at her.

In doing so, their faces were close together and their gazes locked.

"Yes, chèri?"

Hermione swallowed hard and stared back.

"Is there something in my hair?" she finally managed to ask.

"Non. I just find it impossible to ignore. It is so soft to 'ze touch. I did not know it would feel like 'zis," Fleur answered in a husky voice.

"Oh, did you think it would be coarse? I've learned to tame it, you know."

"Oui, 'zat you 'ave. Just as I intend to tame _you_."

Having said that, Fleur leaned down and captured Hermione's lips in a searing kiss. Hermione moaned as she responded in kind, her hand going up to tangle in Fleur's silky hair. The kiss was gentle and hungry at the same time and Hermione didn't want it to end.

Turning her chair around allowed Hermione to pull Fleur onto her lap. Fleur whimpered her agreement and pulled Hermione closer still. Hermione's hands went to Fleur's waist to hold her in place while Fleur tangled one of her hands in Hermione's hair, bringing them closer still. Her other hand cupped Hermione's cheek tenderly.

A sudden ringing broke through the fog on Hermione's brain and she suddenly opened her eyes to find herself in bed. Alone. Hot and bothered, a thin layer of sweat covering her body.

"It was just a dream!" she said aloud while hitting the off button on the offensive alarm clock. "Just another _bloody_ dream."

The dreams had plagued her all week and there didn't seem to be anything she could do about it. Something was changing between them and Hermione wasn't sure what to think anymore. Fleur hadn't done anything blatantly obvious, and it could all very well be a figment of her overactive imagination. Or maybe she was hoping it was that.

For the past few weeks, Fleur's demeanor where she was concerned had changed. She was prone to touching Hermione more, her kisses lingered a second too long and the heated gazes she had been giving her were impossible to ignore. Not only that, but lately she had been coming by her office more often, usually to ask something Hermione was sure she already knew. Fleur was not stupid; on the contrary, she was quite smart and astute.

She got up and headed into the bathroom to shower, muttering the entire time about overactive imaginations that had nothing better to do than have randy thoughts. She was just glad it was Friday and the weekend was ahead. For the first time in months, she had no plans to go into work.

0-0

Fleur sat behind her desk, hands folded under her chin, eyes glazed and her mind lost in thought. It was Friday and she was looking forward to the weekend. Outside of work, in a more relaxed atmosphere, she might be able to go a bit further than she had with Hermione.

For the past few weeks, she had followed Bill's advice. She had been more forward in her treatment of Hermione. To the point that the beautiful brunette was beginning to notice. Hermione would sometimes return her heated stares. She didn't shy away from her touch. She didn't pull away from the kisses that sometimes landed too close to her mouth.

More than once, she had caught Hermione looking at her, as if trying to read her and it took all of Fleur's will power not to tell her then how she felt. However, Fleur knew she needed to thread carefully where Hermione was concerned. One wrong step and she would lose it all. She wasn't in a position to risk that. Deep down, she knew Hermione was her other half, the one person destined to share her life. That alone made her cautious.

Fleur had finished her work hours before, but she hadn't left the office because Hermione was still working down the hall. Their department was currently deserted since all of their co-workers had left for the weekend. While Fleur admired her dedication to a just cause, she also hated that Hermione devoted so much of her life to helping others. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but she tended to forget about herself.

Hermione even worked on weekends, only making time on Fridays to spend time with friends. There were even Fridays that she went home early if she had something to finish at the office the following morning. Hermione Granger was still as studious and dedicated as she had been at Hogwarts and Fleur thought it was high time someone showed her there was more to life than work.

With that in mind, she got up and decided to go pay her dear friend a visit. If she didn't interrupt, they would never make it out in time for their usual Friday night gathering. Fleur was planning to take things a bit further that night. If Hermione had any inkling that she was interested, she wouldn't have a doubt after their evening was over.

Fleur had fancied Hermione for as long as she could remember. Ever since meeting her during the Triwizard Tournament, Fleur had known there was something special about her, but they had rubbed each other the wrong way during that time. She knew it was mostly her fault, since she had been a snotty bitch, but things were different now.

They had matured and their friendship was stronger than ever. Fleur knew she was putting her heart on the line, but if she didn't, Hermione would never know how she felt. If things blew up in her face, she would deal with it afterward. As scared as she was, she had to do it. She had to let Hermione know just how much she loved her. If not, she would spend the rest of her life wondering what it would be like to be loved by Hermione.

That was simply unacceptable.

Not only was she going to let Hermione know how she truly felt, but she was also going to do her damnedest to woo her. Hermione didn't know what she was in for. A determined Veela was not something to trifle with. Hermione was in for the ride of her life.

Starting right now.


	3. Chapter 2

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: HERMIONE'S HEADACHE**_

After reading lengthy parchments for the better part of the day, Hermione took off her reading glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her headache had been beating unmercifully for the past hour. She should have gone home two hours ago, especially on a Friday. The last couple of weeks had been brutal and she knew she needed the rest. It didn't help that she kept having those _dreams_.

"I know of a simple cure 'zat could rid you of 'ze 'eadache, Mademoiselle Granger," said a throaty voice from the doorway.

Hermione looked up, startled by the voice, since she had figured she was alone in her department. She smiled when she saw who it was. "Fleur. Do come in," she said gesturing for her to come into the office.

_Merlin, now my thoughts are even conjuring her out of thin air!_

Fleur glided in and closed the door behind her. Hermione couldn't help but notice that she locked it as she did so. Instead of sitting down as Hermione had expected, Fleur walked around the desk and stood directly behind her chair. The next thing Hermione knew, soft fingers began massaging her temples gently.

"Fleur, what are you doing?" Hermione asked a few minutes later in a soft voice that sounded almost like a purr.

"'Elping you relax, ma belle. Seems like you need it," the blonde beauty said in response and continued her ministrations. "Why don't you close your eyes and relax for me? I promise to make it all better," Fleur told her huskily.

Hermione felt the hairs on her nape stand on end after hearing the huskiness in Fleur's voice. She shuddered involuntarily and closed her eyes. It seemed Fleur did not intend to stop what she was doing.

"Fleur?"

"Oui, chéri?"

"Why are you still at the office? You should have gone home a couple of hours ago, you know."

"Last time I checked, we work 'ze same 'ours. Shouldn't you be at 'ome as well?" Fleur shot back.

"Touché, Madame."

"I assume we are meeting 'Arry still, oui?"

"He owled me earlier and had to cancel. He's also working late tonight."

"'Ow come no one let me know?"

"I'm sorry, Fleur, I was so busy with work that I forgot to mention it. I figured he would send you an owl as well."

"You could always make it up to me," the blond witch said as she started massaging Hermione's nape.

"How so?" Hermione asked as she let her head fall forward. "Merlin, you have wonderful hands, Fleur," she whispered before she could stop herself.

Color flooded her cheeks immediately and she prayed that her friend wouldn't notice. _Hermione, control yourself, damn it. Why are you overreacting? She's just giving you a massage, for Merlin's sake. _

Fleur smiled at her words. "You 'zink so, ma chéri?"

"I _know_ so. My headache is almost gone. Had I know about this talent of yours, I would have called upon your help many times before."

"It is my pleasure to 'elp you, 'Ermione. Do you get 'zis 'eadaches often?" Fleur asked worriedly.

"More often than I would like to be honest. I'm working on a new law that protects the rights of lycanthropes and I'm having a spot of trouble with the wording of it. You know how easy it is to misinterpret words and I don't want that to happen in this case. I've worked too hard on this to have it fail by a mere technicality."

"Would you like some 'elp?"

"You wouldn't mind? You helped me not long ago on the house-elves law as well. At this rate, I'm going to have to start paying you."

"Not at all. I am offering to 'elp, aren't I?"

"I would love some help, Fleur."

"'Zen I will 'elp you. You work 'arder 'zan anyone I know, 'Ermione. It cannot be 'ealthy for you. You do not rest properly. You are burning 'ze proverbial candle at both ends and one of 'zese days, you are going to crash."

"I'll just find you to give me another massage," Hermione joked and Fleur chuckled.

"I am serious, belle. Your muscles are as 'ard as a rock," Fleur said as she started on her shoulders.

"Mmm, that feels so good, Fleur. Please don't stop."

_Merde!_

Fleur closed her eyes when she heard those words, since the images her mind was coming up with were too much to handle. How many times had she wished to hear those words coming out of Hermione's mouth as she made love to her?

"When was 'ze last time you 'ad a massage, 'Ermione?" Fleur asked as she kept kneading the tense muscles on Hermione's back, while ignoring her raging hormones.

"I don't think I ever have. I can't remember."

"Mon Dieu! No wonder 'zey feel so tight."

Hermione laughed a bit at her response. "I'm sure you're going to make it better, though."

_Are we really having this double-entendre conversation or is it me?_ Hermione wondered.

"It is going to cost you, belle."

"Name your price, Fleur. I'll even double the amount."

That made Fleur laugh.

"Since we cannot go out for drinks as we usually do, 'ow about going to my place and 'aving dinner? I can continue 'ze massage 'zere as well."

Hermione pondered her words for a few minutes, while Fleur continued what she was doing. If she was honest with herself, she was enjoying Fleur's ministrations immensely. _There wasn't any harm in accepting, was there?_

"'Ermione? What do you say?"

"I think I would love that," Hermione answered while twisting around and looking at Fleur. "But I should bring dinner along. I shouldn't make you cook."

"Nonsense. I love to cook, especially when I 'ave company. Can you be 'zere in an 'our?"

"Yes. That would give me time to gather my paperwork, go take a shower, and then meet you at your flat. I'll bring a bottle of wine."

"Sounds lovely. I will see you in an 'our, 'zen." Before leaving, Fleur ran her finger softly down Hermione's cheek and smiled at her. "Au revoir, ma belle."

Hermione blushed profusely and was grateful that Fleur walked out of her office without a backward glance. Otherwise, she would have noticed just how red her face was. Hermione picked up a folder from the top of her desk and fanned her hot face wondering what was going on. Had she been without male company for so long that even the touch of a woman made her feel like this? She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

_Don't be daft, Hermione_, she told herself sternly. _You're simply imagining things, is all. The French are more touchy feely than the British, it means nothing at all!_

Clearly satisfied with her conclusion, she gathered all the papers she needed, put them in her attaché case, and prepared to go home.

0-0

Fleur inspected her flat one more time and smiled. _Simple elegance_ would describe the place perfectly. A vase of tulips sat in the middle of the table as well as some candles. The table was set with the best china and silverware. A good bottle of wine was picked and dinner would be ready by the time Hermione arrived. Classical music was playing softly. Content with the results, she decided to go take a shower.

After she was done, she dressed comfortably in a light blue track suit with a white tank top underneath. She opted to go barefoot and brushed her hair until it was practically shining. After putting on a bit of her favorite French perfume, she decided on just a touch of pink gloss for her lips. Once done, she went back to the kitchen to check on dinner.

While she was in the kitchen, she thought back to her conversation with Bill and his encouragement. She'd wanted to ask the younger woman out repeatedly, but had lacked the courage to do so. As far as she knew, Hermione had never dated another woman before and that gave her pause.

She had, and to be honest, she preferred being with a woman than with a man. No one knew that, of course. She had loved Bill with all of her heart, but when things didn't work out for them, she had vowed never to date another man again. Not only that, but she just knew she was destined to spend the rest of her life with Hermione. Why bother going out with others when her heart was set on someone already?

Since speaking to him, Fleur had debated with herself for weeks, trying to find the right time to ask Hermione out. Her chance had come unexpectedly and she had grabbed it before it was gone.

Now it was up to fate. She had done her part.

0-0

Hermione stood in the middle of her walk-in closet, clad in just lacy lingerie, a secret weakness of hers. She wasn't sure what to wear. She didn't want to dress up too much, since it was just a friendly dinner at Fleur's, but she also didn't want to go in any old thing! She finally settled on a pair of soft Levi's, a light pink baby-tee and a khaki jacket. She slipped on her most comfortable pair of leather loafers and turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"Not bad, Granger. You look pretty, yet casual. Perfect for the occasion."

She picked up her attaché case and a bottle of wine and Apparated out of her flat after making sure Crookshanks was fed and all her wards were up.

0-0

Hermione walked up to Fleur's door and paused for a moment. She took a deep breath as the memories of what had happened in her office a mere hour ago came flooding back into her mind. As much as she had tried to tell herself otherwise, she had enjoyed Fleur's touch a lot more than she would have thought possible. That bothered her quite a bit since she'd never felt that way about a woman before. She couldn't deny that Fleur was outrageously beautiful, but she had never thought of her as more than a friend.

_As of recently, that is._

When she had felt Fleur's soft fingers on her skin, she'd had to muster all of her willpower not to moan out loud. Had they not stopped when they did, Hermione would have melted into a puddle at the blonde's feet. What had really taken her by complete surprise was the tale-tell moisture she had found between her legs when she had used the bathroom before her shower. It wasn't enough to wet her underwear, but enough to let her know it was there.

So now, on top of the erotic dreams she had been having, her body was reacting to Fleur's touch and the Veela had done nothing out of the ordinary. _Or had she?_

What was she to do if Fleur decided to start the massage again? They would be completely alone without the possibility of an interruption. Was Hermione capable of handling it? What if something else happened? Would she be able to stop that? Would she _want_ to? Hermione took another shuddering breath, but before she could begin to answer the many questions that were running rampant through her mind, the door was suddenly opened.

Her eyes immediately locked onto Fleur's and her breath got stuck somewhere in her lungs. She looked gorgeous and all she had on was a track suit. For the first time in her life, Hermione realized that she wasn't sure what to say or how to act in front of a friend and that worried her.

Fleur looked back at her, taking in her simple, yet elegant beauty, unable to keep her eyes from quickly roaming over her body. She tried to calm her wildly beating heart and moved closer to her. She kissed both of Hermione's cheeks, as was customary for her, and then ushered her inside.

"Not 'zinking of leaving, were you, ma chéri?" Fleur asked as Hermione handed her the wine bottle.

Hermione finally snapped out of it and smiled. "Not at all, Fleur."

"Bon! I was worried 'zere for a second."

"What would you have done if my answer had been yes?" Hermione asked curiously before she could hold her tongue in place.

"I would 'ave turned on my Veela charm and convinced you otherwise. I am learning your weaknesses, belle."

With that, Fleur turned around and walked in the direction of the kitchen leaving Hermione with an astounded look on her face.

0-0


	4. Chapter 3

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER THREE: DINNER, WORK AND A MASSAGE**_

"_I would 'ave turned on my Veela charm and convinced you otherwise. I'm learning your weaknesses." _

_With that, Fleur turned around and walked in the direction of the kitchen leaving Hermione with an astounded look on her face._

0-0

Hermione simply stood there, not sure what to do. Was she to wait in the living room or follow Fleur into the kitchen? She decided on the later and followed her friend, who was already out of sight.

Once she walked into the kitchen, the wonderful aromas of salmon and spices reached Hermione's nostrils and her stomach grumbled. She heard Fleur chuckle softly and she blushed once again.

"Need some help with that?" she asked Fleur, ignoring the fact that she was laughing at her expense. Fleur was currently trying to tie an apron around her waist.

"Oui, chéri, I would appreciate some 'elp."

Hermione decided to do something a little wicked to try to gain an upper hand with Fleur. She walked slowly up to her and pressed the front of her body to Fleur's back. She took the apron strings from Fleur's suddenly still hands. Since Fleur's waist was tiny, she had to wrap the ties around it twice, finally tying them at the front. She splayed her hands against Fleur's stomach and patted the apron down.

"There, how's that?" Hermione asked her, satisfaction clear in her voice.

Fleur had to swallow a couple of times before she could manage a coherent answer. She was still reeling from feeling Hermione's breasts pressed so tightly against her back and having her so close to her body. She cleared her throat before turning around and facing her.

"Merci, belle, it is perfect."

Hermione read what was written on the front of the apron and burst out laughing.

"_French Kiss The Cook_? That is a nice one, Fleur!"

Fleur actually blushed. "It was just a silly gift from Gabrielle. She knows I love to cook and gave it to me 'zis past Christmas."

"Well I think it's very cute."

"Would you like to try?"

Hermione tilted her head to the side and looked at her. "Try what, Fleur?"

"_French_ kissing 'ze cook, of course."

Fleur had sounded nonchalant, but inside she was bursting with fear that she had gone too far. Her heart beat furiously against her ribcage and her breathing had stopped all together while she waited for Hermione's reaction.

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush. But she wasn't the smartest witch of her generation for nothing, and reacted quicker this time.

_Is Fleur flirting with me? Oh, Merlin's pants, I am in trouble indeed._

"Well, I think I'll leave that decision until _after_ I've tried dinner."

"Be careful what you promise, mon trèsor, I might want 'zat promised fulfilled."

"I don't make promises I don't intend to keep, Fleur. You might want to add that to the list of things you know about me. I'm going to go wash my hands before we eat," Hermione threw over her shoulder as she walked out of the kitchen in the direction of the bathroom.

Fleur couldn't help but smile at her words. Hermione was getting braver and loosening up. She definitely liked that.

"Bientôt, mon amour, bientôt," Fleur said as she took the fish out of the oven.

0-0

Hermione entered the restroom and closed the door, leaning against it. Her heart was still beating uncontrollably against her ribcage. _Had she really promised to French kiss Fleur_? she wondered frantically. _What had she been thinking?_

She washed her hands quickly and splashed her face with some of the cold water feeling better after doing so.

_Come on, Granger, you can do this. Maybe she won't hold you to it. And if she does, just do it quickly and get it over with. It's not the end of the world. Serves you right for opening your big mouth, you daft girl. _

Feeling better, she dried her face and hands and went back to the kitchen. Fleur was putting the finishing touches on the plates when she walked in.

"If that tastes as good as it smells I'm going to be in heaven, Fleur."

Fleur smiled at her. "I 'ope it is up to your expectations, mademoiselle. I put all of my effort into it."

"I'm sure it will _surpass_ my expectations. I can open the wine if you'd like while you finish."

"I would appreciate 'zat," Fleur said as she turned around and took two goblets from the cabinet. She made sure to caress Hermione's fingers when she handed them to her. "'Ze wine is on top of 'ze counter."

Fleur winked at her and went back to finishing the dinner plates. She had paired the salmon with fresh vegetables and a light salad. A baguette had already been warmed up, sliced and put in a linen covered basket. Dessert was waiting in the fridge. Fleur was proud of herself for putting such a nice meal together in such a small amount of time. She really wanted to impress Hermione.

"Would you like some wine before we go into the dining room or are we ready to eat?" Hermione asked.

Fleur turned around and couldn't help but let her eyes slowly roam over Hermione's beautiful body once again. Brilliant blue eyes locked onto warm chocolate ones and it was all Hermione could do not to squirm under such a heated stare.

"Oh, I am ready to eat," Fleur said, breaking the silence at last.

_Sweet mother of Merlin, why is Fleur looking at me as if I'm dessert?_

She moved up to Hermione and stood in front of her, crowding her personal space on purpose. Hermione's heart stopped when Fleur lifted her hand, but instead of touching her, she simply took one of the wine glasses behind her and handed it to her. Hermione's hand was shaking lightly as she took it. Fleur reached behind her again and took the other one.

"To an unforgettable evening," she said.

"To an unforgettable evening," Hermione repeated softly as they clinked.

They each took a sip of the wine and then Fleur handed her glass to Hermione. "Be a dear and take my wine over to 'ze table. I will bring 'ze plates in a moment."

Hermione nodded. She wasn't sure she would be able to muster something that would sound halfway intelligent, so she just left the kitchen and walked in the direction of the dining room. Once she walked in, she smiled at the romantic setting Fleur had created for them. She put the goblets on the table after taking another fortifying sip of the wine. Then she took one of the tulips from the vase and brought it up to her nose.

Fleur walked in levitating the plates and the basket of bread. She set everything on the table and turned to look over at Hermione. She smiled sweetly at her and Fleur's heart melted.

"Ready when you are, belle."

Hermione walked up to her and feeling daring like never before in her life, she ran the tip of the tulip across Fleur's cheek causing the blonde to close her eyes at the sensation. While Fleur had her eyes closed, Hermione leaned in and lightly kissed the corner of Fleur's mouth. She could hear Fleur's soft gasp and moved closer.

"In case I forget later, thank you for tonight. I had a wonderful time," she whispered in Fleur's ear.

Fleur couldn't help the shudder that went through her after feeling Hermione's hot breath against her sensitive skin. "'Ze night is not over, chéri, not by a long shot."

"I know that. I just wanted to make sure you knew I appreciate all you've done," Hermione said as she stepped back.

Fleur nodded.

"Let us eat 'zen."

"Bon appétit, Fleur," Hermione said as she sat down.

"Bon appétit, ma belle. I 'ope you like it."

Fleur watched expectantly as Hermione took a bite of the fish. Hermione closed her eyes and moaned a little. Fleur had never wanted to be a fish in her life. Until now, that is.

"Merlin, Fleur, this is wonderful. It just melts in your mouth," she gushed.

Fleur took another sip of her wine to keep her mouth occupied. She had almost blurted out that there were other things that could melt in one's mouth much better, but decided she had teased Hermione enough and didn't want to push her luck.

"I am glad you like it," she finally said.

0-0

After eating the delicious dinner and the fruit tarts Fleur had made for dessert, they moved to the living room to go over Hermione's proposal for the new law. Since they had finished the first bottle of wine during dinner, Fleur opened the bottle Hermione had brought.

As they were going to settle on the sofa, Fleur asked Hermione to take off her jacket as she did the same with hers. Hermione started taking it off, all the while watching Fleur as she lowered the zipper on hers. When they were done, Fleur went to hang them by the door.

Hermione took this time to admire Fleur's fit body. The tank top hugged her breasts like a second skin and it was pretty obvious that Fleur wasn't wearing a bra. Hermione swallowed hard and sat down before she could embarrass herself anymore. But try as she might, she could not erase the memory of Fleur's taught nipples pushing against the soft fabric of her shirt. And that was without mentioning just how well she filled the back of the track pants.

"Tell me about 'zis new law of yours," Fleur said as she came back and sat down next to Hermione.

Well, practically on top of Hermione, but that was a mere technicality as far a Fleur was concerned.

Hermione noticed, but she was suddenly tired of fighting her growing attraction to Fleur and said nothing about it. They had been at it for a few weeks and she had to admit, deep down, she liked it. Instead, she spread her papers around the table and started discussing the proposal with her. An hour passed without either of them noticing it. The bottle of wine was mostly gone and Hermione had filled several sheets of parchment with new ideas. Her excitement was catching and Fleur found herself admiring the Witch even more with each passing moment.

Hermione was an extremely passionate woman when she cared about something, which Fleur already knew. This led her to wonder if she was just as passionate in bed. Since they had basically discussed every possible thing about the new law and all that was left was for Hermione to actually write the piece, Fleur decided it was time to get back to the massage they had started back at the office.

While Hermione was leaning forward writing, Fleur lifted herself up and settled behind Hermione. Hermione looked behind her in surprise and Fleur just smiled at her.

"Keep writing, chéri, I am just going to finish 'ze massage I promised you. I also know 'ow to keep my promises."

"You don't have to do that, Fleur. You've already done enough as it is."

"Are you trying to get out of your own promise?" Fleur asked jokingly. "You did say dinner was wonderful."

Hermione blushed once again. At the rate she was going, she was on her way to breaking the world's record for most blushes in twenty-four hours.

"The night is not over yet," she pointed out gently.

"You are right. 'Ze night is just getting started. Go back to your writing. I will just work on your lower back in 'ze mean time."

"Fine, Fleur, knock yourself out," Hermione said as she went back to writing. She moved up allowing Fleur to settle more comfortably behind her and tried not to concentrate on just how well and right it felt to have Fleur _that_ close.

"I 'zink I will," Fleur told her as she settled down, one leg on either side of Hermione's.

Fleur rubbed her hands together to make sure she didn't startle Hermione with a cool touch. After they were warm enough, she put them on the small of Hermione's lower back and started running her fingers softly over it.

Hermione bit back a moan when she felt Fleur's hands on her bare back. She hadn't expected the contact of skin on skin, but should have known better since her baby-tee had ridden up a bit. And she had to admit it felt wonderful. Fleur's hands were strong, yet soft as silk and Hermione couldn't help but wonder how they would feel running up and down her entire body.

Fleur kept kneading the tight muscles for a while longer, but Hermione noticed she couldn't very well reach the top because the t-shirt was in the way. Taking a deep breath and mustering up all of her Gryffindor courage, Hermione grabbed the bottom of her shirt and took it off.

"There, that should make it easier," she said trying for a nonchalant tone. She only accomplished this because she wasn't looking directly at Fleur.

Fleur's hands stilled for a moment before they started moving again. She was silently thanking Merlin and all that was considered holy for Hermione's actions. She didn't think she'd get so far with her tonight, but she was taking all she could. She had waited too long for a moment like this. Fleur silently summoned a bottle of vanilla scented oil towards them. She poured some into her hand and murmured a spell to warm the liquid.

After it was warm, she spread it on Hermione's back slowly, making sure to coat every part of it. At one point, and feeling bolder, she stopped her hands at the back of Hermione's bra.

"'Zis is in 'ze way, belle, would you mind if I take it off?"

Hermione took a deep breath at Fleur's request, but nodded nonetheless. She was incapable of words at that point.

"I will not take it all 'ze way off, I am just going to untie it so I can run my 'ands 'zrough your back better," Fleur explained, trying to ease the tension she could feel creeping back into Hermione's back.

Once again, Hermione nodded and dropped her quill on top of the table after taking off her glasses. What was the use? She wasn't going to be writing anymore tonight. She actually straightened up, which made her bra straps drop down her arms. Not stopping to think about her actions, Hermione removed it completely, surprising Fleur yet again.

Now that she wasn't writing anymore, her mind was unable to ignore the feel of Fleur's hands moving up and down her back, easing tension and relaxing her muscles. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so calm and happy. For the first time in more than a year she was feeling desire and lust for someone and it scared her a bit that is was a woman.

"Fleur," she all but moaned her name.

"Yes?" Fleur whispered back.

"What are you doing to me? What is happening between us?"


	5. Chapter 4

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR: FINDING THE COURAGE WITHIN**_

"_What are you doing to me? What is happening between us?"_

0-0

"I wish I could answer 'zat, mon amour. All I can say is 'zat it feels good to touch you like 'zis."

"But why now? What brought this about? You never gave me an indication before that you felt this way. For the past few weeks things have been changing between us, haven't they?"

"I 'ave felt 'zis way about you for a very long time, 'Ermione. I just lacked 'ze courage to tell you until someone told me 'zat life is too short to waste it being scared."

There. The truth was out and now it was Hermione's turn to deal with it. Fleur held her breath as she waited for Hermione to speak.

Hermione closed her eyes as she leaned back against Fleur's chest. Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist, being careful not to touch her breasts. Tempting though it might be now was surely not the time. She dropped a kiss on Hermione's temple and tried to avert her eyes from temptation.

"I'm scared of what I'm feeling, Fleur," Hermione finally admitted after several minutes of silence.

"What are you feeling, mon trèsor? What is making you feel scared? Is it because I am a woman?"

"That's part of it, but not all. I've never felt this nervous or excited with anyone before. I don't have an awful lot of experience to compare it with, but this surpasses all of them."

"But nothing 'as 'appened yet."

"And _that_ is what makes it so scary. What happens if we go as far as kissing each other? As it is, I'm half naked in your arms and I don't feel any embarrassment."

"I 'ave already seen you naked, ma belle," Fleur reminded her gently.

"That's beside the point and it was a very long time ago. I don't even remember half of it. I was in too much pain and agony at the time to do so."

Hermione couldn't help but shudder at the memories of that time during the war when Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured her at Malfoy Manor. Fleur's arms tightened around her protectively and Hermione relaxed once again in her embrace.

"'Zat is true, but be 'zat as it may, I do remember, and I 'ave wanted you ever since."

That bit of news startled Hermione. "_What_? But you were with Bill at the time."

"I know. I am just being 'onest with you, 'Ermione. I loved 'im, but maybe not as 'e deserved. Bill is 'appy now and I am trying to find my own 'appiness as well. I am sorry if 'zat upsets you."

Hermione turned around as much as she could to finally face Fleur. She wanted to look into her eyes to see the truth written in them.

"Why _me_? I'm just a boring, nose-buried-in-her-books, insufferable know-it-all. You, on the other hand, are absolutely beautiful."

Fleur's eyes darkened and Hermione was taken aback by the sudden fury that filled them. She'd never seen her eyes become so stormy before and she was afraid she had been the cause.

"I do not ever want to 'ear you talk about yourself in 'zat manner again, 'Ermione Granger. You are _not _boring. You are _not_ an insufferable know-it-all. Your nose is _not_ always buried in books. You are a beautiful woman, full of incredible intelligence, 'zat 'as sacrificed a lot of your life for your friends and family. You are a 'ero in 'ze Wizarding world and I will not stand 'ere and listen to you berate yourself as if you 'ave no merit. Is 'zat clear?" Fleur finished hotly.

Hermione, stunned by Fleur's words, could only nod. She was suddenly more turned on than ever. She could feel heat rising and coloring her cheeks and she turned back around and lied back against Fleur's chest.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered when several minutes of uncomfortable silence had passed.

"It is okay," Fleur whispered back. "I just really 'ate it when you do 'zat."

Hermione finally smiled as she laid her hands over Fleur's. "I got that much. Won't happen again, I promise."

Another few minutes went by and Hermione's eyes began to droop. The long week had finally caught up with her. A delicious dinner and two bottles of wonderful wine followed by a delightful massage had relaxed her to the point that she couldn't keep her eyes open. Hermione didn't feel like fighting it. She had a feeling Fleur wouldn't mind if she took a small nap before heading home. She rested her head more comfortably on Fleur's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Fleur noticed and waited patiently for the brunette to fall asleep, running her fingers softy over Hermione's hair in the mean time. After calling her name softly several times and getting no answer, Fleur levitated Hermione and moved towards her bedroom. While Hermione was still suspended in mid-air, Fleur pulled back the bed covers and lied Hermione down gently. It didn't escape her notice that Hermione had very good taste in lingerie as she finished undressing her. After covering her with the blanket, she went back into the living room.

There, she put Hermione's work away and took the empty wine bottle and wine glasses back to the kitchen. When she was done straightening the flat, Fleur shut off the lights, set the wards and headed back into her bedroom. She took off her pants and lied on the bed wearing her tank top and underwear only. She leaned towards Hermione and dropped a quick kiss on her cheek. Hermione smiled in her sleep.

Fleur shut off the light and lied down close to Hermione. As if sensing her presence, Hermione turned on her side and snuggled against Fleur. The blonde-haired woman gathered her close and with a smile on her face, she drifted off into a contented sleep.

0-0

Hermione woke up slowly, bits of the night before flashing through her mind. She couldn't help the smile that lifted the corners of her mouth at the thoughts. If she was honest with herself, she had to admit she was happy at how the evening had turned out. Fleur had been the most wonderful hostess and dinner had been scrumptious. With her help, Hermione now felt confident that once she put the new law into words, it would not only pass, but also be a resounding success.

As she went to stretch, she noticed for the first time that there was someone lying right next to her. In fact, now that her thoughts had finally come into clear focus, she realized she was _cuddled_ next to that warm body. She finally opened her eyes and noticed several things at once and not even one reassured her in a good way.

First, she was spooned with her back against someone's chest. Second, there was an arm wrapped lazily around her waist. Third, the leg resting in-between hers was too smooth to belong to a man. And fourth, she wasn't wearing much! As this last thought ran through her confused brain, Hermione's eyes widened. Her body stiffened immediately and it was all she could do not to bolt from the bed.

"It is only me, chéri. Do not worry; your virtue is still intact. Nothing 'appened last night," Fleur whispered softly as if reading her mind.

Her words, of course, only served to make Hermione blush from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. However, she willed her body to relax and took a few calming breaths before addressing Fleur.

"How did we end up in bed, then? Last I remember, we were talking in the living room and the next thing I know I am waking up in your bed."

"You fell asleep and I did not 'ave 'ze 'eart to wake you up, so I brought you 'ere instead."

"I'm still half naked, though," Hermione pointed out a bit testily and regretted her words the moment she heard Fleur chuckling softly.

"I promise I did not touch you."

Hermione felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Fleur, I didn't mean to imply otherwise. You've done nothing wrong. I'm the one that keeps jumping to conclusion and assuming things."

"Oh, do not 'zink of me as saintly. I was more 'zan tempted."

Hermione bit back a groan. "You were?"

_Shut up! For the love of Merlin, Hermione Jane, shut the bloody hell up_, her brain screamed.

"Oui. Believe me; it took all of my willpower not to touch you last night. But when I _do_, I want you to be a willing participant in it, and not just a bystander," Fleur informed her softly.

"I need to use the loo," Hermione said and finally bolted from the bed.

Before Fleur could react, Hermione had practically run into the loo. She leaned back against the mattress and smiled. She took her wand from the nightstand and waved it at the loo's door. After, she arranged the pillows behind her and sat against the headboard to wait for Hermione's return.

0-0

Hermione leaned against the loo's door breathing erratically. Her heart was pounding a million beats a minute and she felt lightheaded. When would she learn to keep her damn mouth shut? When would she learn _not_ to share every bloody thought that ran through her mind?

With a soft pop, a toothbrush and her baby-tee materialized on top of the sink. She smiled gratefully as she put on the small shirt and went about some of her morning routine. By the time she had finished, she felt slightly better. True, she wasn't wearing anything else, but at least she was covered in her most intimate places.

She gathered all of her courage and decided she had been hiding long enough. She opened the door and looked up at the bed. Fleur was leaning against the headboard as if waiting for her. Unsure of what to do, she went back over to the bed and sat facing Fleur. It was time to be honest.

"I know I'm acting like a prat, but this entire situation has me a little unsettled. I keep being rude and bolting out on you, but I don't really know how to handle what I'm feeling. Every time you tell me how you feel it scares me even more, Fleur."

Fleur touched the back of Hermione's hand and smiled sadly. "I do not mean to scare you, mon amour."

"I know that. To be honest, I'm not scared of the actual words, Fleur."

"'Zen what are you so scared of? Please talk to me, 'Ermione."

"I'm scared of _myself_. Of my willingness to let you do anything you want with me," she admitted truthfully.

Fleur swallowed visibly and seeing that calmed Hermione down. It was obvious she wasn't the only one nervous and unsure. The situation wasn't easy for Fleur either. She was laying her feelings on the line and there were no warranties for her, either.

"Would it really be 'zat bad to let go and just act on our feelings?"

"Fleur, have you done this before?"

"Oui, chéri. I 'ave 'ad a couple of female lovers before, but no one knows about it."

"I see. Well, what if we let go as you say and then I find out I don't like it? Or our friendship is ruined?"

"I do not 'zink it will be 'zat way, but I am going to give you a few minutes alone to let you answer your own question while I go use 'ze loo. 'Zink about 'zis seriously while I am gone, okay?" Fleur pleaded with her.

Hermione nodded and watched as Fleur got up from the bed and walked in the direction of the loo. Her eyes followed her hungrily, noticing just how tiny the bikini briefs Fleur had on were. They rode low on her hips and her arse was practically a work of art in Hermione's opinion. As if sensing what Hermione was doing, Fleur looked back over her shoulder and winked saucily at her.

Hermione smiled and leaned back against the headboard as Fleur had done earlier. Fleur disappeared from view and Hermione let out a shaky breath. What was there to think about? She had been staring openly at Fleur's body, admiring and desiring it. She was so far gone at this point that she wasn't sure what her next step would be. Waking up half naked with Fleur wrapped around her should have been clue enough.

Her body had felt soft and warm and Hermione would have loved to stay in that position for far longer. It was now a battle of wills between her mind and her heart. No doubt, the heart was ahead by quite a bit. There was only one thing to do, and it was to give into what she was feeling and see where it led. She was going to throw caution to the wind for the first time in her existence. She was tired of living her life as others expected. She, too, had feelings and desires. She, too, wanted to be adventurous and learn new things. She, too, wanted to feel loved by Fleur and learn to love her in return. It was time to face facts and deal with her feelings. She was going to be with Fleur. There was no other answer.

Satisfied with her decision, Hermione smiled a little and relaxed for the first time that morning. Fleur chose that moment to come out of the loo and started heading slowly back towards the bed. Hermione took the opportunity to admire her body once again, her eyes running hungrily over Fleur's toned flesh.

"If you keep looking at me like 'zat, I will not be able to 'old back what I am feeling any longer, mon ange," Fleur warned her.

"Maybe I don't want you to hold back anymore, Fleur. Maybe I want you to crawl back into bed and come get that kiss I promised you last night," Hermione said boldly as their eyes locked.

"Be careful what you ask for," Fleur said but kept advancing towards the bed.

"You said to make up my mind and I have. Now come here so I can kiss you."


	6. Chapter 5

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE: THROWING CAUTION TO THE WIND**_

"_You said to make up my mind and I have. Now come here so I can kiss you." _

0-0

Fleur, immensely relieved to hear those words, crawled on all fours over to Hermione. She stopped a mere centimeter from her lips and waited.

Hermione, more than a little excited by the way Fleur had come over to her, lifted her hands and cupped her face tenderly.

"Forgive me if I'm nervous about this, Fleur, but I have never kissed another woman before," she whispered before she closed the distance between them and their lips finally met.

The first thing Hermione noticed was just how soft and silky Fleur's lips were. She nipped at them while enjoying the feelings coursing through her body. Fleur tilted her head to the side and sucked on Hermione's bottom lip, evoking a moan from her. Hermione opened her mouth at that point and Fleur wasted no time pushing her tongue in slowly, letting Hermione get used to the new sensations. Hermione was a little hesitant at first and just let Fleur explore her mouth as she pleased. But it wasn't long before she was rubbing her own tongue against Fleur's and eliciting a moan from her. The kiss grew bolder from there on and it soon became a battle for dominance between them. In the end, each of them took and gave equally.

Fleur finally ended the kiss after several minutes and leaned her forehead against Hermione's.

"'Zat was exquisite."

Hermione was barely breathing at that point, let alone capable of speech. Fleur leaned back and lay down with her head on Hermione's lap. Hermione's fingers started running softly over the silvery-blonde strands. Several more minutes passed in silence until Fleur couldn't stand it any longer.

"'Ermione, is everything okay? Are you 'aving regrets?"

"No, Fleur, no regrets at all. I'm still savoring the moment, that's all."

"Was it what you expected?"

"Not really." She smiled when she felt Fleur stiffen. "It was so much more than that. It was earth-shattering, all-consuming and sexy as hell."

"You scared me for a moment."

"I did it on purpose, love. After all, I have to get you back for teasing me unmercifully since yesterday!"

Fleur smiled at the endearment. It sounded sweet coming from Hermione's lips.

"Oui, I 'zink I 'ave been teasing you quite a bit."

"You _think?_ You _know _you have."

"I cannot 'elp it. You look lovely when you blush."

"I've blushed so much lately that it's a wonder it hasn't given me permanent damage."

"What 'appens now, mon amour?" Fleur asked after several more minutes had passed in silence.

"I don't know. It's still too new and I'm still recovering from that kiss. What do you think?"

"I 'zink I want to take you on a date."

"And _I_ think you're thinking too much."

"You are correct. I _know_ I want to take you on a date," Fleur corrected quickly.

"Let me lie down so I can look at you while we speak."

Fleur moved from Hermione's lap to stretch out on her side while Hermione lied down facing her. Unable to stop herself, Hermione leaned towards Fleur and they kissed again. This time Fleur was able to touch her and ran her fingers down Hermione's arm making her shiver as the kiss grew in intensity. Fleur finally placed her hand on Hermione's waist and brought their bodies closer together. Hermione tangled her fingers through Fleur's hair while they kissed passionately for several more minutes. Fleur's hand roamed Hermione's back while Hermione caressed her nape. It was pure bliss, a small piece of heaven on earth.

Hermione finally ended the kiss and opened glazed eyes to look at Fleur. Fleur just smiled back.

"I'm sorry. I know I said I wanted to talk, but I couldn't resist."

"Do not apologize, ma belle, I wanted to kiss you as well but I did not want to push you."

"I can't believe this is happening between us, Fleur. I don't want to lose you if this goes wrong. You're an important part of my life now and I don't want that to change."

"You are not going to lose me. I am always going to be 'ere for you. You 'ave to believe 'zat. Is 'zat what 'as you so worried?"

"That's one of the things. I'm also worried about what my parents and my friends will say. We work together and I don't want problems at work. I don't know what to do."

"Do you trust me to keep you safe?"

"I do."

"'Zen we will take 'zis one day at a time. No one needs to know what is 'appening between us. Our co-workers know we go out on Friday night's, so 'zat will not arouse any suspicions. You do not 'ave to tell your parents anything until you feel like it. None of our friends need to find out."

"So we will see each other in secret? That doesn't seem fair to you. It's not like I'm ashamed of you or anything, Fleur."

"I never implied you were. I am just giving you options. I like to keep my personal life private. I do not like people poking into my business, either. For now, I am 'appy with 'zis arrangement."

"Can we spend the weekend together?" Hermione asked shyly.

"If 'zat would please you, 'zen yes, I would love to spend 'ze weekend with you."

"I guess I should go home to shower and change. How about I come back in a little bit and take you out to lunch. I think we missed breakfast already."

"I would like 'zat, chéri. Do you want to spend 'ze night as well?" Fleur asked expectantly.

"Do you promise to behave if I do?" Hermione asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I did last night, didn't I? I would only go as far as you want, 'Ermione. I was 'oping you would know 'zat by now," Fleur answered and Hermione could detect a trace of hurt in her voice.

Hermione leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I was only teasing you, darling. I know you wouldn't. You've had plenty of opportunity already and you have behaved commendably. I don't know that many people that would have done so as well."

"I am glad to 'ear 'zat. But remember 'zat you cannot keep on teasing me, as you say, and not expect me to break at some point. After all, you 'ave a delectable body, ma belle, and I find it very 'ard to keep my 'ands off of it."

Hermione, as was becoming usual for her around Fleur, blushed prettily.

"I will certainly keep that in mind. But just so _you_ know, it's becoming kind of hard for me to keep my hands off you as well. The way those bikini briefs fit you should be considered a sin!"

Before Fleur could react, Hermione leaped out of the bed and grabbed her wand from the nightstand. She winked at Fleur and Dissaparated with a soft pop. Fleur threw back her head and laughed. She got up from the bed and waved her wand at it. Within seconds, it was made. After picking an outfit to wear, she went to take a shower. The weekend suddenly looked very promising indeed.

0-0

Hermione finished her shower quickly and dressed in khaki cargo shorts and a light blue polo shirt. After putting on her trainers she packed a few essentials to spend the weekend at Fleur's.

"'Mione, are you in there?"

Hermione looked up from the bag on the bed and her eyes widened. "Harry?"

_What in Merlin's name is he doing here?_ she wondered wildly.

Harry walked into her room just as she was putting the shrunken bag into her pocket.

"Hey, 'Mione! I'm sorry we missed yesterday," he apologized while hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Oh, it's okay. There's no need to apologize."

"Did you and Fleur still go?" he asked, sitting on the bed.

"Actually, Fleur invited me over to her place and we had dinner there."

Hermione glanced at her watch and frowned a bit. Harry noticed.

"Am I interrupting something? Were you going out?"

"I was going to go have lunch with Fleur, since neither one of us had plans for the day."

"Brilliant. That's why I'm here. I came to get you for the same reason. We'll just Apparate over to Fleur's and go from there."

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. What else was there to do without raising his suspicions? They'd had lunch often on the weekends, so it would seem weird if she said no. She was just grateful he hadn't come in and seen her packing. She wasn't sure she would have been able to explain that.

_Our first time going out and there is already an obstacle_, Hermione thought miserably. However, she'd never been one to give up on things easily and most of her teen years and adult life she had been dealing with obstacles. She was well prepared for it.

"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked when she finished putting on her earrings.

"I am. I fed Crooks already and he should be fine on his own for a bit. I reckon Fleur should be ready as well."

"Let's go then. I'm starved!"

Before she could reply, Harry grabbed her hand and Apparated them away. They landed outside Fleur's apartment and Harry knocked on the door without letting go of Hermione's hand. A moment later Fleur opened the door and whatever she was about to say died on her lips when she saw Harry standing there with a big grin on his handsome face. She smiled back and glanced at their clasped hands before shooting a curious look at Hermione.

Hermione, lo and behold, blushed.

"'Zis is a surprise. Come on in," Fleur said moving to the side to let them into the flat.

"I went by Hermione's to invite her to lunch and she told me she was meeting you so I invited myself along. I'll make up for canceling last night on you gals by taking you wherever you want to go," Harry offered with a smile after he had kissed Fleur.

"'Zat is very generous of you, 'Arry. 'Ow could we possibly say no?"

"Great. If you're ready then, we can go."

"I was almost done. Just give me a few minutes and we can leave."

Without waiting for an answer, Fleur turned around and walked in the direction of her room. Hermione finally let go of Harry's hand and went to sit on the sofa. She quickly took the shrunken bag out of her pocket and slid it between the cushions while making sure Harry didn't see her.

"Oh, hey, are those your reading glasses?" Harry said pointing towards the table.

Hermione glanced nervously in that direction and nodded. "I forgot them last night when I left. Fleur was helping me with the new lycanthrope law I'm writing."

"That's nice of her. I know how much you want that law passed. Little Teddy would be protected for the rest of his life. What you're doing is commendable, Hermione. As his godfather, I couldn't be more grateful," Harry said as he sat next to her and put his hand on her thigh giving her a light squeeze.

Fleur chose that moment to return and watched the exchange with interest. She cocked her head to the side and smiled at them. Hermione couldn't help but notice that the smile didn't reach her eyes and seemed strained.

"Are you sure you want me to come along, or would you rather go without me?" she asked.

Hermione stood up and looked at her. "Of course we want you to come. Why wouldn't we?"

"I do not want to be in 'ze way. You seem pretty cozy today."

"What are you talking about? You know how close Harry and I are, Fleur," Hermione said nervously.

Harry just watched their exchange with a curious expression on his face but said nothing.

"I was just saying it would be okay if you wanted to go without me."

"Nonsense," Harry finally said. "What would be the fun in that? We're the Outcasts. All _three_ of us!"

Hermione and Fleur exchanged one more look that seemed to speak a thousand silent words. Harry noticed this as well and his curiosity increased. He decided they needed a moment alone and excused himself to go to the loo.

The minute he was out of earshot, Hermione walked over to Fleur. "What's going on?"

"I was just about to ask you 'ze same thing, chéri."

"He showed up at my flat as I was getting ready to come here. What was I supposed to do?"

"I do not mind 'is company, but why were you 'olding 'ands?"

Fleur knew she was overreacting, but she wasn't able to control the jealousy coursing through her veins. Not when she had waited so long to finally be with Hermione.

"Because sometimes we do, Fleur. We've been doing it for years," Hermione explained.

"You did not do it when you were with Ronald," Fleur continued stubbornly.

Hermione glanced towards the hallway and then looked at Fleur. Without warning, her hand cupped Fleur's nape and she pulled her forward and met her mouth in a short, but hungry kiss. She stepped back with fire sparkling in her brown eyes and glared at Fleur.

"Keep that in mind for the rest of the day and think about what it means. I _refuse_ to start a relationship with you if you're going to go daft on me in just one day. I had enough of that with Ron to last me a lifetime," Hermione hissed furiously.

"I'm ready," Harry said as he came down the hallway.

He stopped short when he saw how close they were standing to each other and the look on their faces. Fleur's face was flushed and Hermione's eyes were spitting fire angrily. He knew that look well and immediately felt sorry for Fleur.

Fleur looked away first and smiled at him as if nothing was amiss. Hermione blinked a couple of times and took a quick breath. _Bloody brilliant, Hermione, you and your big mouth. Honestly! _

"I'm ready as well," she said aloud.

"Am I missing something?" Harry asked, unable to take it anymore.

Something was definitely going on between his friends and they were not very good at hiding it from him.

"We just had a little disagreement on where to go for lunch, is all," was Hermione's quick response.

"I didn't mean for you to fight about it. It's just lunch, ladies."

"I am not 'zat 'ungry anymore. Please excuse me."

Without waiting for a reply, Fleur turned around and went in the direction of her room.


	7. Chapter 6

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA **_

_**CHAPTER SIX: THE FIRST HURDLE**_

_Without waiting for a reply, Fleur turned around and went in the direction of her room. _

0-0

Hermione's head dropped in shame as Harry watched Fleur walk away.

"What is going on with you two?"

"Nothing, Harry. Let me go talk to her for a minute and then we'll be able to go."

"Are you sure? It feels like I'm interrupting something."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to relax. It was hard knowing she had overreacted and she had to fix it quickly.

"You're not interrupting. There _is_ something going on, but I can't talk to you about it right now. I need to fix it with _her_ first."

"But we talk about everything," Harry insisted. "Maybe I can help."

Hermione cupped his cheek. "Not this time. I have to fix this myself. I will tell you what's going on soon, but let me talk to Fleur before this gets out of hand. Please, Harry," she pleaded.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No. I want you to sit here and wait a few minutes."

"Okay, 'Mione."

"Thank you."

Hermione patted his cheek lovingly and went after Fleur. She knocked on the door before opening it, feeling thankful that Fleur hadn't locked it. Fleur was standing by the window looking out.

"Can we talk?" Hermione asked softly after she closed the door quietly behind her.

"What is 'zere to talk about? I am obviously _daft_."

Hermione's face burned with shame. "I was the daft one to have said something like that to you. I'm so very sorry I lost my cool, darling, but it really upset me that you would think so little of me. There is _nothing_ going on between Harry and me. I've told you that before. I love him and he is going to be a part of my life for as long as I live, but he is just my _best friend._ Whoever wants to be with me needs to understand that."

Fleur turned around and faced her. "I am sorry, 'Ermione, but first I saw you 'olding 'ands and 'zen 'e was touching your leg. I was consumed with jealousy and I did not 'zink before I spoke. I 'ave waited too long to be with you and I do not want anyone to get in 'ze way of 'zat. Is 'zat so 'ard to understand?"

Hermione walked up to her and took both of her hands, squeezing them gently. "I do understand, darling, and that is why I'm apologizing. But there is nothing to be jealous about. I don't want to fight with you over silly things. Today was supposed to be a great day. I even hid my bag between the sofa cushions because I planned to stay here all along. I still want to stay."

Fleur smiled a little. "You do?"

"Of course I do! I want to get lunch over with just so we can come back here and spend quality time together. _Alone_."

"I do, too."

"Darling, I'm really sorry for calling you daft. That was completely uncalled for."

"And I am sorry for not trusting you. I should know better."

"Is this our first official fight?" Hermione asked smiling at her.

"I 'zink it is, mon amour. I cannot wait to make up!"

"How about we do a little making up right now?" Hermione suggested, moving closer.

Fleur's answer was to capture Hermione's mouth in a fiery kiss. Knowing they were pressed for time, they wasted no time deepening the kiss. At the feel of Fleur's tongue rubbing against her own, Hermione moaned. Fleur slowly lowered her hands until they were around Hermione's waist and pulled her even closer. The kiss was passionate and desperate, but it was over too soon for their liking.

"I think we need to walk out of this room right now, Fleur. I won't want to stop if you kiss me like that again."

"What are you saying?"

Hermione looked into her eyes. "I'm saying that I want you, Fleur."

Fleur was clearly shaken by her words and just nodded. She hadn't expected to hear those words for a while and was more than happy to hear them now. Hermione took her hand and led her out of the room.

Harry got up from the sofa as soon as he saw them coming his way. He also noticed their flushed faces and their clasped hands. He lifted an eyebrow at Hermione and she looked back at him as if pleading with him to wait.

"Is everything okay now? Because I'm really hungry," he said, letting Hermione know he wouldn't press it for the moment.

"Yes, everything is fine now. We can go and eat."

"Brilliant. Do we know where we're going?" he asked.

"That new bistro that opened by the office sounds good," Hermione suggested. "I seem to have gained a new appreciation for French things as of late."

Harry raised his eyebrow for a second time when Hermione looked over at Fleur yet again. Fleur blushed prettily and Harry was surprised to see the look in Hermione's eyes. If he wasn't mistaken, it was adoration and Fleur was looking back at her the same way. _Could it be?_ he wondered. _Were his friends falling for one another? Had he just witnessed a lover's spat before? _He decided to watch them and find out. After all, if there was someone that could read Hermione Granger well, it was him.

He cleared his throat to get their attention back. "I'm going to go with or without you, ladies. I'm starving!"

"Sorry, 'Arry. We can leave now."

"Finally," he said, throwing up his hands, making them laugh.

They held hands and Dissaparated to the bistro Hermione had suggested. Since all of them were hungry, they wasted no time ordering. Throughout the meal, Harry kept watching them with interest. Every now and then, they would touch each other. It was done so subtly that to the passerby it wouldn't be noticeable. However, since he was watching their every move, he noticed every caress and every look that they exchanged. He never would have thought they'd be interested in one another, but watching them together, he realized they complimented each other perfectly. Besides, it was sexy as hell to watch.

Fleur seemed relaxed and happy and Harry hadn't seen her that way in a very long time. Hermione seemed a bit nervous and unsure, but there was also determination in her eyes. If he was reading the situation correctly, it seemed like Fleur had fancied his friend for a while and Hermione had just found out. He could only imagine what was going through her mind at the moment. Hermione would be worried about what her family and friends would think and that was probably the reason behind her apprehension.

He made a mental note to take her to lunch during the coming week to make sure she was okay. After everything that they had gone through in their short lives, they deserved nothing but happiness. Hermione had been at his side from the moment they had met, not once turning her back on him, even if she didn't agree with him all of the time. She was a true friend and he wanted her happiness above all. If that happiness came in the form of a woman, then so be it. He would be behind her one hundred percent.

By the time the meal was over and they had finished dessert, they had decided to Apparate back to Fleur's house. Harry was determined to have a quick word with Hermione; just to assure her that he was okay with whatever it was that was going on between them. He knew she would worry otherwise.

When they reached the apartment, Fleur excuse herself to go to the loo and Harry knew it was his chance. He sat on the sofa and looked at his dear friend.

"Come here," he said, patting the seat next to him.

Hermione looked at him cautiously as she sat. "Yes?"

"I'm not entirely sure what's going on between you and Fleur, but it seems to suit you both. I want you to know I'm okay with it and I'm here to listen anytime you want to tell me about it. I love you and I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what."

Hermione threw herself at him, almost knocking him backwards. "Thank you, Harry! That means more than you know."

"I _do_ know, and that's why I'm letting you know. This is obviously fairly recent, so I'm going to go now to give you time alone. I don't want to intrude on your privacy even more."

"You're not intruding at all," Hermione reassured him.

"Still, I'm going to go."

Fleur came back at that point and smiled at them. "You are leaving already?"

"Yes. I know you want to spend time alone with Hermione and I don't blame you, Fleur. Being in her company can get addicting at times. All I'm going to ask is that you take care of each other."

"I would not dare otherwise," Fleur said as Harry got up from the sofa and walked over to her.

"I'm sure I don't have to ask you to treat her right. She deserves only the best life has to offer. I'm also sure I don't have to tell you that whoever hurts her has to deal with me."

"Harry!" Hermione cried out while standing up. "Enough of the macho display. She's going to change her mind about it if you keep this up."

Fleur laughed and came to stand by her side. She grabbed Hermione's hand and smiled at Harry. "I 'ave wanted to be with 'er for longer 'zan any of you know, 'Arry. If I am lucky and she gives me a chance, I would not dream of messing it up. She is much too precious for me to play with 'er feelings. You 'ave nothing to worry about."

"Then all I can say is good luck, congratulations and enjoy each other. You both deserve it."

Hermione hugged him once again. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"And I you, love."

He kissed her and then he hugged and kissed Fleur as well. A moment later, he was gone.

0-0

"Well, that was interesting. He sure picked up on that quick, didn't he, darling?" Hermione said as she went to sit back down.

"Is 'zat okay with you?" Fleur asked.

"Come here," Hermione said, patting the sofa as Harry had done earlier.

Fleur came and sat sideways, tucking one leg under her. "What is it?"

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm completely comfortable with people finding out just yet. I'm not ashamed of liking you or wanting to be with you. I'm just a very private person and I don't like my personal affairs to be the topic of conversation at work or anywhere else."

"I already told you, belle; no one needs to know."

"Oh, eventually they will. But it will be because we chose to tell them. In the mean time, I want to get to know you better as a woman, because I think we're already very good friends."

"So you will not mind people finding out we are a couple?"

"Is that what we are?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe not now, but 'zat is what I want out of 'zis. I 'ave no intentions of playing with you or leading you on, 'Ermione. My feelings for you run deep and I want to make you 'appy."

Hermione smiled at her words. "That sounds wonderful, darling. I'd like to make you happy, too."

"You already have, chéri. Just by accepting to give me a chance, you 'ave made me very 'appy indeed."

"There is only one thing I'm going to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"I want to wait a little before we make love," Hermione said in a low voice, watching Fleur the entire time to see her reaction.

"Can I ask why?" Fleur asked calmly, her face giving nothing away.

"I don't take making love lightly. I never have before and I never will. I have to care deeply for the person before I take that step. I'm hoping that you will accept that because I very much want to be with you."

"You said earlier 'zat you wanted me. Was it true?"

"Yes, it was. I still do. When I said I wanted to wait, I also said a _little_. Something tells me with you I won't be able to hold out for long."

"I do not plan on pressuring you. I 'zink, I 'ave proven 'zat already. Believe me, it is not easy 'aving you 'alf naked in my arms and not acting on it. I never knew I 'ad so much self-control!"

Hermione chuckled at her words. "You're priceless, Fleur, did you know that?"

"No one ever said it before, but 'zank you for 'zinking so."

"Is it okay then? Can we wait just a bit longer before taking that step?"

"It all depends."

"On what?"

"On your answer to my next question."

"Which is?"

"'Ow far will you let me go tonight?"

0-0


	8. Chapter 7

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN: JUST A LITTLE BIT FURTHER**_

"_How far will you let me go tonight?" _

0-0

"I…er…don't really know how to answer that, Fleur. How far did you plan on going?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Honestly?" At Hermione's nod, Fleur continued softly. "As far as you let me, chéri. I, unlike you, 'ave no problems with making love to you. I know you, 'Ermione, and I am very fond of you. 'Owever, I will wait until you are ready."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "I just need a little time to get used to this, Fleur. I like you as well, although this is unusual. We seem to be in different levels here. You've had time to deal with your attraction to me and your feelings, but I haven't."

"'Ze last 'zing I want is to scare you with my feelings. 'Zis is 'ow I feel and for 'zat I make no apologies. You will let me know when you are ready for more, oui?"

"Of course. Fleur, I won't deny that I want you and the attraction is mutual. It isn't the Veela in you, because only men react to your thrall. I'm beginning to see you with different eyes and it will take me a little time to get used to that. I've never been attracted to another woman before, as you well know. But I feel compelled to give this, _us_, a chance."

"'Ow do you want to go about it?"

"I'd like to go out with you more, just us. To dinner, to the theater, picnics on the park and things like that. At work, I want things to remain as they are. I don't want anyone to know about this."

"'Zat sounds like a good idea. It was fun last night, and 'zis afternoon. As far as work, do not worry, 'Ermione. No one will notice a 'zing."

Hermione grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "It's just until I know we are in a committed relationship. I would do the same with anyone else."

"I know 'zat and I feel 'ze same way. It gives me 'ope 'zat you want to be in a committed relationship with me. 'Zat is what I want as well."

"What would you like to do for the rest of the day?"

"Do you want to go to dinner and maybe one of 'zose Muggle movies you seem to favor so much?"

"That sounds like a good idea. If we stay here all afternoon and into the night, my resolve to wait will go straight to Hades!"

"So I cannot kiss you anymore?" Fleur asked frowning. "I 'ave been dying to kiss you all morning and afternoon."

"Then why haven't you?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow. "I never said I didn't want to kiss you. I actually enjoy your kisses a lot."

"I did not want to seem like I was pushing you. 'Arry was with us. We 'ave been talking. 'Zere really 'as not been a right moment."

"What's wrong with right now?"

Fleur's eyes widened at her question. "You want me to kiss you right now?"

"No time like the present, I always say," Hermione answered as she moved closer and cupped Fleur's cheek softly.

Her lips touched Fleur's lightly, almost reverently. She was a bit hesitant at first, but as seconds turned into minutes, Hermione grew bolder and so did the kiss. This time Fleur took it a little bit further and started kissing along her jaw and down her neck, making Hermione tremble with pleasure and desire. Fleur tangled one of her hands in Hermione's curls, tilting her head to the side and biting down softly on one of the cords running down the length of Hermione's neck.

Hermione gasped as her hands grasped Fleur by the waist, pulling her closer. She leaned back against the sofa arm bringing Fleur with her. Fleur settled between her legs as they continued kissing, then she ran her hand down Hermione's arm, brushing the side of her breast as she did so. Hermione let out a little whimper and shuddered again. Fleur was running her hand up and down Hermione's leg, her arm, squeezing her waist. But as much as her hands were roaming freely, she was careful not to touch any intimate parts. Hermione was doing the same thing back. She was even bold enough to put her hands under Fleur's shirt to caress her bare back. It was Fleur's turn to whimper.

"You're not making this easy, love. You make me want you," Hermione whispered as Fleur licked the outer shell of her ear.

"I am not doing anything special. I am just kissing you."

Hermione shuddered again as Fleur's hot breath blew into her ear. "If this is just kissing, I'm afraid to see what will happen if you do more."

"'Zere is nothing to be afraid of, mon amour. I will take care of you. I want to worship your body."

Fleur kissed her again, and this time, the kiss was so sexual Hermione almost lost her mind. An ache was beginning between her legs and she pressed herself against Fleur trying to ease it. It didn't work. She just felt it even more when Fleur pressed back. It was almost painful, the way she felt swollen and needy and she knew there was only one thing that would make it better.

"Fleur…" Hermione whimpered softly.

"Oui?" Fleur asked, still nibbling on her neck.

"It aches so bad, love, make it stop," she pleaded.

Fleur stopped what she was doing and looked deep into her eyes. "You know 'zere is only one way for me to do 'zat, and you want to wait."

"Then we need to stop. I can't do this anymore," Hermione said as she pushed Fleur back a little.

"I am sorry, chéri; I did not mean to upset you," Fleur said as she leaned back and moved away from Hermione.

"I'm not upset, Fleur," she denied.

"Why 'zat face 'zen?"

"Because I'm bloody _horny_, Fleur, that's why!" was Hermione's frustrated reply as she got up and walked away, muttering to herself the entire time.

Fleur sat back on the sofa with a big and satisfied grin on her face. It was mind-boggling to cause the great Hermione Granger to lose her cool. And to know Hermione wanted her just as much gave Fleur even more hope. She chuckled as she got up and went in the direction of her room.

0-0

Hermione leaned against the bathroom door and tried taking slow, deep breaths to calm her ragged nerves. Oh, how she wanted Fleur! She never thought it would be possible to want someone so much and so soon. She'd never felt this way before. It had been kisses, for Merlin's sake, _just kisses!_ Not even heavy petting, no touching sensitive, private areas. _Kisses_! And she was ready to rip off her clothes and let Fleur do whatever she wanted with her, for as long as she wanted, waiting be damned!

She took off her clothes and turned on the shower. Not bothering to wait for it to be warm, she just stepped in right in. She gasped when the cold water touched her overheated body. She stood under the spray as the water warmed and felt herself relaxing little by little. As she started to lather her body, she was surprised at the amount of moisture she found between her legs. She groaned as her fingers touched between her folds. She was very wet and swollen. The water had helped to calm her nerves, but she was still wound up and she still wanted Fleur.

Unable to stop herself, she kept probing with her fingers and her excitement grew. Leaning against the tiled wall, she let the water cascade over her while images of Fleur ran through her mind. Her thoughts were wicked and it wasn't long before she was moaning softly and riding her orgasm as waves of pleasure washed over her.

0-0

Fleur stepped away from the bathroom door and smiled. It was a big turn on that Hermione had been in the bathroom pleasuring herself to appease the ache between her lovely legs. She just hoped Hermione had been thinking about her the entire time. As she reached the bedroom, she realized Hermione hadn't taken any clothes into the bathroom with her. Instead of making her suffer, she went back to the living room, retrieved her shrunken bag from the sofa cushions and went back to the bathroom. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Yes?" came the muffled and tentative reply.

"I am putting your overnight bag outside 'ze door."

"Thank you, Fleur."

"Merci. I will be in 'ze kitchen making a cappuccino. Would you like one as well?"

Hermione opened the door a crack and Fleur smiled at her. She extended her hand and Hermione took the tiny bag that was hanging from her finger.

"I would love one, Fleur. I'll meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes."

Fleur just nodded and walked away with a grin on her face. Hermione was back to her usual sweet disposition and for that she was glad.

Hermione closed the door and sighed in relief. She'd had no idea how she was going to walk out of the bathroom covered in just a towel. Of course, in her state of arousal and frustration, a simple _summoning_ charm had never even occurred to her!

She charmed the bag back to its original size and then took out some clothes. After dressing and fixing her hair, she put the bag in Fleur's room and went to look for her. She had just finished foaming the milk for the cappuccinos and was preparing them as Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"You are just in time, amour. Would you like a biscotti as well?"

"Just the coffee for me, love. If we go to dinner later I won't be able to enjoy it."

"Right you are," Fleur said as she handed Hermione a clear cup.

Hermione admired the cup in her hand. It looked like a trained barista had made it. The milk and espresso were just the right color, the foam was perfect and creamy and the cinnamon powder sprinkled on top was the perfect touch. She took a tentative sip and smiled. After licking the foam off from her upper lip, an action that wasn't lost on Fleur, she smiled.

"This is perfect, Fleur. I didn't know you could make such a good cappuccino."

Fleur smiled her thanks. "'Zere are many 'zings you do not know about me, chéri."

"Then I guess I'm going to start paying more attention. I want to know all there is to know about you. I want you to get to know me better as well."

"I am glad to 'ear 'zat. I was not so sure about 'zat anymore."

"Why?"

"Well, you were pretty angry before. I was not sure what to expect once you came out of 'ze bathroom."

"Just because I was frustrated doesn't mean I want to stop seeing you, Fleur. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression."

"Would it really be so bad if we went further? I do not mean to push, but it seemed like you were enjoying yourself as much as I was."

"In all honesty, I think I enjoyed myself a little too much and that is why I reacted the way I did. I don't understand what is happening to me, Fleur. You make me feel and want things I never have before and that scares me. I don't usually let go. I am always in control of situations. I don't jump in feet first. But with you, I can't seem to find a grip on my emotions or actions. That isn't like me at all and you know it."

Fleur nodded in understanding. "I guess 'zat makes sense. I will not push anymore. I know you want to wait and wait we will. You will let me know when you are ready, non? Until 'zen we will keep 'ze kisses to a minimum as well as 'ze touching."

Hermione reached across the table and cover Fleur's hand with her own. "I don't want you to feel like you can't kiss me if you desire to do so, love."

"I know 'zat, but 'ze problem is 'zat we get carried away and I do not want you to feel like I am crossing 'zat line. I want you, 'Ermione, I cannot deny 'zat. But I will wait until you are ready for more. I would rather wait 'zan lose you."

"You won't lose me. I promise you that much. We'll take baby steps for now and see where this leads, okay?"

"As you wish."

"Thank you, Fleur. It means as lot."

0-0

Hermione looked up from the papers on her desk when she heard a familiar knock on her door. A moment later, Harry's head peaked in.

"Hi, love. Can I come in?"

"Of course. I was finishing up so I could go to lunch."

"Great. I was hoping you were free so I could take you."

"I'd love that, Harry."

"You don't have plans with Madame Delacour today?" he asked smiling

Hermione pretended to glare at him. "We spent the entire weekend together, if you must know. We didn't make any plans for the week. We've only seen each other in passing so far."

"But its Friday already," he pointed out surprised.

"I know what day it is, Harry. What is your point?"

Harry lifted his hands defensively at her tone. "Nothing, 'Mione. I just thought it was a little strange. I figured you would want to spend every single free moment together."

"We're both very busy women," she said evasively.

However, Harry wasn't her best friend for nothing and he knew her a little too well sometimes. Something was eating away at her.

"Let's go to The Leaky for some lunch."

"That sounds good."

Hermione put her papers away and took her purse from the bottom drawer of her desk. Harry stood up and opened the door for her. They caught up with each other on the way to the pub, since Harry didn't want to ask anything too personal in front of anybody.

Once they reached the pub and were seated, he wasted no time asking her what was going on.

"And don't try lying to me or giving me half-arsed answers. I know you too well and I'll notice."

Hermione smiled. "I wouldn't dream of trying. It's just as I told you. We spent a wonderful weekend together, but ever since we came back to work, she's been keeping her distance."

"Even when you go home? You haven't seen her all week?"

Hermione nodded sadly at this. "We've talked to each other at work several times, but it's all been work related. We haven't been alone at any point. I'd figured she'd want to meet sometime during the week for dinner, but nothing."

"Have you asked her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess I was afraid to. I thought she would."

"Where is the brave young woman I know and love? Don't you want to see her?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then do something about it, for Merlin's sake. Why are you waiting for her to take the first step?"

Hermione didn't really know how to answer that one. What had she been expecting exactly? Hadn't she told Fleur to give her time to adjust? Hadn't she asked her to keep things light? To go slow? To keep it all a big secret? Fleur was certainly doing that, so why was she so upset?

Harry watched the expressions on her face and smiled internally. It wouldn't do to smile in front of her right now. It was obvious his best friend was in love, or falling pretty quickly for the French Veela.

But before he could say something else, Hermione looked over to the corner and her eyes narrowed dangerously. She was not happy. He turned around and frowned when his eyes found what she was looking at.

Fleur was sitting at one of the quietest booths laughing at something a woman he didn't immediately recognize had said. The woman was extremely beautiful, with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She seemed somewhat familiar, but Harry couldn't place her yet. While they laughed, the other woman covered Fleur's hand with her own and their fingers intertwined.


	9. Chapter 8

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT: DOUBTS AND SECRETS**_

_Fleur was sitting at one of the quietest booths laughing at something a woman he didn't immediately recognize had said. The woman was extremely beautiful, with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She seemed somewhat familiar, but Harry couldn't place her yet. While they laughed, the other woman covered Fleur's hand with her own and their fingers intertwined. _

0-0

Hermione was seething silently and had stopped eating all together. Harry wasn't sure what to say to her so he waited instead. Hermione looked down at her hands and Harry covered them with his own.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly after several minutes of silence had passed.

Hermione looked up at him and he noticed the tears threatening to fall down her face. "I guess she didn't want to wait or to go slow."

"What do you mean, love?"

"I asked Fleur to give me time to get used to these new feelings I have and if we could go slow. I didn't want to make love just yet since I wasn't sure I wanted this," she explained sadly.

"And _do_ you? Is this something you want for the rest of your life? Because it's a big change and not everyone will be pleased with it. I don't care what you chose as long as you're happy, but you need to make sure you know what you want before going further. I don't want to see either of you hurt."

"I'm so confused, Harry. I like her so much and I'm surprised at how comfortable she makes me feel about our situation." Hermione stopped suddenly and looked at him seriously. "Is this okay? Can I really talk to you about it?"

Harry glared at her. "It offends me a bit that you would ask such a stupid question. I thought we were closer than that, Hermione Jane."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "You're right. I'm sorry for acting like a prat. I know you don't care who I date as long as I am happy."

"Exactly. Let's get out of here and go to the park where we can talk freely. It seems there's a lot you need to get off your chest. Besides, it's Friday and there isn't much to do back at the office."

Hermione nodded and got up. Harry dropped a few galleons on the table, took her hand firmly in his and they left the pub. Neither looked towards the offending corner.

However, their exit was not lost on a certain blonde sitting there.

0-0

"Why are you frowning? It's not becoming," Fleur's companion said.

"'Zey just left. 'E was 'olding 'er 'and, as usual."

Jealousy was eating at her and the young woman in front of her noticed.

"What did you expect, Fleur? She was bound to notice us. You 'aven't spoken to 'er much all week and I feel guilty about 'zat. 'Ad I not come to visit you it would 'ave been different."

"Nonsense. I 'ad my own life before I started dating 'er. I respect 'er privacy and expect 'ze same in return."

"'Zen why are you so upset and jealous? Don't you 'zink it bothered 'er when she saw you 'ere with me? 'Zey don't know me, Fleur. Don't you 'zink she might be jealous as well?"

"One can only 'ope. I will 'ave to call 'er later on today. We are supposed to meet for drinks as usual tonight. I want you to come with me."

"I don't 'zink 'zat's a wise idea."

"You are an integral part of my life. 'Ermione 'as to get used to you being around. Especially now 'zat you are moving to London."

"Just make sure you explain 'ze extent of our relationship to 'er as soon as possible. I don't fancy being on 'ze opposite end of 'er wand. I've 'eard 'ze stories, you know."

Fleur smiled affectionately. "Oui. My 'Ermione is one powerful witch."

"You 'ave it bad."

"I know. I just 'ope she knows 'zat as well."

"You might 'ave to remind 'er after 'zis stunt you pulled today."

"I plan on making it up to 'er. 'Zere is a reason behind 'zis."

"Why do I feel like a pawn all of a sudden?" she asked smiling knowingly.

"Because you were!" Fleur answered with a laugh.

"You're incorrigible."

"But you love me."

"'Zat I do, Fleur. 'Zat I do."

"I love you as well," Fleur said as she leaned over the table and placed a quick on the younger woman's cheek.

0-0

Harry and Hermione walked through the park in silence for a bit. He never let go of her hand and she was grateful for that. They came upon a shaded bench and Harry motioned for them to sit. Hermione nodded.

"Tell me what's going on," he prompted.

"Nothing bad, I can assure you. For lack of a better word, Fleur has been a perfect _gentleman_. I'm the one with the problem."

"Which means she wants to go further and you don't? Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Why is that? What's stopping you from crossing that line?"

"It's too soon."

"Okay, I can understand that bit."

"It might sound silly, I know. It's just that it scares me a bit. I've never been attracted to another female before, you know that, Harry. When I'm with her, I want to lose all my inhibitions and go for it. She makes me want her as I've never wanted anyone before. When I'm with her, everything is so different. She kisses me and I feel like I'm melting. It's too much, too soon, and I'm scared out of my wits," Hermione confessed.

Harry looked at her and smiled sweetly. "You have it bad, love."

"I do, don't I?" she said sheepishly.

"Hermione, what you just described doesn't happen often. To feel that freedom, to want to lose yourself in another person, to feel so secure in their love that you don't care what others think, it's a rare gift. What you have with Fleur seems to be special. I could tell the minute I saw you standing so close together and then later while we had lunch. Your magic was all over the place, a palpable thing."

"I knew you'd pick up on it rather quick."

"I know others won't. I also know some will be shocked that the perfect Ms. Granger has fallen for a woman. Some will even turn their backs on you." He turned on his side to look at her and cup her cheek. "But what you need to understand is that those of us that love you unconditionally will be there for you and will support your new relationship if you wish to develop it further."

Hermione leaned forward and pecked his lips softly. Then she pressed her forehead against his. "I don't know what I would do without you in my life, Harry."

"That's not something you need to worry about. I'm always going to be here for you. You've never left my side, not even when things were bad, and I'll never forget your dedication to me and our cause. Now it's my turn to reciprocate that."

"Do you think Ron's going to be mad at me?" she asked as she moved back.

"He might be surprised at first. You know how he gets all stupid around Fleur. He's also a bit of a git, so who knows," Harry answered and they both smiled fondly. "But he'll come around once he gets over the fact that his ex-girlfriend is now dating his _brother's_ ex-girlfriend!'

"Oh, gods, when you put it that way it sounds kind of awful, doesn't it?"

"I actually think it's pretty hot and sexy."

"Harry!" Hermione said as she smacked his arm playfully.

"Well, it is! You're both extremely beautiful women. Brilliant, charismatic, brave, charming and strong-willed. It will take a little time for the dust to settle once people find out, but then it will be like any other couple we know. I mean, look at Neville and Susan for a minute. Who would have thought, right? And Luna and Ron? He always made fun of her at school and now he can't breathe without her. Your relationship is no different. We can't help who we love."

"I guess you're right. I'm the one that needs to calm down and stop worrying about what others will say. I should just concentrate on how happy she makes me."

"That's my girl! When we go out tonight, make sure you're nice to her, you hear? There's no need to jump to conclusions when we don't even know what's going on. I don't think Fleur would deliberately set out to hurt you."

"I know you're right, but that doesn't stop the jealousy from eating me up inside. I wanted it to be _me_ sitting in that booth with her. It should have been _me_ holding her hand. I don't want anyone else _touching_ her, damn it," Hermione snapped angrily.

Harry smiled at her. "Did I say you have it bad? I think that was the understatement of the year! Maybe you needed to see that to make up your mind as to what you want. Seems like you were still doubtful until then. Seeing her with another woman brought out your protective instincts to the surface and now you know you want her for yourself. That's one problem solved!"

"When did you get so smart?"

"I've been hanging around with you for the last fourteen years, love. At some point your brilliance had to rub off on me, don't you think?" he asked playfully.

"You ridiculous prat, let's get back to the office. I have a report to finish before I go home."

0-0

Right before five that afternoon, Fleur stuck her head inside Hermione's office. "Are we still on for tonight?"

Hermione looked up at her and tried to control her anger. _How dare she just come by as if nothing had happened earlier? _

"I suppose so," she answered curtly.

"I might run a bit late, but I will be 'zere."

"Do you want to come by my place and then go together?" Hermione tried.

"No, chéri, I do not want you to make 'Arry wait. I will meet you 'zere."

"Fine."

"See you 'zen."

Before Hermione could say anything else, Fleur was gone. She started putting her papers away and straightening out her desk, her movements jerky and hurried. It would be no use trying to work anymore. She wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything and her work was too important to her to do it badly.

Sighing, she turned off the light and left her office. After Apparating home, she went to her bathroom and took a warm bath. Knowing she had some time, she lied down on her bed and fell asleep. She'd been losing sleep all week and it had finally caught up with her.

Her alarm woke her up two hours later and she felt refreshed and ready to deal with Fleur. She walked into her closet and decided to wear something that would guarantee Fleur's attention would be on her.

After donning on some of her sexiest lingerie, she chose a pair of black jeans that rode dangerously low on her hips and hugged her curves perfectly. She put on a black t-shirt that clung to her breasts and flat stomach enhancing her figure. A thin silver belt finished the look. A little bit of tanned skin showed between the shirt and her jeans. On her feet were comfortable ballerina style shoes.

She took care with her hair, making sure the chestnut curls were soft and silky to the touch. Her make-up was subtle but enhanced her chocolate colored eyes and her full lips. She put on her favorite French perfume, a weakness of hers since she had first visited France with her parents years earlier. She made sure to dab it on all of her pulse points. Silver hoops adorned her ears.

Happy with her appearance, she picked up her purse and made sure she had enough Muggle money in it. Harry had sent an owl earlier and she was to meet him at his place. They were going to a new pub close to his place. He'd been rather mysterious about it but she hadn't pressed him for information.

Once she Apparated to his place, she knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

He opened the door and gave her an once-over, whistling at her. "You look bloody hot, 'Mione. Fleur won't be able to keep her hands off you tonight. If you still want to wait a while before you sleep with her, this is certainly not the way to go about it."

"Oh, shush, you silly man and let me in. I don't want your nosy neighbors to hear you talk like that."

He smiled but moved aside and she pecked him on the cheek as she went by him. "Mmm, you smell good and you look very handsome, by the way."

Harry was wearing khaki pants, a button-down white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a belt that matched his leather loafers perfectly.

"You bought me the clothes, so I would hope so! I have to say you have very good taste."

"Thank you, love."

"Did you get to talk to Fleur before you left the office?" he asked after he had closed the door.

"She stopped by to tell me she might be late, to go ahead with you."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much. I guess she was too busy with her _friend_ to go with me," she answered nonchalantly.

Harry wasn't fooled. "No wonder you took extra care with your outfit, hair and make-up. You plan on tormenting her tonight, don't you?"

Hermione laughed at him. "I swear sometimes you know me so well it's scary."

"That's why some people think we're in love. We know each other too well and we're comfortable being together."

"If things don't work out with Fleur, I'm going to marry you, just so you know," she informed him with a smile.

"You're just saying that because you're mad at her, but I'll take it as a compliment nonetheless," he replied, smiling back.

"I think we should go, as fun as this conversation is turning out to be. We don't want to be late."

"You're right. Hold on to my hand and I'll side-Apparate us there."

Hermione did as he asked and a moment later they had arrived at a dark alley. They stepped onto the sidewalk and walked a couple of blocks down the street to a door that was painted red. The sign over the door read "Lizard's Rock".

"Just where are we, Harry?"

"It's a mixed pub so don't be alarmed if you see _diverse_ couples in there."

"You did this for me, didn't you? So Fleur and I would feel more comfortable."

"I figured you might need it, after the week you've had. If you want to slow-dance with her, no one will find it strange," he said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Oh, Harry, you are the best friend anyone could ask for. Thanks for doing this," she said and hugged him tightly.

"It's my pleasure, 'Mione. You and Fleur deserve to be happy."

0-0

Down the street, Fleur stopped walking and glanced over at the pair. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and her breath started coming in agitated gasps. She felt a comforting hand on her arm and looked at her companion.

"Do not jump to conclusions again, ma belle. You do not know why 'zey are 'ugging."

"'Zey touch each other too much and I am beginning to resent it. _Merde_! It should be _me_ hugging 'er, not 'im."

"Well, what exactly did you expect? You've been acting strange towards 'er all week and 'zen you tell 'er to go on ahead without you. What is she supposed to 'zink? You know she's already 'zinking 'zere is something going on between us. It's not very nice 'zat you're letting 'er believe 'zat."

"'Zere is a reason why I did 'zat and you know it."

"I just hope 'zat you don't get burned, Fleur, because you are playing with dangerous fire," she warned.

"'Zey 'ave gone in already. We can go in now," Fleur said ignoring the warning.

She was desperate to see Hermione and be close to her. She'd been dying to touch and kiss her all week and she couldn't wait a second longer. It was time to put doubts to rest and reveal secrets.

0-0

Hermione and Harry were sitting at a booth with a drink each by the time Fleur walked into the pub. Hermione bristled the minute she saw the blonde-haired woman by her side. They were standing by the door, letting their eyes adjust to the dim interior.

Harry watched them closely as well. There was just something so familiar about the blonde. It was as if he'd met her before but couldn't remember where. He was racking his brain as Fleur spotted them and started walking towards their booth and then it hit him. He actually smiled at Fleur's audacity.

Before he had a chance to tell Hermione, Fleur was at their table. He had purposely sat opposite Hermione so that when Fleur came she would be able to sit by her. Fleur smiled brightly at them and went to kiss Hermione on the cheeks as she usually did. Hermione stiffened and didn't return the kiss.

She moved towards Harry and he kissed her back.

"I know what you did," he whispered in her ear.

She seemed surprised by his words but smiled.


	10. Chapter 9

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER NINE: FORWARD**_

_She moved towards Harry and he kissed her back. _

"_I know what you did," he whispered in her ear. _

_She seemed surprised by his words but smiled._

0-0

She stepped back and smiled at Hermione. "Mon amour, you remember my sister Gabrielle, non?"

Had Hermione not been sitting down, her knees would have given out on her. She looked at Fleur, mouth agape, but no sound came out. Harry sat back and watched amused. _Oh, but Fleur was in for it now_, he thought happily. Hermione was the sweetest person in the world, but crossing her or making a fool of her didn't go unpunished. Fleur would soon find that out.

"_Gabrielle_?" Hermione finally managed to ask.

"Oui, my little sister. You met 'er when we 'ad 'ze Tri-Wizard Tournament at 'Ogwarts."

"It's so nice to see you again, 'Ermione," Gabrielle said as she extended her hand towards her.

"It's good to see you as well, Gabrielle." Hermione shook her hand and smiled sincerely at her. "You remember Harry, don't you?"

"Who could forget?" Gabrielle said coquettishly while looking at him. She leaned over and kissed both of his cheeks. Harry blushed to the roots of his hair.

Gabrielle took the opportunity to sit next to him. She looked at Hermione again and smiled. "I can see why my sister is so enamoured with you, mon ami. You are quite beautiful. 'Ze past few years 'ave been very good to you."

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush. "You're too kind, Gabrielle."

"Could I just ask for one little favor?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side and watched her. "What would that be?"

"Could you please not kill 'er tonight?" she asked seriously while motioning towards Fleur with her head. "What she did was underhanded, but 'zere is a reason to 'er madness. I warned 'er not to do it, since I know it could cause 'er great bodily 'arm, but 'zere was just no stopping 'er. 'Owever, she really _is_ crazy about you. She 'asn't been right in 'ze head since she met you," she finished with a smile.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur exclaimed, her face glowing red. She was still standing by their booth, not knowing if it would be okay for her to sit by Hermione just yet.

"Well, it would serve you right if 'Ermione decided to inflict some pain on you! You 'aven't even sat down, for Merlin's sake. 'Zat alone tells me you fear for your life."

Hermione and Harry couldn't help but chuckle softly as they watched the exchange between the sisters. It was so very obvious they were related and close. Had Hermione not been blinded by jealousy and rage earlier, she would have noticed the similarities right away. She felt most of her anger melt away.

"I will make my best effort not to," she promised Gabrielle with a wink.

"'Zat's all I can ask," Gabrielle told her graciously. "Our family 'zanks you.'

Fleur glared at her sister and then turned to look at Hermione. Her facial features softened immediately as their eyes locked. Fleur couldn't help it. She loved her too much.

"Could I please sit down next to you, ma belle?"

Hermione nodded and moved a bit to make more room for her. Fleur, however, sat as close to her as she could. She'd missed her warmth more than she'd thought possible.

"Would you like something to drink?" Harry asked whilst looking at Fleur and Gabrielle.

"A glass of wine would be lovely, 'Arry."

"I'll go to 'ze bar with you," Gabrielle offered sliding out of the booth followed by Harry. She gave her sister a pointed glance before walking away, her hand grasping Harry's arm.

Hermione watched them go and tried to ignore Fleur. It was hard to, since she could feel her warmth and smell her intoxicating perfume. She just wanted to pull her close and kiss her.

"'Ow mad are you?" Fleur dared to ask after a couple of minutes of strained silence.

Hermione didn't even turn to look at her. "Oh, in a scale of one to ten, I'd have to go for _fifteen_."

Fleur winced at her answer. "I did not mean any 'arm, I promise you."

Hermione finally turned to look at her and there was that fiery quality to her eyes once again. Fleur swallowed hard.

"How could you? You ignore me _all_ week. You don't even bother to come by my place _once_. You go to The Leaky today with her, knowing I might drop by, and act as if I'm not even there. Then you show up here with her as if nothing is amiss and I'm not supposed to be mad at you?" Hermione whispered furiously.

Fleur had nothing to say in her defense. Hermione was right, as usual. Pretending otherwise would only anger her further. She decided to be honest instead.

"I wanted to give you 'ze time you asked for. You said you did not want anyone at work to know, so I left you alone. I cannot be close to you without wanting to touch you or pull you into my arms to kiss you senseless. And yes, I led you to believe Gabrielle was somebody else, but I needed to know if you cared enough about me to be bothered by it. I let my own insecurities dictate my actions and 'zat was wrong. I am so sorry for 'urting you, chéri," Fleur whispered back.

Whatever was left of Hermione's anger crumbled by Fleur's sincerity. "Don't ever play with my feelings like that again, Fleur. I won't be so forgiving the next time you do. I don't like feeling like a fool and I detest when someone tries to outsmart me. Don't say you weren't forewarned," Hermione advised her hotly.

Fleur nodded meekly, well put in her place. "I understand. I promise it will not 'appen again."

Harry and Gabrielle chose that moment to come back. Harry stole a quick look at Hermione, asking with his eyes if she was okay. Hermione nodded almost imperceptibly. He relaxed and sat down followed by Gabrielle.

Fleur and her sister exchanged a look as well. It seemed Hermione and Harry were not the only ones that could communicate wordlessly. Harry handed Fleur her glass of red wine and she smiled her thanks. After taking a careful sip, she looked around the pub. As her eyes roamed the room, they widened. Her eyes shifted back to Harry.

"Is 'zis a mixed bar?" she asked him.

He nodded. "I figured you'd feel more comfortable in a place like this."

"You are priceless, did you know 'zat?"

He blushed again. "So I've been told a couple of times, but I still don't believe it."

"Well, I 'zink it was very sweet of you to 'zink of 'zem when choosing 'zis place," Gabrielle told him. "Not everyone would 'ave been as 'zoughtful."

Harry looked at her and smiled. "Thank you, Gabby, I aim to please."

Now it was Gabrielle's turn to blush. "Would you like to dance?" she asked shyly.

"I'd love to," he answered and they left the booth again before Hermione or Fleur could say anything.

"_Gabby_? She 'ates 'zat nickname. No one is allowed to call 'er 'zat," Fleur said aghast.

"Harry doesn't like to dance," Hermione said as she watched the pair on the dance floor.

"Could 'ave fooled me," Fleur told her as she watched the couple move together in rhythm. "Gabrielle talked about 'im insensately during 'ze tournament. She 'ad 'ze biggest crush on 'im 'zen. Even after we went back to France, she talked about 'im for months. 'Zis must be a dream come true for 'er."

"Harry is quite the catch. I told him earlier I would marry him if things didn't work out between us," Hermione said before she could stop herself.

Fleur raised her eyebrows upon hearing the words. "'Zen I am sorry to say Monsieur Potter will become 'ze male version of a spinster. I 'ave no plans to ever let you go, amour, you can count on 'zat," she said.

Before Hermione could respond, Fleur lowered her head and captured her lips in a kiss.

_Yes! Oh, gods, finally!_ Hermione thought happily, as she returned the kiss.

She had been dying to kiss Fleur all week. She parted her lips for Fleur and she sighed into her mouth. Fleur's hand came up to caress her cheek softly at the same time as Hermione's hand went to her waist to pull her closer. Their tongues battled for dominance while their hands caressed each other softly. The need for air finally made them pull apart. Fleur rested her forehead against Hermione's and sighed.

"I do not know 'ow we are going to 'andle 'zis from 'ere on out, 'Ermione, but I cannot keep my distance from you like I did 'zis week. It nearly killed me not to touch you or kiss you. I 'ave waited too long to be with you. Now 'zat I finally 'ave you, I cannot 'elp myself."

"I hated it just as much as you did, darling. I've been called stubborn plenty of times, but you surpass me by far. The only reason I didn't show up at your place was because I wasn't sure I was wanted there. You gave me no indication all week that you wanted to see me."

Fleur kissed her again. The kiss was hotter and sexier than their previous kiss and it was all Hermione could do not to Apparate them to her flat. They couldn't seem to stop kissing. An entire week apart had fueled their hunger.

Hermione broke the kiss again and looked at Fleur. Fleur took her hand and pressed it against her chest, right above her left breast.

"Can you feel my 'eart beating? Do you see what you do to me every time we kiss or touch?"

"Mine does the same. I feel like I can't breathe when you kiss me. My entire body awakens and feels like it's on fire. I've never felt this way about anyone before, Fleur," Hermione confessed softly.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Fleur asked huskily.

"I would love to. It gives me an excuse to be closer to you and to touch you."

"I like 'ze way you 'zink, ma belle."

Fleur slid out of the booth and Hermione couldn't help but admire her slim body. She was wearing a mini-skirt that made her legs seem longer than they were. Her sleeveless top clung to her full breasts like a second skin. She looked gorgeous and Hermione suddenly realized that she was not willing to wait any longer. She had to make Fleur hers.

Fleur watched as Hermione slid out of the booth and gaped at her. She hadn't really taken the time to admire what she had on. How was she supposed to take it slow with Hermione dressed like she was? _It just wasn't fair_, she whined mentally. Hermione was making her pay dearly for the past week, she was sure of it.

"Close your mouth, dear, it is so unbecoming," Hermione said as she put her finger under Fleur's chin and pushed up.

Without waiting for Fleur's reply, she moved towards the dance floor, hips swinging sexily and invitingly. Fleur followed like a lovesick puppy, completely unaware of the looks she herself was attracting. She finally caught up with Hermione and placed her hand possessively at the small of her back.

Once they reached a dark corner of the dance floor, Fleur wasted no time drawing Hermione's body against her own, hands at her waist. Hermione ran her hands up Fleur's arms and settled them around her neck, bringing their upper bodies as close as they could be.

"You look amazing, mon amour. I am sorry for not noticing earlier."

"And you look bloody sexy with that tiny skirt on. I must be the envy of every man and woman in this fine establishment."

"I would not go 'zat far. At least 'alf of 'zem, if not more, are looking at you. Do not sell yourself short. You are beautiful, 'Ermione."

"Thank you, love."

They danced close together for a while, their hands roaming freely but stopping short of going too far. Their bodies brushed suggestively against each other and it was all Fleur could do to contain the passion she was feeling from coming lose.

"Would you mind very much if I kissed you again?" Fleur whispered in Hermione's ear a while later.

Hermione shivered and her hands tightened around Fleur's waist. She knew Fleur was asking because Harry was somewhere near and she appreciated the gesture. However, her hormones didn't. Instead of answering verbally, she lifter her head and pressed her lips against Fleur's soft ones.

Fleur groaned as the kiss deepened and managed to pull Hermione even closer to her, a task that many would have thought impossible. Hermione felt her nipples harden as they brushed against Fleur's chest. An ache had settled between her legs once more and she knew she was wet. She broke the heated kiss and looked at Fleur. Her eyes were glazed with passion and Hermione knew hers looked the same.

"I want you to spend the night with me, Fleur."

Fleur paled a bit at her words and swallowed hard. "Like we did 'zis past weekend at my flat?"

"No."

"What are you saying, mon amour?"

"I want to cross that line with you, Fleur. I'm ready to give myself to you. No more waiting. No more doubts. Just us. Loving each other. All night long."

Fleur was at a loss for words and nodded dazedly. Hermione chuckled.

"That's not the reaction I was hoping for," she joked.

"I am incapable of coherent speech at 'ze moment, belle. You 'ave simply stunned me."

"Was it not expected?"

"Non."

"Really? I thought my kisses and body language told a different story."

"My brain also shuts down when you kiss me, so I did not notice. I 'ave barely been able to control myself for your sake, but other 'zan 'zat, I was not 'zinking much."

Hermione laughed at her words. "You won't have to worry about that anymore, love. I want you uninhibited, wild and passionate tonight. No more holding back on my account."

"Are you sure 'zis is what you want, 'Ermione? Once we start, I will not be able to stop. I want you desperately."

"I want you just as bad. There won't be any stopping until our bodies are spent, covered with sweat and satisfied."

"_Mon __Dieu_," Fleur exclaimed before lowering her head and capturing Hermione's lips once again.

They continued kissing and dancing for a while longer, unable to part with the other just yet.

0-0

Harry and Gabrielle watched them from the booth and smiled.

"I knew Hermione wouldn't kill her, Gabby. I think she is as enamoured with Fleur as Fleur seems to be with her. They haven't been able to keep their hands off each other for the past half hour."

Gabrielle smiled at him. "I don't 'zink Fleur is going to be coming 'ome tonight after all. I doubt 'zat 'zey will want to spend 'ze night apart."

"You might be right about that. I know Hermione had her doubts about going that far, but I think she's gotten over herself now. I've never seen her like this before. She's a very private person and not into public displays of affection."

"Really?"

"I know it doesn't seem like it right now," he said sheepishly. "I've only ever seen her kiss Ron in public, and it was _never_ like that. She would get embarrassed and pull away quickly. This is a part of her I don't know. To be honest, I though seeing her with Fleur would bother me, but it doesn't at all."

"You love 'er, don't you?" she asked him softly.

"I do. She's a very important part of my life and always will be. Why do you ask?"

"I can tell 'zat you are close. You even speak to each other with your eyes. I wonder why you never got together, is all."

"It's never been that way between us. The love we share is special and we're somehow bonded by the experiences we have shared. However, as much as we love each other, it's not the romantic kind of love."

"I can't deny I'm pleased to 'ear 'zat."

"Why is that?"

"If you were in love with 'er, I wouldn't be able to ask you to 'ave dinner with me tomorrow night."

Harry was surprised by her boldness. "You want to have dinner with me?"

"Very much so. All I'm going to ask is 'zat you don't make a decision based on our age difference."

"Gabby, we are both of age. Besides, age is nothing but a number when there is chemistry between two people."

"And do you 'zink such chemistry exists between us?" she asked flirtily.

Harry covered her hand softly with his. "I do, Gabby, and I would love to take you out to dinner tomorrow night."

Gabrielle smiled and turned her hand over so that their palms were touching. "I'm looking forward to it."

0-0

Fleur broke their kiss and lowered her head to Hermione's neck. "We 'ave to stop 'zis right now or leave. I cannot keep 'zis light anymore. I want to touch you so badly it 'urts."

"And I want you to touch me, too, darling. Let's go to my place. I'm sure Harry will be a gentleman and take Gabrielle back to your place."

"Sounds bloody fantastic. I am dying to make love to you and I cannot wait any longer."

She grabbed Hermione's hand and started walking in the direction of their booth. Both were panting slightly and blushed. Harry smiled when he saw them approaching. He didn't wait for them to say anything.

"Go on ahead. I'll make sure Gabrielle gets home okay."

"Thank you, love, you're the best," Hermione smiled gratefully at him and leaned down to kiss his cheek and hug him.

"You deserve to be happy, 'Mione, and I think Fleur is the one. Don't hold yourself back anymore," he whispered in her ear.

"I promise I won't," she whispered before stepping back.

Fleur kissed him on both of his cheeks and smiled at him. "'Zank you for looking after Gabrielle. I do not 'ave to worry now."

"It's my pleasure, Fleur. Now go."

After they both kissed Gabrielle, they left the pub, still holding hands and leaving a trail of frustrated admirers behind them.

"When do you think we'll see them again?" he asked jokingly.

"I know my sister well and I know just 'ow long she's been in love with 'Ermione. I doubt she'll come back until at least Sunday night."

"Then, perhaps, if you don't have any other plans, I could pick you up early tomorrow. We could go to breakfast and then I can give you a tour of London," he suggested a bit shyly.

Gabrielle's smile was radiant. "I didn't 'ave plans and spending 'ze day with you sounds lovely."

"Care to dance a bit more before we leave?"

"I'd love to, 'Arry."

0-0

_Next chapter preview: _

_Hermione noticed the front clasp on the bra. She looked up and locked gazes with Fleur._

"_Can I?" she asked breathlessly as her fingers caressed the clasp._

"_Oui. Tonight I am yours. Do with me as you please."_

"_You might regret those words later on. You should know just how curious I am when I'm dealing with something new."_

"_Actually, I am counting on 'zat, chéri. You can explore my entire body to your 'earts content," Fleur purred._


	11. Chapter 10

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER TEN: LOVING YOU IS THE SWEETEST THING**_

"_Care to dance a bit more before we leave?"_

"_I'd love to, 'Arry."_

0-0

Once they Apparated to Hermione's flat, they started kissing fervently again. They didn't even make it past the living room. Hermione pulled Fleur down with her on the sofa and resumed kissing her. Fleur responded with passion and for the first time dared to touch Hermione more intimately. Since she was lying on top, she lifted herself a bit and her hand ran down the side of Hermione's breast. Hermione moaned at the touch.

"Don't hold back anymore, darling. I need your touch."

Fleur didn't need to be told twice. She finally cupped Hermione's breast and squeezed softly. Hermione's nipple immediately hardened at the touch. Fleur straddled Hermione's hips and used both hands to knead her breasts, enjoying the freedom to finally touch her as she had been wanting to do for ages. Hermione closed her eyes and moaned at the delicious sensations running throughout her body. Fleur grabbed the bottom of Hermione's shirt and lifted it up. Hermione helped along and tossed the shirt to the side.

Fleur struggled for breath when she saw the light pink bra Hermione had on. Hermione's nipples were clearly visible through the lacy material and Fleur couldn't help the appreciative moan that escaped her lips when she saw it. It left _nothing_ to the imagination, and while she had seen Hermione naked before, it had never been in such a way. Fleur's dream of someday making love to Hermione while she was a willing participant was finally a reality.

"You are magnificent, mon amour."

Unable to resist any longer, Fleur lowered her head and closed her warm mouth over one of the hardened buds. Hermione gasped as she stroked it lightly with her tongue. Fleur licked and sucked her through the lace for several minutes until Hermione pushed her slightly back.

"What is 'ze matter? Am I hurting you?"

"Not at all. You're making me feel things I didn't know I was capable of until I met you."

"Why did you stop me, 'zen?"

"I just want to see and _taste_ you as well."

Fleur's heart accelerated at her words.

"As you please."

Fleur lifted herself up and watched through hooded eyes as Hermione grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off. She reached up with trembling hands and caressed Fleur's flat stomach, noticing how fit her body was for the first time. She ran her fingers slowly up and cupped Fleur's breast delicately. After fondling them for a bit, Hermione noticed the front clasp on the bra. She looked up and locked gazes with Fleur.

"Can I?" she asked breathlessly as her fingers caressed the clasp.

"Oui. Tonight I am yours. Do with me as you please."

"You might regret those words later on. You should know just how curious I am when I'm dealing with something new."

"Actually, I am counting on 'zat, chéri. You can explore my _entire_ body to your 'earts content," Fleur purred.

Without taking her eyes away from Fleur's, Hermione's fingers undid the snap and slowly pushed the silvery material away, revealing firm breasts topped by light colored nipples that were just begging for a warm mouth.

Hermione sat up and buried her face between Fleur's warm breasts. Going on instinct more than anything else, she dropped little kisses all over Fleur's chest. All along, she left the nipples untouched, as if to prolong the torture. Hermione wanted the night to last forever and was in no apparent hurry to rush things along. Her main objective was to pleasure Fleur for as long as she could.

Fleur let her head fall back, eyes closed in ecstasy. She was savoring the torment, loving every minute of it. Hermione was feeling bold and taking her time to explore her body as Fleur had asked. When she felt Hermione's fingernails running down her back, Fleur moaned in approval. A fire had started burning at the pit of her belly and was slowly spreading all over her body. Hermione was doing a hell of a job stroking the fire into an all-consuming inferno inside of her.

Finally, Hermione moved closer to the waiting nipple, noticing how hard it was. She flicked the tip of her tongue experimentally over it and heard Fleur moan with pleasure. Feeling bolder, she kept teasing both nipples and running her nails softly up and down Fleur's back.

In desperation, Fleur grabbed Hermione's head and held it against the swollen bud, frantically wanting to ease some of the ache surrounding it. Hermione happily obliged. Fleur's body trembled in response. She had never known desire such as this existed. Unable to withstand much more, Fleur finally opened her eyes and looked at Hermione.

"Let me taste you again, ma belle."

"Oh, _please_ do," Hermione pleaded breathlessly, in a voice low and deep with longing as she lay back down.

"_Mon __Dieu_, you are so beautiful you take my breath away, 'Ermione."

Lowering her head down, she kissed Hermione's neck and then ran her tongue over the tender flesh. Hermione's little moans of approval were driving her wild. Fleur could not remember a time when she had been more excited or aroused and they had barely begun making love.

After kissing and caressing Hermione's breast through the flimsy bra once again, Fleur wanted to go further, to continue exploring such a delectable body without the barrier of clothes between them. Unease stopped her. She didn't want to push Hermione to fast or do something that might bother her.

Fleur sat back up and looked down at Hermione's flushed face. "Chéri, tell me what you want."

Hermione tried to focus glassy eyes on Fleur's face. Her brain had ceased to perform and her heart was beating too fast. If this kept up, she was bound to faint from the intense pleasure of it all. However, fainting and missing out on it was not an option at this point.

"I want _you_, Fleur. I've never felt the desire to make love to a woman until now, because it's you," she whispered softly.

Fleur's breath caught at her words. "Are you sure? Because if you want to stop, now would be the time to do so," Fleur said a little out of breath, praying and hoping Hermione wouldn't want to stop at all.

"I already told you, darling, that we will only stop when we can no longer move," Hermione reminded her gently. She lifted herself up and kissed Fleur once again. "Let's go to my bedroom."

Fleur got up and extended her hand to Hermione, who took it willingly and led the way down the hall to the bedroom. The trip down the hall took longer than usual, since they kept stopping to kiss and caress each other along the way.

Once in her room, Hermione pointed her wand at some scented candles and they flickered to life. Another wave and soft, sensual music filled the room. She walked up to Fleur and took her by the hand leading her to the huge bed in the middle of the room. They lied down on the soft mattress and looked at each other. Hermione ran her fingers softly down Fleur's face.

"You are astonishingly beautiful. Even your eyes seem to shine from within."

"'Zat is what you do to me, ma belle. Come 'ere," Fleur said huskily as she pulled Hermione closer to her.

They started kissing again, their need growing in urgency. Still, they tried to go slow. They savored every kiss, every caress, and every whispered word. After endless minutes of kissing and caressing each other, and unable to wait any longer to feel her body, Fleur knelt next to Hermione and undid the button of her jeans. She pulled the zipper down slowly to reveal knickers that matched her bra. Fleur started pulling the jeans down and Hermione lifted her hips off the bed to make the job easier. Once the jeans were off, Fleur sat back and admired her.

"You are so beautiful, 'Ermione," Fleur whispered.

Hermione had a luscious body, firm and tanned. Fleur removed her skirt before continuing. She turned Hermione on her stomach and unhooked her bra. After, she started caressing Hermione's back softly, kissing it and running her fingers slowly up and down her sides until Hermione turned around again and Fleur lay between her legs. Unable to resist, Fleur ground her hips suggestively against her and Hermione pushed back.

Fleur about lost her mind.

"Tell me what you want," Fleur whispered as she nibbled behind her ear.

Hermione shuddered when she felt Fleur's hot breath on her sensitive skin. She was going out of her mind with need. "Anything you want to give me, love. Just do it soon," she pleaded in breathless anticipation.

Fleur smiled as she moved down Hermione's body, caressing her the entire time. When she got to the treasure hidden by Hermione's knickers, Fleur couldn't help herself and bit softly on the tender flesh, her tongue coming out to lick through the already wet fabric.

Hermione sucked in her breath when she felt the slight contact. The sensations running through her body were too exquisite to explain. She'd never felt such passion, such want, and it scared her a bit. Fleur knew how to play her body as if she was a delicate violin, made to come alive under its master's knowing touch.

Fleur kept moving down, nibbling and kissing on every inch of soft skin encountered. Her silvery hair teased Hermione's legs as she continued to move. Hermione's body was covered in goose bumps and she shook with unfulfilled desire as a result. Finally, Fleur settled between her legs and banished the knickers with a snap of her fingers.

She took a moment to admire the glistening skin. It pleased her to see that Hermione was completely shaven, since it would only increase the pleasure. Not willing to wait a moment longer, Fleur ran her tongue up and down the feminine lips, groaning at the taste of her. It was a little bit of heaven. Hermione gripped Fleur's shoulders and moaned her approval. Fleur licked and sucked on Hermione's swollen clitoris, doing wicked things to heighten the pleasure.

Hermione breath caught as Fleur's fingers and mouth worshiped her body. She had never experienced anything like it before and she was going mad with the all-consuming need. The pleasure was so intense it bordered on painful. Her body was connected to Fleur in every possible way. Not only had Fleur unleashed her desire, but she had also opened the gates of paradise at the same time. As the pleasure built, the harder it was to breathe. Her moans were getting stronger and louder and that seemed to drive Fleur even more. Hermione's fingers were grasping at the bed sheets and light sweat covered her forehead.

Fleur continued the sweet torment until moments later Hermione's body shook with the powerful release. Every nerve ending, every cell in her body screamed in pleasure. Hermione cried out Fleur's name as her back arched away from the mattress.

Fleur extended the pleasure for as long as Hermione was able to stand it. With trembling hands, Hermione finally pushed against Fleur's head softly and their eyes locked. Watching her intensely, Fleur climbed back up Hermione's body and held her as the tremors continued. She whispered soothing words and hugged her tightly, kissing both cheeks and pulling the hair away from her face.

After what seemed like endless minutes, Hermione looked up at her. Her smile was radiant.

"Fleur," was all she managed.

"I am right here, mon amour," Fleur responded and held her.

They cuddled for a while longer, until Hermione's body finally seemed to come down from its previous high and the tremors subsided. Hermione played with Fleur's hair, a look of uncertainty marring her features. Fleur noticed right away and it didn't sit well with her.

"What is making you frown, ma belle? I 'zought you were 'appy."

"Oh, darling, I am. Never been happier."

"What is troubling you 'zen?"

"Fleur, I'm afraid I won't be able to make you feel half of the things you made me feel. My lack of experience might hinder me useless and I want to please you so badly."

"Do not worry so, mon amour, I already know you are going to surpass any expectation I could ever 'ave. Let your instincts guide you. My body is just like yours. 'Ze 'zings you enjoy, I will enjoy as well."

"As simple as that?"

"Oui."

"Will you tell me if I do something you don't like?"

"Of course. Do not fret. Why don't you start by giving me a kiss?"

Hermione did as Fleur asked and kissed her softly, drinking from her lover's mouth as if it was the finest of wines. Slowly, Hermione's hands started roaming Fleur's body delicately. Breaking the kiss, she dropped kisses along Fleur's jaw line before moving on to her neck and collarbone.

"'Zat feels good, mon ange."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm."

Growing more confident, Hermione's tongue danced along Fleur's neck while her fingers caressed her breasts. Her touches were tentative at first; almost shy in nature, but Fleur's positive responses gave her the courage she needed to continue.

Hermione parted Fleur's legs with her knees and settled between them. While she was feasting on Fleur's breasts, she lowered her hand until she reached the waistband of Fleur's knickers.

"Touch me 'zere, chéri," Fleur pleaded when Hermione hesitated once more. "I cannot wait any longer to feel your 'ands on me."

Hermione kneeled between Fleur's legs and removed the silky fabric that was in her way. She stared at Fleur's body in wonder, admiring its beauty fully for the first time and what she saw took her breath away. She placed her hands on Fleur's knees and moved them up slowly, enjoying the smooth feel of her skin. Warm, silky and sinuous, Fleur was the picture of a goddess and Hermione wanted to worship her.

Fleur watched and waited, not daring to move. The look on Hermione's face could only be described as awe and adoration, but the look in her eyes was pure, primal hunger and Fleur loved seeing her like that. Her hands finally reached the most intimate part of Fleur's body and her fingers parted her feminine lips apart to reveal the treasure hidden within.

"You're so wet."

"What did you expect, belle? I am dying for your touch and I want you desperately."

"What do you want me to do?" Hermione asked while her fingers started stroking Fleur's hardened nub softly.

"Anything you want…ahh…to do is…yes, right 'zere…fine by me," Fleur managed between gasps of pleasure.

Hermione finally lied back down and touched the tip of her tongue to Fleur's swollen flesh. A hiss escaped Fleur and her fingers tightened around Hermione's hair. Hermione stopped immediately.

"Did I hurt you?"

"_Non_. It feels divine."

"So I can continue what I was doing?"

"Oh, _please_. You can do it for as long as you please."

Hermione smiled, moved closer and let her tongue caress Fleur's folds softly, learning the contours that made her a woman. It surprised her how much she liked it. It was like licking warm silk. And the taste! Oh, the taste was so heavenly she almost lost her mind. It was so addicting that Hermione finally lost all inhibitions and literally dived in with gusto. If Fleur's moans, gasps and muttered French words were an indication, Hermione was doing a superb job.

She played with Fleur until she begged for more and Hermione delivered by softly pushing a finger inside of her, feeling no resistance as she moved deeper. Fleur just pleaded for more. The more Fleur pleaded, the slower Hermione moved, driving her mad.

"You are going to kill me," Fleur moaned.

"Do you like how I'm doing it?"

"I love it. All of it."

"Shall I continue, then?"

"_Please_."

Hermione smiled and lowered her face one more time. She ran her tongue over the entire length making Fleur groan with ecstasy. She continued licking and sucking until Fleur though she would lose her mind or die from the sheer pleasure Hermione's mouth was giving her. Hermione moved lower and parted Fleur's legs further apart. Daringly, and going on some instinct she hadn't known she possessed, Hermione pushed her tongue inside of Fleur. Fleur's ecstatic response fueled her hunger.

After a few minutes, Hermione moved her mouth back to Fleur's clitoris while she pushed two fingers deep inside her body. The feel of Hermione's worshiping mouth and her fingers criss-crossing inside of her finally sent Fleur over the edge and into oblivion. With a shout, she finally let go and the coils that had been tightening inside of her snapped.

As Fleur's body shook, Hermione continued licking and sucking her. Several minutes later, when Fleur thought she could take no more, she was swept away by another orgasm, this one stronger than the previous one. She cried out Hermione's name loudly followed by a string of breathless French words. Hermione wasn't sure if they were curses or not, but it was hot as hell and she felt like a god for making Fleur fall apart as she had. The power was heady and intoxicating in nature and she wanted more of it.

Hermione finally stopped her ministrations and covered Fleur's body with her own, holding her tightly. She caressed her face lovingly while she waited for Fleur to catch her breath. Looking down at Fleur, she noticed tears in her eyes and was instantly alarmed.

"Darling, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Fleur looked up at her with the most serene smile. "You could never hurt me, mon ange."

"Why are you crying then?" she asked, concern still evident in her voice as her fingers wiped the tears from the corner of her Fleur's eyes.

"'Zese are tears of pure joy, mon amour. Do not worry."

Hermione was awed by what had transpired between them, too. She didn't want the night to end. It had never occurred to her that making love to a woman would be such an earth shattering experience. It still surprised her how natural it had been and how comfortable she had felt. While there had been some hesitation on her part, she had enjoyed every minute of it. Although she figured it also had to do with her growing feelings for Fleur.

"'Zis is turning out to be one of 'ze best nights of my entire life, ma belle. 'Zank you for sharing it with me," Fleur said and meant it.

"The sentiment is mutual, love, and I'm really glad you're spending the night with me."

"I am glad to 'ear 'zat." Fleur wanted to hold on to this special moment for as long as she could. "It is going to be a pleasure staying with you. But I must warn you, sleep might not be something we will get a lot of. Not after what we just shared. Believe it or not, I want you again."

Hermione pretended to be shocked. "Oh, the pain and the horror!"

They laughed as they fell into each other's arms again.

Fleur hadn't been lying.

They never got around to sleeping much. And neither minded.

0-0


	12. Chapter 11

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE MORNING AFTER**_

_Fleur hadn't been lying. _

_They never got around to sleeping much._

0-0

Hermione stretched as she came awake and her muscles protested the action, but who could complain when it was such a delicious ache? She blinked several times until her room came into clear focus. Turning her head to the side, she smiled warmly when her eyes landed on Fleur. She was still asleep, laying on her stomach and facing away from her. The blanket covered her up to the waist leaving her naked back exposed.

There was a mark between her shoulder blades and Hermione blushed when she realized that she had been the one to leave it there. She had practically marked Fleur as her own! It had occurred to her sometime during their passionate night that she might have regrets come morning, but she didn't. There wasn't a thing she would change about the past several hours with Fleur, and that in and of itself, surprised her greatly.

She'd never been casual about sex before and waited at least a couple of months before taking that step with someone she was dating. Even then, her lovers had been few and far between. With Fleur, she had been ready to jump into bed from the moment they had first kissed. Her cheeks blushed when she thought about some of the things that they had done to pleasure each other. After the first time, she'd felt no inhibitions whatsoever and loving Fleur had come as natural to her as breathing. She'd gone on instinct as Fleur had suggested. Whenever Fleur had gasped or moaned, she'd known she'd hit a good spot. If Fleur begged for more, she'd known she was doing it right. And so it went for half of the night.

They had made love to each other three times, and each time it had gotten better and more adventurous. In between, they had cuddled and talked like never before. It had never been like that with the men she had been with. It hadn't been bad necessarily, but it had never been as amazing as it had been with Fleur. There hadn't been much talking, cuddling, or repeats. _Boring_ would be too strong a word to describe her previous encounters, but it had been _plain_ when compared to Fleur's passionate loving and her response to it.

It seemed like Fleur had lava running through her veins and her instincts had been spot on. Hermione had never experienced such strong orgasms in her entire life. She'd never known pleasuring another could be so rewarding and mind-blowing either; to know that she, the so-called bookworm and know-it-all, could bring someone like Fleur to the heights that she had was simply too wondrous for words.

She turned on her side and let her fingers run softly down Fleur's spine, eliciting a small moan from her.

"I do not 'zink I am ready for more just yet, belle," was Fleur's muffled comment.

Hermione laughed softly as her hand slid under the sheet and ran over Fleur's tight bum. She couldn't help herself. Fleur had to have one of the best-looking arses in all of England. "I was only caressing you, darling. I'm not a shameless wanton, you know."

"Could 'ave fooled me!"

Hermione smacked her bum softly and Fleur let out a little laugh. "I guess I won't give you any more for a while then."

_That_ got Fleur's attention and she finally turned her head to face Hermione. "I never said I did not appreciate your 'ealthy sexual appetite, ma belle. I actually enjoyed it quite a bit. I 'ave never reached 'ze peak so many times in one night before and 'ze pauses in between were lovely as well."

Hermione blushed at her candid words and Fleur laughed again. She turned on her side and faced her. Hermione leaned over and dropped a quick kiss on her lips and Fleur wasted no time deepening it. They pulled back after a while and smiled at each other.

"Who would 'ave 'zought 'ze proper Mademoiselle Granger would be so 'ot and uninhibited in bed, non?" she asked playfully.

"Stop it, Fleur, you're embarrassing me," Hermione complained.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of. I loved every minute of it and I cannot wait to love you again. We are a perfect match, chéri. Don't you know 'zat?"

"It's never been like that with anyone before, Fleur, I just want you to know that. I haven't had many lovers, but none can compare to you. Now I know what making love really is, and for that, I thank you."

"'Zen I should confess and tell you it is 'ze same for me. 'Zere were times when I 'zought I would pass out from 'ze pleasure you made me feel. It was _magnifique_."

"It _was_ rather brilliant, wasn't it?" Hermione said with a chuckle.

"No regrets, 'zen?" Fleur asked cautiously.

"None, love. I had my doubts at one point, to be completely honest with you, but now that it happened, it feels natural and there are no reservations in my heart. This is where I want to be."

"I am glad to 'ear 'zat, 'Ermione, and you 'ave no idea just 'ow much," Fleur said, cupping her face lovingly and leaning towards her lips.

They had been kissing for several minutes when they felt an extra weight on the bed. They jumped apart to see Crookshanks walking lazily towards them. Fleur smiled at the ginger part-Kneazle and watched as he moved towards his mistress. Hermione petted him behind the ears and he purred contentedly.

"Are you going to explain to 'im 'zat 'e might be sharing 'is mistress's bed with me more often?" Fleur inquired.

"He'll have to decide if he likes you or not on his own, darling. I've learned to trust his judgment since he's never failed me before, right, Crooks?"

Crookshanks meowed in agreement and Hermione smiled at him. He lay at Hermione's side and watched Fleur for a bit. Fleur stared back and waited. Hermione smiled in amusement as her adored pet and her new lover seemed to match wits. Finally, Crookshanks got up and moved over to Fleur. He extended his paw and touched it to her face softly. Fleur extended her hand and petted him. He started purring contentedly and lay at her side, closing his eyes. Hermione watched in surprise.

"He's never done that before. I guess he's fallen under your charm as well."

Fleur perked up at her words. "When you say '_as well'_, does 'zat mean you 'ave fallen for me, too?"

Hermione blushed at her direct question. "It might be too soon to talk about our feelings, Fleur, but I can assure you that what I feel for you is deep and makes me very happy. You're very important to me. While I can't say that I am in love with you _yet_, I do love you and can certainly say that I want you in my life."

"_Yet_ is good. 'Zat is more 'zan I was 'oping for. Can I tell you 'ow I feel?"

Hermione thought about Fleur's words for a moment. Was she ready to hear what Fleur had to say? Was she ready to deal with it? Would it change how she felt? Deciding it was better to have everything out in the open, Hermione made her decision.

"I'd like to know."

Fleur took a deep breath as their gazes locked. "I do not want you to feel pressured by what I am about to say, but I am in love with you, 'Ermione Jane Granger, and 'ave been for a very long time.

"I first noticed you during 'zat fateful tournament. You were lovelier 'zan anyone I 'ad ever seen before and I was enchanted. 'Owever, you were too young 'zen and seemed to despise me, so I moved on and tried to forget you.

"'Zen I met Bill and decided to give 'im a chance since I figured you would never notice me. Even 'zough it ended amicably, I never should 'ave been with 'im when my 'eart still belonged to you.

"As time passed and we got to know each other better, my feelings grew stronger and deeper. My Veela blood does not allow me to love more 'zan one person. You are whom my 'eart claimed as a mate. 'Zere is nothing I can do about it, nor do I want to. 'Zat is why last night was so special. Our bodies bonded. Eventually, if you fall for me as well, our 'earts and our magic will bond also, making us one.

"I 'ope 'zat does not scare you. I am sure you will research it until you are satisfied with 'ze answers. I can even 'ave you talk to Gabrielle or my Maman. 'Zey could answer any questions you might 'ave, since 'zey both know 'ow I feel about you. I just 'zought it would be fair for you to know," Fleur finished with a small shrug.

Hermione swallowed hard once Fleur had finished speaking. She'd had no idea of the depth of Fleur's feelings. She wasn't sure what to say exactly, but she wasn't scared of it either. That was the only thing she was sure of. She loved Fleur and she knew it wouldn't be long before she was in love with her as well. As it was, she was already half-way there. Of course, she had questions. Her brain was already busy coming up with them up. Talking about some of it now was probably the safest bet.

"Does that mean that once I have fallen in love with you we will be soul-mates for the rest of our lives?"

"Oui. Veelas mate for life."

"What about children? Would we be able to have any? Are we allowed to marry?"

Fleur was clearly surprised by those questions and didn't try to hide it. Leave it to Hermione to think so far ahead. "Oui and oui. 'Zere is an ancient magic ritual 'zat we can follow and it would allow me to get pregnant with our child. As far as marrying, it would not be your traditional Muggle wedding, but we could 'ave 'ze Veela ceremony which is accepted by 'ze Wizarding world as a legal union."

"Let me get this straight; I can get you pregnant even though I am a _woman_?" Hermione asked, surprise and awe evident in her voice.

Fleur smiled and nodded. "It is because of our combined magic, 'ze depth of our love and my Veela blood. Even 'zough you are of Muggle descent, your magic is very powerful. Once our magic bonds and we have 'ze commitment ceremony, we will be able to 'ave children."

"Will I be able to have a child, or just you?"

Fleur's eyes turned sad at her question and Hermione had her answer before Fleur opened her mouth. "Unfortunately, it would be just me 'zrough 'zis method. You would 'ave to sleep with a man in order to get pregnant. I will understand at 'ze time if you chose 'zat option. I would never deny you 'ze right to motherhood."

"I'd never be able to do that, Fleur; not if we're committed to each other. Besides, I think you've spoiled me for any one else at this point."

"I know it sounds unfair, but 'zat is 'ze way it is."

"It's okay, darling. It would still be _our_ child. That's more than enough for me."

"You 'ave no idea 'ow 'appy it makes me to 'ear you talk like 'zat."

"How will we know when we are bonded in everyway?"

"'Ze moment it 'appens, 'zere will be 'zis special glow about us both. It could be while making love, while talking, or at any time for 'zat matter."

"Okay. You're right about one thing, though; I'll have to research this!"

Fleur laughed. "I knew you would say 'zat. And my Maman and Gabrielle are willing to talk to you anytime you want. For now, 'zough, let's not dwell on it and just enjoy our time together. I just wanted you to know, in case you want out now. As much as it would pain me to lose you, I would never be able to live with myself if I was not 'onest with you."

Hermione didn't miss the hesitation in her voice. She cupped Fleur's face lovingly and smiled at her. "I won't change my mind, love. I might not be ready to shout it from the rooftops yet, but I want to let those that are close to me know soon. My parents will love you."

"Really? You are going to tell 'zem about me?"

"Don't act so surprised, love. When I told you I want you in my life, I meant it. My parents are going to be surprised at first, but there's nothing to worry about. They only want my happiness and are very open-minded."

"If you say so, chéri. But please, do not feel like you 'ave to tell 'zem to please me. I can wait. It 'as not been long after all."

"Now it sounds like you're the one having second thoughts," Hermione joked.

"Never. I 'ave wanted 'zis for too long to let it go now. I just figured you would want more time to get used to 'ze idea of us being together."

"Fleur, there is something you need to understand. I've never given myself body and soul to anyone, and I did that with you last night. As much as I wanted to wait, I couldn't help myself. As much as I wanted to go slow, I couldn't wait to be with you. I guess when you'd led the life that I have, you learn to appreciate things more quickly."

Fleur nodded in understanding. "I cannot even begin to imagine what your life must 'ave been like since you met 'Arry."

"It's not always been fun, but I wouldn't change it for the world. That's the special bond we share and no one can break it. That is the reason why we feel so comfortable with each other, why we hug or hold hands all the time. Not even Ron can say that, since he turned his back on us more than once."

"I 'ave to learn to deal with it, I know. And I really do not mind it, ma belle. Especially now 'zat I know 'ow you feel about us being together."

"I'm glad to hear that, Fleur. I'm a very faithful person and I don't do things halfway. Believe me when I say that. What we have found with each other is precious and I will do everything in my power to keep it that way."

"You 'ave no idea just 'ow 'appy you make me, chéri. I know I keep saying 'zat, but it is 'ze truth."

Fleur leaned forward and kissed her again. Hermione returned the kiss lovingly and passionately. When they parted several minutes later, they were both panting slightly. A ruffled Crookshanks meowed indignantly and jumped off the bed and they couldn't help but laugh at him.

"It must be past noon, darling, how about we shower and then go out for a bite?" Hermione suggested.

"'Ow long does your 'ot water last?" Fleur asked wickedly.

"As long as we need it to last, love," Hermione shot back.

0-0

Gabrielle sent an owl letting Fleur know that Harry was keeping her entertained and was showing her around London, so they didn't need to worry about her. It was their opportunity to spend the entire weekend together, and what was more important, alone. They talked non-stop about themselves, they shopped, cooked, took naps in-between their lovemaking and got to know each other like never before.

For Hermione, it would always be one of the most glorious weekends of her entire life. A sort of reward she was being given for all the pain and heartache she had gone through in her young existence fighting at Harry's side.

For Fleur, it was the beginning of a dream come true. The woman she had loved for years was finally hers and returned her feelings. Now that she had her love, she planned to nurture it for as long as she lived. Hermione was her other half and she vowed to do anything in her power to make her happy for as long as they both lived.

As Sunday night approached, they both wondered how to part with the other. After such an intense weekend together, it would be hard to sleep in separate beds, let alone separate flats. Fleur wanted to stay, but didn't want to over extend her welcome. Hermione wanted to ask her, but didn't want to sound too needy or desperate. After all, she was the one that wanted to take things slow.

When the time to part came, both of their smiles faded. Fleur didn't want to leave and Hermione didn't want to let her go. Both were too considerate to ask. Both would spend the night alone while wishing for the other's warmth.

Fleur got ready to Apparate after kissing Hermione passionately one more time. They were holding each other tightly and Hermione finally gave up. She didn't want her to go home. She wanted one more night with her. So she gathered all of her Gryffindor courage and leaned back in Fleur's embrace.

"I know I said I wanted to go slow, but would you consider spending tonight with me? I don't think I'm ready for us to part just yet."

0-0


	13. Chapter 12

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER TWELVE: SEEKING PARENTAL APPROVAL**_

"_I know I said I wanted to go slow, but would you consider spending tonight with me? I don't think I'm ready for us to part just yet." _

0-0

Fleur didn't bother with an answer; she just lowered her head and kissed Hermione once again. They finally parted when they reached Hermione's bed and only long enough to undress each other quickly.

No words were exchanged in their haste to feel skin against skin. Their kisses were passionate and raw and there was no stopping the wave of sudden desire they were both swept under. Hermione wanted Fleur with a desperation she wasn't accustomed to but wanted to experience repeatedly. Fleur had wanted Hermione for so long that now that she finally had her, she couldn't seem to stop touching her, kissing her.

Their lovemaking that night was wild and bordered on desperate. Hermione wasn't feeling any inhibitions and was able to express what she felt freely and it liberated something inside of her. She'd always been the calm and collected one of the Trio. She was smart and calculated every move she made. Raw passion was something she hadn't experienced before.

Fleur changed all of that.

"Gods, that feels so good," Hermione moaned as Fleur took a nipple in her warm mouth and swirled her tongue around while sucking on it at the same time.

Fleur continued feasting on Hermione's nipples. She lowered her hand between Hermione's legs and felt just how wet she was. Fleur moaned as her fingers moved through the smooth lips easily and slid into Hermione's warmth effortlessly. Hermione moaned louder and lifted her hips in time with Fleur's thrusts.

"Ma belle, it pleases me to see you like 'zis, all wild and wanton. It drives me mad with desire. I cannot wait to taste you. Will you let me pleasure you right now?" Fleur asked.

"I'm ready for you as well," Hermione confessed. "But I'm warning you, I'm not going to last long. I want you too much."

"'Zen I will try to prolong your pleasure for as long as I can," Fleur promised.

And delivered.

Every time Hermione was about to orgasm, Fleur pulled back slightly or moved her tongue slower. Hermione was going crazy with need, but at the same time, she was glad the pleasure wouldn't be over just yet. Damned if she did, and damned if she didn't.

When she finally came, her entire body shook for minutes afterwards. Fleur covered her body with her own while whispering sweet words of love. Hermione finally managed to come down from her high and kissed Fleur deeply.

"That was amazing, love, more so than usual," Hermione told Fleur when their lips parted. She caressed Fleur's face tenderly as she spoke.

"It keeps getting better because you are letting go and are not 'olding back what you feel. Your 'eart and body are finally taking over your mind. I am pleased it 'appened with me."

"It's your turn now, my love and I am starved for the taste of you," Hermione groaned.

"_Mon __Dieu_," Fleur gasped when Hermione hit a sensitive spot.

It was a while before they fell asleep, secure in each other's arms.

0-0

"I didn't 'zink I would see you for _days_," Gabrielle greeted Fleur as she stepped into the kitchen the following morning. Fleur had just finished her shower and was wearing a silky bathrobe.

"You exaggerate," Fleur dismissed with a smile.

"You look tired, but radiant. Am I to assume 'zis is the work of one 'Ermione Granger?" she asked jokingly.

"Your assumptions would be correct, little sister. I _am_ tired, but I do not regret a single minute I spent with 'ze woman I love. I 'ad an amazing weekend."

"I'm glad, Fleur. You deserve it."

"'Zank you, _Gaby_." Fleur smiled knowingly as a light blush covered her sister's cheeks at the mention on Harry's new nickname for her. "'Ow is 'Arry, by 'ze way?"

"'E's wonderful, Fleur! We spent 'ze entire weekend together and 'e was 'ze perfect gentleman."

"Someone certainly looks love-struck."

"You could be right. Would it be okay if I invite 'im over for dinner tonight? I'll even cook."

"Do you want me 'ere or away?"

"You can invite 'Ermione as well. If she is your chosen mate, 'zen I need to spend some time getting to know 'er better also."

"I will let 'er know once I get to 'ze office. Could you make me a cup of tea while I dress?"

"It will be ready in a minute."

"_Merci_."

Gabrielle smiled brightly as Fleur walked out of the kitchen again. She was glad to see her sister so happy. Her dream of being with the woman she had loved for so long was finally a reality. The positive aura that surrounded Fleur was a palpable thing and Gabrielle knew Hermione was responsible for that.

As far as Harry, her heart was telling her he was the one for her as well. Her Veela heritage wasn't as defined as Fleur's, but she just knew he was the one she was destined to spend the rest of her life loving. They'd shared an amazing weekend together, and every time he had kissed her, she had felt her heart soar. No other man had ever made her feel the things he did. Not once did he push for more than a few kisses before he departed each night. He was respectful, romantic, and she was crazy about him.

It seemed life was finally smiling at the Delacour sisters and for that, she was grateful.

0-0

At the soft knock on her door, Hermione looked up from the parchments in her hands and smiled when she saw Fleur leaning against the doorframe. She looked gorgeous.

"Hi," she greeted softly. "Please come in."

Fleur melted when she heard the loving tone as she stepped into the office and closed the door. She had not been sure what to expect from Hermione, since this was the first time they saw each other at work after their shared weekend.

"'Ello, belle."

Hermione got up and walked over to Fleur. After dropping a quick kiss on her lips, she gave her a warm hug. "I'm glad to see you."

"Me, too, chéri. I came by to let you know Gabrielle is cooking tonight and she wants you and 'Arry to be 'zere."

"And do _you_ want me there as well?" Hermione asked with a smile as she leaned back in Fleur's embrace.

"Of course I do, 'Ermione. It would not be 'ze same without you."

"Then I will gladly accept the invitation."

"Can I 'ave one more kiss before I go?"

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes as their lips touched softly. Fleur kept the kiss light, since she didn't want to start something she wouldn't be able to finish. Stepping back, she winked at Hermione and walked out of the office.

Hermione stood in the same spot for a few minutes, thanking all that was holy for having brought Fleur into her life. It was an amazing feeling to love and feel loved in the same way.

_Love? Was she really in love with Fleur?_ It hadn't taken long, but it seemed her heart had found it's other half and was not willing to lay dormant any longer. She had been alone for far too long and she had secretly wished for something like this to happen. Maybe it wasn't conventional or what others would have expected of her but she wasn't worried.

0-0

_Three weeks later..._

Fleur and Hermione had agreed it was time to tell their parents of their new relationship. They had been spending a lot of time together and figured it was time. Fleur had taken the afternoon off to Apparate to France with Gabrielle. Hermione was going to go see her own mother for a few hours. They were to meet later on at Harry's flat, since he was cooking for all of them instead of their usual Friday night outing.

Hermione took her cell phone out of her bag and dialed her mother's office. She answered after a few rings.

"Hello, mum."

"Darling! It's so good to hear from you. How's everything?"

"It's good to hear your voice as well. I was calling to invite you to lunch. I know its short notice, but I'm hoping you can make it."

"Is something the matter?" Emma Granger asked worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong. I just need to see you and talk to you for a bit."

"What time do you want to meet, poppet?"

Hermione smiled at the childhood endearment. "How does half past twelve sound? I have the afternoon off."

"I can make it. Is there anywhere special you'd like to go?"

"Can you go to the house and I'll bring lunch? What I need to tell you is kind of private."

"You're worrying me, Hermione. Are you _sure_ you're okay? We can meet now if you want."

"Mum, everything is fine. Brilliant, in fact. I just want to tell you about it without interruptions."

"Alright, darling. Do you want your father there as well?"

"Not yet. I will tell him later, though. I want to have a girl's chat with you first."

"Have you met a boy, dear heart?"

Hermione laughed at the expected question. "A _boy_? Mum, you sounded so old-fashioned just now."

"Do not laugh at your mother, Hermione Jane, it's not nice!"

Hermione laughed harder. "I will see you in a few hours, Mother."

Before Emma Granger could say another word, Hermione disconnected the call.

0-0

Hermione Apparated onto her parent's back porch and let herself into the house. Her mother hadn't arrived yet, so she started setting everything on the kitchen counter. She pulled out the take-out containers she had brought with her. She'd made sure to stop at her mother's favorite Italian eatery. She even opened a bottle of wine and left it aside to breath.

A few minutes later she heard her mother's Jaguar pull into the driveway and went to open the front door for her. Hermione smiled warmly when she saw her mother stepping out of the car. The moment Emma spotted her a huge smile broke across her face.

"Darling girl, it's so good to see you," she said as they embraced warmly.

"It's great to see you, too, mum."

Emma stepped back and looked at Hermione. "Something's different about you, alright, and I want to hear all about it. I'll have you know that I had to lie to your father just now. If he finds out you're home and he didn't get to see you, he'll be rightly upset."

"I'm sorry, mum, but I need a mother-daughter chat right now. Daddy will find out as well, but it's you I need to talk to first."

"You're in love, aren't you?" Emma asked knowingly as they sat across each other.

Hermione smiled softly and nodded her head. "You can read me so well sometimes, even with all of the time we have spent apart."

"I am your mother, first and foremost. Of course I can read you, darling girl. Now tell me, is it that lovely boy Harry?"

Hermione choked on the sip of wine she had just taken. "No! Harry is quite infatuated with someone at the moment and he seems deliriously happy."

"Then who is it?"

Hermione looked at her mother and wondered how to tell her. "Promise you won't be scandalized when I tell you who it is? It's bound to shock you."

"Is he an unsavory character?"

"No."

"Does he have a criminal record? Abuses children? Skip on his taxes?"

Hermione laughed. "No, no and no!"

"Is he _married_?" Emma asked, her hand going to her chest in shock. "Hermione that would be horrible. He'd never give you the attention and respect you deserve."

"Mother, do calm down. It's not that either. Nothing you have mentioned even comes close to the truth."

"Then tell me who he is before I die of curiosity. Do we know him?"

Hermione covered her mother's hand with her own. "I want you to know I am happy. I have never felt this way about anyone before and what I feel still astounds me. It's totally unexpected, it happened when I wasn't looking, and it took me a bit to come to terms with it because it's not your typical romance."

"Enough with the secrecy, Hermione Jane. Who is it that has stolen your heart in such a way that your eyes sparkle when you talk about him?"

"_Her_ name is Fleur."

Her mother's eyes widened as she stared at Hermione open-mouthed for a few seconds. Hermione held her breath as she waited for her mother to say something. Emma took a fortifying sip of her wine before she started breathing somewhat normally again.

"Fleur? As in Fleur Delacour, that lovely girl in your office that I meet several months back?"

"Yes, she's the one."

"Oh, I see." Emma got up from her chair and started pacing around the kitchen, wine goblet in hand, muttering softly to herself.

Hermione watched and waited. She wasn't sure what to say or do at this point. The cat was out of the bag and she'd have to deal with the consequences of her actions, whatever they were.

0-0

_In a villa overlooking the French coastline…_

"So you finally told 'Ermione 'ow you feel about 'er, my child?"

"Yes, maman, I told 'er. I could not 'old it in any longer."

"And she returns your feelings even after you told 'er what your lives might be like?"

Again, Fleur nodded. Apolline took a sip from the delicate cup in her hand and nodded.

"I always 'zought she would end up with 'zat lovely boy 'Arry Potter."

Fleur stifled a giggle while Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Well, 'zey will end up as family at some point if 'zings keep going as 'zey are at 'ze moment."

"What do you mean, ma petite?"

"_Gaby_ can fill you in on 'zat, maman," Fleur told her.

Apolline shook a finger at Fleur. "Do not bother your sister so. You know 'ow she 'ates 'zat nickname."

Fleur laughed. "Not anymore, she does not. Go on, _Gaby_, tell maman your news."

Apolline turned expectantly to her younger child. Gabrielle had the grace to blush and cleared her throat. Apolline watched with amusement and waited.

"'Ze reason 'zey might end up as family is 'zat I'm currently dating 'Arry. If 'zings go well for all of us, as I'm sure 'zey will, 'zey will end up as in-laws."

Apolline smiled winsomely. "Oh, wait until Armand finds out! Your father is going to be ecstatic with 'ze news. Both of you in love, and with such lovely partners. I could not ask for more. I cannot wait to see 'zem again and welcome 'zem into 'ze family. We must plan a dinner for 'zis weekend at once."

Fleur and Gabrielle exchanged glances and rolled their eyes respectively.

"Maman, we just started seeing 'zem. Maybe it would be wise to give us a little time before we start bringing 'zem over to meet 'zeir in-laws?" Fleur tried.

"Nonsense, ma petite, 'ze sooner we all get acquainted 'ze better."

"Maman, it's only been a month since all of 'zis started. Don't you 'zink you're 'urrying 'zings along just a bit much?" Gabrielle asked, her eyes pleading for understanding.

Apolline seemed to think things over while sipping her tea. "Very well, 'zen. I will concede to one more month. After 'zat, I expect an owl with 'ze date of our dinner date. If you do not send it by 'zen, I will call 'zem myself."

"'Zat sounds more 'zan reasonable," agreed Fleur.

Gabrielle nodded her acceptance.

"Now, 'zen, tell me all about 'zis lovely monsieur and mademoiselle you are currently dating," Apolline asked as she pointed to the other chairs on the veranda.


	14. Chapter 13

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: REACTIONS**_

"_Now, 'zen, tell me all about 'zis lovely monsieur and mademoiselle you are currently dating," Apolline asked as she pointed to the other chairs on the veranda. _

0-0

Hermione watched her mother pace around the kitchen and her apprehension grew with each new step she took. She had really thought her mother would take the news better since she was very open-minded as far as Hermione knew. However, it seemed that only applied to those outside of her family.

"Mum?" Hermione tried. "Will you talk to me instead of muttering? Please?"

Emma Granger stopped at once and looked over at Hermione, as if realizing she was still there. "Oh, I'm sorry, poppet. I guess I spaced out for a moment. Your news surprised me quite a bit, is all."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No! Why would I be mad? Other than the fact that there will be no grandchildren for your father and me to spoil, everything is fine."

Hermione smiled. "Is that what's really bothering you?"

Emma finally sat down and faced Hermione once again. She covered her daughter's hand and squeezed lovingly. "Are you happy? _Truly_ happy?"

Hermione's eyes told the story. They shone from within with happiness and peace, as if everything was right in her world for once. She smiled at her mother and that's all it took for Emma Granger to understand that her daughter had found joy at last.

"Truly happy, mum. I've never felt this way before. It's only been a few weeks since it happened, but I can tell you this is where I want to be. I love Fleur with an intensity that scares me sometimes."

"Why does it scare you? Because she's a woman?" her mother asked kindly.

"No. Her being a woman has nothing to do with it. I found it a bit surprising at first, but once I got over the shock, it was fine. It's just that it happened so fast, and it seemed to come out of nowhere."

"But you have known each other several years, no?"

"You're right. And for the past couple of years we have worked together. Ever since my break-up with Ronald, we got closer."

"And don't you think that spending all of that time with her, going out on Friday night's and hanging out on weekends might have something to do with it? Your feelings could have been growing all along without you noticing because she was a woman."

Hermione looked at her mother in wonder. "You could be right, mum. I hadn't thought of that possibility."

"How did all of this start? Who made the first move?"

Hermione was grateful that she had such a good friendship with her mother and was able to talk to her without being embarrassed. She really needed that right now.

"It started several weeks ago. Subtly at first, since Fleur was just giving me hints that she was interested. Then one day she came into my office and gave me a massage because I had an awful headache. She offered to cook for me that night and I accepted since we wouldn't be seeing Harry. And then one thing led to another and I ended up spending the entire weekend with her. Later on, Fleur confessed she had been in love with me for several years and had lacked the courage to tell me."

"Oh, how very romantic! Well, she is French, so of course she'd be the passionate type. Is she good to you, darling girl?"

"Mum, if I asked for a star, she would bring it to me in an instant," Hermione gushed.

"I like her already. Tell me the rest of the story."

As they ate, Hermione kept telling her mother how things had developed between them. Emma listened intently and asked questions when she deemed it proper. Her open-ended questions helped Hermione realized many things as well.

Little by little, in her own subtle way, Fleur had been able to win her affections without Hermione realizing it was happening. She had always loved spending time with the beautiful blonde, and had admired her intelligence and passion for life. Hermione had learned a thing or two about fashion from her and they had gone on fun shopping sprees that had turned Hermione's wardrobe from boring to classy.

Fleur was now teaching her French and Hermione was soaking up the knowledge like a sponge. They were making plans to go away for a few days and were planning for their future. Spending their nights apart didn't sit well with either one and they tried their best to find the middle ground on that. Hermione knew it was too soon to move in together, but she still missed Fleur's warmth at night when she wasn't able to spend the night with her.

Considering all things, and looking back at her life, Hermione knew she had never felt as happy or free as she did now. Fleur completed her in so many ways. And while not everything was perfect, since they were both stubborn and strong-willed, they were learning to compromise and please each other.

By the time they were done eating, Hermione felt much better and they decided to go see her father. Emma drove them back to the office, all the while chatting with Hermione about Fleur. Now that her mother was passed her shock, she was embracing the idea quite well.

Once Hermione had greeted part of the office personnel, they walked down the hall to her father's office. Emma told Hermione to wait outside while she told William the news herself. Hermione wasn't sure that was a good idea, but her mother knew her father best.

Emma walked into the office and closed the door behind her. Hermione leaned against the wall and waited nervously. A few minutes passed in total silence, and then she flinched when she heard her father's sudden outburst. Her mother had been right after all. She could handle him better than Hermione.

A small sweat drop ran down Hermione's temple as she waited in silence for several long minutes. After what seemed like hours, the door opened and her mother stepped out with a smile on her face.

"Darling, your father is ready to see you now. Do come in," Emma said.

Hermione nodded and stepped away from the wall. _Facing Voldemort had seemed easier somehow_, she mused. Her mother opened the door wider to let her enter her father's domain.

"Poppet!" was her father's loving greeting when he saw her. "It's lovely to see you, darling."

Hermione exchanged a nervous glance with her mother, who just nodded in encouragement.

"Daddy, it's lovely to see you as well." They embraced warmly and Hermione kissed his cheek.

"Now sit and tell me all about this lovely girl your mother tells me you're in love with. And why can't I have grandchildren? You live in the magical world and there is no fix for that?" he asked amazed.

"William! _Do_ behave yourself, for goodness sake," Emma chastised him.

"Oh, come on, love. You wanted them just as much," he reminded her with a pout.

"Be that as it may, we mustn't make Hermione feel guilty about her choice of a partner."

"But who are we going to spoil then? I've been looking forward to retiring for that reason alone!"

"I though it was so we could go and travel around the world."

"That was the other reason, love."

Hermione watched their exchanged for a minute with a smile on her face. Her parents weren't upset she was dating a woman. They were just upset because they thought there would be no grandchildren! She wanted to laugh with relief and hug them. Watching them bicker, she could picture Fleur and her doing the same thing years from now. They weren't hurtful in the least towards each other; it was more of a fun exchange of ideas, both trying to up the other.

She let them go at it for a bit longer before she cleared her throat. They both stopped at once and turned to look at her, twin looks of embarrassment on their faces.

"If you two stop bickering for a moment, I would be able to tell you that Fleur and I _will_ be able to have children once we decide to get married."

To say that her words had shocked her parents would have been quite the understatement. Emma was at a loss for words, while William sat there, open-mouthed. Hermione waited for them to react and she wasn't disappointed. Once they got over the initial shock of her news, they started asking questions at once.

She smiled with amusement and help up her hand to try to answer the many questions that had been thrown at her right away.

"No, I don't plan on getting married just yet. I'm not engaged, either. Fleur would be the one to have the children because she is a part Veela, something that will take a bit to explain. Yes, the children will be ours and ours only. No artificial insemination is needed. An ancient magical ritual will have to be performed in order for our children to be conceived. We haven't decided how many babies we want to have. Am I leaving anything out?" she finished with a smile.

"Oh, what great news!" William exclaimed happily. "I cannot wait to see this happen. Are you sure there isn't a way for you to have a child as well?"

"No, daddy. The babies will have my blood and carry both of our surnames, but Fleur is the one that will be able to conceive. As far as I know, there is no way for me to have one as well."

"That has never stopped you before," her mother pointed out kindly.

"What do you mean by that, mum?"

"Well, poppet, from the many stories you have told us about your world, there have been many obstacles in your way before and you never let that get in the way. When other's said it could not be done, you found your way around it. That brilliant brain of yours doesn't stop at a _no_; instead, it finds a way around it. It's one of the traits that makes you so successful."

Hermione just stared at her parents and they stared back expectantly.

"I promise to look into it."

"Splendid!" her father said smiling proudly at her. "Now tell us how this will work."

Hermione went on to explain Fleur's heritage in a way that her parents would be able to understand. She also answered more questions until she felt satisfied that her parents understood everything and were okay with it.

"When can we have her over for dinner? We'll go to that fancy restaurant you both like so much, my treat," her father offered.

"I will ask Fleur and get back to you with a date soon, daddy. That's really sweet of you."

"Do you think a year from now we might be able to hold a little one in our arms?" he asked sheepishly.

"William Granger!" Emma immediately scolded him. "They have been together for barely a month and that means they would have to get pregnant in the next three in order for that to happen. Do not put pressure on Hermione like that."

"You're right, love. I apologize, poppet. No pressure."

"Its okay, Daddy. I'll let Fleur know how you feel. A year and a half sounds more reasonable, don't you agree?"

"I do, darling girl. I'm sorry, but the happiness I see in your eyes is infectious. I've been waiting for a long time to see you like this."

"I am happy, daddy. Incredibly so."

0-0

"'Ow did it go, belle?" Fleur asked Hermione after she had kissed her hello.

"A lot better than I was expecting, love. They can't wait to see you and daddy wants to take us to dinner soon."

"Lovely. My parents are inviting you to dinner as well and 'zey want to meet your parents. My maman is very excited about our relationship."

"Daddy also wants to know when he will be able to hold his first grandchild. He suggested a year from now."

Fleur threw her head back and laughed. "And what did you tell 'im, chéri?"

"To give us a year and a half as a minimum and to wait until we were at least married."

That took Fleur by surprise.

"You want to marry me?"

Hermione frowned at her. "I thought that's what you wanted as well."

"It is! I am just surprised to 'ear you say 'zat. I did not 'zink you 'ad 'zought about it just yet."

"You should know me better than that already, love. I want to be married before we bring a child into this world. I also want us to buy a house, instead of having a flat. Children need room to run and explore."

"You want more 'zan one bébé 'zen?"

"At least two, Fleur, but since you are the one that has to go through it all, I'll settle for however many you want."

"You do not know just 'ow 'appy you make me, amour."

Hermione held her close and kissed her. When she finally pulled back, they were breathless and aroused.

"Why don't you take me to bed and show me."

"My pleasure, belle. I will even show you more 'zan once."

And she did.

Three times in fact.

0-0

An owl flew into Fleur's office and dropped a parcel on top of her desk, flying off immediately after. Fleur looked curiously at the small box and took off the parchment attached to it. It was almost time to go home and she was looking forward to a quiet weekend at Hermione's place. They were planning to lay low all weekend. If the parcel contained work, she was going to be highly upset. She recognized Hermione's elegant script right away and relaxed.

_Dear Fleur,_

_There is a portkey inside the box. It will bring you to me the moment you touch it. Please hurry. I'm waiting anxiously to see you._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

Fleur wasted no time putting papers away and leaving her desk organized for the coming week. Once satisfied that everything was in place, she let the secretary know she was leaving. She wasn't sure where Hermione was, but she decided to Apparate home for a quick shower and a fresh change of clothes.

She showered in record time, with Gabrielle laughing at her the entire time.

"It is now funny at all, Gabrielle. It would be nice if you 'elped me instead of fooling around."

"What do you need 'elp with?"

"I do not know what to wear! I 'ave no idea what 'Ermione 'as planned or where she is."

"Wear your black dress, some nice 'eels and your pearls. 'Zat will work anywhere."

Fleur narrowed her eyes and looked at her sister pointedly.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Of course I know where she is, Fleur! Who do you 'zink 'elped 'er plan it all?"

"Tell me at once," she demanded.

Gabrielle laughed even harder.

"_Non_! I will not spoil 'er surprise. Wear what I told you and get 'ze 'ell out of 'ere. She is waiting."

"You are insufferable."

"C'est la vie, soeur. Now get dressed and go."

"Fine!"

Fleur dressed as Gabrielle had recommended, and added racy underwear for the occasion. She still wasn't sure where she was going, but it didn't matter. Hermione liked to see her in sexy things and she always aimed to please her.

After dabbing on some perfume, Gabrielle helped her with the pearl necklace and put her hair up in an elegant chignon. Fleur was happy with the results and thanked her effusively before grabbing the portkey and Apparating away.

A few seconds later, she landed graciously inside of a very elegant suite. She looked around but there was no sign of Hermione. There were double French doors that opened up to a terrace and she walked that way.

She opened the doors and gasped in surprise. Out on the patio, there was a table set elegantly, a vase of white and burgundy orchids adorning the middle. A bottle of champagne was chilling in a silver bucket by its side. Fleur looked around the terrace once more and noticed she was in Paris. The Eiffel Tower was right across from her and tears filled her eyes.

"Bonjour, darling."

0-0

Here's a small preview:

_Hermione went down on her knees and wasted no time burying her face between Fleur's legs. When she felt the licks through her knickers, Fleur spread her legs wider and held on to the railing to keep from falling. A moment later, Hermione ran her hands up Fleur's legs and didn't stop until she had reached the lace knickers. The scrap of lace was suddenly ripped away from her heated body and Fleur gasped in surprise, throwing her head back in ecstasy. _

"'_Ermione…"_

"_I'm going to love you, Fleur, and when I'm done, when you come apart in my arms, you'll only beg for more," Hermione promise._

"_Mon Dieu."_

0-0


	15. Chapter 14

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: ROMANCE**_

"_Bonjour, darling."_

0-0

Fleur whirled around and there stood Hermione, a vision of beauty, holding a crimson rose in her hand. She was dressed in a white slip dress that stopped mid-tight, curls up in a messy bun and barefooted. She'd never looked more beautiful. Fleur didn't know what to say, let alone how to react. The surprise was unexpected, especially the place.

"Belle," was all she said as she walked up to Hermione.

Hermione's smile was radiant and Fleur fell in love with her all over again. She handed Fleur the rose and went up on tiptoes to kiss her. Fleur finally snapped out of it and kissed her back, bringing their bodies closer as she did so.

After breaking off the kiss, Fleur looked deep into Hermione's eyes and smiled. A tear finally fell down her cheek and Hermione kissed it away.

"Good surprise or bad surprise, my love?"

"Magnifique, mon amour. Merci."

"I know we made plans to stay home this weekend and rest, but I figured we needed a bit of romance instead. Gabby helped me make reservations at the last minute. We don't have to leave until Sunday night."

"'Zat is wonderful news, belle."

"Would you like to eat? I ordered some of your favorites."

"I want to eat _you!_"

"Fleur Isabelle!"

"What? It is 'ze truth. You look irresistible and I 'ave been missing you all day. I 'ave not seen you since last night," she finished with a pout.

"I was busy with the final details of our romantic getaway, darling. I've wanted to do something nice for you, since you're always looking out for me. I missed you, too, you know."

"I am glad to 'ear 'zat. I guess I can be patient and 'ave dinner. But I am 'aving you for dessert and 'zat is final."

"I can definitely agree to that. Would you like sprinkles and a cherry on top as well?"

"Come 'ere, you cheeky little monkey!"

Hermione laughed as Fleur launched for her. She gave into her lover easily, since she wasn't in the mood to play hard to get. She wanted the weekend to be perfect, a little escape from their busy city life. Work consumed a lot of their time and it was hard to see each other as often as they would like.

When Hermione had gone to Gabrielle with the idea, she had been ecstatic. Fleur loved romance and everything that pertained to it. Paris was the perfect place to bring her. Hermione didn't have a torrid past, let alone a romantic one when it came to relationships. It had been nice, but nothing earth shattering. Fleur had changed all of that.

From discreet touches at work, to bone-melting kisses in the privacy of their homes, Fleur had shown Hermione what romance was all about. She was always charming and attentive when they were together. She was incredibly intelligent and could hold interesting conversations for hours. And there had never been a more generous lover. Fleur Isabelle Delacour had romance down to an art form and Hermione wanted to reciprocate in the same fashion. She was more than deserving of it. Thus, the impromptu weekend.

After kissing passionately for several minutes, they broke apart and finally settled on the table. Hermione conjured several bluebell flames and Fleur smiled at her handiwork. When she was done, she reached for the bottle of champagne and popped it open. Then she poured the bubbly wine into long flutes that had strawberries at the bottom.

"There are some things here that I've never tried before, but Gabrielle insisted I try them because you like them. This is going to be interesting."

"I appreciate 'zat, ma belle, but you do not 'ave to eat 'zem if you do not like 'zem."

"Agreed. I have to tell you, though, some of it looks yummy."

"I know _you_ do! Let's eat so I can 'ave my dessert."

"Fleur, we made love last night, darling. Surely you can wait another hour."

"_Non_. If I 'ad my way, I would take you right 'ere, right now, under 'ze Parisian stars."

"Out here in the balcony? Someone could see us!"

"'Zen 'zey would know just 'ow much we desire each other."

"Always the romantic."

"You bring it out of me."

"I'm glad I do. Fleur, let's eat. There's something I need to tell you after."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything is perfect, my love."

Fleur nodded and gave in. They ate while Fleur explained what everything was. Hermione liked most of the food, but there were some things that she simply could not eat. Fleur was a good sport through it all.

When they were done, Hermione stood up and took Fleur's hand. Once Fleur had stood as well, she led her to the balcony railing.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for the past few weeks, Fleur. I guess I wanted it to be special and this seems like the right place to make my confession."

"A confession? What is it?" Fleur asked nervously.

Hermione cradled Fleur's face in her soft hands and smiled at her. "Fleur, I am deeply in love with you and have been for some time. I _need_ you to know that. I know I haven't said it before, but I could not go another day without you knowing how I felt. _Je__t'aime_."

Fleur's eyes filled with tears at the unexpected and passionate declaration. She'd been dying to hear those words from her lover, but hadn't wanted to push. She showed Hermione that she loved her on a daily basis, with words and actions. Hermione never said it back; instead, she showed Fleur in many ways that she was loved. Fleur had been happy with that, but she could barely sustain the sudden explosion of feelings she felt inside of her heart at hearing those precious words.

"Oh, 'Ermione, you do not know 'ow 'appy it makes me to 'ear you say 'zose words, mon trésor."

"I _do_ know, my darling, and that is why I'm telling you. You told me from the very beginning how you felt and you have been extremely patient with me. I could have said it sooner. I know I've shown you, but I wanted you to hear the words as well. I'm going to love you forever."

The tears that had pooled in Fleur's cerulean eyes finally fell as she smiled. Yes, Hermione had shown her many times that she loved her, but hearing the words set her soul at ease. She leaned down and captured Hermione's lips in a bone-melting kiss that ended up curling her toes. All of a sudden, she wanted her desperately. Knowing that Hermione loved her cemented their relationship even more. Nothing would ever tear them apart and of that, Fleur was sure. Whatever challenges lay ahead of them wouldn't be insurmountable as long as they had their love and each other.

Hermione broke the kiss, gasping for breath, and wanting to take Fleur right then and there. Having said the words aloud had broken a dam inside of her and she wanted to pour herself all over her lover, to cover her completely with love and passion. Never had she wanted Fleur as much as she did then. Every cell in her body, every shaky breath she took, every emotion she was feeling, were all connected to Fleur in some ethereal way. She started by kissing down the Veela's neck, nipping at the softly scented skin, running wet circles with her tongue. Her hands moved down Fleur's back, bringing their bodies closer. Hermione leaned against the railing and positioned Fleur in front of her while smiling wickedly.

"I know you wanted me for dessert, beautiful, but I'm going to love you first. I'm going to take you right here, right now, while you look at the Eiffel Tower. The City of Lights will be at your feet and when you come apart in my mouth, I want you to scream my name loud enough for all of Paris to hear you," Hermione whispered in Fleur's ear while her hands were busy lifting Fleur's dress. Fleur's knees almost gave away after hearing the heated words.

Hermione went down on her knees and wasted no time burying her face between Fleur's legs. When she felt the licks through her knickers, Fleur spread her legs wider and held on to the railing to keep from falling. A moment later, Hermione ran her hands up Fleur's legs and didn't stop until she had reached the lace knickers. The scrap of lace was suddenly ripped away from her heated body and Fleur gasped in surprise, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

"'Ermione…"

"I'm going to love you, Fleur, and when I'm done, when you come apart in my arms, you'll only beg for more," Hermione promise.

"_Mon Dieu_."

Agile fingers parted wet folds while more gasps filled the air surrounding them. A warm tongue delved between those wet folds drinking greedily from the flowing juices within. The cool wind blew through silvery strands of hair that seemed to be spun of the finest silk; it cooled down heated skin that was as delicate as a rose petal. The scent of sex surrounded them, heady and intoxicating. Excitement seemed to crack in the very air surrounding them and with every flicker of Hermione's tongue, Fleur climbed higher.

Her gasps and moans filled the starry night with sound. The full moon shined down on them, as if blessing their union. The City of Lights, glorious and exciting, was a silent witness of the unbelievable pleasure that filled every cell of her body. She was positively humming, enthralled by the feeling of having her lover between her legs in such a daring place. Anyone in the surrounding hotels could be witnessing what was happening in their balcony, but Fleur found that she didn't give a damn. Not when she felt like her very world would explode any instant. One of her hands came up her torso and cupped a breast, squeezing it to ease the ache.

Hermione lifted her eyes then and witnessed it. It only drove her more, made her a little crazy. She was unrelenting, hungry, and desperate for the taste of her lover. She grasped Fleur's arse and kneaded it softly while her tongue continued to do wicked things to the breathless blonde. She pushed two of her fingers inside of Fleur's warm and wet body.

"Cum for me, beautiful. Give me what I want," Hermione pleaded in a voice hoarse with desire before her mouth found the swollen nub again and sucked on it hard.

Fleur lost it then. She cried out Hermione's name just as the brunette had predicted earlier. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings once more. Never in her life had she experience such freedom, exhilaration and power at the same time. Finally looking down, her eyes found Hermione's and held.

Hermione stood up and they kissed hungrily. Fleur could taste herself on her lover's lips and that simply fueled her need to reciprocate. In the short time they had been together as lovers Hermione had managed to take her to heights she had never even imagined existed, but tonight surpassed all of those. She broke the kiss and stared at her, still gasping for breath.

She caressed Hermione's face softly and lovingly, dropping kisses all over it. "It was magnifique, chéri. Merci."

"It was my pleasure, beautiful. I love you."

"And I love 'earing you say it."

"I'm giving you everything, Fleur, my very heart and soul and I promise to love you for as long as I live. When you need love, you only need to reach for me."

"You just 'ave to melt my 'eart, don't you? I promise to be 'zere for you as well, 'Ermione. Loving you, protecting you, giving you everything 'zat I am capable of giving. You 'ave made me come alive and I cherish you for 'zat."

"You know we sound like a couple of sappy teenagers, don't you?" Even thought she said it in a joking tone, Hermione's eyes shined with happiness.

"We are in love."

"Yes, we are, darling."

They kissed again, the fire within them being stroked back into a flame of pure, white-hot desire. It was potent, suffusing them with heat, making warmth pool low in their bellies. Undeniable in its potency, breath-stealing, and heart-stopping. Love at its rawest, purest of forms. Undeniably physical and carnal. Bordering on delirious and voyeuristic.

"I _need_ to love you, mon ange. You know just 'ow much I want you."

"You can have me, Fleur; _all_ of me."

"_Mon Dieu_, you are going to be 'ze death of me, yet, but I will go with a smile on my face."

Fleur took Hermione by the hand and led her over to one of the chairs. Hermione sat down and Fleur grabbed her waist, pulling her body forward until it was balancing at the edge of the chair. She knelt between her legs, parted them carefully, watching Hermione's expression the entire time. The brown-haired beauty's smile was an open invitation. To make her point even clearer, she grabbed the dress and lifted it over creamy thighs while Fleur watched mesmerized. Her pupils widened and the cerulean blue all but disappeared from her eyes when Hermione ran a finger over herself and moaned. The Veela swallowed with obvious difficulty, her mouth watering at the sight. Pushing her thong to the side, Hermione gave Fleur a glimpse of the swollen and very wet flesh. Her other finger traced a pattern down her belly and never stopped until it was imbedded inside of her flushed body.

"_Merde_," swooshed out of Fleur's lips in one ragged breath.

Hermione moved her finger in and out, slowly and deliberately, head thrown back in rapture. When Fleur thought she would lose her mind for sure, Hermione took the finger out and put it in her own mouth, sucking on it greedily and moaning at the taste, eyes finally locking with Fleur's.

"Wanna taste me, lover?" she asked huskily.

Fleur needed no more prompting or teasing. She grabbed Hermione by the waist and buried her face between her legs, savoring the taste, enjoying the silkiness, drowning in the pleasure that only her lover could provide. Hermione threw her head back and moaned loudly. Fleur kept telling herself to slow down, to be gentle, but it was a losing battle. It didn't help that Hermione kept cheering on the beast within her with cries of encouragement.

Fleur finally snapped. The only thoughts present in her mind were to devour, to conquer, to love Hermione. Nothing else mattered but her lover's pleasure.

Hermione opened her eyes and stared at the twinkling stars above, listened to the sounds of the city around them, felt the wind caress her over-heated skin. Anything to keep from focusing on Fleur and her agile tongue. If she let herself think about that, she would come right then and she wasn't ready for that. She wanted to savor every moment for as long as she could. She'd never made love outside and it was an experience she wasn't likely to ever forget.

Fleur knew just how close Hermione was to reaching the peak, and she wanted to take her there. Wetting a finger in Hermione's juices, she ran it back; to a place she had not dared to go yet. After running it over the tightly puckered skin, Fleur pushed it inside a little and heard Hermione's enthusiastic response. Not hesitating anymore, she pushed it all the way in, slowly and carefully, feeling the brunette's muscles squeeze in reaction. Three thrusts of said finger later and Hermione cried out her name, finger's clenching in her silken hair and holding Fleur in place.

Fleur became unrelenting then. She wasn't satisfied to make Hermione orgasm once. She wouldn't stop until her lover came again. She twisted her hand and pushed another finger into Hermione's wet core, covering all the bases, and going beyond their usual loving. Hermione whimpered, trashed around in the chair, called out Fleur's name over and over. Fleur was close to coming herself. It had never been like this between them before and she was losing her mind. Not thinking about it, she lowered her free hand and touched herself, something she had never done before while pleasuring a lover.

Hermione noticed this and her eyes widened in surprise. "Come with me, Fleur," she begged breathlessly while pulling on the blonde's tresses.

Fleur's pupils were so dilated that her eyes appeared black. She closed her eyes when she felt the first tremors shaking her glistening body. A moment later, she moaned against Hermione, which in turn made Hermione snap a second time, the orgasm stronger than the previous one. It was so strong that she thought she would pass out. She kept calling out Fleur's name and finally pushed the Veela's head away from her body.

Careful not to hurt her, Fleur removed her fingers from Hermione's body and leaned her head against her lover's heaving chest. Hermione wrapped limp legs around Fleur and brought her closer.

Endless minutes passes unnoticed by the pair on the balcony. Unbeknownst to them, a shadow fell to its knees behind glass doors in a high-rise across the street. It wasn't everyday a person got to witness such an obvious and frantic display of lovemaking.

Hermione stroked Fleur's hair softly, shudders still moving up and down their bodies every now and then. They started to come down from their highs and their breathing returned to normal. The night air felt cool on their glistening skin.

"You have to get up from your knees, darling. I don't want you to hurt yourself," Hermione whispered a moment later.

Fleur lifted her head and nodded. She stood on somewhat still shaky legs and offered her hand to Hermione. Together, they walked into their room and closed the doors and curtains after them.

"What do you say to a warm bath, darling? The tub is big enough for the both of us."

"It is a wonderful idea, mon ange."

"Come with me then."

"I will follow you to 'ze end of 'ze earth if you ever asked me to."

Hermione cupped her face and kissed her tenderly. "And that is another reason why I love you so much, Fleur. I would follow you as well."

0-0

The entire weekend was about discoveries. They explored each other as well as Paris. By the time Sunday night rolled around, they were closer than ever before, happy to have found each other, and certain that they had made the right decision to be together.

Hermione knew that she would have to tell her friends soon, but for now, she just wanted to bask in Fleur's love. Telling the others would just have to wait a little longer.


	16. Chapter 15

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE CAT IS OUT OF THE BAG**_

_Hermione knew that she would have to tell her friends soon, but for now, she just wanted to bask in Fleur's love. Telling the others would just have to wait a little longer._

0-0

"When are you going to tell Ron?"

"I don't know, Harry."

"It's been six months, 'Mione. Don't you think that's long enough?"

"It is. I have to tell him, but I haven't had the right opportunity."

"You're going to have to do it, especially now that you've asked Fleur to move in with you. Ron's bound to come by unannounced and catch you in the middle of something. I'm surprised he hasn't already. Is that really how you want him to find out?"

"Of course not, Harry! I would die of embarrassment if he found out that way."

"Look, everyone important in your life knows already. We've been to France several times to see their parents. Your parents have met your in-laws. Several people at work know. It's a miracle it hasn't leaked out to the Weasley's yet."

"They didn't take it too kindly when you told them about you and Gabrielle a couple of months ago. How do you think they will react once they find out about me and Fleur?"

"I didn't realize you needed their approval to be happy."

"I don't, but I don't want them to start acting up. Fleur has never been a favorite of theirs and I don't want any of them treating her badly."

"Let me ask you something, then. If you tell them and they react that way, what will you do, break it up with her?"

"No one, and I repeat, _no one_, is going to make me leave Fleur. I love her too much and I want to spend the rest of my life by her side. I don't need years to be sure of that. I knew the first time we kissed that she was the one."

Harry smiled. "That's good to know."

"Where there ever any doubts?"

"No, but I wanted to hear you say it."

"You're a prat."

"But you love me anyways."

"I do."

"Good. Now, I want your honest opinion on something."

Harry took a small leather pouch from his pocket and untied it. He shook its contents onto his palm and showed Hermione.

"Sweet Mother of Merlin, Harry, that is absolutely gorgeous. When did you get it?"

"Over the weekend when we went to France. Do you think she'll like it?"

"She will _love_ it!"

"I'm going to propose tonight. I'm taking her to a fancy Muggle restaurant your father recommended."

"Oh, Harry, you are such a romantic. I want to hear all about it tomorrow. Can I tell Fleur?"

"As long as Gabby doesn't find out, you can tell her."

"Congratulations, Harry."

"She hasn't said yes yet, 'Mione," he reminder her with a smile.

"She will. You have nothing to worry about."

"I hope so."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah," he admitted sheepishly. "It's not every day I propose to the woman I love."

"It'll be okay. Just be yourself and speak from your heart. You two are meant to be."

0-0

Harry was right. It was time to let a few of her friends know, especially now that she had asked Fleur to move in. She didn't want her friends to find out about her relationship by mistake or by walking in on them while in a compromising position. She knew she had to talk to Ron, but she figured Ginny would be easier to deal with first.

She was bound to be at the stadium practicing, since she had a game coming up. Ever since signing with the Holyhead Harpies, Ginny had made a name for herself and was doing pretty well financially. Not only was her contract lucrative, but the endorsements were simply pouring in. She was a household name now and the current coach, Gwenog Jones, couldn't be happier to have her.

Hermione had been at the stadium many times before so no one was surprised to see her there. No one kept her from going into the locker room either, once she found out that Ginny was in there. It was Hermione Granger after all, and not many dared to say no to her. It wasn't as if she pushed her famousness into their faces, it was just a given. Still, she smiled politely at all of those around her and stopped to chat for a few moments with some of Ginny's teammates as she ran across them.

She finally made it into the locker room to find it deserted. She called out Ginny's name a couple of times but got no response. Since she had been told by more than one person that Ginny was in there, Hermione went in the direction of the showers. She stopped short when she heard the unmistakable sounds of moaning. Her eyebrows rose and a light blush covered her cheeks.

_Was Ginny _wanking_ in the shower?_ she wondered wildly.

Before she could walk away to give the pretty redhead some privacy, she heard another gasp, followed by a female voice crying out Ginny's name in pure ecstasy. This time, Hermione's blush deepened and her feet seemed glued to the floor. She wasn't sure what to think, let alone what to do. If she left, Ginny would never know she had come by. If she stayed, Ginny's secret would be out in the open, in a way making her own confession easier to make. However, she wasn't sure if Ginny wanted her secret out. As far as Hermione knew, no one knew about this. Ginny dated guys. A lot of them since her break-up with Harry. It was all over the papers. So why was she in the shower stall, doing more than bathing with another _female_?

Hermione was brought back to reality as Ginny's moans became louder. Just as she was about to finally leave, Ginny shouted out a name that had Hermione freezing on her spot once again.

"Ohhh, Lizzie!"

_Lizzie? As in Elizabeth? Elizabeth Warwick, star Keeper of the team and the fiancée of the team's _manager_? Holy fuck! What was Ginny thinking? They could both lose their jobs!_

She decided leaving was the best option. She wrote a quick note to Ginny and glued it to her locker. It simply said they needed to talk, _urgently_, and to call her as soon as she left the stadium. She would be waiting at their favorite café with a cup of steaming tea waiting for her.

Hermione left immediately afterwards.

0-0

Half an hour later, Ginny walked into the café and headed for the back, where Hermione was waiting at their usual table. The look on Ginny's face said it all. She knew that Hermione knew. Still, brave as always, she bent down, kissed Hermione's cheek and then sat facing her. Hermione just watched her, trying to figure out what to say, waiting for Ginny to say something first. Ginny just wrapped her hands around the steaming cup of Jasmine tea and took a careful sip.

When she said nothing, Hermione decided she would break the ice with some news of her own. Maybe once Ginny knew, she'd feel comfortable to talk about her own predicament.

"I have something I need to tell you, Gin. Something important."

Ginny finally lifted her head and their eyes locked. "What is it, 'Mi?"

"I'm in love."

Ginny smiled at the news, also relieved that Hermione was giving her a reprieve. "Who's the lucky bloke?"

"Fleur," Hermione said simply, never breaking eye contact.

Ginny put the cup down slowly, carefully. "Fleur?"

"Yes."

"Fleur _Delacour_?"

Hermione grinned. "The one and only."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Since when?"

"We have been together for the past six months and I have asked her to move in with me."

"Holy shite, 'Mi."

"I was hoping for a better reaction than that, considering…"

Hermione let the comment hang, waiting to see if Ginny would take the bait and come clean.

"Considering I'm in a similar position myself? Isn't that what you meant to say?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulder delicately, taking a sip of her cappuccino. "I guess."

"Sorry you had to find out that way," Ginny said with a blush.

"Sounded like you were having fun in there, so I left," Hermione joked.

It worked and Ginny smiled in response. "Yeah, I was."

"Want to talk about it?"

"We might as well. It seems like we've been keeping secrets from each other and I don't like that. I know we don't see each other as often anymore, but I still consider you my best-friend."

"Do you want me to go first? I'm sure my story isn't as complicated as yours."

"Please do. Besides, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy and I want to know how the high and mighty Ms. Delacour accomplished that."

"Don't call her that, Gin. She's a lovely woman and I am very much in love with her."

"You're right and I'm sorry. Please continue."

"Like I said, we've been together for about six months. To me, it came out of nowhere, but to her, it had been there for years. She's had feelings for me ever since we met at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but never said anything since we didn't get along then. Bill pursued her for a while and she finally gave in. She had to bury her feelings and try to make a life with him."

"Did she ever love him?"

"Of course she did, Gin. She loved him very much, but she wasn't in love with him and he knew that. She was faithful to him for as long as they were together."

"Then what happened?"

"The war happened. When I was tortured by Bellatrix, she was the one that took care of me. She tells me that is when she knew her feelings for me were still there. That is also when she started wanting me."

"But she didn't say anything then either."

"She couldn't. She was with Bill."

"Then what changed her mind? Is that the reason they eventually broke up?"

"Yes. Bill knew something was amiss from the beginning but kept on believing they would be happy. However, as time passed, she withdrew more into herself and he finally let her go."

"How sad."

"But he's truly happy now, Gin. In fact, it was him that encouraged her to tell me how she felt. He told her life was too short and she had a right to be happy."

"Wow. Quite the unselfish man, isn't he?"

"Your brother is a doll. I've spoken to him several times since this happened. We've been to dinner with him and his girlfriend and it's all very civilized."

"How come you didn't tell me sooner?"

"I wasn't sure how you would react. I didn't want to lose you."

"Why would you lose me?"

"In case you forgot, I used to date Ron and Fleur was engaged to Bill, both of whom are your brothers. Besides, you were never a big fan of Fleur."

"Maybe not at first, but she kinda grew on me. Plus she's easy on the eyes!"

"Hey, watch it or I'll hex your arse into next week, missy."

Ginny laughed at Hermione's comment. "Easy, tiger, I've got my own to deal with."

"Yeah, I guess you do. Tell me about Elizabeth."

Ginny groaned. "Bloody hell, Hermione, you heard that much? Just how _long_ were you standing there?"

"Long enough. It caught me by surprise and I stood there like an idiot. It didn't occur to me to walk away."

"Are you into voyeurism now as well?" Ginny joked.

Hermione slapped her arm. "No!"

"You weren't even a little turned on by it?" she insisted mischievously.

Hermione had the grace to blush. "Okay, maybe a little bit."

Ginny laughed and Hermione couldn't help but join in. It was good that things were finally out in the open with her female best friend.

"I don't really know what to even tell you about Lizzie. We've only been seeing each other for three months. Secretly, of course, and its hell."

"How did this happen, Gin? I didn't know you liked girls."

"Lizzie's been hell bent on seducing me ever since she came to play for the team eight months ago. And then, one night of drunkenness after winning a game, I simply gave in. Silly of me to think it would be a one time thing and she'd get it out of her system."

"But she didn't?"

"No and neither did I, to be honest. We've been together since then. Its hell watching her with Thomas, but what can we do, right?"

"Do you love her?"

"I'm beginning to think I do. At first, it was just fun and games. A way to celebrate wins or deal with stress. It didn't even bother me to see her with him. Then it turned into a craving and I wanted more of her. She didn't help the situation. She's so damn hot and flirty. Now I get livid whenever I see him putting his arms around her and it's all I can do not to hex him right there and then."

"Does she love you?"

"I don't know. We never talk about feelings."

"Oh, Gin, how is that even possible? I know what a softy you are inside and this can't be healthy for you. Why don't you tell her how you feel? Maybe she loves you back and is afraid to tell you."

"'Mi, if she loved me so much she would have broken things off with Thomas by now."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I know she doesn't really love him. She's told me so several times."

"Do you think she's lying to you?"

"No. But if she felt more for me she would have told me as well. Why should I be the first one to say it? She's the one that started all of this."

"Honestly, Gin, you can be so thickheaded some times. If Bill hadn't convinced Fleur to tell me how she felt, we would still be miserable and alone right now. I've never looked at another female in my life, so it never would have occurred to me to look at her as more than a friend. I'll tell you something else; I don't regret a single thing that has happened since she told me how she felt about me. All it took was some courage from her and look where we are now."

"She had feelings for you all along and I am sure she was patient and caring. She had to have been in order to earn your love and loyalty."

"Maybe Lizzie's way of showing you how she feels is by being flirty and sexy with you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Gin, I heard her in there. And I heard _you_. Stop blushing already. _Honestly!_ Those were the sounds of two people in complete harmony with each other, oblivious to their surroundings, and letting go completely. I know because I've been there myself."

"So you're saying I should tell her how I feel when I figure it out?"

"Do you really need to figure this out? I think you know already how you feel. Just act on it."

Ginny covered Hermione's hand with her own and gave it a loving squeeze. "Thanks, 'Mi. I think I will."

"Good. Now, as much fun as I am having here, I need to go. I'm telling Ronald next."

"Ah, shite, Hermione. I wish I could tell you that will go over well, but knowing what an insensitive prat he can be, I doubt it."

"Oh, come on, Gin, it can't be that bad."

"Let's hope for the best. I'll call you later tonight and you can tell me how it went."

"I'd love that."

They hugged each other and went their separate ways after wishing each other luck.

0-0

Twenty minutes later, Hermione found herself in front of Ron and Luna's flat. While she was debating whether to knock or not, Luna took that decision out of her hands by opening the door.

"Won't you come in, Hermione?"

"How did you even know I was here?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"I could sense your presence there. Ron's not home yet, but he should be soon."

Hermione hugged her friend and pecked her cheek. "Good. I need to talk to you first, so you can help me with something I have to tell him."

Luna closed the door and they walked over to the living room. Once they were seated, Luna looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Are you finally going to tell Ron about you and Fleur?"

Hermione gasped. "You know?"

"Of course I know, dear."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"Because it wasn't my place. I wanted you to tell me. I'm actually kind of hurt that you waited so long to do so."

Hermione had the decency to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I should have and I won't try giving you some sorry excuse."

"I appreciate that. But just so you know, it makes no difference to me as long as you are happy. And looking into your eyes, I know you are."

"Thank you, Luna. You don't know how much I appreciate that."

Just then, they heard a pop of Apparition from the kitchen. A moment later, Ron walked into the living room and smiled when he saw Hermione there. After kissing Luna lovingly, he grabbed Hermione in a hug that lifted her from the ground.

"'Mione, what a great surprise. We never see you anymore."

Hermione kissed him and smiled. "It's great to see you, too, Ron."

"What brings you by? Everything alright?"

"Everything is wonderful. I just have some news."

"I'm all ears," he said as he sat down next to Luna and put his hand on her knee.

Hermione exchanged a quick look with Luna and she nodded encouragingly. "Well, Ron, I've been dating someone for the past six months and I wanted you to know about it."

Ron was clearly surprised. "You've been seeing a bloke for half a year and I'm just _now_ finding out about it?"

Hermione swallowed hard. "Well, not exactly."

Ron looked at her, clearly confused. "What does that mean?"

"Sweetheart, what Hermione is trying to say is that she's not seeing a _bloke_ exactly."

"Huh?"

Ron looked bewildered for a moment and looked at his wife and at his friend respectively.

"I'm seeing a woman, Ron," Hermione all but whispered.

"Sorry?" Ron laughed. "I could have sworn I heard you say you were dating a woman."

"She is," Luna said as she covered his hand with her own.

"I'm in a relationship with Fleur Delacour, Ron," Hermione finally confessed.

"_What?_" Ron screamed as he got up and glared at Hermione.


	17. Chapter 16

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: DISAPPOINTMENTS AND SURPRISES**_

"_I'm in a relationship with Fleur Delacour, Ron," Hermione finally confessed._

"_What?" Ron screamed as he got up and glared at Hermione._

0-0

"Oh, dear," was Luna's comment as she watched worriedly.

"Ron, let me explain," Hermione tried getting up and facing Ron.

"No! What is there to explain? Bloody hell, Hermione, you're one of those _lesbians_ now? I never thought you'd stoop so low just to have someone in your life. I thought you were better than that. And as for Fleur? She's just a pretentious prima donna that believes she can get whatever she wants in life by just smiling and tossing her hair around."

Hermione's eyes were round with astonishment. She had expected an outburst, but not such a hurtful one.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You stop this instant. There is no need to disrespect Hermione or Fleur at all. Apologize immediately," Luna demanded getting up as well.

"No, I will _not_ apologize. I can't believe you, Hermione. She left Bill and he was a mess for months after. He wasn't good enough for her. Fleur's probably going to do the same to you and when she gets tired of her new toy, she will toss you aside just like Bill."

"No, she won't, Ron. She loves me and I _love_ her. If you can't deal with it, though shite. I will not stand here and be insulted by you one more second. When you calm down and want to talk rationally, you know where to find me. But I'm warning you, Ronald Weasley, you do anything against her out of spite and you will deal with me. I _promise_ you'll live to regret it."

"Hermione, wait," Luna tried. "Don't leave just yet. Let's talk about this."

"No, Luna. As much as I appreciate your support and understanding, Ron is obviously against my relationship and if that is the stand he chooses to take, then I have no business being here."

"Fine! Go to your bloody French tart! If our friendship means so little to you that you would choose her over it, then I don't want to see you either. I'd rather not be your friend if it means I have to deal with that horrid woman again."

"You don't know the first thing about being a loyal friend, so don't you dare preach to me about it, you bastard! Unlike you, I _never_ turned my back on Harry or you. Don't you ever insult her again in front of me, Ronald, for I will not be held responsible for my actions. I love Fleur with all of my heart and I plan to spend the rest of my life with her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I will not let anyone ruin it for me. If you can't support my relationship, our friendship is as good as over."

With that, Hermione spun on her heel and Dissaparated with an angry pop.

Luna stood there, unsure of what to do in the face of all that had happened. She had never seen either of them so angry with the other before. It was a miracle Hermione hadn't slapped Ron silly after some of the awful things he had said. How was she supposed to handle that?

_And what was that glow that surrounded Hermione softly the moment she had started talking about her love for Fleur?_, she thought curiously. It had to mean something and she was going to find out. However, there were more pressing matters at the moment.

"I can't believe this," Ron said, defeated, as he sat back down.

"Ron, you said some very hurtful things to Hermione and I don't think she'll find it in her heart to forgive you any time soon. True love is not something that knocks on your door very often, and when it does, you'd best take it. Theirs is that kind of love. The _forever_ kind and it would do you some good to deal with it now before you lose one of the best friendships you've ever had. I'm quite disappointed in you."

Without waiting for his reply, Luna left him alone in the living room. Ron groaned as he leaned back and closed his eyes. He had a lot of thinking to do. He summoned a bottle of Fire Whisky to him and took a long swallow.

It suddenly occurred to him that maybe he had been wrong to jump down Hermione's throat as he had. He'd let his fiery temper get the best of him once more and it had resulted in a disaster. On top of that, his wife was mad at him as well.

It was going to be a long evening.

0-0

Knowing she wouldn't be able to see Fleur in her current state, Hermione decided to go for a walk. She'd known Ron wouldn't take the news well, but she'd hope he'd at least listen. She'd figured once she explained how happy her life had been for the past six months he'd support their new relationship. Ginny had been right all along.

It pained her greatly that he didn't, but she wouldn't let that stand in the way of her happiness. As much as she loved Ron, Fleur was her partner and first priority. Hermione had supported Ron and Luna's relationship and had expected the same in return.

_How very silly_, she thought angrily.

She heard hurried steps behind her and moved to the side of the sidewalk to let whomever it was go by. However, as the person approached, their steps slowed down.

"Ma belle, wait for me," Fleur called out suddenly.

Hermione spun around and her anger ebbed away when she saw the smile on Fleur's face.

"Hello, darling. It's lovely to see you," she greeted with a small smile.

Fleur looked around them before dropping a quick kiss on Hermione's lips. "What are you doing out 'ere alone?"

"I needed some time to think."

"I take it 'zings did not go well with Ronald? 'Arry told me you were going to go and see 'im."

"No. In fact, he was quite the bastard about it."

"'Ermione! 'E is your friend and you should not speak of 'im 'zat way."

"He is no longer my friend. You weren't there, love. I should have kicked his obstinate arse while I was at it, now that I think about it. He was horrid!"

"'E will come around eventually. Not everyone is as accepting of 'zis situation, chéri, and you 'ave to understand 'zat as well. Ronald loves you and 'e will accept it in time. Luna will make sure of it. Once 'e deals with it, 'e will come looking for you."

"I hope you're right. But I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Why don't we go 'ome, 'zen? It is getting late and I cooked for you."

"Home sounds like a brilliant idea, love. It will be even better when you finally accept to move in with me."

Fleur laughed and took her hand. She started walking in the direction of Hermione's flat pulling her along.

"Oh, there's something I forgot to tell you," Hermione told Fleur once they were back at the flat.

"What is it?"

"Can I take a shower and tell you over dinner?"

"Sure, but 'urry! I am starving. I did not get to eat lunch today."

"Why didn't you eat lunch?"

"I was a bit busy and I did not really find 'ze time."

"You could have told me and I'd brought you something."

"No worries, ma belle. Go take your shower while I finish our dinner."

"Fine. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

After dropping a kiss on Fleur's lips, Hermione went down the hallway and walked right into the bathroom. She undressed as the water warmed up. Just as she was about to step into the shower, she noticed a couple of things that belonged to Fleur on top of the vanity and it made her smile. She really couldn't wait to have Fleur move in with her. It had gotten to the point that she didn't want to spend the night away from her.

After taking a shower, she went to her bedroom and gasped when she opened the closet door. There, nestled along her things, were Fleur's own clothes in the space she had already emptied out for her. On the floor, next to her shoes, were Fleur's as well. The happiness she felt was almost overwhelming. She checked the dresser drawers and saw that Fleur had also filled out three drawers. Hermione dressed quickly in lounge pants and a tank top and ran down the hallway.

Fleur heard her coming and braced herself. She was right to do so because the instant Hermione flew into the kitchen she jumped into her arms. Fleur laughed along with her and spun her around.

"Do you like your surprise?"

"Oh, darling, I love it and I love you!" Hermione exclaimed happily and kissed her.

After kissing fervently for several minutes, Fleur leaned back and smiled. "I did not tell you sooner because I wanted to surprise you, mon amour. I am glad I do not 'ave to spend another night without you in my arms."

"You have no idea just how happy you have made me today. Thank you, love."

"Now sit and I will serve you. I cooked your favourite."

Once dinner was served and they were settled at the table, Fleur reminder Hermione that she had something to tell her.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically after taking a sip of her wine. "Guess what? Harry is going to propose to Gabrielle tonight! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Oh, ma belle, 'zat is simply splendid! Wait until Maman finds out. She will be ecstatic with 'ze news of 'zeir engagement. And Gabrielle, mon Dieu, she is going to be over 'ze moon!"

"I just found out this afternoon. Harry even showed me the ring and it is gorgeous. He picked it up this past weekend when we went to France."

"Our 'Arry is such a romantic, isn't 'e? 'E is going to make Gabrielle a very 'appy woman."

"Yes, he is. It was actually cute how nervous he was about it. I assured him she would say yes."

"Of course she will say yes. She is crazy about 'im."

"Just as I am crazy about you, my love."

"Aww, 'zank you, ma belle. I love you, too."

"Now that you're officially living here, I don't care if the rest of the world finds out. I know not everyone will understand, but as long as I'm with you, I'll be happy."

"I propose a celebration. 'Ow about 'zrowing a party and inviting all of our close friends? We will celebrate 'Arry and Gabrielle's engagement and our moving in together. What do you 'zink?"

"I think it's a splendid idea, darling. Let's plan it for next weekend. We'll have it catered so we don't have to worry about the food and I'm sure Armand won't mind parting with a couple of boxes of that lovely wine he brews at the villa."

"Father will be more 'zan 'appy to supply 'ze spirits for 'ze night. We will 'ave to invite 'zem as well as your parents. It is going to be fun and I cannot wait."

"You know what else could be fun?"

"What?"

"Going to bed to celebrate our moving in together!"

"Oh, I simply love 'ze way your mind works, chèri. Lead 'ze way to carnal pleasure, my darling."

0-0

Halfway through the week, Ron walked into The Leaky Cauldron and scanned the crowd until his eyes landed on his brother, Bill. Bill saw him approaching and waved enthusiastically. Ron finally reached him and sat down.

"Hey, there, little brother. To what do I owe the pleasant surprise? It's not everyday you owl me requesting we meet."

Ron just looked down at his hands, which were lying on top of the table while he fiddled with his fingers nervously. He wasn't sure how to begin. What he needed to say to Bill was not something that you simply blurted out.

He was saved when a waitress came by to take their orders. Bill raised his eyebrows when Ron ordered a bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"Something the matter, Ron?" Bill asked when the waitress had left.

"You could say that."

"You're not having problems with Luna, are you? I mean, she's a little out there, but also the sweetest thing you could meet."

"She's not really speaking to me at the moment."

"What did you do?"

Ron's anger flared at that. "Why does everyone always assume that it's me causing all the trouble, eh?"

"Because it usually is, you git! Now, tell me what you did to upset your lovely wife."

The waitress came back and served them each a glass of the amber liquid before walking away quietly.

Ron took a healthy sip from his glass and his eyes watered. He took a moment before answering Bill.

"I had a huge row with Hermione the other day and Luna blames me for it."

"What could Hermione and you possibly row about? I thought she was your best friend."

"You're right about that. She _was_. I want nothing to do with her."

Bill scratched his chin at that, confused as can be by Ron's little outburst.

"This must be bad, little brother. What was the fight about?"

Ron looked around them before he leaned forward. "I don't agree with her choice of a partner. I told her in no uncertain terms that if she chose to continue seeing this person, our friendship was as good as over. In the end, she chose _her_ over us."

"When you say her, do you mean Fleur?" Bill asked calmly.

Ron's eyes almost popped out of his head. "You know about them?"

"Of course I know about them, you git! I've know since the very beginning. In fact, I was the one that encouraged Fleur to confess her feeling to Hermione," Bill explained.

"_What_? Are you mad? I thought you loved Fleur!"

"I do. I think I always will, but she is happier with Hermione than she would ever be with me."

"And this doesn't bother you in the least?" Ron asked outraged by his brother's relaxed attitude.

"Why would it bother me? I moved on and so did Fleur. We were happy while it lasted but I wasn't meant to be with her. She has loved Hermione in secret for years and just recently found the courage to tell her."

"Bloody hell, Bill, I can't believe this is happening. Hermione is a lesbian now."

"And what if she is? Is that such a horrible thing? You'd rather lose one of the best friends you've ever had because she found someone to love? Are you really that narrow-minded that you can't comprehend that love is love no matter what?" Bill shook his head sadly. "I'm so very disappointed in you, Ronald."

Ron looked down in shame. He couldn't stand to see his brother looking down on him. "I'm not narrow-minded. I'm surprised and upset. How the hell was I supposed to react to the news?"

"Like any best-friend would. By being supportive and happy for her. Let me ask you this. When was the last time you saw Hermione so happy that her eyes shone and there is an ever present smile on her lips?"

Ron thought about that for a moment. Now that Bill mentioned it, he couldn't really remember when he'd seen his best friend more relaxed or happy than in the last few months. Her demeanor had changed to the point that he had mentioned to his wife that he was glad to see Hermione smiling all the time. It just hadn't occurred to him that she was in love.

Realization was a hard kick to the balls and he winced when it hit him that he had been a complete and utter prat. He had gone off on Hermione for no reason other than it was Fleur she was in love with. He had disliked the blonde beauty because he thought she had broken his brother's heart, but from what Bill was telling him, their break-up had been mutual.

Bill watched the emotions cross over his brother's face with a smile on his own. Ron was usually slow on the uptake of things and it was funny watching when he finally figured something out. His one big flaw was jumping to conclusion and speaking without thinking it through first. Luna had helped him greatly in that respect, but it seemed he still had a ways to go.

"Look, Ron, as much as I appreciate that you did this because of me, it's not necessary. I knew when I went after Fleur that her heart belonged to another. Still, I pressed on and she finally gave in. She did her damnedest to make me happy. She was faithful to me. But more importantly, she was unhappy and I could see that. As much as she tried, she couldn't forget her one _true_ love. Veela's are like that. They can only truly love one person in their lifetime. We talked about it and I decided to end it so she could be happy. After much encouraging on my part, she finally gave in and acted on her feelings.

"It hasn't been an easy road. Hermione had a bit of trouble dealing with it at first. Not many people know. It took her six months to tell you, Ronald, because she had already figured this would be your reaction and she didn't want to lose you. She loves you. So I would suggest putting everything on a weighing scale and seeing what has more influence: friendship or prejudices."

Ron looked at his brother, shame covering his face. "I've made a right mess of things, haven't I?"

"I'd have to agree."

"I have to make it up to them. No wonder Luna is so mad at me. I acted like a right git. I said some awful things to Hermione, Bill, and she's not going to forgive me."

"Yes, she will, Ron. Hermione's heart doesn't have room for hate. You've done your share of things to her throughout the years and she always forgives you. This time it won't be any different."

"I hope you're right, Bill. I'd hate to lose her friendship over something I didn't handle well. I'm such a bloody wanker," Ron finished as he dropped his head to the table with a soft thud.

Bill ruffled his hair affectionately and grinned. "Ron, Hermione is so in love at the moment that she will forgive and forget. And just so you know, Fleur defended you and told her to give you time to adjust."

Ron looked up at Bill. "Fleur did that?"

"Yes, she did. She hates to see Hermione unhappy and she knows about the unbreakable bond the Golden Trio has. You have nothing to worry about. In fact, you should come with Miranda and I on Friday, since they are throwing a party to celebrate their moving in together," Bill suggested.

"I don't want to ruin it for them."

"The only way you can do that is by having Luna go by herself. Knowing your wife, she will go without you. Be the smart guy now and go along."

"You're right. Thanks for making me see things right, Bill. I appreciate it."

"No problem, little bro. Just fix it."

"I will, I promise. I really miss my wife and my best friend!"

Bill nodded at him as they shared another drink.


	18. Chapter 17

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: RIGHTING WRONGS **_

"_I will, I promise. I really miss my wife and my best friend!"_

_Bill laughed at him as they shared another drink. _

0-0

"Going somewhere?" Luna asked her husband when she saw him coming into the living room dressed in tailored pants and a button down shirt.

Ron was not one to dress up so nicely unless it was incredibly important or Ministry related.

"As a matter of fact, I am, dear. You look lovely, by the way," he complimented his wife.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready then? The party started half an hour ago. We don't want to be too late."

Luna's eyes widened in surprise. "You're going with me?"

"Of course I'm going with you, sweets. There are a couple of ladies I need to apologize to, and an even lovelier wife to charm back into loving me like she did last week."

Luna couldn't help it. She visibly melted at his words and hugged him tightly. She wasted no time kissing him and he responded gratefully. Suddenly, the weight on his shoulders eased a bit. He was hoping with all of his heart that the rest of the weight would be gone by the party's end. Merlin knew he was truly sorry for his callous words towards his female best-friend.

"What made you change your mind, Ronald?" Luna asked after they had stopped kissing and were getting ready to Apparate to Hermione and Fleur's flat.

"Your words the other day and also Bill. He told me how things really happened and opened my eyes to my own stupidity. I'm ashamed of my behaviour and I can only hope that they will be half as forgiving as you."

"Oh, Ronald, I think they will be. I'm sure Hermione misses you and she's sorry about some of the things she said to you as well."

"Will you be by my side when I talk to them?"

"I'll even hold your hand, sweetheart."

He dropped another kiss on her lips and Apparated them both away.

0-0

"Are you 'aving fun, mon amour?" Fleur asked Hermione.

The party was in full swing. Drinks and food were aplenty and their guests were having a blast. Everyone they invited had come bearing gifts for the newly engaged couple and even some home-warming gifts for Hermione and Fleur. Armand had delivered and had brought three cases of wine with him as their gift.

"I'm having a really good time, my love. How about you?"

"Oui. 'Zis is just what we needed to unwind. I am glad we decided to invite everyone. Even 'ze few Weasley's scattered around seem supportive."

Hermione nodded softly, not wanting to let Fleur know how much it still affected her that _one_ Weasley in particular, one especially important to her, was not there and wouldn't be coming by to offer congratulations to them. Bill and his girlfriend had made it, as well as the twins and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley had not been able to attend, but she had sent several casseroles instead. Even she was coming around.

Harry and Gabrielle approached them and Hermione put a smile on her face for their benefit. Fleur and Harry exchanged a look behind Hermione's back. He knew how upset Hermione was about the problem with Ron and was trying to be supportive. It was a miracle Ron was still walking straight once Hermione had told Harry of their hurtful exchange. Only his respect and love for Luna had stopped him from making the situation worse, knowing she'd be surely working on it as well.

A small commotion was heard suddenly, as several shouts of greetings were heard. They all turned around to look at the new arrivals when Hermione felt her body tense. Standing at the entrance, looking nervous and troubled, was none other than Ronald Weasley and his lovely wife. Gabrielle put her hand on Harry's arm when he started to move in his direction. Harry looked at her and she shook her head softly.

Fleur put her hand possessively on the back of Hermione's back. Hermione leaned against her lover for support and felt Fleur's arm wrap around her waist. Hermione and Ron locked gazed as he started walking in their direction, Luna at his side, holding his hand in support. Their guests went back to drinking and dancing, since none of them were aware of the rift between the two friends.

"Hello," Luna greeted them and started kissing all of them in turn.

When she reached Hermione, she hugged her tightly. "Please give him a chance to explain," she whispered in her friend's ear and felt Hermione nod slightly.

Ron swallowed with difficulty and nodded at Hermione. "Could I have a private word with you and Fleur?"

Harry bristled and lost some of his cool.

"I love you like a brother, Ron, but if you hurt Hermione again like you did the other day I will hex your bollocks off."

Ron swallowed harder this time and nodded at his best-mate. "I know you will, but it won't be necessary. I came to apologize for my despicable behaviour the other day."

Harry stepped back and Gabrielle laced her fingers through his. "Give 'im a chance to talk to 'zem, love."

"Why don't you come into our office, Ronald? We can 'ave more privacy 'zen."

Ron nodded and Fleur guided Hermione in that direction, noticing she was still somewhat stiff and had not uttered a single word since Ron's arrival. Once they reached the office, Fleur put a locking charm on the door and a silencing charm on the room. She wasn't taking any chances. Since Hermione had been too upset to really tell them what had happened, Harry and Fleur had put her memories in a pensive and had watched for themselves. Her lover could be loud when upset and angry and Ronald was even worse. Fleur didn't want anything to ruin the party for them.

"Say what you came to say and be quick about it," Hermione demanded of him as she leaned against the desk.

Fleur went to a small bar they had in a corner and served three glasses of Fire Whiskey. After passing them around, she sat on the leather sofa and motioned for Ron to do the same. He emptied his drink at once and Fleur raised her eyebrows at this. Hermione waited patiently, not touching her drink or moving.

"The other day I acted like a bloody wanker and I hurt one of the most important women in my life," he started while looking down into his empty glass before finding the courage within and finally facing his friend. "Hermione, I didn't mean any of the hurtful things I said to you. I overreacted and I hurt your feelings without meaning to. It was wrong of me to jump to conclusions and assume that Fleur had hurt Bill without a care and fearing she would do the same to you. I was a prat and I'm sorry."

Hermione looked at him, but said nothing. Fleur knew her pride was in the way. She turned to Ronald and actually felt sorry for him.

"What made you change your mind, Ronald?" she asked him.

He turned to look at Fleur. "Luna and Bill did. Luna had plenty to say on the subject and I asked Bill to meet me at The Leaky Cauldron. He set me straight after calling me a git several times."

Fleur chuckled at this and Hermione frowned. "'Zat does sound like Bill! What did 'e tell you exactly?"

"He explained to me what had really happened between the two of you from the beginning, during, and after your relationship dissolved. The more he explained the more I realized I had made one of the biggest mistakes of my life."

"It is never too late to recognize one's wrongs and make 'zem right, Ronald. 'Zat is something I 'ave learned 'zroughout 'ze years."

"And something he will never learn," was Hermione's scathing comment.

Fleur raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and Ron winced.

"I totally deserve that, Hermione. I'm here to admit I made a mistake. I acted like a fool and I treated you wrongly. I would take it all back in an instant if I could, just to see you smile at me again."

"'Ermione, do not be so 'ard on 'im. I know what 'e did was wrong, but 'e is admitting to it and asking for forgiveness. It is not like you to 'old a grudge. I will be deeply saddened if you chose to do so 'zis time," Fleur said.

Hermione looked at her and then lowered her eyes in shame. The last thing she wanted was to disappoint the woman she loved more than life itself.

Ron chose that moment to get up and walk over to her. He gently lifted her chin with his finger and their eyes met and held. Fleur watched the exchange and waited, all the while praying for a small miracle.

"I'm truly sorry for hurting you, 'Mione."

"You broke my heart, Ron. All I wanted was for you to be a part of this new facet of my life and you turned your back on me. It's sad that this isn't the first time it happens, either. How many times do I have to forgive and forget before you stop doing it?"

Her words cut deeper than he'd thought possible and his heart was filled with shame, for he knew she was right. Tears welled in his eyes and he looked down.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do to make you believe me." He turned to Fleur. "I have to apologize to you as well. I was judgmental and I shouldn't have been. But please understand that I was only acting on what I thought had happened between you and Bill. He's my brother, Fleur, and I thought you had broken his heart. You would probably react the same way if some bloke did the same thing to Gabrielle."

"I would probably react worse. 'Ze Veela in me would want blood, so I do understand and you 'ave my forgiveness. All I ask is 'zat you 'zink 'zings 'zrough 'ze next time before you react. At some point you 'ave to learn to be a little more tactful."

"Agreed."

"Would you be so kind as to go over to 'ze corner while I 'ave a word with Mademoiselle Granger," she asked softly and he readily agreed.

Fleur walked over to Hermione and put a simple muting charm around them so she could speak freely. Hermione was still looking down at her heels and Fleur tilted her chin as Ron had done.

"What is really going 'zrough 'zat pretty 'ead of yours?"

"How can you forgive him so easily?"

"Because all I want to feel in my 'eart is love. We 'ad enough 'ate to go around while Voldemort was alive and I chose to live my life without it. I love you and I want to spend 'ze rest of my life with you. I will not let anyone get in 'ze way of our love. I chose to ignore 'zose who do not approve. I chose to smile when I 'zink of you. I chose to love you above anything else in my life. 'Zat is why I can forgive 'im. 'Ze love I 'ave in my heart is too special to let a consuming 'zing like hate ruin it. Now it is your turn to decide if you can forgive 'im and move on, or if you will 'arbor 'ate in your 'eart. It is really your decision and I know in my 'eart 'zat you will choose wisely."

"And if I chose not to forgive him? Will you stop loving me then?"

"Non. Nothing can make my love for you diminish. 'Owever, I would be extremely disappointed in you, Mademoiselle."

She dropped a quick kiss on Hermione's lips before canceling the muting charm around them. She looked over at Ron and smiled softly. He smiled back, if a bit shyly.

"I am going to leave you two alone to talk. I will be back in ten minutes. If by 'zen you 'ave not resolved 'zis problem, I will not push for a solution anymore. All I ask is 'zat you give each other a chance."

Before either could say anything, Fleur was gone.

0-0

She came to a halt just outside the door. Luna, Ginny, Harry and Gabrielle were all there, anxious looks on their faces. Fleur immediately put another locking charm on the door to prevent them from going in.

"What's going on, Fleur?" Harry was the first to ask.

"Are they talking?" Luna inquired.

"'Ow is 'Ermione?" was Gabrielle's question.

"Has Hermione kicked his sorry and freckly arse yet?"

They all looked at Ginny and laughed. She always knew how to break the tension in a room.

"Nothing much is going on. 'Zey _might_ be talking but 'Ermione is still furious and unwilling to bend or forgive. Ronald is a right mess, 'e 'as apologized several times, but so far 'Ermione is unrelenting," she quickly explained.

"Oh, dear, I was afraid this would happen. Ronald did go a bit overboard the other day," Luna told them.

"My brother is such a git. I'm the one that should go in there and kick his arse."

"Hermione always forgives him, we all know this. I know she's mad right now, but I think she loves him more," Harry said, hope evident in his voice.

"I don't know much about 'zem, but after everything you've all been 'rough together, I don't 'zink 'Ermione would go on 'ating 'im forever," was Gabrielle's observation.

"Let us 'ope she forgives 'im. I 'ope my parting words to 'er 'ad some impact," Fleur told the group as she ran a hand through her hair in an unusual show of frustration.

0-0

Ron walked over to Hermione and waited for her to say something. He was out of words and he didn't know how else to apologize to her. Hermione had never been this furious at him before and he wasn't sure what to expect.

After another uncomfortable minute, Hermione finally lifted her head and their eyes locked.

"You hurt me."

"I know."

"Don't ever do it again. This is the last time I forgive you, Ron Weasley."

"I know that as well. I also know I don't deserve it."

"I knew you would be angry, but I didn't expect you to react so badly to the news. That's why it took me so long to tell you about Fleur and me. I was afraid of your reaction."

"You caught me by surprise. Now that I've had a chance to think it over, and with Luna and Bill's help, I can understand. I'm sorry my first reaction wasn't a positive one."

"I've never been in love like this before, Ron, and all I wanted was your support."

"You have it, Hermione. I'll do my damnedest to prove it to you."

"Are you really okay with me loving Fleur?"

"You don't need my approval, 'Mione, but for what is worth, I've never seen you smile so much since we've known each other. I've never seen you so radiant. I should have known something major had happened in your life because the change in you has been significant. I mentioned it to Luna several times and she just smiled, as if she knew something I didn't."

"If you saw that I was so happy, why did you react in such a foul way?"

"Because I'm a prat and that's what I do! I don't think before I speak and that is something I have to work on. I promise you."

Hermione smiled a bit at his sincerity.

"I'd have to agree there."

"Are you truly as happy as you look?"

"More than you could possibly imagine, Ron."

"Then I wish you the best, the both of you, from the deepest corner of my heart. I do love you, Hermione, even when I act like a right git and hurt you."

Surprising him yet again, but in a good way, Hermione threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back with as much enthusiasm, his heart full of gratefulness.

That is how Fleur and company found them. A collective sigh of relief was heard all around.

0-0

Now that the worst of the confrontation was over, the others had gone back to the party leaving Fleur and Hermione alone in their small office. Fleur had once again locked and silenced the room since she wanted to talk to Hermione privately before joining the others. Hermione was still leaning against the desk and Fleur was standing in front of her.

"Are you feeling better, ma belle?" she asked as she ran a finger down Hermione's smooth cheek.

"Much. Thanks for forcing me to talk to him, love."

"I know you well and it 'ad to be done. I do not want you to 'old resentment in your 'eart now 'zat we are together. All I want is for you to be 'appy."

"I am happy, Fleur, more than I thought possible and it's all thanks to your love."

"Oh, but I 'zink I can make you even 'appier right now, mon amour."

"How is that even possible?"

"You will see."

And before Hermione could ask what she meant, Fleur dropped down on her knees and smiled wickedly at her. She grabbed Hermione's knees and parted them. Her hands dropped down to Hermione's ankles and she brought them up slowly, never breaking eye contact, and lifting her lover's dress as they moved up.

Hermione looked down at Fleur and her heart started beating so fast she thought she'd get dizzy. She moaned and threw her head back when she felt Fleur's tongue pushing against her lace knickers.

"Fleur," she whispered throatily.

Fleur didn't answer her verbally. Instead she used one hand to hold the dress up and the other to rip Hermione's knickers off. Such a savage act on Fleur's part had Hermione panting and wishing for more. Fleur wasn't one to disappoint and quickly pushed her tongue between Hermione's wet folds. At the touch of Fleur's slick tongue on her sensitive bud, Hermione cried out and begged her lover for more.

Hermione put one hand on the desk to support herself and the other went to tangle in Fleur's silvery blonde tresses to keep her in place. Fleur happily obliged and her ministrations soon brought Hermione to the peak. Hermione cried out Fleur's name over and over, and before she had a chance to come down from her high, Fleur surprised her once again by pushing two fingers inside of her, pushing in and out in quick strokes that prolonged her pleasure even more.

Without stopping what she was doing, Fleur stood up and kissed Hermione passionately. When Hermione couldn't take it anymore, since the pleasure was so intense, she gently grabbed Fleur's wrist and she stopped. Hermione moaned as Fleur removed her fingers from inside of her and rested her forehead against Fleur's shoulder.

"That was incredible."

"I am glad you 'zink so, Mademoiselle."

"I don't want to go back to the party. I want to go to bed and make love to you."

"You can do so later. Now we must be gracious 'ostesses and tend to our guests. I promise you can 'ave all of me later on tonight."

"I guess you're right."

"I am always right!"

"And you're sexy as all hell."

Fleur laughed at her words.

"Glad you 'zink so, chèri."

Hermione lifted her head and kissed Fleur. Not just any kiss either. She put all of the love and devotion she felt into that kiss and Fleur felt a soft current pass from one to the other. She lifted her head with a gasp and stared at Hermione. A soft glow surrounded them both. Hermione seemed just as surprised.

"What is it, Fleur?"

"It is done."

"What's done?"

"Our bonding."

"Oh."

0-0


	19. Chapter 18

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: A LOVING BOND**_

"_What is it, Fleur?"_

"_It is done."_

"_What's done?"_

"_Our bonding."_

"_Oh."_

0-0

Hermione was stunned, to say the least. She didn't know what to say, so she just looked at Fleur for answers.

"It means, ma belle, 'zat we are able to marry, conceive a child, and our magic 'as blended as well. We will be stronger together and apart. It simply means I belong to you, and you belong to me."

"Oh, Fleur!" Hermione said as she threw her arms around her lover and hugged her tightly. "Are we going to tell your parents?"

"Maman and Gabrielle will know 'ze moment we walk out of 'ere. It is something 'zat other Veela's will pick up on. 'Zey will be extremely 'appy for us."

"It's a good thing you decided to move in with me, isn't it?"

"Right you are, ma belle. Are you 'appy?"

Hermione locked gazes with Fleur. The answer to that question was clearly visible in her eyes. They shone with happiness and excitement, and Fleur was more than happy to see it.

"I think you can tell how I feel."

"I still want you to tell me."

Hermione cupped Fleur's cheeks softly and leaned in to kiss her.

"I've never been happier in all of my life. I'm just wondering what triggered it all of a sudden."

"It started 'appening 'ze day you rowed with Ron."

"A week ago? And you noticed and didn't tell me?"

"I did not want to tell you when you were so upset."

"Why did our fight set it off?"

"You were willing to turn your back on a life-long friendship just to be with me. 'Ze depth of your love and commitment is what sealed it."

"Oh. I was just going on instinct."

"Exactly. You did not 'zink about anything else but us. 'Zat passionate response was enough to cause 'ze bonding to start taking place. Today, you forgave Ron and 'zat completed 'ze bonding."

"I do love you, you know? I would do anything for you."

"Even going as far as marrying me?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"I would love to make you my wife, mon amour. Once 'ze bonding takes place, 'zere is no sense in waiting. We know we are destined to spend 'ze rest of our lives together. I would also love to 'ave a child with you before I get much older."

"I would be honoured to become your wife, Fleur Isabelle Delacour. Nothing would make me happier."

"Is 'zat a yes?" Fleur asked, unable to keep the hope out of her voice.

"It's a definite yes!"

Fleur kissed her then. She couldn't help herself. After kissing fervently for several minutes, Fleur pulled away, breathing hard, eyes glazed over with renewed lust. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"_Accio_ red box," she called out while lifting her hand.

Hermione looked on with interest, noticing Fleur's use of wandless magic. A moment later, a box zoomed from the hallway and into her waiting hand. She closed her fingers protectively around it and then stepped back into the room. She waved her hand at the door and Hermione felt the suction as the room became once again private. Fleur locked the door and walked over to Hermione.

Fleur smiled at her as she knelt. She opened the box and looked down at the contents for a moment, a serious expression on her face. Nodding once to herself, she turned the box around and lifted it towards Hermione.

"It is not a diamond ring. It does not even 'ave a precious stone set in it. It is a simple gold band, engraved with runes, 'zat 'as been passed down 'zrough 'ze women in my family for many generations. It speaks of my love and commitment to you. One day, we will pass it on to our daughter. 'Ermione Jane Granger, will you accept it and do me 'ze honor of becoming my lifemate?"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears at Fleur's words. She looked down at the ring and smiled. It was perfect.

"It would be a pleasure, my love."

Fleur smiled and stood up. She removed the ring from the box and placed it with trembling hands on Hermione's ring finger. Once she was done, the ring adjusted automatically to Hermione's size and she felt warmth emanate from it.

"It looks perfect on you," Fleur said as she kissed the back of Hermione's hand.

"It seems fitting, don't you think? You know how much I love runes."

"A diamond ring is 'ze usual, but you 'ave never been usual. 'Ze runes simply say 'zat I am committing to you, 'eart and soul, and 'zat our bond is everlasting."

"And it will be, Fleur. I promise you that much."

"And I promise to love you and protect you for as long as I live."

They sealed their promises with a kiss.

0-0

"Maman?" Gabrielle called as she approached her mother.

"It is done," Apolline said without preamble.

"I 'zough so. I felt a strange current go 'zrough me a moment ago, but I wanted to ask you to make sure."

"'Zis is wonderful, ma petite. Both of my daughters, 'appy and in love. A mother can not ask for anything more. I wonder if Fleur gave 'Ermione 'ze ring."

"I am sure she will."

"I wonder what 'Ermione will say."

"If 'zey bonded, it means 'Ermione is as committed to Fleur as Fleur is to 'er. A bonding cannot occur otherwise. She will accept 'ze ring and all it entitles."

Just then, Hermione and Fleur walked back into the living room, smiling and holding hands. Apolline's eyes went to Hermione's left hand and spotted the gold ring on her finger. She smiled approvingly. Gabrielle followed her mother's gaze and spotted the ring as well.

"I guess you were right, Maman."

"I am always right about 'zis 'zings, Gabrielle. I 'ope you will not give your sister any grief about getting engaged at 'ze same time as you!"

"I would never even dream of it, Maman. I actually 'zink it is wonderful news," Gabrielle quickly assured her mother.

Fleur and Hermione reached them then and Apolline wasted no time embracing the pair. They hugged her back.

"Félicitations! I could not be 'appier for 'ze two of you. It pleases me to see 'zat 'ze bonding 'as taken place," Apolline said as she stepped back.

"'Zank you, Maman. I am very 'appy as well. 'Ermione is my dream come true."

"Oh, Fleur, stop it! You're going to make me cry."

"No more crying, belle. It is time to be 'appy now," Fleur said as she caressed Hermione's cheek lovingly.

"Oh, sister, 'zis is wonderful news! I am so 'appy for 'ze two of you," Gabrielle said as she hugged and kissed each in turn.

"Thank you, Gabby. Can you believe it's only been six months and now we're all getting married?"

"Non. Life 'as a funny way of working out, is all I can say. I never 'zought I would find my 'appiness with 'Arry and now I am going to marry 'im. Fleur is going to marry you. I imagine life is paying back its debt to all of you."

"Maman, can 'Ermione and I come over some time soon to talk to you about 'ze bonding ceremony? I want 'er to know all about it and I cannot 'zink of someone that could explain it to 'er better 'zan you."

"Darling, it would be my pleasure to tell 'Ermione all about it. When do you want to 'ave 'ze ceremony?"

"Whenever 'Ermione is ready. Since it is such a private ceremony, I would like us to 'ave a commitment ceremony for our family and friends as well. 'Zat it if 'Ermione does not mind marrying me twice," Fleur added at the last minute while searching Hermione's eyes.

Hermione smiled at her. "You know I'll marry you as many times as needed. I love you, darling, and I'm not ashamed to show it. I want the world to know that I belong to you, and you belong to me."

Fleur melted all over again. As impossible as it seemed, she fell deeper in love with the brunette with each passing day. She feared her heart would burst from it some day, but until that happened, she would enjoy it for all it was worth.

Come what may, they would get through it together. Their love would see them through.

Those words would never be truer, as proven a few weeks later.

0-0

It had been several weeks since the engagement party. In that time, Hermione had read more about bonding with a Veela, but she had been unable to find the information she truly wanted. It seemed like Veela's mostly mated within their own species, and a few had mated with other Wizards or Witches. Her relationship with Fleur was unusual because it didn't seem like a Veela had mated with a Muggle before, even if said Muggle was magical.

If there were any such cases, they weren't recorded anywhere and it was driving Hermione insane. They had been so busy at work that they hadn't made it to visit Apolline yet, so Hermione was still without answers. Thus, she decided to start questioning Fleur more on the subject.

They were cuddling in bed after a long day at work. They'd had a light dinner, had showered together, and were now resting their tired bodies and minds.

"Fleur, could you tell me more about our bonding? I've tried to gather information since we haven't seen your mum yet, but there isn't much of interest out there."

"What do you want to know, amour?"

Fleur was playing with Hermione's curls while she waited for the many questions she knew Hermione would throw her way.

"I want to know about the bonding ceremony first."

"Well, like I told you before, it is a very private ceremony. Only my mum and grandmother will be 'zere from my family. 'Zey might allow Gabrielle in, but 'zat is up to 'ze Elder 'zat will perform 'ze ceremony. 'Ze actual ceremony is performed at Stonehenge. 'Ze ceremony will take place at midnight as long as 'zere is a full moon."

"Oh, wow, at Stonehenge? Why is that?"

"Because of 'ze magical properties of 'ze land. It 'as been used for many centuries as 'ze place for our magical bondings."

"And who is the Elder?"

"She is a pure Veela 'zat 'as been performing 'ze ceremonies for close to a 'undred years now. She is a magical being 'zat lives in isolation and is extremely powerful. You will like her."

"How come no one can attend that ceremony?"

"'Ze rituals performed are a secret Veela's do not want to share with anyone outside 'zeir own. 'Ze secret has been kept for 'ousands of years and it is not likely to change. 'Zat is why I want us to 'ave a separate commitment ceremony for 'ze rest of our families and friends.

"Sounds logical. Will things change between us after the ceremony?"

"Non. 'Ze bonding includes a blood pact that will seal our souls together. Once our bloods are mixed, we will share our magic as I explained before. We will be more powerful, quicker, smarted and emotionally linked. Not too different from what we share now."

"One last question, love. How are we going to be able to have a child? We are missing one very important member for that," Hermione joked.

"Ah, but 'zat is where magic comes in and part of 'ze bonding process. Once we bond, 'zings 'zat would not be possible before, will."

"Like what? Is there a spell to create the baby inside of you?"

"Non. We are going to each take a different potion, perform 'ze ancient chant 'zat goes with it and 'zen we will make love like any other couple would. 'Ze only difference is 'zat with Veela's, conception usually 'appens on the very first try if 'ze ritual is performed right."

"Again, we are still missing a very important anatomical part, love."

"It will grow."

Hermione just stared at Fleur as if she had suddenly lost her mind. _Surely, Fleur hasn't just said that_. Hermione laughed nervously.

"What will grow?"

"The phallus, of course."

Hermione swallowed hard. So she _had_ said it, she thought.

"On who?" Hermione all but croaked.

"You."

Hermione lost all color on her face and her heart started racing.

"What?"

"I 'zought you knew 'zat, amour."

"No, I did not know, Fleur," Hermione responded tightly.

"'Ermione, it is 'ze only way we can 'ave children. Once we take 'ze potion, 'ze phallus will grow and we will make love. When you ejaculate inside of me, your egg will become 'ze sperm 'zat will fertilize my egg. 'Ze phallus will disappear a few minutes after we are done and your body will be back to its usual form. Nothing is permanent. 'Ze potion I take makes sure I get pregnant on 'ze first try, 'zat way we do not 'ave to repeat 'ze process."

Hermione listened carefully and attentively, the entire time willing herself not to bolt from the bed and out of their bedroom. It was a lot to take in and a hell of a lot more than she had bargained for.

"'Ermione," Fleur said after several minutes of strained silence. "Talk to me, belle."

Hermione looked at Fleur but didn't really know what to say. Instead, she took a deep breath.

"I don't know if I'm capable of doing that, Fleur," Hermione admitted after another few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I can alter my body in such a way. I truly love you and I want to spend the rest of my life at your side. Believe me when I tell you that, my love. It just never occurred to me that it would be so difficult for us to have children."

Fleur was floored by Hermione's sincere words. There was no other way of explaining it.

"I guess I should 'ave told you sooner," she said in a defeated voice.

"Yeah. That would have been nice."

"I am sorry, 'Ermione. We can call 'ze engagement off and I will move back to my flat. I will not 'ate you if you decide to break up with me. I guess it is too much to ask of you."

Hermione looked into Fleur's heart-broken eyes and smiled sadly.

"I don't want us to break up or for you to leave _our_ home. You are my heart, Fleur. I just don't know about children for now. Give me some time to get used to the idea and then we'll see what happens."

Fleur nodded slowly, a ray of hope entering her heart.

"Take all 'ze time you need, ma belle. Maybe we can adopt instead."

"We'll talk about it all at some other time. I'm going to go use the loo to get ready for bed. I'll be right back."

Without waiting for a reply, Hermione got up from the bed and left the room.

Fleur watched with despair.

"Merde," she whispered softly.

0-0

Hermione leaned against the closed door and took several deep breaths. It suddenly felt like her world was collapsing and she didn't know what to do to stop it. She seriously didn't know if she could go through with the ritual, grow a penis and make love to her lover as if she was a man. It would be too weird. She had been through a lot before, but never something as major as this.

True, she had been polyjuiced into a cat, Harry and even Bellatrix. Body transformations were nothing new to her. However, to still be herself and grow a man's body part didn't seem like her cup of tea.

She finished using the toilet and brushed her teeth. After washing her face and patting it dry, she took one more fortifying breath and headed back into the bedroom.

0-0

While Hermione was hiding in the bathroom, Fleur lied quietly in bed and wondered what to do next. How they would get past their present predicament, she had no idea. The concept was as natural to her as breathing, since she had grown up knowing about it all along. Apolline had made sure to tell her about it at an early age since it wasn't unusual for Veela's to bond with someone of their own sex.

Since her bonding with Hermione had taken place, Fleur would not be able to love another human being for as long as she lived. If this broke them up, and she prayed to all the gods that it wouldn't, she would end up alone. Hermione would be able to move on and fall in love with someone else eventually, but Fleur's heart and soul would be bonded to her for all eternity. It wouldn't be physical death, but surely, she'd die of a broken heart.

However, she wasn't willing to lose Hermione now that they were finally together. She would just devote herself to loving her and forget about children altogether. She would love Harry and Gabrielle's kids as if they were her own and be satisfied with that. Maybe one day Hermione would be willing to at least adopt a child, but if not, she would be as happy as long as they were together.

Her mind made up, Fleur relaxed and waited for Hermione to come back to bed.

When she did, no more words were spoken. Fleur kissed her softly and they cuddled as usual. It took a while, but eventually, they fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 19

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN: TALKING IT OUT**___

_Her mind made up, Fleur relaxed and waited for Hermione to come back to bed._

_When she did, no more words were spoken. Fleur kissed her softly and they cuddled as usual. It took a while, but eventually, they fell asleep._

0-0

A week later, Hermione called Harry and asked him to meet her for dinner. Once he saw her, he knew something was very wrong. She seemed lost and couldn't seem to hide her anxiousness. There were dark circle under her eyes and she looked tired and drawn.

It had been a difficult week for her and it was beginning to show and take its toll.

"If we are having dinner by ourselves, something major must have happened," Harry commented quietly after they had ordered dinner.

"You know me too well."

"Did you have a row with Fleur?"

"No, nothing like that. I'd actually prefer that at this point."

Hermione took a sip of her wine for courage and started telling him what had happened. Like a good friend, he listened attentively. Not once did he interrupt or act surprised. Hermione was grateful for that since she wasn't sure she would have been able to finish her tale otherwise. The only interruption was made by their server when he brought their food.

By the time she was done, Harry had refilled her wine goblet twice.

"I don't know what to do, Harry."

"Do you love her?"

"You know better than anyone just how much I _do_ love Fleur."

"Is this really an obstacle?"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked with a frown.

"Would it really be that horrible to do it just once so a child can be created out of the love and devotion you feel for each other?"

"I don't know. It just seems unnatural."

"Is that the real problem? You don't think it's natural?"

"That's part of it, yes."

"I see. Then it's safe to say you haven't made love using a strap-on?"

Both of her eyebrows rose in surprise at his blunt question and she blushed.

"How in bloody hell do you even know about those? Or would I be better off not knowing?"

"I read. I've also seen a couple of movies," he said with a carefree shrug and a sly smile.

"No, we haven't gone that route yet. Besides, it wouldn't be the same and you know it."

"But its close enough and it could get you used to it. I think it's worth a try."

"I don't know, Harry."

"Oh, come on, 'Mione, it wouldn't be the first time."

"What are you talking about now? Of course it would be."

"Did you forget you were _me_ once?"

"That doesn't even count. What's more, I transformed into _you_, not just a _part_ of you."

"Right you are. But you still _grew_ one and as far as I know, everything went back to normal once the potion wore off. Am I right?" he smirked.

"Of course you're right, you boor!"

Harry laughed at her.

"Then you know what it would feel like. Even though you were me, it was still you all along. What you have to do in order to have a baby with Fleur is almost the same thing. You're still going to make love to her, body and soul. It's just that one body part will be different for a little while. It's not like it's permanent. And from what you explained already, you might just have to do it once."

"I guess," she relented.

"By the way, was it fun being me for a little while? I've never thought to ask any of you."

"Let's just say Gabrielle is one very lucky girl!"

That comment made Harry laugh even harder.

"That's one of the reasons I love you so much, 'Mione. You're so good to my ego!"

"I try."

"Now, let's get back to the issue at hand in all seriousness. Listen to me and listen well. If you love Fleur like I know you do, you will take this into consideration."

"You really think so, Harry? It's not weird to you in the least?"

"Look, babe, we're the only Muggles out of the bunch. I know I'm only half, but I was still raised like one until the age of eleven. However, we left that world behind and became part of the magical one, knowing all along how different it would be. So far, we have dealt with it just fine. It wouldn't be the first time you face a tough challenge and came out on top. I'd say buckle up once more and go with the flow."

"Just like that, huh?"

"I know it won't be easy. And I'm also pretty sure Fleur knows how difficult it is for you as well. But if it is the only way you can have a child with the woman you love, I'd say it's worth considering it."

"If it was the other way around, if it was you instead of me making the decision, what would you do?"

"For Gabrielle, I would do anything because I love her with all of my heart. There wouldn't be much to discuss as long as it made her happy. Hermione, she could ask me to go to the deepest pits of hell and I would, just to see her smile. So I guess you have to decide if you love Fleur enough to do this for her."

Put that way, Hermione suddenly felt like a fool. Did she not love Fleur enough?

Since entering the Wizarding world, she'd had to make one difficult decision after another. Sacrifice after sacrifice. To help Harry, she had taken many risks and done things she wasn't always proud of. During the war, she had killed for the greater good of mankind.

If she had given all of herself for her friends and their world, why wouldn't she do it for Fleur? She had opened her heart to Fleur, and in doing so, she had found the greatest love of her life. Another difficult decision to make, but one she would never regret.

Harry watched her as she thought. He was sure she was breaking everything down and considering the pros and cons of the situation. At least he'd been able to get through to her. He knew something had happened, since Gabrielle had mentioned that Fleur seemed sad and withdrawn. It had never occurred to them that this was the problem. And while it was different, it didn't mean it was bad.

He covered her hand with his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Do you want us to go and talk to your mum? Maybe Emma's input will help you out as well. It could be that if she gives you her support you won't feel as guilty making the decision. Other than us, no one else needs to know how your child was conceived."

"You don't think mum will freak out?"

"I think Emma will handle it just fine. And I bet once William finds out that this is the only way he will have a grandchild, he'll be the one to buy you the strap-on so you two can practice!"

"Harry!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"That wasn't funny at all. Oh, gods, the horrid images that brought on. I would simply die of humiliation if he ever gave me a gift like that."

"Sorry, 'Mione, but it is entirely possible and you know it. Your dad is quite the character."

Hermione shook her head in exasperation.

"Pay the bill while I call mum to let her know we are coming by. She might be sleepy enough not to scream bloody murder when I tell her."

0-0

A few minutes later, they were knocking on the door of the Granger residence. Emma opened the door and smiled warmly at them.

"Darling girl, it is so good to see you again. Although I'm really surprised by the late night visit. This must be really urgent."

"I'm sorry to bother you so late, mum," Hermione apologized as she hugged her tightly.

"Never apologize for coming home, poppet." She turned towards Harry. "Hello, dear. It's good to see you as well."

Harry kissed her cheek dutifully and smiled at her. "It's good to see you, too, Mrs. G. You're looking beautiful as usual."

Emma Granger smiled at the nickname and his praise and stepped aside to let them in.

"I'll go make us some tea," Harry offered once they were in the living room and the women nodded.

"Where's daddy?"

"He's already asleep. He was knackered after a long day at work."

"That's good. It's not that I don't want to see him, but I wanted to speak to you alone."

"Oh oh, what happened now? The last time you wanted to speak to me alone the news was monumental. Not in a bad way, you understand. But still monumental," Emma said with a smile.

"Well, this will probably outdo that time. I need your motherly advice on a fairly delicate matter."

"I'm all ears, darling girl. But why is Harry here with you instead of Fleur?"

"Because he is my best-friend and I asked him to dinner so I could tell him. He was the one that suggested we come and see you."

"Goodness, this must be really awful."

"Well…"

Harry chose that moment to come back with the service of tea. He had made sure to spike it liberally with whiskey and for that Hermione was more than grateful. She started explaining the situation as simply as she could and Harry helped here and there.

When she was done, Harry offered to go call Fleur and Gabrielle to let them know they were okay and to give Hermione and her Mum some privacy.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked when she was done.

"Frankly?"

"I'm tempted to say no, but I really need to know how you feel about this. Once I know your reaction, I'll decide how to tell daddy."

"Well, poppet, this one has to top them all."

"That bad, eh?"

"Honestly, Hermione, I don't know what to tell you. It's surprising and amazing at the same time. No one would believe it possible, but then we live in totally different worlds."

"So I won't have your support if I decide to do it?"

"I never said that, darling girl. I will support anything as long as I know it makes you happy. Besides, I can't deny being curious about it from a medical point of view."

"I really don't know how to feel about it, mum. I honestly want to make Fleur happy, but I don't know if I can do it once I take the potion and it _grows._"

"So you're scared of the actual act of making love to Fleur once your body is altered?"

"Yes."

"Poppet, was Fleur your first female lover?"

"Of course she was, mum. I've never been with or interested in another woman."

"I don't mean to pry, darling, but how was your first time with her? And please forget for a moment that I'm your mother. It's obvious you need to talk to someone."

Hermione blushed furiously. As much as she trusted her mother, and no matter how close they were, it was still difficult to talk about certain subjects.

"It was a bit nerve wracking at first. But when the actual moment came, it was unbelievable. I've never felt anything like it before. The passion between us was almost overwhelming and I basically went on instinct."

"Did it happen soon after you started going out? I know how careful you are about those things."

"Yes. It's the first time in my life that I threw caution to the wind and went on gut feeling alone."

"And Fleur satisfies you?"

"Completely. No one else can compare, mum."

"And do you satisfy her?"

"I think I do. She's never said anything to the contrary."

"Then, if there are no complaints from either side, wouldn't you approach this the same way? The passion would still be there. It'd just be a little different."

"What if you know…" Hermione tried, while gesturing with her hands, too embarrassed to say the words out loud.

"What happens if it doesn't get hard?" Emma asked, amused.

"Mother!" she exclaimed.

"Hermione, just because I'm older doesn't mean I've stopped having a sexual relationship with your father. In fact, we are still quite active."

"Oh, gods, I did not need to know that, mum," Hermione groaned while covering her ears.

Emma laughed.

"Stop being so childish, darling girl. It's a part of marriage you should never neglect. You're engaged to Fleur now, so it'd be wise to pay attention."

"I promise, mum, but please don't give me any more details. I don't think I can handle it."

"Fine. Let's get back to the subject at hand. Hermione, since you've been with Fleur, has there ever been a time when you didn't do it because you didn't want her?"

"Goodness, no. It's the opposite, in fact. I can never get enough of her and I already told you it's never been like that with anyone else. She makes me want her with just one kiss, or a heated glance."

"Darling, then why do you think that growing a penis one time will change all of that?"

Hermione just looked at her mother. She didn't know how to answer that question. After everything she had talked about with Harry, and now her mother, her doubts seemed inconsequential. Was she really willing to break Fleur's heart by not having a baby with her?

"I don't really have and answer for that, mum."

"I think that's answer enough."

"Yeah."

"Poppet, have you ever tried using a strap-on?" Emma asked suddenly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Not you, too, mother. Harry already asked and the answer is no."

"I'll buy you one, then."

"_What?_"

"So Fleur and you can practice."

"Absolutely not. Don't you dare, mother."

"Lighten up, Hermione. It'd do you some good, darling girl."

"That's it. I'm going home." Hermione got up and looked towards the kitchen. "Come on, Potter, we're leaving," she called out.

"As you wish," Emma said with an amused smile. "I'll just send it over with Aries tomorrow."

"I gave you that sweet owl so you could write to me anytime you wanted, mother. _Not_ to send pornographic material!"

"Aries is a lovely owl. He won't mind at all. I really think it would do you some good to practice for when the big event happens. If you're not able to do it with that, then you'll have your answer."

"Mum, I'm begging you; please don't send me a strap-on. I'd die of embarrassment. I promise to look into it myself."

"I will call you next week, and I not only expect to hear that you bought one, but that you put it to good use."

"Mother, I'm really going to go now. I need to get home to Fleur and this conversation is completely out of control. I appreciate all the concern and the advice, really, I do. I just can't take any more tonight."

"I know, darling girl, and I'm sorry I was so forward. I just want you to be happy. I want Fleur to be happy. A baby can only complete that happiness, poppet."

"I know that, mum. And I appreciate it. Even when some things are difficult to talk about."

"I'm only going to say one more thing," Emma said as she got up and walked up to Hermione. She cupped her cheeks with her hands and smiled. "The moment we found out we were pregnant with you was the happiest of our lives. We have to be two of the luckiest people in the world to have someone as beautiful, caring and smart as you as our daughter. I just want you to experience that at least once. Please think about it, okay?"

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears.

"I promise. Thanks, mum."

"Anytime, darling. I love you."

Hermione lost it then and hugged her mother as tears fell down her cheeks. Emma hugged her tightly and rubbed her back softly, while whispering comforting and loving words to her. Harry watched from the hall way, cell phone to his ear, tears welling in his own eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine, Fleur. Just fine. We'll see you both in a bit," he said softly before hanging up the phone.


	21. Chapter 20

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY: UNDERSTANDING HERMIONE **_

"_Everything is going to be fine, Fleur. Just fine. We'll see you both in a bit," he said softly before hanging up the phone._

0-0

Fleur looked at the cell phone in her hand and smiled sadly at Gabrielle, who sat by her side. She didn't know how to feel or react. She wanted to laugh with relief that Hermione was fine. She wanted to cry with despair because the woman she loved was so confused and unhappy.

The moment Hermione had told her she was going to dinner with Harry alone, Fleur had known why. It had been a hard week for both of them. They hadn't made love once, which spoke volumes about the present situation. The subject had not been discussed anymore and Fleur wasn't sure what to do.

Most of all, she wanted to understand Hermione. Every time she though things would be okay, something happened to prove her wrong. She could understand Hermione's hesitation. Anyone in her position would have reservations, so Fleur had decided to give her time to deal with the situation on her own. She had been as loving as usual towards Fleur, but her eyes seemed lost and worried.

Fleur knew her enough to notice the unhappiness underneath the happy smile.

Gabrielle sat by her side and held her hand in reassurance. There wasn't much she could do to help her older sister, other than be there whenever Fleur was ready to talk. When Harry had mentioned he was going to dinner with Hermione alone, Gabrielle had known that something was wrong. If a dinner invitation was issued, it always involved the four of them, and even some of their friends. That, added to Fleur's discontent for the past week, only increased her worries.

She had talked about it with Harry, going back and forth trying to figure out what was wrong with Fleur. Harry had agreed something was definitely amiss, since Hermione had been acting odd as well. They had finally decided to wait them out. Hermione and Fleur would only talk about what was bothering them when they were ready, and not a moment sooner. The word stubborn came to mind and both Fleur and Hermione were heavyweights in that department.

Seeing Fleur so lost didn't sit well with her and she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to keep on ignoring it.

However, Fleur took that decision out of her hands when she started speaking suddenly.

"When are you and Harry going to be married, soeur?"

"Maybe in six month's time. It would mark a year of us being together. Why?"

"No particular reason, just curious, is all."

"I see. What about you?"

"Not sure. Are you going to 'ave bébés soon after?"

Gabrielle sensed they were finally getting to the heart of the problem and was glad. No matter how bad it was, she wanted to help Fleur through it. Harry was probably doing the same for Hermione.

"We 'ave talked about it some, but nothing is set in stone yet."

"I 'ope you do, and 'zat you 'ave a big family. I cannot wait to spoil your bébés."

"Why spoil ours when you can spoil your own?" Gabrielle asked with a frown.

Fleur smiled sadly.

"Soeur, I do not 'zink I will 'ave bébés to spoil. It will just be 'ze two of us. At least, I pray 'zere will be an us."

Fleur whispered the last part and looked away, tears pooling in her beautiful cerulean orbs. Now Gabrielle was really worried. It seemed things were more complicated than she had ever thought.

"What are you talking about, Fleur?"

"'Ermione and I will not be 'aving bébés unless we adopt."

"_What_? But _why_?"

"Because 'Ermione is not comfortable with 'ze method we would 'ave to use in order to 'ave 'zem. If she is not okay with it, I cannot force 'er."

"Oh, Fleur, I am so sorry to 'ear 'zat. When did 'zis 'appen?"

"About a week ago. She asked me 'ow it was possible for us to 'ave bébés and I explained 'ze process to 'er. She was not too 'appy about it. Said we would discuss it later, but did not make any promises. It 'as not been mentioned since 'zen."

"What 'appens now, Fleur?"

"I simply do not know, soeur. 'Arry finished 'ze call saying everything would be fine. I am not sure what 'e means or 'ow 'e knows 'zat. 'Zey were getting ready to leave Emma's 'ouse and should be 'ere soon."

"'Zey went to see Mrs. Granger?"

"Oui."

"Do you 'zink 'Ermione told 'er?"

"Oui. I am sure she needs Emma's approval."

"Why would she need 'er mother's approval? 'Ermione is a grown-up."

"'Ermione is also a Muggle. She is such a powerful witch 'zat sometimes we forget 'er background. 'Zis situation is quite different to 'er. Gabrielle, to us, it is just a normal part of life, but to 'Ermione, it is life altering. She 'ad no idea it would be like 'zat."

"You did not mention it before?"

"Non. I 'ave been 'zrough many moments of guilt all week because of it."

"Why guilt? It is not as if you lied to 'er, Fleur."

"I did not lie, but I did not mention it, either. Guilty by omission. If I 'ad told 'er everything she would 'ave to go 'zrough to be with someone like me, I am sure she would 'ave declined my invitation to dinner and more. I just feel like I misled 'er from 'ze very start."

"But she loves you, Fleur. Everyone can see just 'ow much."

"I know she does."

"'Zen why do you sound so defeated? I 'ate to see you like 'zis, soeur."

"I _am_ defeated. I 'ave to let 'er go, Gabrielle. It is for 'er own 'appiness."

"Fleur, non! She _is_ your 'appiness."

"Oui, 'zat she is. But I cannot be 'ers. If I let 'er go now, before 'ze bonding ceremony, she will be able to move on and love someone else. I will learn to go on without 'er somehow."

"You will not survive without 'er love, soeur."

"'Zat could be, but it would be worse if she stayed by my side and was unhappy because of it. I could not make 'Ermione miserable for 'ze rest of 'er life."

"She will not be unhappy, Fleur, as long as she is by your side. Surely you know 'zat. Besides, you already mentioned you could adopt."

"'Ermione is capable of 'aving a bébé naturally. I will not stand in 'ze way of 'zat."

"Why wasn't 'zat important before?"

"Because it never occurred to me 'zat she would react 'ze way she did. 'Ermione 'as been 'zrough so much already 'zat I did not 'zink 'zis would surprise 'er. Unfortunately for me, it did."

"So 'zat is it? You are simply giving up on 'ze love of your life? 'Zat is not like you at all and you know it, Fleur."

"What else would you 'ave me do, Gabrielle?"

"'Zat is easy. You continue on loving 'er while giving 'er time to get used to 'ze idea. I 'zink she will be better off with you 'zan anybody else."

"Perhaps, but 'zat is not my decision to make."

Gabrielle threw up her hands in exasperation. Fleur could be so thickheaded sometimes she wanted to throttle her.

"Exactly. You are trying to decide what is best for 'Ermione without asking 'er what she wants. It is not fair of you to do 'zat and you know it."

"I am 'zinking of going away for a few days to give 'er some time alone to 'zink. When I get back, we will see 'ow she feels about it."

"I do not 'zink 'zat is smart at all. It is actually a very bad idea, Fleur."

"I know 'er, Gabrielle. She will not be able to make a sound decision as long as I am around."

"Where will you go?"

"I cannot tell you 'zat, Gabrielle. I do not want 'er to know and I am aware of just 'ow good 'er powers of persuasion are. She will make you tell 'er."

"Will you at least tell 'er 'zat you are leaving?"

"Of course I am going to tell 'er. I am not a cruel person, Gabrielle. I 'ave to tell 'er because I am leaving tonight."

"Where are you going?"

Fleur turned around wide-eyed and stared at Hermione in surprise. She had just walked into the room with Harry close behind. Harry exchanged a quick look with Gabrielle and she shook her head slightly.

"We will talk about it when we get 'ome, belle."

"Alright."

Hermione walked up to her and placed a loving kiss on her lips. Fleur smiled at her but Hermione noticed it did not reach her eyes. After saying their goodbyes, they left.

Once they Apparated to their flat, the first thing Hermione noticed was the half-made suitcase on top of the bed. She frowned and turned to look at Fleur.

"Darling, what is this? What's going on?"

Fleur sat on the bed tiredly and patted the spot next to her.

"Come sit by me, love."

Hermione did as she was told, but worry etched her features.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"What makes you 'zink 'zat?"

"I can see the sadness in your eyes, Fleur. I can actually _feel _it coming off of you in waves."

"As usual, you are right, ma belle. I am unhappy because I am making _you_ unhappy. I 'ave decided to leave for a few days so you can 'zink about our future and what you really want."

"_What_? Fleur, no! I don't want you to go. There is nothing to think about. I know what I want and that is to be with _you_!"

"'Ermione, love, listen to me. I am not leaving you forever. I am simply leaving for a week at 'ze most. I just want you to take 'ze time to 'zink without me being around to distract you."

"But I don't have anything to think about at all. I know I didn't react like you expected when you told me what has to happen in order for us to have a child and I'm so sorry about that. I have thought about it all week and I think I can do it. I will do anything to make you happy, darling. Surely you know that by now."

"And _'zat_ right 'zereis 'ze problem. You want to make me 'appy and I want you to _be_ 'appy. 'Zis is not about pleasing me. 'Zis is about you wanting to create 'zat bébé with me because it would make you 'appy as well."

"Having a baby with you would make me more than happy, Fleur."

"You are willing to do it to please me. I do not want 'zat on my conscience. If you promise to 'zink about it, I will be back by Sunday night. If at 'zat time you tell me you are not willing to go 'zrough with 'ze transformation, I will understand and we will move on. We can either adopt or simply go on without children in our marriage. Either way I will be pleased."

"You want a child to love, Fleur, and so do I."

"At least we 'ave 'zat clear. Next we 'ave to decide if we are 'aving it ourselves or adopting. I am sure 'ze week alone will 'elp you make up your mind."

"I really don't want you to leave. Is this separation truly necessary?"

"Oui. I love you with all of my 'eart, mon amour, and for 'zat reason alone I 'ave to do 'zis. It is 'ze only way I can be sure 'zat you 'ave made 'ze right choice."

"How do I know you're going to come back? I don't want you to go all noble on me and decide I'm better of without you. I know you, Fleur."

Fleur grimaced lightly, since Hermione had no idea how close she had been to doing just that.

"I am going to come back, belle. I cannot live without you or your love."

"Swear it to me, Fleur," Hermione pleaded as she held onto Fleur's hands desperately. "I won't let you go unless you promise you'll come back to me; to _our_ home."

"Amour, I swear on our love 'zat I will be back in one week."

"How am I supposed to go an entire week without seeing or speaking to you? Oh, Fleur!" Hermione cried as she threw her arms around her lover.

Fleur hugged her back and they held each other for a few minutes. Hermione finally let her go and Fleur finished packing. Before she Apparated away, she cupped Hermione's face and kissed her tenderly. Reluctantly, she pulled away, kissed Hermione's wet cheeks and with one last look, she was gone.

Hermione, knowing well that sleep would elude her that night, changed into a pair of Fleur's pajamas, making sure to pick a pair that still carried her scent. She got under the covers and cried herself to sleep.

0-0


	22. Chapter 21

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: SHOPPING SPREE **_

_Hermione, knowing well that sleep would elude her that night, changed into a pair of Fleur's pajamas, making sure to pick a pair that still carried her scent. She got under the covers and cried herself to sleep._

0-0

Halfway through the week, Hermione was going mad. She couldn't sleep well, wasn't eating much, was behind at work, and was so grouchy her peers were staying as far away from her as possible. Hermione's reputation of being incredibly brilliant with handling her magic had never been more apparent than during those few days. The very air crackled as she walked by, making most cower in fear. No one said it out loud, lest they ended up facing the pointed end of her wand, but it was clear that Fleur's absence from the office was at the root of Hermione's problems. While they didn't flaunt it, most knew about their relationship. Their co-workers were just grateful that Hermione had her magic under tight control or all hell would have broken lose by now. No one dared provoke her, let alone stand in the way. Once again, Ron's statement that she was _brilliant but scary_ was proven true.

And if it was difficult for her co-workers to understand, it was even more so for Hermione.

Functioning without Fleur was simply not going well. Hermione had never imagined that it was possible to miss a person so much. It was an ache that she couldn't shake and it felt like half of herself was missing. She walked into her flat everyday, hoping against hope that Fleur would be there waiting for her. And everyday she was deeply disappointed. Not only that, but Fleur hadn't contacted her once.

Gabrielle had come by a couple of times and Hermione had taken the opportunity to grill her about the whole Veela baby making process. Her sister-in-law had been more than willing to answer those questions and to assure her that Fleur was probably feeling miserable as well. Hermione couldn't feel any guilt over that, since she figured they were in the current situation thanks to Fleur.

Apolline had come over as well, deeply worried about Fleur's decision to leave. Her worry only increased when she learned that no one knew where Fleur was and that Hermione was beside herself with guilt and worry. Apolline had also been helpful and had given Hermione several books to read. She had answered many of Hermione's more intimate questions regarding the actual mating ritual. Talking it out and reading up on it had made her calm down considerably.

It really wasn't that big of a deal. According to the information she had been able to gather, after the bonding ceremony, they would be prepared to do the mating ritual whenever they were ready to start a family. They would each take a potion, cast the spell, and Hermione would grow a member that would, in turn, impregnate Fleur once the sexual act was completed.

Sounded simple enough, right? But it wasn't because the other person needed for the ritual was missing. It was simply heart-breaking, sleep-depriving and emotionally exhausting. Hermione just wanted Fleur to come back and love her again. She had made up her mind the second Fleur had Apparated out of their flat. Hermione wasn't willing to lose her over an extra member on her body, especially when said member would not be a permanent addition.

However, she was still miserable because she had no way of reaching Fleur to tell her so. Her owl hadn't been able to reach her either, which was telling. It was as if Fleur had disappeared from the face of the earth. Hermione had known her lover was also brilliant with magic, but it still came as a surprise that Hermes had not been able to find her. Even her owl seemed frustrated, since he had never missed a delivery before. Crookshanks could sense his mistress was in turmoil and tried to be more loving than usual.

Harry had taken her to dinner the night before and they had discussed her present predicament at length. Since he already knew what was happening, she had been able to discuss everything she had learned with him without shame or embarrassment.

By the time Friday night rolled around, Hermione was ready to pull her hair. She had even sent an owl to her office telling them she would not be coming in that day. Little did she know how relived her co-workers were when they received the news. They were ready to throttle Fleur to death for making their department miserable for an entire week.

Close to noon, there was a knock on her door and she went to answer it, hoping once again that it was Fleur. She ignored the voice that told her Fleur would never knock, since it was her home as well. Still, she couldn't hide the disappointment she felt when she opened the door and found Ginny standing there.

"I know I'm not the person you wanted to see, but I'm here to help anyways. Harry called," she added as an explanation when Hermione frowned.

"What exactly did Harry say? And shouldn't you be at practice? There's a game tomorrow."

"I know there is a game, but I already practiced and Gwenog gave me the afternoon off. I'll have you know Lizzie is dying of jealousy since I only told her I had to go help a close _female_ friend out."

"You're wicked, Gin. Besides, you didn't need to come over."

"That's not what I was told. It seems like half of the population in Great Britain is quivering in fear as you walk by."

"Nonsense! I'm perfectly fine."

"Look, 'Mi, don't lie to me. I know you too well. We've been friends for too long, so don't insult my intelligence."

"Sorry, Gin, but there is nothing much that you can do."

"I'm sure there is. Why don't you tell me what happened and we'll figure out a way to get it solved."

"Didn't Harry fill you in?"

"Not exactly. All I know is that you had a bit of a disagreement with Fleur and she's left. He seemed too embarrassed to go into details, so I didn't press for any. Besides, I want to hear it from you."

"Do you want the condensed or the detailed version?" Hermione's voice dripped with sarcasm as she asked.

"Condensed version, if you will. I'll decide if I need more information later," Ginny answered ignoring Hermione's tone.

Hermione's anger rose, even as she told herself that Ginny was not at fault. Technicalities as far as she was concerned.

"Okay, here you go then. Fleur and I bonded on the night of the party. She proposed and I accepted, as you already know. Everything was going perfectly well until I asked how we're going to be conceiving a child. When the bonding ceremony is performed, we will take a couple of potions once we decide to have kids. She will be fertile and _I_ will grow a penis! Then we make love, she gets pregnant, and nine months later, we welcome a baby into the world. How do you like _that_?"

"Sounds reasonable enough to me, 'Mi. What _exactly_ is the problem here?"

Hermione bristled. "What part of _I have to grow a _bloody_ penis_ didn't you understand?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong here, but didn't you already go through that?"

Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation. "Honestly! Not you, too."

"No wonder Harry called. You must be driving everyone mad."

"You're not helping Ginevra Molly Weasley!"

"Now, why do you have to go there? I come to help and you have to get all nasty. Go shower and cool off. I expect you back over here in less than twenty minutes. We're going shopping."

"I am doing no such thing and how dare you come into my place to boss me around?"

"I'm not _asking_ if you want to go. I'm _telling_ you we are. Don't make me hurt you, 'Mi. Get your snotty arse in the shower and let's go!"

Hermione looked at her with murder in her eyes. It was a wonder that steam wasn't coming out of her ears at that point. Ginny glared right back and took her wand out of her back pocket. Hermione threw another curse word at her and walked away. Ginny smiled in response.

Half an hour later, Hermione was back, dressed in Levi's, a red Polo shirt and trainers. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she looked better than when Ginny had first arrived. Ginny smiled at her and didn't mention that she had taken longer than allowed to get ready. It was simply Hermione's way of asserting herself. Bygones.

"Ready to go?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Shopping."

"I understood that the first time you told me. Perhaps I need to be a little clearer since the bludgers you take to the head are finally making their damage known. Where _exactly_ are we going shopping?"

"That's a surprise. And check the bitchiness at the door. I won't stand for it Hermione Jane. Now, grab your bag and let's go."

Hermione growled deep in her throat and followed Ginny out, knowing she had no choice. Ginny was as stubborn as they came.

"Can we take your car? We're going into Muggle London for this shopping spree."

"Sure, we can take my car, but I'm driving, not you."

"Oh, come on, Hermione. You know how much I love driving your Beemer. Especially when you put the top down. Please?" she begged.

"You come into my house, insult me, and then you expect to drive my baby?"

"I came to save you and the only way to make you react is to act bitchier than you. Hermione, you know this and that is why Harry sent me. Now give me the keys and we'll get going. You know I'll drive carefully. You taught me after all."

"Fine. But I'm driving back. I don't get to use my car as much as I like."

"If we win the Quidditch Cup this year I'm going to buy myself one of these, but in black."

Hermione laughed as Ginny turned the ignition and the car purred to life. Ginny smiled back as she caressed the wood grained steering wheel. She put on the seatbelt, fixed the mirrors to her liking and slowly pulled away from the underground garage. Hermione watched proudly; glad to see how careful Ginny was while driving.

"So, tell me about Lizzie. Have you told her how you feel yet?"

"No. There really hasn't been much time. We're heading towards playoffs now and we've been practicing non-stop. Thomas is always around, but things seem strained between them. I don't ask Lizzie what's going on, since I don't want to seem like I'm interfering in her love life, but she hasn't been smiling as often. I don't think we'll be together much longer."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked surprised.

"I think that when it comes down to choosing between him and I, she will go with the safe choice and that is definitely not me. I don't think she'll jeopardize our careers by choosing to be with me, either."

"Are you sure about that? Didn't you say earlier that she was jealous because we were going out?"

"She overheard me talking to Gwenog and gave me a dirty look. She didn't hear your name, but she knew I was talking about a female. She walked away and she looked furious."

"Why would she be furious if she didn't care about you, Gin?"

"I don't know. Maybe she doesn't want someone else playing with her toys."

"And are you a toy? I promise to be gentle and put you back in one piece when I'm done with you," Hermione joked.

"Are you _flirting_ with me, woman?"

Hermione laughed merrily. "I think I am! It feels good to laugh. I haven't in days."

"See why I had to come and snatch you away?"

"Thanks, Gin. I guess I did need to get out."

"You just remember that when you see where we are going."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"Just promise me you'll keep an open mind. I think you need this."

Hermione looked at her friend and figured Ginny knew best at that point. She'd just have to trust her. "As long as we're not doing anything illegal, I'll keep an open mind."

"This coming from the girl that broke every rule for six years at Hogwarts!"

Hermione laughed again and Ginny joined her. A little bit later, Ginny parked the car next to a non-descript building.

"We're here. Do you have your Muggle ID with you?"

"Of course!"

"Good, then let's go."

They got out of the car and Ginny pointed the small remote at it. Once the doors were locked and the alarm was set, she led Hermione to the door. There, a security guard asked to see their ID's and they showed them to him. Satisfied, he opened the door and let them in.

Hermione stepped inside and immediately stopped walking, causing Ginny to walk into her back. Ginny grabbed her waist to keep them from falling.

"Oh my God! We're at a porno store, Ginny," Hermione whispered, a trace of embarrassment on her voice.

"So we are. I figured there are a few things in here that might come in handy for you. Since I'm the one with the experience, I had to bring you."

"I thought Harry didn't go into detail," Hermione said as she turned around and glared at Ginny.

"He didn't, but your mum sent me an owl suggesting we look at strap-ons."

Hermione blushed. "I'm going to kill her!"

"No. You are going to relax, we're going to browse around, and by the time Fleur comes back home, which should be at any time, you're going to be ready. Come on."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and started walking. Hermione followed, her face burning with mortification. Ginny didn't stop until they reached the isle with the strap-ons.

"I can't believe this," Hermione said as she looked at the display. "There are so many of them! So many colors, shapes, and sizes."

Ginny looked for a bit and then picked one and showed it to Hermione. "I have this one and it's pretty comfortable. Lizzie seems to like it a lot."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You _own_ one?"

"Doesn't every lesbian?"

"Is that what we are? I haven't thought about it since I don't look at other women. I just fell in love with Fleur."

"Can you honestly tell me that you would never be with another woman if things didn't work out with Fleur some day?"

"That will never happen because Fleur and I are fated to be together for the rest of our lives. Do you consider yourself a lesbian, Gin? Have you been with other women?"

"Lizzie is not my first."

"_What_?"

"I had a little fling back in Hogwarts with one of my roommates. It's more common than you think, Hermione. Just ask Parvati and Lavender."

"No way!"

"Hermione, where the hell where you while all of this debauchery was going on at school?"

"Probably out saving Harry and Ron from certain death!"

"You're right. But let's get back to the matter at hand. Do you have any idea how big it's going to grow?"

"Will you please lower your voice?" Hermione hissed. "I don't want anyone hearing us."

Ginny looked around and took out her wand. Without being seen, she cast a notice-me-not charm around them as well as a Muffliato.

"Happy now?"

"Much, thank you."

"So, do we know what size it'll be?"

"No blasted idea."

"Tsk, tsk, temper, Hermione."

"Bite me, Gin."

"Don't think Lizzie or Fleur would appreciate that, but if we're ever single again, I'll give it a try."

"I'm surrounded by fucking comedians," Hermione muttered darkly.

Ginny just laughed and proceeded to ignore her.

"Okay, so we'll go with something around six inches long, not too thin, not too thick. How about the texture? Do you want it to be lifelike?"

Hermione's eyes were wide, her mouth kept opening and closing, but no sound came out. Ginny finally put a finger under her chin and kept her mouth shut. Hermione slapped her hand away and Ginny laughed again.

"I have no idea what I want, damn it all to hell. You pick the bloody thing if you know so much about it."

"Very well. Would you at least pretend to look around and see if there is something that catches your eye? You know Fleur better than I do and she has to like it as well."

"Fine."

For the next half hour, Hermione did as Ginny had asked. She looked around and if she saw something she liked, she would pick it up and examine it closer. Ginny would look her way every now and then and would nod in approval. Finally, she had the selection down to three models. Ginny helped her chose one that looked and felt pretty real. She explained that Hermione would probably feel more comfortable with that one since it had soft leather belts that would help keep it in place and both of them could use it. Hermione blushed through the entire explanation.

Next, they explored the lingerie section and chose several outfits for Hermione to try on. Some were sexy, some were racy, and some were simply dreamy. She picked one of each at the end. Ginny chose several of the racy ones.

After picking out massage oils, scented candles, chocolate paints and some condoms, they went to the check out counter.

"Wait here, there's something I forgot to get," Ginny said and took off down one isle again.

While she was gone, Hermione paid for her items and waited for Ginny to come back. She did a few minutes later, paid for her things, and they finally left the store. They stopped at a bistro to eat and then they went back to Hermione's flat. Once inside, Ginny handed Hermione a DVD box.

"I got you something."

"What is it, Gin?"

"It's a movie."

"You mean a porno?"

"Do you have to be so crude?"

"This coming from the woman that just bought edible knickers, crotch-less nighties, and a two-headed dildo," was the sarcastic reply.

"Hey, don't knock those down until you've tried them."

"What's the _movie_ about?"

"Lesbians doing it with strap-ons, what else? Make sure you watch it and take notes. I got you one of the lengthiest ones."

"Gin, when did you become such a pervert?"

"Probably when you were out saving Harry's and Ron's arses!"


	23. Chapter 22

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: HOMECOMING **_

"_Gin, when did you become such a pervert?"_

"_Probably when you were out saving Harry's and Ron's arses!"_

0-0

"Are you ready to go back yet, Fleur?" Miranda asked.

"Oui. I miss 'Ermione like I never 'zought possible. I do not know 'ow I 'ave been able to stay 'ere all 'zis week."

"I can't believe she hasn't found you yet. This has to be one of those rare occurrences when she hasn't been able to accomplish something. Bill said she's tried her damnedest and is miserable without you."

"She will make me pay for it, I am sure. 'Ow does Bill know 'zat?"

"He's been keeping tabs on her all week. She's been a complete mess. I really think you need to go back to her, Fleur. If she hasn't made up her mind by now, she never will. Besides, she's bound to hurt someone at the office if you don't get back by Monday."

Fleur winced at the news. "Is it really 'zat bad?"

Miranda nodded. "It's pretty awful. She even took Friday off. Ginny took her out for a while, but she really is a mess without you, Fleur. From what Bill was able to gather, she's irritable, behind at work, snapping at everyone, and barely containing her anger and frustration. Fleur, you know what can potentially happen if she loses control of herself and her magic."

"_Merde_. I did not 'zink it would be 'zis bad. I figured she would take 'ze week to order 'er 'zoughts and make a decision. I did not 'zink she would fall apart."

"And what does that tell you?"

"I 'ope it means she loves and misses me as much as I love and miss 'er, Miranda."

"I think she loves you a lot more than you realize. Hermione is totally devoted to you, Fleur. Bill has told me plenty about his family and friends, including her and Harry. From what I know, she has never acted this way with anyone else before. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Maybe I was 'asty in my decision to leave for so long," Fleur admitted miserably.

"You think?" Miranda smiled at her. "Look, I've enjoyed having you here all week, Fleur. The fact that you are Bill's ex hasn't even played into it. I actually like that we've gotten to know each other better and that we have become friends. But nevertheless, you need to go back to her, Fleur. It's not healthy to be apart like this."

"I know. I appreciate your 'ospitality more 'zan you know. I am glad we 'ave become good friends as well. You are so good to Bill, Miranda. I am so 'appy 'e found you."

Miranda smiled at the blonde. "Thank you for saying that. I had some big shoes to fill."

"Nonsense. I was not right for 'im. Now 'e 'as you and I can tell just 'ow 'appy you make 'im. I do 'ope to get a wedding invitation soon," Fleur said as she squeezed her hand affectionately.

"Again, thank you. And it might do you well to see that the same applies to you and Hermione. I don't know her well personally, but I know plenty about what she's been through since entering our world. She was destined to be with you and you don't have the right to take that away from her. Go back home, Fleur, to her and the love you both share and cherish."

"You are right. I need to go back to 'Ermione. I need to go back 'ome and show 'er just 'ow much she is loved. Child or no child, I will never leave 'er again."

0-0

Hermione opened the door to her flat and stared in disbelief. "Bill! What are you doing here?" Her hand flew to clutch at her throat. "Oh, God, is Fleur okay?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"She's just fine, Hermione. I just wanted to have a chat before she comes back."

Hermione visibly relaxed and stared at him. "Please, come on in."

"Thanks."

Once seated on the sofa, Hermione wasted no time questioning him. She was dying for some news.

"Is she really okay, Bill? I miss her so much. I can barely sleep at night without her by my side. When is she coming home?"

"Today. That's why I came by. I know you're mad at her and you have every right to be, Hermione, but please welcome her home. Don't fight with her or give her the silent treatment. She's really torn about this situation and she only wants to make you happy."

"She didn't have to leave for an entire week, Bill."

"I know this and I've told her so. I don't agree with what she's done. It seems to me that she is running away instead of staying here with you and dealing with the situation."

"So she's told you what's going on?"

"Not really. All Miranda and I know is that this has to do with having a baby and that the method is not conventional."

Hermione nodded. "It's been a hard decision to make, Bill, but I have and she needs to come home so I can tell her about it. As much as I appreciate your concern and visit, it's her I wish to speak with. Since you seem to know where she is, could you tell her that for me? Tell her to come home, back to me, the woman that loves her above all else. I'm not mad anymore. I just want her here with me, where she belongs," Hermione finished, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I don't have to tell her, because she's coming back to you today. I just wanted you to know so you're ready to receive her."

"Thanks, Bill."

Bill got up and she followed suit. He started walking to the door and stopped abruptly. Turning around, he gave Hermione an unexpected hug. She returned it.

"Hermione," he said when he stepped back, "Fleur loves you more than life itself and she can barely function without you at her side. She knows everything you've been feeling all week because of the bond you share. I know her pretty well and you are the only one for her. She has loved you for years and will love you until the day she dies. Don't even doubt the depth of her feelings or devotion for you."

"Good. Because I feel entirely the same way. I cannot live without her at my side and I will love and cherish her until my very last breath."

"I am so glad to 'ear 'zat, mon amour."

Hermione spun around so fast she lost her equilibrium. Bill grabbed her just in time. She shot him a grateful smile before heading for Fleur. Fleur opened her arms wide to receive her and Hermione stepped into them gratefully.

"Oh, thank Merlin you're home, my sweet baby. I have missed you," Hermione said as she hugged Fleur fiercely and tears fell down her cheeks.

Bill smiled one more time before leaving quietly.

"I am so sorry for leaving you alone for so long, mon ange," Fleur said as she hugged Hermione back, tears glistening in her blue eyes as well.

"I _will_ kick your arse the next time you pull a stunt like this, Delacour, do you hear me?" Hermione informed her half joking.

Fleur chuckled a bit. "I won't ever leave your side again. 'Zis was one of 'ze worst ideas I 'ave ever 'ad. It nearly killed me to be away from you. I could not sleep at night and I am sure Bill and Miranda were sick of seeing me mope around all day."

"Why didn't you come home sooner, then?"

"Because I wanted you to 'ave some time alone to really 'zink about what you want," Fleur explained as she leaned back in their embrace and dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "'Ermione, _je__t'aime_. I love you with all of my 'eart and soul. I cannot live without you in my life. I cannot be 'appy unless I am by your side. I am addicted to your loving, to your intelligence, to your sense of humor, to your kisses. Never in my life 'ave I felt such 'zings. I do not care if we 'ave a bébé or not. All I want is to make you my wife."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears again. "Oh, Fleur, there is nothing more I want in this world than to make you happy and to be your wife. I didn't accept that ring lightly. I want to marry you and I want us to have babies. More than one if you are willing."

Now it was Fleur's turn to get watery eyes. "You want us to 'ave bébés?"

"Yes. A little boy we'll call Sebastien and a little girl we'll call Charlotte. And a Yorkshire terrier we'll call Rufus!"

"You 'ave really 'zought about 'zis, 'aven't you? And what is a Yorkshire terrier?" Fleur asked confused.

Hermione laughed. "A Muggle dog, my love. Every child should own a dog at some point."

"Crookshanks might take offence to 'zat."

"Not at all, he'll be fine." Hermione frowned. "Well, maybe not at first, but he'll get used to it and train him properly."

"I 'ave no doubt Crooks will make Rufus 'is slave," Fleur said with a laugh as she kissed the trail of Hermione's tears away.

Hermione turned her head and caught Fleur's lips in a bone-melting kiss that left them both breathless and panting.

"Come with me. I have something to show you," Hermione said as she stepped back and led Fleur down the hall to their bedroom.

Fleur followed along, still a little dazed from their kiss, and wanting a repeat performance once they got to their room. Not only that, but she was silently thanking all that was holy for Hermione's welcome. She'd figured she'd be really to battle by the time she came home again and was more than glad that wasn't the case. Hermione was sincerely happy she was back.

"Sit," Hermione pointed towards the bed while she walked into their shared closet.

Fleur did as she was told, curious as to what Hermione had to show her. A moment later, she came out with a bag and walked over to Fleur. Setting the bag next to Fleur, Hermione started rummaging inside of it.

"What is it?"

"Some things I bought for us," Hermione explained, a rosy tint to her cheeks.

"What did you buy?"

Hermione didn't answer. Instead, she started taking things out and spreading them on the bed. Fleur watched with interest and amusement as the comforter was covered with massage lotions and oils, flavored gels, a glass chocolate jar, a couple of paint brushes, a white feather and a box of condoms. Fleur's blonde eyebrow rose when she saw the last item.

"Condoms?"

"You know what they are?" was Hermione's surprised question.

"Oui. But why do we need 'zem?"

"For this," Hermione said as she lifted the last item out of the bag and presented it to Fleur, her blush a deep shade of red.

Fleur's eyes widened in surprise and while her mouth was opening and closing, no actual words were being uttered. She took the box from Hermione and admired its contents. Hermione hopped from one foot to the other, waiting for Fleur to say something. Endless minutes went by, and while Hermione realized it could have only been seconds, it still seemed like an eternity and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Say something, love."

Fleur snapped out of it and she finally looked back a Hermione.

"You bought us a strap-on? Why?"

"I thought it'd be obvious. We need to practice."

"Practice?"

"Yes. I need to know what to do once the time is right."

"Right for what?"

Hermione shot Fleur an incredulous look. _Is she serious?_ "I need to practice for when we are ready to have a baby," Hermione explained slowly, as if dealing with someone daft.

Fleur snapped out of it for the second time. "Oh."

"_Oh_? That's all you can say? Do you have any idea how difficult it was to go to the store and buy this? I thought you'd like the idea. But if you don't, I'll give it to Ginny," Hermione said as she tried to take the box from Fleur's hands.

Before she could grab it, Fleur moved it out of her way. "You will do no such 'zing. 'Zit is ours. Besides, Ginny 'as no use for something like 'zis."

Hermione chuckled, realizing that she had forgot to tell Fleur about Ginny's little fling with Elizabeth. "You'd be surprised, my love." At Fleur's raised eyebrow, Hermione waved her hand in dismissal. "Something to discuss at a later time."

"Do you really want to use 'zis?"

"Yes, I do. I watched some movies and I think I can do it."

Fleur looked at Hermione again. _Would the surprises keep on coming one after the other?_ She was mind-boggled and wasn't sure what to say or how to act. _Hermione went and bought us a strap-on and watched movies!_ Her thoughts were basically stuck on that piece of information. Buying time, she decided to open the box and examine its contents more closely.

Hermione watched in amusement the entire time, glad in some sick way that she had been able to render Fleur speechless. _Serves her right for leaving me alone an entire week._

"Well, what do you think?" she asked while Fleur touched the pink dildo carefully.

"It's very life like in texture."

"That's one of the reasons I chose it."

"It does not look like a penis, 'zough."

"I didn't want it to. It isn't a penis, but something similar to it. They had the skin colored ones with the veins and all, but I didn't like those. This one is more girly in color."

"Did you just use 'ze word _girly_?"

Hermione giggled. "Yes, I did."

"What exactly did you do all week?"

Hermione eyes darkened at that question. "I moped around, I cried, I swore, I damned you to hell and back, I got depressed, and I wanted to kick your arse, if you really want to know."

Fleur winced. "I am sorry."

"Then Ginny came over yesterday and took me shopping. At first, I was appalled when we walked into the Muggle store, but then I could see some logic into it. She helped me chose most of this stuff and gave me the movie as a gift."

"When do you want to use it?"

"Now."

One more surprise and Fleur would collapse of heart failure, she was sure of it. "_Now?"_

"Unless you don't want to, of course."

"I do, especially with you. But I need to know something."

"What's that?"

"Will I be able to use it on you as well?"

"Of course. It goes both ways. But I go first!"

"So right now? You want us to undress and get to it?"

"No. I want us to shower, play around a bit, come back to bed, use some of this stuff and then we'll use it when the time is right."

"And if we get carried away and make love without it? I 'ave been without your loving for two entire weeks, mon ange, and I do not 'zink I will be able to stop loving you once I get started just to put 'zat on."

"It's okay. We don't work tomorrow and we have _all night_ to make love."

"I like 'ze way you 'zink, belle. Let's go shower."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I made some sandwiches and put together a tray of fruits and cheeses. Wine is also cooling in the fridge. I figured we'd be too busy or tired later to worry about getting up to cook."

"You, mon amour, are brilliant." Fleur said as she pulled Hermione closer and started unbuttoning her jeans.

Hermione took off her shirt and Fleur's eyes feasted on lace covered breasts. A matching thong was revealed as she pushed her jeans down. Fleur's hands moved slowly up Hermione's thighs and went around to caress her firm buttocks.

"I love feeling your hands on my body, Fleur."

"And I love touching you."

"Kiss me."

Fleur did as she was told wasting no time to deepen the kiss, while her fingers played with the thin strings of Hermione's thong.


	24. Chapter 23

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: DEEPER **_

"_Kiss me."_

_Fleur did as she was told wasting no time to deepen the kiss, while her fingers played with the thin strings of Hermione's thong. _

0-0

Two hours later found the lovers cuddling in bed, while Fleur fed Hermione some grapes. Their kissing and caressing while showering had led to frantic love making under the warm spray of the water. Once back in their bedroom, they had loved each other again but much slower this time. They had put to good use some of Hermione's purchases and were now resting in each other's arms after eating.

"Mon amour, do you want to 'ave a bébé soon after we are married or wait a while?"

"I guess it's really up to you. We've enjoyed our relationship fully these past few months so I wouldn't mind if the baby came right away. Besides, you mentioned you're getting old!"

"'Ey! I resent 'zat."

"You're the one that said it, love, not me."

"Moving on! You are right, of course. We 'ave spent a lot of time together and we know each other well. A bébé would not disrupt 'zat at all."

"So, do you want to practice?" Hermione asked after several minutes of silence.

"Practice? You mean with 'ze strap-on?"

Hermione blushed a pretty shade of pink but nodded nonetheless. At some point they had to use it, it was the reason she had bought it, so she might as well buckle up and get some action going. Or so she told herself as she got up and went towards their dresser. She picked up the strap-on, sucked in a breath, and started putting it on, her back to Fleur.

Fleur watched from the bed, a mixture of emotions running rampant through her. She was proud that Hermione was being forward and taking this step. She was saddened that the woman she loved seemed so hesitant and unsure; especially after everything they had shared intimately. She was exited beyond belief as she watched her lover tighten the straps of the toy around her hips. She was simply a tangle of fear, lust and tenderness all rolled into one tight ball at the base of her stomach.

Wanting to reassure her girlfriend that it would be okay, Fleur got up from the bed and started walking towards her when Hermione was done but didn't seem to be able to move from her spot.

Hermione jumped a little when she felt Fleur's hands on her shoulders. Soft fingers began massaging her tense muscles and Hermione slowly let go of the breath she had been holding. She leaned back against the blonde, enjoying her touch and forgetting the toy attached to her body.

"We do not 'ave to do 'zis, mon ange," Fleur whispered as she started nibbling on Hermione's ear.

Hermione shivered in response. "I want to."

"But you are unsure."

"Of course I'm unsure! I don't know if I'm going to do this right. What if I hurt you?"

"'Ow could you possibly 'urt me, ma belle?"

"This isn't a real body part, Fleur. I won't know how deep I'm moving, how tight it might be, if I'm moving too fast or too slow."

"Hmm, you worry too much. I would let you know if something is not going right."

"Have you done this before with other female lovers?"

Fleur's hesitation to respond gave Hermione the answer and she tensed again. The unexpected shot of jealousy that cursed through her entire body surprised her in its intensity. All of a sudden she wanted to erase those memories and replace them with some of their own. She'd marked Fleur as her own before, but this time the need to possess her completely was driving her fear away. She wanted to surpass all of Fleur's prior encounters, to be unique to her, to imprint herself all over her lover, so when it was all said and done Fleur would only think of her. The need to have power over the blonde was scary and all consuming, like a caged, wild beast that wanted to break lose.

"I do not kiss and tell, 'Ermione. 'Owever, with _you_, everything I do seems like 'ze first time. 'Zis is no different so do not worry yourself over it," Fleur said wisely, as if she had read her mind. "I understand 'zat 'zis is your first time trying something new and I will 'elp you 'zrough it."

"I just want to please you so much, Fleur. I don't want this to be some awkward moment or to feel clumsy and unsure."

"I know 'zat and it will not be 'zat way between us. It never 'as. I want to please you as well and 'zis is going to be a wonderful and significant moment for us."

"You promise?"

"Oui."

Fleur put her hands on Hermione's waist and brought her closer still. Then her fingers traveled north, tickling in their softness, and not stopping until they reached Hermione's breasts. Kneading while still nibbling on her ear, Fleur started moving back towards the bed. She reached the edge and pushed Hermione down on it.

Hermione laid back and watched as Fleur's hungry eyes roamed her body. She could feel her body heat going up, could feel the wetness gathering at her center, her heartbeat accelerating. All because Fleur was looking at her as if she was the most desirable woman on earth. She scooted back until she was lying in the middle of their big bed, a little propped against the pillows and watched as Fleur kneeled on the bed at her side.

Before Hermione could do anything, Fleur moved again and straddled her hips. Hermione just looked at her, blushing again, but wanting her so bad it actually hurt. She was almost to the point of panting and begging, but waited to see what else Fleur would do.

"I want you to love me, 'Ermione, like you 'ave never done before. I want you to let go of your inhibitions tonight. Making love 'zis way will not 'urt me in any way. I promise you 'zat. I want you so bad, mon amour."

"I want you, too, my love."

Fleur lifted herself. "Do not look at me. Look at our bodies as we join as one," Fleur ordered softly as she grabbed Hermione's hands and placed them at her hips.

Hermione tightened her hands on Fleur's hips and lowered her eyes. Fleur took the dildo in her hand and positioned it between her legs. She started lowering herself over it, a soft moan escaping her as she did. She threw her head back and closed her eyes in rapture.

Hermione watched wide-eyed, her breathing all but gone, fingers flexing against Fleur's skin, more turned on that she had ever been. All the doubts and reservations she'd had flew out the window immediately and all she wanted was to make Fleur hers in every possible way. Instinctively, her hips lifted from the mattress making their union complete and Fleur gasped in response and rolled her hips forward.

"Mmm, just like 'zat, mon ange, keep moving your 'ips for me."

Hermione moved again, her eyes glued to where their bodies were joined. Seeing the dildo move in and out of Fleur's body, glistening with her juices, made her crazy with want and need. Had she known about this, she would have done it sooner. It was amazing and the more Fleur moaned and gasped, the faster she wanted to move. Not knowing just how deep she was going kept her from letting go of the tight control she had on herself. Fleur wasn't helping the situation since she kept rolling her hips, playing with her breast and moaning like there was no tomorrow.

Fleur looked down at her lover and smiled at the look of euphoria on her face. She also noticed that Hermione was a little stiff and holding back and Fleur didn't want that. She wanted Hermione to let go of her precious control and make love to her as she never had before.

"'Ermione, look at me, chéri," Fleur commanded softly. Melted chocolate pools met cerulean ones and held. "Let go. Move with me. 'Zrust 'arder against me. It does not 'urt me in 'ze least. It gives me immense pleasure. _Do it_, 'Ermione. Let yourself _go_."

Those words, spoken so passionately and breathlessly as Fleur moved over her made something snap inside of Hermione. She held on to Fleur's hips and flipped them around so she was on top. Fleur groaned her approval and lifted her hips as Hermione moved in and out of her, eyes wild and dilated, finally letting go of her control and going on instinct. She started moving faster, Fleur moaned louder, and all hell seemed to break lose inside of Hermione.

"Want you so much," she panted as she moved faster still.

"Want you right back."

"This is incredible."

"Oui."

"I want more. I want all of you. I want you to come for me."

"I will. But not yet."

"Yes. Come for me, Fleur."

"Non. It is too soon. I am enjoying 'zis too much."

"I'll make you come again and again. But I want you to come _now_."

"_Merde_."

"Do it, baby," Hermione ordered as she moved faster still, hands gripping Fleur's hips, tongue licking her nipples in between words. "Come hard for me."

"Fuck me 'arder, 'zen."

"Oh, hell, Fleur, I'm going to fuck you all night long," Hermione growled as she pumped faster into Fleur and bit her nipple softly.

Hearing Hermione talk like that, so uncharacteristically of her, triggered something inside of Fleur and she finally snapped. She cried out Hermione's name on a long, drawn out moan of pure delight. Hermione slowed down her thrusts, but kept moving softly in and out of her, loving how Fleur's breath seemed to catch every now and then. Hermione stopped moving when Fleur put her hands on her lower back and held her close to her body. She watched the emotions play on her lover's face and smiled in satisfaction.

When the strap-on had first been mentioned, Hermione had been mortified. Now she understood the big deal about it. It had never felt like a toy, but an actual part of her anatomy and she had been able to make her lover come.

Fleur finally opened her eyes and Hermione smiled down at her.

"Hi."

"'Ello, belle."

"How are you feeling, my love?"

"Incredibly 'appy and satisfied. 'Ow about you?"

"I'm on top of my world."

Fleur chuckled. "Am I your world?"

"You are the love of my life, the woman I intend to marry, have children with, and spend the rest of my life cherishing."

"Oh, belle, you make me so 'appy when you talk like 'zat."

"It is the truth. And I'm sorry I made such a big fuss about this."

"It is fine. I understand it was something new to you and you needed time to adjust."

"You know me so well."

"I do and 'zat is why I left. You needed time alone to come to terms with 'zings."

Hermione pulled out of Fleur slowly and she moaned at the sensation. "Sorry."

"'Zere is nothing to apologize for. It felt good."

"It felt good to me as well. I imagine it'll be even better when I actually feel it in the flesh."

"'Zat could 'appen anytime you want."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I would marry you tonight if you would 'ave me."

"You would?"

"I would."

"Is it possible? Would we have to arrange a lot of things?"

"You mean you would consider it?" the blonde asked in astonishment.

"Yes, I would. I told you already I'm ready to become your wife."

"Is it a full moon?"

"Just happens to be, yes."

"I would 'ave to contact maman, 'zen she would contact 'ze Elder. If she is willing, we could go ahead with it tonight."

"Call Apolline, love."

Fleur's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious in my life. Call your mother and if the Elder agrees, we'll marry tonight."

Fleur's answer was to kiss her senseless. One kiss led to another, then another and they didn't seem to be able to stop. Long minutes passed and Hermione lost herself in her lover's arms once more. Without her noticing, Fleur had untied the strap-on from her hips and was trying to pull it free. At the slight tugging, Hermione lifted her hips and Fleur finally succeeded.

"What are you doing, love? Aren't we supposed to be calling Apolline?"

"Non. I am going to 'ave you first. Did you not 'zink I would want to make you mine as well?"

"Oh, love, you can have me anytime you want. You know this."

"Oui. And I want you now. We will call maman later on. We still 'ave plenty of time."

"As you wish."

Hermione rolled away from Fleur and onto her back, watching as Fleur sat up and worked on putting on the strap-on. She licked her lips unconsciously as she watched from hooded eyes and waited with anticipation for her lover to make love to her.

"Keep licking your lips like 'zat and I will not be able to control myself."

Hermione looked up and smiled seductively. "Who said anything about you having to control yourself? I want you to be free, just like you wanted me to be earlier."

"I do not want to be rough with you."

"I like it a little rough."

"'Ermione, you are not 'elping 'ze situation, amour."

"Fleur, listen to me, love. I don't want you to think about it. Just make love to me."

"You know not what you ask."

"I know exactly what I'm asking and that is for you to shut up, bury yourself into my warmth, and make wild and passionate love to me."

Before Fleur knew it, Hermione was sitting on her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing the life out of her. Fleur responded in kind, and sneaked one of her hands between their bodies. She grabbed the dildo and broke the kiss.

"Lift up a little for me, amour." Hermione did as she asked while nibbling on the blonde's shoulder. "I am going to push into you a little at a time, until you're comfortable, okay?"

Hermione's response was to suck on her skin and nip at it. Fleur grunted something indecipherable as she put the tip of the toy at Hermione's wet entrance. Just as she pushed up, Hermione moaned and pushed all the way down. Fleur was so surprised that for a moment she didn't move. Hermione noticed the hesitation and leaned back to look at her lover.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just did not expect 'zat."

"I want you desperately and I didn't want to wait or go slow," Hermione said as she started moving up and down, eyes locked on Fleur's.

"You are going to be 'ze death of me, amour."

"Au contraire, I'm going to make you soar!"

No more words were spoken. None were needed as they let go of their control once again and loved each other. When Fleur couldn't stand it anymore, she leaned Hermione back and lay on top of her, moving in and out of her faster, talking to her, licking and sucking on soft skin whenever possible, moaning her appreciation of Hermione's little cries of pleasure, and feeling like she would come once again by the sheer madness of their lovemaking.

When Hermione finally came, it was by shouting Fleur's name and shaking uncontrollably. Fleur didn't stop and kept going, even when Hermione begged for mercy, relentless in her need to make Hermione come a second time. She got her wish several minutes later, when Hermione's body tensed once again and she cried out.

Fleur stopped moving after a few low strokes and brought them to their sides. She held her lover close, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and rubbing circles on her back while Hermione's shakes calmed and her breathing returned to normal.

"Shhh, mon ange, its okay. Take slow breaths. 'Zat's it, love, nice and easy. I love you so much."

"Mmm. Love you, too," Hermione whispered back as she buried her face on the crook of Fleur's neck.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Is the sky blue?"

"Well, sometimes it looks gray."

Hermione chuckled. "Smartarse. It was incredible, my love. You're incredible."

"No, you are."

"Okay. We both are."

"Oui."

"We seem to have a mutual admiration society going on here."

"I see 'zat. Are you too tired or do you want me to still call maman?"

"I need a shower desperately, but let's call her. I want to marry you. That way I won't ever have to go another day without you by my side."

"Oh, amour, 'zat will never 'appen again, married or not."

"Call Apolline, love. I want to marry you tonight."

0-0

Later on that night, after Apolline had gotten over her excitement and had contacted the Elder, Hermione and Fleur Apparated to France. Once there, they met with Apolline and Fleur's grand-mère, Marguerite and decided to Apparate together to Stonehenge, where the Elder would be waiting for them.

When they arrived, Apolline and Marguerite stopped at once and frowned. Fleur's hold on Hermione's hand also tightened. Hermione looked around and noticed there were several Veelas around a table at the center of the famous rocks. They all wore long, white robes and were murmuring excitedly amongst themselves. The Elder, a very beautiful woman even at her age, seemed to be going over a book, a slight frown of her face.

"Is something the matter?" Hermione whispered as she moved closer to Fleur.

"I do not know. I did not expect 'zis many Veelas 'ere."

"Neither did I," Apolline added.

"I will find out what is 'ze matter," Marguerite told them as she moved closer to the group.

When she was spotted by the others gathered there, silence descended at once and Hermione clutched at Fleur's arm, sensing something wasn't right. Marguerite ignored the younger Veelas and went straight for the Elder.

Hermione couldn't hear what was being said, since it was spoken is rapid French and hushed tones. The twin frowns on Fleur and Apolline's faces didn't help the situation any and she started to seriously worry.

Several tense minutes passed before Marguerite was walking back towards them. She was murmuring to herself the entire time and motioning with her hands. Hermione was finally able to decipher some of her words and her eyebrows rose at the colorful language coming out of her mouth.

"Maman, what seems to be 'ze problem?" Apolline asked the minute Marguerite was with them.

"_Fools_! All of 'zem!"

"Grand-mère, what is 'ze matter? Why are 'zere so many Veelas 'ere?"

"Because of 'Ermione, ma petite."

"Because of me? What did I do?" Hermione asked alarmed.

"Nothing. 'Zey 'ave simply never witnessed a Veela marrying a Muggle and insisted on being present for 'ze occasion."

"And 'ze Elder went along with it?" Apolline asked, aghast.

"She did because it 'as to be documented. 'Ze girls are making 'istory."

"Non! I will not 'ave it!" Fleur exclaimed. "No one is going to ruin my wedding to 'ze woman I love because it 'as never been done before. I want 'zem out of 'ere at once."

"I tried telling 'ze Elder 'zat, ma petite, and it 'as to be done 'zis way."

"Our wedding is going to be a circus!" Fleur cried out, drawing the attention of the Veelas. Even the Elder looked up from her book.

Hermione cupped Fleur's face and placed a small kiss on her lips. "Calm down, love, it's not that bad. As long as they stay out of the way, I want to go ahead with the wedding. I'm not letting some silly documentation of events stop me from marrying you."

Fleur visibly melted at the words and pulled Hermione into her arms, hugging her tightly. The Elder smiled in approval and the rest sighed in content. Apolline and Marguerite smiled and murmured their approval.

And so it was, under the fullest moon any of them had ever seen, that Fleur and Hermione exchanged vows in their Veela ceremony. It was a simple affair. A rope made out of white flowers was placed around them, Apolline and Marguerite stood behind them with their hands on their shoulders, and the Elder read the vows from a book. Fleur and Hermione dutifully repeated the words.

A small cut was made in their palms, and once blood had been drawn, they placed their palms together. A glow covered them both when their bloods mixed. The Elder smiled in approval at the intensity of the glow.

Apolline took two gold bands from her robes and presented them to the Elder. She placed them on top of the book and ran her hands over them, chanting the entire time. The rings glowed red for a moment. She handed each of the girls a ring and they repeated more vows after her. The rings glowed again once they were place in their respective fingers. The glow surrounding them intensified even more. Hermione and Fleur paid no attention to the gasps and murmurs that accompanied this.

Once pronounced married, the Elder told them to kiss to finish the union. Fleur smiled at Hermione before lowering her head and claiming her lips in a heated kiss. Hermione responded in kind, bringing Fleur's body closer to her own as their kiss deepened.

And once more their glow grew in such intensity that those around them had to shield their eyes.

"I 'ave never seen such a 'zing before," Apolline told her mother in wonder.

"I know. 'Zis truly is a match made in 'eaven. We really just witnessed 'istory tonight."

Hermione and Fleur broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, smiling like fools in love.

"I love you so much, Fleur Isabelle. And I will love you until my dying breath."

"Je t'aime, 'Ermione Jane Delacour. Now and forever more."

While they kissed again, the women around them broke into excited applause. None of them had ever witness such a powerful and loving union and knew Fleur and Hermione were two of the luckiest witches the world around.


	25. Chapter 24

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: SAYING I DO…AGAIN **_

"_I love you so much, Fleur Isabelle. And I will love you until my dying breath."_

"_Je __t'aime__, 'Ermione Jane __Delacour__. Now and forever more."_

_While they kissed again, the women around them broke into excited applause. None of them had ever witness such a powerful and loving union and knew Fleur and Hermione were two of the luckiest witched the world around._

0-0

"Amour, your phone keeps ringing. Please make it stop," Fleur mumbled as she turned on her side and covered her head with a pillow.

"Sorry, love," Hermione apologized as she grabbed the offending device and hit a button to shut off the sound.

After dropping a quick kiss on Fleur's naked shoulder she got up from their bed, mumbling about ridiculous hours to be calling and cursing the caller to hell and back. She didn't answer until she was outside on the hallway, and when she did, it wasn't with her usual friendliness, especially when she saw the caller id.

"This had better be good, Ginevra Weasley," she growled into the mouthpiece.

"Where in blazes have you been?" Ginny asked the minute she heard Hermione's voice. "I've only called about a thousand times!"

"Did you, now? I hadn't really noticed at _all_!"

Ginny completely ignored her friend's sarcastic tone. "Yeah, I kinda noticed that. I've been calling you for _three_ days now. Where were you? I need to tell you something important."

Hermione was finally awake enough to hear the desperation in her friend's tone. "Tell you later. I'm back now. What's the matter? You sound a bit upset."

"I need to see you. Can we meet today?"

"Sure, I didn't have many plans for the day and I don't have to go into work for several days. Where do you want to meet?"

"Is our usual place okay?"

"A cappuccino sounds good right about now. I can be there in about an hour."

"Make it forty-five minutes and I'll buy."

"This must be bad."

"It isn't _bad_ per se, but I need advice as soon as possible. I need to make a decision."

"Sounds important, Gin."

"It is. So please be there as soon as you can."

"Let me shower and tell Fleur and I'll leave the house as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Mi. You don't know how much I appreciate it."

0-0

Once done showering and telling Fleur she'd be back soon, Hermione headed out. She wasn't sure what the problem was, but for Ginny to be so insistent, something major must have happened while she had been away.

After the ceremony, Hermione and Fleur had sent an owl to the Ministry informing them that they would be taking the next two weeks off. Needless to say, everyone was relieved that Fleur was back in their midst and that Hermione would soon be back to her usual pleasant self. They had spent three days at the same hotel in Paris where they had stayed before and had gotten back to their flat late the night before.

No one knew of their marriage as of yet since they had decided to enjoy it for themselves for a few days. Apolline was planning their commitment ceremony at their beach side villa in France and their friends would get invitations by week's end.

A press release would be given out once both ceremonies were completed as well. While most of their families and close friends had known of their relationship for months, not everyone knew about it since they had kept away from the public eye. Armand had suggested the press release so they wouldn't have to answer too many questions about their marriage once it was certified by the Ministry.

With both of them being so well known, someone would surely sell the story to the paper, which would turn it into a big circus. The press release would also make sure the information given out to the public would be correct and not some altered story a la Rita Skeeter. Their marriage had been a momentous occasion for both of them; not some silly tabloid story.

As of yet, they hadn't used the potions given to them by the Elder. By mutual decision, they had decided to wait until both marriages were registered to go for it. Their new toy, however, had gotten more use since the first time and Hermione was completely at ease while using it now. She couldn't wait until they could take the potions. She was sure it would be even more enjoyable and she couldn't deny the big rush she got every time she made Fleur hers that way. Just thinking about possessing Fleur made her body temperature rise up and her cheeks to blush.

Before she knew it, she was walking into the Starbucks she and Ginny frequented. Once she had introduced Ginny to Muggle coffee she had been hooked. Ginny was waiting patiently by the door and smiled in relief when she spotted her.

"Hey, Mi. It's so good to finally see you," Ginny said as she hugged her tightly.

"It's good to see you as well, Gin. Let's order so you can tell me what's been going on and so important that you had to get me out of bed so early in the morning!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know you had the week off? I figured you'd be at the office slaving away as you usually do."

"We needed some time together."

"So now that Fleur's back, you're back to your old self."

"Seems that way. I'm just glad she's back."

"Yeah, and so is half of the Ministry!"

"Shut up! And let's order before it gets busier with the morning rush."

"Good idea. Do you want something to eat as well?"

"Make it a triple grande cappuccino and a scone. I'll get us a seat."

"You got it. I'll be there in a sec."

Ginny went to order while Hermione walked towards the back, where they usually sat in a corner. The big leather chairs were comfortable and afforded them privacy. She noted the store wasn't too busy and was glad for that. She might as well tell Ginny her news once she was done with whatever was bothering her.

A few minutes later Ginny came back and set the tray on a small table by the chairs.

"I got you a muffin since they looked better. A scone is not a big enough breakfast. Mum would surely frown if she found out."

"Thanks. I guess you're right. So, what's going on, Gin? You sounded almost desperate when you called earlier."

"It's about Lizzie," Ginny started but stopped abruptly as Hermione went to grab her cup. "You got _married_?" she asked completely surprised.

She grabbed Hermione's hand the minute she had noticed the gold band on her ring finger and looked at it as if stunned. Then she looked at her other hand, where she had placed the engagement ring Fleur had given her. Her eyes widened as she looked up again and met Hermione's twinkling eyes.

"Yeah," she answered in a dreamy voice. "We got married three days ago."

"And you didn't think any of us would want to be there?" Ginny asked outraged.

"Calm down, Gin. There's going to be another ceremony this coming weekend at Fleur's family villa in France. No one could really attend the Veela ceremony except Apolline and Grandma Marguerite."

"Oh. Still, why didn't you tell me? Or do Harry and Ron know?"

"No one knows other than our parents. Well, Harry might know if Gabrielle told him about it. But he hasn't asked, so he might not."

"Wow, Hermione, you're married now. That's amazing."

"We were going to be married soon anyways, Gin, so why the big surprise?"

"A few days ago you were ready to tear people apart if they so much as mentioned Fleur. Now you're a happily married woman. What happened?"

"Love, forgiveness and understanding happened, Gin. But tell me about your problem. That's why we are here."

"I can tell you about Lizzie in a minute. Tell me about your wedding first."

After taking a sip of her coffee, Hermione filled Ginny in. Ginny asked several questions about the ceremony, if they had been changed in any way, and how Hermione felt now that she was legally married. Of course, it being Ginny, she had to go further and get personal.

"So, did you grow one yet?"

"Ginny!"

"Oh, stop bushing, Mi! How was it? Did the toy help at all? Did you use it? I bet you liked it!"

"Oh, God, Gin, lower your voice, please!"

"Then answer me!"

"No, I haven't grown one yet because we decided to wait until both ceremonies were official before we did. And we did use the toy, and it was lovely. And yes, I liked it very much once I got over myself and let go. Fleur enjoyed it as well and was very surprised by it. So thank you for making me go and buy it!"

"Only you would describe such a sexy romp as lovely, Mi! But you're very welcome. I'm glad I could be of service and you're now more open to ideas."

"Yes, I am. It's been wonderful to try new things and take our relationship further. We're not going to wait to have children, either. Once the ceremony is over this weekend, we'll go ahead and take the potions. We're ready to have babies."

"Babies, eh? So more than one. This is certainly good news. And I bet you'll figure out a way to reverse the process so you can have one as well, am I right?"

Hermione smiled. "You know me well, Gin. It's something I'm already looking into, but I won't tell Fleur until I've figured it out."

Ginny laughed. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised by that. If it was anyone else, rules would be followed and not questioned, but you always have to find a way to take things further. It's one of your better qualities, and one I'm sure Fleur appreciates."

"Thanks, Gin. Now I've told you enough. Tell me about Lizzie."

"Lizzie broke up with Thomas a few days ago and he's livid."

"And what about you?"

"I couldn't be happier that he's out of the picture, Mi. It's the sign I've been waiting for to tell her how I feel about her."

"And have you?"

"No," Ginny said in a deflated voice.

Hermione frowned. "Why not, Gin? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"I haven't spoken to her since it happened. She asked Gwenog to take a few days off and as far as I know, she's not even in London. I've no idea where she's gone."

"Oh, Gin, I'm sorry to hear that. Have you asked Gwenog where she is or how she can be contacted?"

"I can't. She'll suspect something's going on and I can't risk that just yet."

"Is Thomas still here?"

"Yeah. He's not as upset anymore, since there are plenty of witches out there vying for his attention. He'll get over losing Lizzie sooner than most think. He's ego was the one hurt, not his heart. I've had a feeling he was cheating on her anyways."

"Oh, Gin. I'm sorry this has turned into such a mess. What are you going to do?"

"Well, that's why I wanted to talk to you. Do you think I should sit around and wait, or should I go find her?"

"What is your heart telling you to do?"

"To go after her, confess my love, and try to work things out with her."

"Then why haven't you?"

"Fear."

"Fear? Of what?"

"Hermione, I'm not sure she wants a serious relationship with me. If she did, wouldn't this be the opportunity for it?"

"What if she left because she wanted some time alone to organize her thoughts and figure out what she wants? Didn't you tell me she was jealous when we went out last week?"

"Yeah, she was. And she asked me several times what was going on, if I was seeing someone else and I didn't give her any concrete answers."

"Ginny Weasley! And why in bloody hell not? No wonder she left!"

"What do you mean?"

"She probably thinks this is all some game to you as well. If she thinks you're seeing someone else behind her back, she not going to come find you. You have to find her and tell her how you feel. Tell her why we went out. I don't want you losing an opportunity like this because of some silly misunderstanding. Ginny, if you love her, _truly_ love her, you will find a way to go after her and confess your feelings."

"I want to do that, Mi. But I have no idea where she might be. We never gave each other the chance to know one another as more than lovers. I really have no idea where she could be and it's driving me crazy. I've gone about this entirely the wrong way."

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"Who is Sherlock?" Ginny asked totally confused.

"Never mind, Gin. It's just a Muggle saying. Give me a moment to make a call."

Hermione took out her cell phone and dialed a number quickly. Ginny looked at her expectantly, not sure who her friend could be calling in the middle of their conversation. Still, she waited, since there was usually a good reason for Hermione's madness.

"Sean, its Hermione. How are you?" A pause. "Good, glad to hear it. Listen, I need a huge favor and I need you to do this quietly, you know the drill." Another small pause. "Exactly. I need you to find out the whereabouts of Elizabeth Warwick as soon as possible for me. She left London a couple of days ago and I need to know where she went." A longer pause. "Right. Call me back as soon as you can."

"Who is Sean?"

"Sean is a good friend of mine as well as an associate. He's a Muggle born Wizard as well as me and has all sorts of ways to find people and things. I consider him one of my secret weapons at the Ministry and outside. He's never failed me yet, so let's give him a few minutes to work his magic, no pun intended. Sean is the best in the business."

"If that's so, how come he didn't find Fleur for you?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"Because I didn't ask him to. I didn't want to involve him in something so personal to me. We're good friends, but I try to keep things between us on a professional level."

"I see. So if he finds her, then what?"

"What do you mean, Gin? You get your arse over to her as soon as we find out, you explain, you plead and beg if you have to, you confess your love, and you find a way to work things out with Lizzie."

"And what about the team? My family?"

"Since when do you care what others think? Ginny, are you sure you love her, or is she just someone to pass the time?"

"You should know better than to ask that question, Hermione. Of course I love Lizzie. I just don't know how everyone will react to the news."

"I don't think anyone needs to know about it right away. Seems to me like you have to straighten things out between you first."

"You're right. I'm being stupid."

"Oh, Gin, it's not that you're being stupid. You're probably worried sick and not thinking clearly."

Just then, Hermione's phone rang. She looked at the id caller and smiled. She picked up right away. She only said hello and listened attentively for a moment. She took a pen out of her purse and wrote and address on a napkin. After thanking Sean, she hung up and smiled triumphantly at Ginny as she handed her the napkin.

"He found her?" Ginny asked aghast.

"Of course he did. She's at that address. Go get her, tiger, and I expect to see you both at my wedding on Saturday. You're my maid of honor, after all."

Ginny squealed so loudly that several patrons turned to look at the enthusiastic redhead as she hugged her friend, planted a loud kiss on her lips, and bolted from the store. Hermione smiled, shrugged her shoulders at them, and left as well. Her good deed of the day had been done. Now she had a wife to go and please at home.

0-0

Saturday arrived bright and clear and Hermione couldn't be happier. As it was tradition, and even thought they were already married, Apolline had made them spend the previous night in separate bedrooms of the villa. Neither had been pleased, but accepted if only to please Apolline and Grandma Marguerite. Hermione was drinking a cup of coffee in a balcony overlooking the sea when Fleur came by to see her.

"Good morning, mon amour. Did you sleep well?"

Hermione kissed her wife's soft lips and smiled. "Not really. I missed your warmth by my side and I was too excited to really sleep."

"I could not sleep for 'ze same reason. Maman was crazy to suggest such a 'zing. I will probably get in trouble for coming to see you now, but I could not wait until later."

"It's okay, love. From tonight on, we will never have to sleep apart again."

"I cannot wait to marry you in front of our family and friends, mon ange. It is a dream come true."

"It is, indeed. And just think, love, tonight we could take the potions and conceive our first child!"

"You are very excited about 'zat, non? 'Aving a bébé with you would make me 'ze 'appiest woman on earth, too, 'Ermione. I am looking forward to it."

"I promise you, Fleur, that nothing will come between us and our happiness ever again."

"I know so."

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour!"

At Apolline's shout, Fleur smiled sheepishly at Hermione, dropped a quick kiss on her bride's lips and Apparated away after waving at her mother. Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"I swear 'zat child of mine will give me premature gray 'air!"

"I'm sorry, Apolline. It was as much my fault. We can't seem to stay away from each other for too long."

Apolline smiled in understanding and nodded. She kissed both of Hermione's cheeks in greeting as she reached her.

"I know, child. It was 'ze same for me and Armand. And it is still 'zat way. 'Ze bond we share is unbreakable and so will yours and Fleur's. It pleases me 'zat you are 'er mate, 'Ermione. I 'ave never seen my daughter so 'appy and it is because of your love. I 'zank you for 'zat."

"Believe me, Apolline, it is my pleasure to love her as much as I do. I'm pretty lucky to have her as my wife and I promise you and Armand that I will do everything in my power to make her happy for as long as we live."

Apolline smiled as tears swam in her bright blue eyes. "Let us get ready for 'ze big event, non? 'Ze guest should start arriving shortly and 'ze ceremony is to take place in about an 'our."

"You're right."

0-0

"Hermione, William is insisting on walking you down the isle, dear. I've explained that you're already married and planned on both being at the front with the Ministry official, but he doesn't care."

Hermione chuckled and so did Ginny, who was putting the final touches to her hairdo. "Tell daddy to talk to Armand. Maybe they can work something out. Maybe Armand can stand with Fleur at the front and daddy can walk me down the isle."

"Yes, that would be a good idea. I'm sorry, darling, but you're his only daughter and he doesn't want to miss any of his fatherly duties."

"It's lovely of him, Mrs. Granger. My father would act exactly the same way," Ginny told her smiling.

"I'll go talk to them, poppet. He'll be pleased. You look lovely, by the way. Fleur is going to faint when she sees just how beautiful you look."

"No! I need her awake for the ceremony. There's no way I'm not marrying her today!"

"You truly love her, don't you, darling?"

"More and more everyday, mum. She is my life."

Emma and Ginny sighed at the same time and Hermione smiled. Ginny went back to her hair while Emma went to inform the men of the new arrangement.

"Hey, before we go out there, thanks for finding Lizzie for me."

"I know we still need to talk about that, but I'm glad things worked out for you."

"I am, too. I don't think I've even been happier."

"When will you tell your family?"

"After your wedding. This is your time and I don't want to take away from that."

"Well, I appreciate it, and you'll tell them when you're good and ready to. Although, they might suspect something's going on if you keep looking at each other as you have so far. It's pretty obvious something's going on between you."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Yeah, I figured as much!"

"Hmm, I'll have to watch myself, Mi. For now, though, a beautiful blonde is waiting for her stunning bride to walk down the isle, so let's get going before Fleur barges in here demanding to know what's taking so long!"

"You're right. As unbelievable as it might sound, I can't wait to marry Fleur again!"

0-0

Gasps were heard when Hermione came down the isle on the arm of a beaming William Granger. She ignored all the murmurs and concentrated solely on the vision of beauty that was her wife. Armand was standing by his daughter just as proud. Emma and Apolline stood by, both with tears in their eyes, and watched their daughters with glowing smiles.

An arch covered with white flowers stood on the cliff overlooking the sea. Chairs covered in white fabric faced it. Their guest consisted of family, close friends, a few co-workers and previous teachers. Hagrid and Madame Maxine stood out and cried openly.

Fleur looked at Hermione and her heart melted once more. Her bride wore a simple white dress that only enhanced her beauty. Fleur's eyes watered and she sucked in a deep breath to try to contain her emotions. She felt her father pat her hand and smiled.

"She looks beautiful, chéri, and I could not be more proud of your choice."

"Merci, papa. I love 'er more 'zan any of you know."

"I know just 'ow much, ma petite, since I 'ave loved your mother as much for as long as I 'ave known 'er. It is 'ze forever kind of love."

"Oui. It is 'ze most wonderful feeling in 'ze world."

"Oui. Je t'aime, Fleur Isabelle."

"Je t'aime, papa."

0-0

"She looks beautiful, poppet."

Hermione admired Fleur's gown and had to agree. Both had gone for simplicity and it had been the best idea.

"She does, doesn't she? I think I fall in love with her more and more everyday, daddy."

"Just as it should be. I've been married to your mum for over twenty-five years and I still find more to love everyday."

"Oh, daddy, that is such a romantic thing to say."

"Well, I just want the same for you. And with Fleur, I think you will be the same. The love you both feel is palpable and undeniable. I couldn't be happier for the both of you."

"I love you, daddy. Thanks for being here with me today."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be. I love you, too, poppet."

0-0

Just then, Hermione and William reached the front. William kissed Hermione's forehead and smiled tenderly at her and then at Fleur.

"I am giving you my most precious gift and I trust you to take care of her," he told Fleur as he placed Hermione's hand in hers.

"And I promise you I will treasure 'er with all of my 'eart and soul."

"I know you will." William kissed both of her cheeks and turned towards his wife.

Hermione smiled at Armand and kissed both of his cheeks. "I promise you the same. Fleur is my life and I will make her happy."

"I know, mademoiselle. Believe me, I know!"

He stepped aside and went over to his wife. Both men put their arms around their weeping wife's and tried to keep their tears at bay without much success.

Ginny and Gabrielle stood by the Ministry official and were all smiles. The official turned towards them and smiled. Fleur and Hermione only had eyes for each other. The Ministry official turned towards their guest and they all sat down. Once everyone was settled, he spoke softly.

"Fleur and Hermione have each written their own vows." He turned towards them. "Fleur, why don't you go first?"

Fleur nodded at him and then looked back at Hermione. Taking a deep breath, she tried to compose herself.

"I 'ave loved you for as long as I can remember. From 'ze moment I laid eyes on you I knew in my 'eart 'zat you were 'ze one for me. For 'ze longest time, I wanted to tell you of my feelings, but life got in 'ze way. Now, _finally_, I 'ave you and I will be able to love you freely for 'ze rest of my life. 'Zere is nowhere else I would rather be 'zan by your side, loving you, taking care of you and making sure you are as 'appy as possible. I wake up in 'ze morning with a smile on my face because you are by my side. I go to bed 'zanking all 'zat is 'oly for 'aving you in my life. 'Ermione Jane, 'zere is no one I 'ave loved as much as you and no one will ever get in 'ze way of our love. I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to cherish you and our love for as long as I live. From 'ere on out, you will be my world, 'ze reason I live. I love you so very much, with all of my 'eart and soul, and until my very last breath. I am yours, forever and always."

Hermione swallowed hard when Fleur was done. Tears ran freely down her cheeks but her smile was radiant.

"Fleur Isabelle, you came into my life a long time ago, but it took me a while to really know you. I let prejudice and the ignorance of youth get in the way of us becoming friends when we first met. I'm just thankful life gave me another chance. One in which I fell in love with the most beautiful and charming woman in the world. I've never met anyone so patient, nurturing or loving as you. While you had time to get used to your feelings, I had trouble getting used to mine and you were patient and walked me through it all. No one has made me feel as loved or as cherished as you have. No one has ever loved me as deeply. No one has ever made me feel the things you do. Fleur, you make me soar! My heart beats only for you. My soul recognized you as its mate. No one else will do, no one else will ever come close. All I've ever wanted I found in you. I promise to be faithful and to cherish you heart and soul. I love you to the moon and back. You make me feel complete and alive. I will love you until the day I die, and even then, I will love you for all eternity. I am yours, Fleur, for as long as you will have me."

By the time they were done, there wasn't a dry eye on the cliff. The Ministry official performed the rest of the ceremony. Ginny handed Hermione a gold band and she placed it back on Fleur's finger with trembling hands. Gabrielle handed Fleur Hermione's ring and she placed it on her wife's finger as well and then kissed her finger softly.

Hermione's couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes once again. Everything she had always wanted was finally hers. Happiness like she had never known washed over her and reached every nook and cranny of her heart and soul. She felt like she was glowing. Not even on their Veela ceremony had she felt such a sense of belonging to the one she loved. Her heart felt like it would burst from all the happiness it was feeling.

Fleur looked into her wife's eyes and her own watered. She could feel Hermione's happiness in her very soul. Every thought, every emotion she was feeling, Fleur could feel and she was radiating the same thing back. There was a glow in their eyes that was unmistakable. They were in love and nothing or no one would ever come between them.

The official finally gave them the okay to kiss and Fleur smiled coquettishly at Hermione and wiggled her eyebrows. Hermione laughed and brought her hand behind the blonde's neck and pulled her forward. Their lips met in a fiery kiss that would have melted their socks off had they been wearing any. Their guest erupted into applause and catcalls. The newlyweds stopped kissing and bowed while laughing.

The reception that followed would be talked about for months after as one of the most loving and fun they had ever participated in. Fleur and Hermione left several hours later, to an unplotable island close to the Greek isles for a week of pure delight.

0-0

"'Arry, 'ze Daily Prophet is 'ere, amour. Let's if 'ze news of 'zeir marriage is in it."

Harry stood up and went to stand behind his fiancé. Gabrielle turned the pages to the society page and found a picture of Hermione and Fleur as they kissed and then bowed right after their ceremony.

_This past Saturday, Fleur Isabelle Delacour married her girlfriend, Hermione Jane Granger in a ceremony only attended by close family and friends. Those lucky enough to attend the nuptials raved about the beautiful and meaningful ceremony, followed by a wonderful reception hosted at the Delacour's seaside villa in France._

_Both of the brides wore simple white gown and had written their own vows. There wasn't a single dry eye during the emotional and heartfelt speeches. While not many knew of their relationship, the two had been going out for over seven months and had moved in together recently._

_Fleur's Veela heritage played a big role in their getting together, since Hermione was her destined love. While it took a while for them to get together, (Fleur had known Hermione was her soul mate since she was 17) theirs is an inspiring and loving relationship. The love they feel for each other is a palpable, living thing._

_We at the Daily Prophet wish them a lifetime of love and happiness, which they rightly deserve after all they've been through in their short lives. May love always reign in their hearts. Congratulations to you both in such a wondrous occasion. _

0-0

"Well, they finally printed something worth reading. Not only that, but they got it right as well!" Harry commented when they were done reading.

"I will save it for when 'zey come back in a few days. I don't 'zink 'zey will appreciate an interruption of 'zeir 'oneymoon!"

"You're right, love." Harry sat back down and pulled a giggling Gabrielle onto his lap. "Now that they are married, when are you going to marry me, eh?"

Gabrielle dropped a kiss on his lips and smiled. "Anytime you're ready is good for me, amour."

"I think I'm going to give Apolline a call then!"

"Go ahead. Maman will be more 'zan 'appy to prepare another wedding."

"I love you, Gabby and I want to make you my wife soon."

"I'll call Maman and tell 'er to get 'ze villa ready for another wedding. Is next month okay?"

"Yes!"

0-0


	26. Chapter 25

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: HONEYMOONING IN PARADISE**_

_"I'll call Maman and tell 'er to get 'ze villa ready for another wedding. Is next month okay?"_

_"Yes!"_

0-0

"Alone at last," Fleur said as they walked into their honeymoon suite.

"Oh, darling, were you really in that much of a hurry to get me all alone?" Hermione asked as she walked over to Fleur.

Fleur wrapped her arms around her wife and nodded. "While 'ze ceremony and reception were lovely, I needed to 'ave you all to myself."

"That's a little bit selfish of you, love."

"I do not agree. I shared you for most of 'ze day plus I did not get to sleep with you last night. I missed you so."

"I missed you too, darling, but I'm here now."

"Oui, you are. I want to make love to you."

"I want to love you as well, Fleur. This time I will truly claim you body, heart and soul."

"You already 'ave, 'Ermione. All I 'zink about is you. I 'ave you running 'zrough my veins like a poison 'zat makes me weak in 'ze knees. But at 'ze same time, I do not want 'ze antidote."

"We're even, then. It takes one look from you to make me feel like I'm melting. One kiss and I'm yours. I wasn't lying when I told you you're everything I've always wanted. No one can ever compare."

Fleur lowered her head and captured Hermione's lips in a soft kiss. Hermione sighed into the kiss and parted her lips. One kiss blended into another, unhurried, soft and soul melting. There was no hurry this time, no one to interrupt them. Hermione ran her hands up Fleur's sides, gracing her breasts in the process and making her wife moan into their kiss.

Breaking the heated kiss, Hermione looked into Fleur's eyes and smiled. "Has anyone ever told you that your kisses are addictive, love?"

"Not 'zat I can remember. Besides, I only care 'zat 'zey melt _you_. All others are unimportant at 'zis point. I cannot remember any of 'zem anyhow. You take up all of my memories. No one, 'Ermione, 'as ever come close to making me feel 'ze 'zings you do."

"Oh, darling, you say the loveliest things to me. It's no wonder I'm so in love with you."

"And I love you, mon ange, with all of my 'eart. Let me make love to you so I can show you again just 'ow much you mean to me."

"Oh, please do, Fleur."

Fleur took her by the hand and led her away from the bed. Hermione frowned but followed along. Through another door, they walked into a huge bathroom and Hermione gasped when she saw just how luxurious it was. A marble hot tub was surrounded by huge windows that afforded them an amazing panoramic view. The high rise offered them privacy and an amazing view of the starry sky above, not to mention the huge expanse of the ocean. In the tub, red rose petals rested on top of bubbles and white candles surrounded the border. A bottle of champagne lay in a silver ice bucket by its side. Crystal flutes stood by a tray of exotic fruits and cheeses.

"It's so beautiful, Fleur. Who did this?"

"It is part of our parent's gift. Maman told me about it right before we Apparated 'ere. She was not kidding when she told me we would 'ave fun 'zis week."

"It's the best gift they could have possibly given us. A week in paradise to love you as I please, whenever I want, with no interruptions from the outside world."

"I like 'ze way you 'zink."

Fleur turned Hermione around and started lowering the zipper at her back. She dropped a soft kiss on every inch of skin she encountered. Hermione locked her knees and sighed in pleasure. Fleur's hands pushed the dress away and moved slowly up her back, fingers caressing softly as they went. Once she reached Hermione's shoulders, she pushed the straps down her arms and the dress slid down her body. Goose bumps rose on her skin as Fleur's fingers continued their exploration. Fleur ran her finger over the strings of Hermione's thong, making her shudder.

"Do you wear 'zis tiny 'zings to torture me, mon amour?"

"Non. I wear them to drive you crazy with want and need."

"You succeed every time."

"Then you can expect to see even more of them."

"You are a saucy wench."

"You make me feel like one, so it's entirely your fault."

"Is 'zat so?"

"Mmm hmm."

Fleur kneeled down and placed a kiss on Hermione's bare arse. "I should punish you for 'zat."

"Am I a bad girl, Fleur?"

"Oui."

"Then by all means, punish me," Hermione dared.

"You tempt me so, but I will not do it in 'ze way you expect," Fleur warned and placed a kiss on Hermione's bare shoulder.

"Is that right? Afraid?"

"Never. I just know exactly what I must do to make you pay."

Before Hermione could make another comment, Fleur bit into her shoulder softly, making her cry out instead. She cupped her breasts and massaged them softly while sucking between Hermione's shoulder blades, leaving a mark when she was done. Then she took her hand and led her to the side of the hot tub. After helping her in, she stepped in herself, eyes locked onto her wife's. Hermione sat down and waited, desire clearly etched on her lovely features. Fleur smiled wickedly before kneeling in front of her.

"Water feels good, doesn't it?" Fleur asked.

"It does. But feeling your hands and mouth all over my body will feel even better."

"Impatient, you are."

"Non. I just want my wife to make love to me in the worst way. I want you, Fleur."

"As I want you, but you cannot 'ave me yet. I am not done with you."

"Then hurry up and do me."

"Non. Do not 'urry me so. I want to take it slow."

Hermione gasped when she felt Fleur's hands grab onto her ankles and spread her legs open. She moved in between them and brought her hands slowly up.

Hermione threw her head back and closed her eyes. "Mmm, that feels good."

"Bon."

Fleur reached her thighs and caressed them softly and Hermione instinctively spread her legs wider and her hips moved forward as if seeking contact. Fleur moved back and out of her reach. Softly, she started kneading Hermione's muscles and inching her fingers closer to her core. Hermione's breath would catch at every move, but Fleur didn't touch her where she wanted it most.

Still, she waited and prayed.

Fleur leaned forward and kissed her exposed neck, softly, lightly, her lips barely gracing the skin. Her wife only moaned and begged for more. Fleur continued to trail kisses up and down the graceful neck, but never once opened her mouth, which only increased the brunette's frustration.

"Fleur, please."

"Oui?"

"Touch me."

"Non. Not yet. I want to take it slow and savor every moment with you."

"Couldn't we do that on the next round? I want you desperately."

"You should be relaxing."

"It's impossible to relax when you hands are roaming my body and skipping all the important parts!"

"Tsk tsk, amour, you must not get desperate. Enjoy it."

After taking a deep breath, Hermione decided to follow along. It was obvious her wife was intent on going slow and nothing she said or did would stop her.

Fleur moved away from her and took the bottle of champagne out of the silver bucket. She opened it and Hermione smiled when she heard the pop. Only to gasp a second later when she felt the cold liquid being poured down the column of her neck. Fleur's lips were immediately on her, licking and sucking, making her moan in appreciation.

After pouring Hermione a glass and handing it to her, Fleur continued to drink the golden liquid from her skin, all the while feeding her fruits and bits of cheese. Hermione enjoyed the attention tremendously and let her wife do as she pleased. When the Veela was satisfied that Hermione had had enough to drink and eat, she took a sponge and bathe her. No one had ever done that to her and she enjoyed the special treat.

After, they stood up and rinsed themselves. Once dried, Fleur led Hermione back towards the big bed.

"Turn around."

Hermione did as she was told and waited. Next thing she knew, Fleur had tied a silk scarf over her eyes.

"Fleur?"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"'Zen trust me now. I will not 'urt you."

Hermione nodded slightly. Fleur took her hand and helped her lay down on the middle of the bed. Hermione's breathing was irregular and she wasn't sure if it was due to excitement or anticipation. Probably a mixture of both and she waited to see what else Fleur would do. Since it was a four poster bed, Fleur decided to go further and tied Hermione's arms and legs to the posts.

Then she proceeded to really torture Hermione in the most delicious of ways. Taking a feather, she ran it over her lover's sensitized skin, making her squirm and beg. She ran the tip of the feather across nipples that were hard as pebbles. Over quivering thighs and muscles that clenched and relaxed with every pass of it. Sometimes her lips followed, other times her fingertips.

"Fleur, please," Hermione begged once again.

"Not yet," was the answer.

Hermione gasped as she felt something cold grace her nipple. The other was treated to some of the same. Fleur continued to run the ice cube all over her, lingering in places and softly gracing others. All the while, Hermione grew wetter than she had even been without Fleur touching her intimately.

"Baby, come on! Eat me already."

Fleur's chuckle only made her beg more. "Not yet."

"If you say _not yet_ one more time I swear…"

"You swear what?" Fleur interrupted. "_I_ am in control 'ere. 'Zis is your punishment for being a saucy wench. You asked to be punished and 'zese are 'ze consequences."

"Me and my damned mouth," Hermione muttered darkly and Fleur just giggled some more, as if enjoying herself immensely. "Yeah, I'm glad you find the situation so humorous."

Fleur responded by putting the ice cube back on Hermione's nipple, making her gasp once again. Finally, to Hermione's relief, her hot mouth covered the cold nipple and she sighed in pleasure. The blend of cold and hot on her skin made her tremble and struggle some more.

Fleur continued the torture for a while. After the ice came melted chocolate and whipped cream. Honey also made an appearance. She would dab the skin and then lick or suck it clean. Hermione was dripping wet and swollen beyond belief. Never had she wanted Fleur so badly that she felt like screaming.

"If I have to beg for release _one more time_, Fleur Isabelle, I'm going to get lose and there will be hell to pay."

"Patience is a virtue, mon ange," she was informed nonchalantly.

"One I don't have at the moment," Hermione growled back. "I want your mouth on me _now_."

Fleur chuckled. Right when Hermione was about to complain some more, she felt the flick of Fleur's tongue over her exposed clit and her hips shut off the bed, making more contact. And Fleur, thankfully, finally stayed put and gave Hermione what she wanted and needed most. She wasn't going to last very long, of that she was sure, but she would find her release the right way.

Hermione moaned and gasped the entire time, wishing she could get loose so she could touch her wife. Being punished wasn't so fun when you were on the receiving end, she quickly found out, but she had asked for it and she was sure going to take it. She was Hermione Granger, for Merlin's sake!

And then a little voice reminded her that her last name was no longer Granger, but _Delacour_ and that was all it took for her to reach the peak and come apart in her _wife's_ mouth with a scream of pure satisfaction. Fleur grabbed onto her hips and kept on licking until Hermione begged her to stop because she couldn't stand so much pleasure at once. Fleur licked her softly a few more times and then moved up her body. With a flick of her hand, Hermione's bonds came loose and Fleur massaged her wrists softly while kissing her face. Hermione slowly came down from her high.

"Fleur, let me look at you," she pleaded softly.

Fleur removed the silk scarf covering the brunette's eyes and smiled down at her. Hermione blinked a few times until her eyes adjusted to the light and returned the smile.

"Bonjour, belle," Fleur said as she pressed her lips softly against Hermione's.

"Hi, love."

"'Ow are you feeling?"

"Wonderful."

"Did I 'urt you in any way?"

"No. You never do, Fleur. No matter how intense it gets, you always manage to make it perfect."

"Did you enjoy being punished?" she asked with a smile.

"It was interesting."

"Just interesting?"

"You dragged it on for so long that I was afraid to come before it was time."

"I know your body well and I knew just 'ow far I could push you. I wanted you to come in my _mouth_, belle, and I was not going to 'ave it any other way."

Hermione actually blushed at her words. "Maybe I should even the score."

"Oh?"

"Mmm. I'm thinking I should take that potion."

Fleur's eyes widened in surprise. "_Vraiment_?"

"Yes, Fleur, _really_. You didn't think I was going to wait long before wanting to use it, did you? Maybe you don't need to take yours yet, but I want to take mine and make love to you."

"What if I want to take mine as well? Would 'zat be okay with you, ma belle?"

"The moment you do and I come inside you, you're going to be pregnant with our first child, my love. There's nothing I wish to experience more than becoming a parent with you. I want to see your belly grow with our child. So if you're ready for that, by all means, take your potion now."

"I want 'zat as well. I want to be pregnant with your child, 'Ermione. I want to create a bébé with our love."

"Then let's do it. I'm dying to know what it feels like to slide into your warmth and experience it for real."

"And I want to take you into my mouth and pleasure you."

Hermione closed her eyes and groaned. "I don't think you know how your words affect me sometimes, love."

"I do and it is precisely why I do it!"

"Wench!"

"It takes one to know one," Fleur shot back and Hermione laughed. "Wait 'ere and I will go get 'ze potions."

Hermione nodded and Fleur got up from the bed. She sashayed all the way to one of their suitcases and Hermione watched her hungrily. When she bent down, Hermione groaned aloud at the view.

"Are you trying to kill me, woman?"

Fleur shot her an innocent look over her shoulder. "What ever do you mean?"

"As if you didn't bend down in _precisely_ that manner to tempt me."

Fleur laughed as she straightened and came back towards the bed with a small wooden box in her hands. She set the box down next to Hermione and lay on her side. She opened the box and took out two glass vials out of several that were in the box. Some had blue covers and some had red.

She handed Hermione the one with the red cap and closed the box. She set it on the bedside table and turned back to smile at her lover. Hermione smiled back and wiggled her eyebrows.

"This is it, love. Are you ready?"

"I am if you are."

"How do you think its going to look?"

"I 'ave never seen one growing, so I am not sure. It will be interesting for sure."

"Here it goes, then," Hermione said as she opened the vial and drank the contents. Fleur quickly took hers as well.

They both looked down at the same time and held their breaths. Several seconds went by and nothing happened.

"Is something wrong with the potion? Did I do it wrong?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Give it time, amour."

Fleur ran her hand down Hermione's chest and stopped right below her belly. Slowly, she moved her fingers down as if searching for something. She pushed her middle finger past Hermione's folds and heard her gasp in pleasure. She probed some more and smiled in excitement.

"I 'zink its beginning to grow, ma belle. Your little nub is growing larger as I touch it. Do you feel anything different?"

"Other that feeling _extremely_ horny right now, I feel fine otherwise. Just a little tingling that's different from other times."

Fleur suddenly took her hand away and Hermione gasped as she saw the phallus starting to expand and grow. Fleur looked on with a smile on her face.

"Pretty impressive, mon ange."

"Merlin's balls, Fleur, I have a penis! A real one!"

Fleur threw her head back and laughed at the unexpected expression. "You are priceless, ma belle. Truly priceless."

Hermione chuckled along as she ran her hand down her belly and grabbed herself. After moving her hand up and down the shaft a couple of times, she moaned a little and looked at Fleur.

"It feels real enough. Want to touch it?"

"Touch it. Lick it. Suck it. You pick since I want to do all."

"Hmm, maybe you could do all three. It won't bother me any. This is certainly new to me so I want to explore it."

"You mean to tell me you never touched yourself when you turned into 'Arry 'zat one time?"

"Of course not!" was Hermione's horrified expression. "I couldn't possibly do that."

"Because 'zere was no time, or because you were afraid to?"

"Neither. It never crossed my mind because I was too worried and focused on the task at hand."

"Not once did you wonder?"

"The only thing I can tell you is that Gabrielle is one lucky lady. Harry is well endowed and that's it as far as that goes."

"Well, you are pretty well endowed yourself and I cannot wait for you to make love to me."

"I can't wait, either, my love. Shall we start? It seems to me like I'm ready to go!" Hermione said as she gave herself one last squeeze.

"I am more 'zan ready," Fleur told her and with that she moved down.

She cupped Hermione softly and made her moan at the sensation. Fleur's soft hand started stroking her and she moaned louder.

"That feels so good," Hermione whispered in awe.

"'Ow about 'zis?" Fleur asked as she moved her head lower and licked the tip.

Hermione just moaned louder. "Feels even better."

"And 'zis?" Fleur said right before she sucked on the tip.

Hermione's hips buckled up and she moaned in earnest. "So fucking good," she managed to pant.

"More?"

"Just a little. I don't want to lose my control and come unless I'm inside of you."

Fleur smiled and lowered her head again. Hermione opened her eyes and watched in fascination as the blonde head moved up and down slowly. Her fingers were grasping the sheets, her breath was coming out in short pants, and she was slowly losing her mind. It was all she could do not to come right away. Fleur's mouth on her felt amazing. Warm, wet and inviting. Hermione felt herself grow even harder and she gently pushed Fleur's head away.

"No more, love. Come here," she pleaded softly.

Fleur gave the head one last lick and then moved up her wife's body, dropping little kisses here and there. Hermione kissed her deeply the moment she had her close. She buried her fingers in the silky blonde tresses and pulled her even closer.

"I love you so very much," she whispered when she finally pulled back. "And I want you so much right now."

"You can 'ave me," Fleur whispered as she rested her forehead against hers.

"Open your legs for me and guide me home."

"My pleasure."

Fleur lifter her head and spread her legs opening herself up to her lover. She moved her hand in between their bodies and grabbed onto Hermione's phallus. Hermione moaned at the contact. Fleur, wanting to make Hermione feel more pleasure, rubbed the head over her wetness and Hermione shuddered.

"Feels good?"

"Bloody brilliant, love."

"Bon. It will feel even better now."

Fleur proceeded to lower herself onto Hermione's hardness and moaned at the sensation. Hermione just hissed in response to the intense pleasure she was feeling. Inch by slow inch, Fleur moved until Hermione was buried as deep into her as she could go. Hermione in turn gritted her teeth and held her breath. She wasn't sure what the sensation would be like when she was close to coming, but she wanted to control herself a bit. She was _this_ close to losing her mind.

Fleur moved a little and Hermione held on to her hips, her mind concentrating on the warm tightness that surrounded her. It felt exquisite; more so than she had ever imagined.

Then Fleur sat up slowly and Hermione sucked in a breath as she felt herself move deeper into her.

"_Merde_," Fleur whispered as she threw her head back and started moving slowly up and down.

Hermione closed her eyes at the sensation and lifted her hips in rhythm with Fleur. Her hands roamed up and down her upper body, fondling her breasts, pinching her nipples, grabbing onto her hips and moving faster. Fleur kept egging her on, begging her to move faster and make her come. Hermione turned them around and kneeled between her legs. She grabbed both of Fleur's legs and lifted them over her shoulders, and while holding on tight to her thighs, started pounding into the blonde.

Fleur was going crazy. She was so close to coming that it was almost impossible to breath.

"Please," she begged between moans of pleasure.

"What do you want, love?" Hermione panted back.

"I want you to come with me. I am so close, belle. Please make me come."

"You're driving me insane, Fleur," Hermione said desperately.

Hermione lowered on of her hands and started stroking Fleur's swollen clit with her fingers. Fleur moaned and lifted her hips higher. Hermione moved up and Fleur ended half sitting on her lap, opening herself up more to Hermione's questing fingers.

"So close," she half moaned and half sobbed.

"Come for me, Fleur. I want to feel your walls clench around me even more."

Fleur's fingers were gripping the sheets and her head was trashing back and forth. She kept calling out Hermione's name, still begging and pleading for her release.

Hermione's finger moved faster still, her strokes in and out of Fleur were deep and fluid. She felt her inner muscles begin to spasm and she smiled at the unbelievable sensation.

"That's it, love, let go. Come for me," Hermione encouraged softly.

With a primal scream that seemed torn from her very soul, Fleur finally let go and came hard. Hermione held on to her hips as they buckled wildly and then let go herself. The moment she had felt Fleur's inner walls clenching and unclenching around her she had lost the little control she had managed to hold on to. She felt the rush of warm liquid explode from within her and into Fleur's womb and she screamed her lover's name in awe and gratitude.

Fleur lowered her still shaking legs and Hermione laid over her gratefully. She rested her head on Fleur's chest and waited for her heartbeat to come back to normal. Fleur lifted her arms slowly and caressed Hermione's back, fingers drawing lazy circles over damp skin.

"That was the most amazing experience I've ever had," Hermione managed to say several minutes later."

"As always, you are right, ma belle."

"I am completely exhausted at this point, love. Think we can take a nap and continue this a little later?"

"Of course. I am tired as well. I cannot begin to tell you just 'ow satisfied you 'ave made me feel."

"I wanted to please you."

"You did. It was magnifique."

"I love you, Fleur."

"And I you, belle."

"Do you think we got it right and you're carrying our firstborn?" Hermione asked as she cuddled next to Fleur.

"I am positive. You were nothing short of brilliant."

"You inspired me."

"As do you."

Fleur dropped a kiss on her forehead and closed her eyes with a contented sigh. A few minutes later they were both asleep.

And inside Fleur's womb, a small miracle happened.


	27. Chapter 26

**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: AND BABY MAKES…FOUR?**

"_And inside Fleur's womb, a small miracle happened."_

0-0

"Entré, si vous plais," Fleur said when she heard a knock on her door. The door opened and she smiled when she saw her wife standing there. However, her happiness at seeing her was short lived when she noticed how pale the brunette witch was. "What is wrong, ma belle?"

"I don't feel so good, Fleur. I think I'm going to go home."

Fleur was at her side in an instant and pressed the back of her hand against Hermione's forehead. "You are not feverish. What are you feeling?"

"My stomach is upset. Must be what I had at lunch."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, darling. I'm just going to go home and lay down for a bit. I should be over it soon enough."

"You will call me if you need me, yes?"

"Of course."

Fleur kissed her softly on the lips and then Hermione left. Once at the Atrium, she took the Floo connection to their flat. The moment she landed in their living room she had to make a mad dash for the bathroom.

Ten minutes later she had emptied her stomach and felt slightly better. She showered quickly and went to bed. She was asleep in no time.

0-0

When Fleur got home several hours later, she noticed none of the lights were on in the flat. Worried, she went towards the bedroom and found Hermione fast asleep under the covers. Deciding to let her sleep longer, she left the room quietly.

Since Hermione wasn't feeling well, Fleur decided to make a light dinner consisting of homemade chicken noodle soup and a warm baguette. The aroma from the soup must have reached the bedroom, because Hermione suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"Hello, love."

Fleur turned around and smiled at her. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes. I really think it was the food I ate for lunch. Once I threw up and slept some, my stomach felt much better."

Fleur raised an elegant eyebrow. "Why didn't you call me 'zen? I would 'ave come 'ome in an instant."

"It was just an upset stomach, love. I feel much better now."

"You promise?"

"I do. It smells delicious."

"I am making you some soup. I figured with an upset stomach it would be best."

"Good idea, darling. I don't think I can eat much more than that."

"It is ready. Do you want to eat now?"

"Sure. I'm actually quite hungry."

They settled down to eat and talk about their day. Then they showered together. Since it was getting late by then, they settled in bed to read. They had been reading a while before Hermione turned towards Fleur.

"Love, when will we know for sure if you're pregnant or not?"

Fleur smiled at her. "I do not know for certain, but I imagine if I am, 'ze symptoms will show up soon enough. It 'as been a month and a 'alf since we took 'ze potions."

"Do you know what you want to name our baby?"

"My first choice would be a French name, but I understand if you want to use an English name."

"I'm okay with that. I actually like Sébastien for a boy."

"I like Aimee for a girl. And Sébastien is a nice name as well."

"So we're settled on the names?"

"Seems 'zat way, mon ange."

"That was easy! Do you like being married to me?"

"I am loving every minute of it, 'Ermione. I 'ave not been 'zis 'appy in a very long time. 'Ow about you?"

"I love it as well. Fleur, you really do complete my life in the most wonderful ways."

"If you are feeling better, I could show you just 'ow much I do love you," Fleur suggested huskily.

"Only if you let me show you right back."

"Of course, ma belle."

Fleur gathered Hermione close and kissed her. It was quite a while before they actually went to sleep.

0-0

The next morning found Hermione hugging the toilet once again while Fleur held her hair back. After she was done, Fleur took a damp towel and cleaned off her face. Once she was done brushing her teeth, Hermione hobbled back into their bedroom and lay back down.

"I really 'zink you need to see 'ze a 'Ealer, darling."

"I can't be that sick, Fleur. It might just be a stomach flu."

"If you are not better tomorrow, I will take you to St. Mungos and I do not want to 'ear any arguments from you."

"Fine."

"I will let everyone at 'ze office know you will not be in today. Promise you will call if you need me."

"I promise, love. I'll make some tea later and eat some crackers. I'm sure I'll be better by tonight."

Fleur made sure she was settled in bed before leaving. Hermione, who suddenly felt as if she hadn't slept at all, was sound asleep in minutes.

0-0

"Fleur," Harry called out as he saw her walking down the hallway.

"'Ello, 'Arry." She kissed both cheeks of her brother-in-law.

"I heard Hermione isn't here today. Is she okay?"

"She seems to 'ave a stomach virus or something. She 'as 'zrown up twice since yesterday."

"Has she been to see a Healer?"

"Non. She 'as refused so far, but I told 'er if she is not better by tomorrow, I will make 'er go."

"When did it start?"

"Yesterday after lunch. She said whatever she ate must 'ave settled wrong in 'er stomach."

"Hmm, that's funny. We had lunch together and we had the same thing. I've been feeling just fine."

"'Zat is interesting, indeed. 'Ze rest of 'ze time she 'as eaten 'ze same 'zings as me and I am feeling fine, too."

"How about we stop by your place later on today to see her?"

"I am sure she will appreciate 'zat, 'Arry."

"We'll even bring take out and make a night of it. Ever since we came back from the honeymoon we haven't done anything together and it's been a couple of weeks. I know Gabrielle wants to spend some time with you."

"Sounds lovely, 'Arry. Why don't you come by around seven?"

"Perfect. I'll let Gabrielle know."

0-0

When Harry and Gabrielle arrived at their flat, Hermione and Fleur had already set the table. Gabrielle and Fleur hugged happily and started talking in rapid French while Harry and Hermione looked on with smiles on their faces. While they had started to learn the language of their partners, they were still lost because of the speed. Used to the sisters by now, they started taking out containers of Chinese take-out.

"I brought some of your favorites and some light dishes as well, in case you don't feel like eating the heavier stuff."

"Thanks, Harry. You're a doll."

Once settled down, they started eating and talking animatedly for a while. Unbeknownst to Hermione, her companions kept exchanging worried glances with each other when they noticed Hermione was eating voraciously, which was entirely unlike her. They let it go for a while until Fleur noticed Hermione was even eating stuff she refused to eat before. She cleared her throat softly to get her attention.

"Belle, did you eat at all during 'ze day?"

"Yes, I did. Why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular. I am glad you are feeling better, but do you 'zink, per'aps, 'zat you might be overdoing it a bit?" she said tentatively.

Hermione looked at everyone with a frown of her face. "Are you saying I'm eating too much?"

"I said nothing of 'ze sort. I am simply concerned 'zat your stomach might get upset again," Fleur answered with a slight frown.

"I'm fine. You should be glad I'm finally eating. Or what is it? Are you going to stop loving me if I gain weight?"

Fleur raised her eyebrows in surprise at the sudden outburst. "I 'ave no idea what you are talking about, 'Ermione."

"You're basically telling me I'm acting like a hog."

"Whoa, 'Mione, calm down," Harry finally intervened when he saw the look of incredulity on Fleur's face. "Give Fleur a break here. She's only concerned about your well being."

"Oh, fine, be that way! Defend her as well and turn your back on me! I'm sick and you're all ganging up on me and it's not fair."

Before anyone could say anything at all, Hermione burst into tears. She scrapped her chair back and took off running towards their bedroom.

"What in 'ze 'ell just 'appened?" Fleur wondered wide-eyed.

"_Merde__!_ I 'ave never seen 'Ermione act 'zat way before. She must really be sick, sœur."

"Neither 'ave I."

"Do you want me to go talk to her?"

"Non. I will go myself. You two go on and eat. I will be back shortly."

0-0

"You know, darling, it seems to me like all of 'Ermione's symptoms point only to one 'zing."

"Yeah? And what would that be, love?"

"She's 'aving all of 'ze typical symptoms of a pregnant woman!"

"Are you being serious?"

""Zink about it. First she 'as an upset stomach. Fleur mentioned 'zat she was complaining of feeling tired. Now she was eating a lot, and some of what she ate she didn't like before. And she didn't touch some of 'er favorites. It all adds up!"

"Merlin's balls, Gabby, you're absolutely right. Do you think it might have something to do with their Veela bond?"

"I'm sure it does. I'll 'ave to ask Maman, but I 'zink Fleur might be pregnant and 'Ermione is 'ze one showing 'ze symptoms."

"Oh, hell, does that mean that when you're pregnant that will happen to me as well?"

Gabrielle laughed at the face he made. "Most likely, no. 'Zis might be 'appening to 'zem because 'zey are both women and 'zeir bond is extremely strong. 'Ermione's body might be taking 'ze brunt of 'ze pregnancy symptoms so Fleur doesn't 'ave to go 'zrough any of it. 'Zat way 'er body will stay 'ealthy 'zroughout 'ze entire pregnancy."

"That is amazing, love. And I bet the mood swings are part of that as well. Hermione is going to be happy one moment and bitchy the next, right?"

"Exactly. 'Ow do you know 'zat?"

"Because Tonks acted that way when she was pregnant with Teddy and it drove most of us crazy!"

"She might be okay after 'ze first trimester. I 'zink it's amazing 'ow 'zeir bond works. No wonder 'ze other Veelas wanted to be at 'ze first ceremony. I don't 'zink 'zis 'as 'appened before. 'Zey truly are remarkable."

"Do you want to floo Apolline and ask her?"

"A good idea, mon amour. I will do so right now."

0-0

Fleur walked into the bedroom and leaned against the locked door. Hermione was on the bed, face down, crying softly. She frowned again and was a bit lost as to what to do. Hermione wasn't one to get sick often or to have such mood changes. She was actually someone you could consistently count on to be serene and composed. So it was a great surprise to see her acting so unlike herself. Taking a steadying breath, Fleur walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge.

"Amour, what seems to be 'ze matter? Why are you crying so?"

Hermione turned on her side, eyes red from crying and shrugged her shoulders forlornly. "I don't know what is wrong with me, Fleur. I'm sorry I'm acting like such a bloody fool in front of you and our family."

Fleur ran her thumb softly under one of her eyes to dry her tears. "We all know it was not like you and we are not mad. We are actually worried about you."

"I just haven't been feeling like myself this past week. I hadn't mentioned anything to you because I didn't want you to worry, but I've been throwing up every morning and feeling tired and cranky all week. I had figured it would be over by now."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, mon ange? I would 'ave taken you to 'ze 'ospital right away."

"I really didn't want to be a bother."

"You are my wife, 'Ermione, and never a bother. I love you and I want to know when you are not feeling well. It does not matter when or 'ow simple you 'zink it is. I need you to understand 'zat."

"I'm sorry, Fleur. We can go to the hospital now if it makes you feel any better."

Before Fleur could answer there was a soft knock on their door.

"_Est-ce que je peux entrer?"_

"Maman?" Fleur called out surprised and went to open the door. "Que faites-vous ici?"

"Gabrielle flooed me and I 'ad to come right away." After kissing Fleur, she immediately went towards Hermione. "'Ow are you feeling, my dear?"

"Like a complete fool."

"It is perfectly okay for you to be feeling as you do. In fact, I 'zink I know exactly what is wrong with you."

"You do?"

"Oui. Fleur, come over 'ere, darling."

Fleur did as she was told and stood in front of her mother. Apolline took out her wand and pointed it at Fleur's stomach once she had lifted her shirt. She started chanting softly in French and moving the wand in an intricate pattern while Fleur and Hermione looked on in amazement. A bright blue light glowed on her skin for several seconds.

"Mon Dieu!" Apolline cried out in excitement.

However, before she could say anything else, the light turned to a soft reddish hue. She gasped and said a few more words. Once again, Fleur's stomach turned bluish and then reddish.

"C'est merveilleux!"

"What is it, Maman?"

"You, my dears, are pregnant with twins! And not only 'zat, but un petit garçon et une petite fille!"

"You mean to tell us 'zat Sébastien and Aimee are coming at 'ze same time?"

Fleur couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice while Hermione started crying anew. Fleur immediately sat at her side and hugged her.

"I 'ope 'zose are tears of joy 'zis time, mon amour."

"Oh, they are, darling, they are. I couldn't be happier or more excited with the news."

"Je vais être une grand-mère. And what lovely names. Oh, wait until I tell Armand! Congratulations, my dears. It is a joyous time for our family!"

Fleur kissed Hermione on the forehead before turning to her mother. "Is 'zis 'ze reason why 'Ermione 'as not been feeling well 'zis week?"

"Oui. It seems 'zat your lovely wife is feeling all of 'ze symptoms of your pregnancy so your body does not 'ave to."

"It is entirely unfair! I do not want 'er to be sick!"

"Fleur, now that I know what the problem is, I'm glad it's happening this way. Carrying twins is going to take a toll on your body, my love, and if I can take some of that away, then so be it. I'd rather have you and our babies healthy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure."

"Actually, 'zere is no choice, Fleur. 'Ze bond you share is one of 'ze strongest I 'ave ever seen. It 'as a mind of its own and it 'as decided for 'ze both of you 'ow 'zings will go."

"I see," was all the beautiful blonde said, but the frown marring her features told another story.

"Fleur, don't be upset, darling. I'm glad to do this for you and our babies. I love you and this is just one more thing to make us happy."

Fleur's frown disappeared and she smiled again. "I love you, too, mon ange."

"Do you wish to 'ave a moment alone?"

"Just a moment, Maman. We will be out shortly to share our news with Gabrielle and 'Arry."

"Very well."

Apolline hugged and kissed each of them in turn before leaving their room and closing the door softly behind her.

0-0

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked the minute Apolline came back to the living room.

"Oui! 'Zey will be out shortly to tell you what is going on."

"Is it as I suspect?"

"Do not be impatient, Gabrielle."

"I'm sorry, Maman, but curiosity is killing me!"

"And curiosity also killed 'ze cat as 'zey say!"

Harry just smiled at the exchange and kissed his wife's temple in a soothing manner. Apolline smiled in approval.

0-0

"Oh, Fleur, we're going to be parents to twins! Isn't that the most wonderful news?"

"It is, indeed. Twins! I cannot believe it."

"Are you okay with that?"

"More 'zan okay. While it might be a 'arder pregnancy to carry, we will be done in just one go! And we are more 'zan capable of taking care of two bébés at once."

Fleur leaned towards her and kissed her softly. Before their kiss could escalate, they broke apart.

"Thank you."

"For what, mon ange?"

"For making me the luckiest woman in the planet."

"I am 'ze lucky one, amour. In more ways 'zan I can count."

"Want to go out there and share our wonderful news with Harry and Gabby?" Hermione asked excitedly once she was done kissing her wife thoroughly again.

"Oui. 'Zey will be 'zrilled!"

0-0

Gabby looked up the moment a beaming Fleur and Hermione came back to the living room.

"Well?"

"We are going to be parents!" Fleur exclaimed.

Gabrielle jumped up from the couch and came towards them. She enveloped them in a huge hug while Harry smiled. He too, moved forward and went towards his family. He shared in the hug and in the tears of joy his ladies were sharing. Apolline watched for a moment, tears swimming in her azure eyes as well before heading towards the fireplace to tell Armand the news.

When he saw her tears, he told her to stand back and was in the living room within seconds. Once he was told nothing was wrong, au contraire, things could not be more wonderful, he calmed down and celebrated as well.

Harry and Gabrielle Apparated to the Granger's residence once Hermione called them with the news. They were so excited they wanted to come too, so Harry offered to go and Apparate them over with Gabrielle's help.

The moment William landed in the living room he went towards Fleur and Hermione. "Oh, darlings, what joyous news! I couldn't be more pleased and happy this is happening! Congratulations to you both. _Twins_, Emma, can you believe it!"

Hermione and Fleur laughed at his enthusiasm and hugged him tightly.

"You finally get your wish to be a grandfather, daddy!"

"And not just one baby, but two! A boy and a girl. It couldn't be more perfect than that."

"You'll spoil them rotten, I'm sure."

"But of course. That's what Armand and I are here for!"

"Agreed. We will spoil our enfants all 'ze time!"

"Wonderful!"

"Good heavens, William, do you mind giving me some room to hug the girls? And it will do you both good to remember Apolline and I will be doing some spoiling as well."

"Of course we will!" Apolline said and everyone laughed.

William smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, darling, I got carried away."

"You don't say?" Emma kidded good naturedly. "Congratulations, dears, this is the best news ever," she said before hugging them both.

As it was, no one wanted to leave so Harry went out again and brought back with him more cartons of Chinese food. The other cartons had been placed under a warming charm the moment Hermione had left the table. When Harry came back, they went back to the dining room. Apolline and Emma were full of pregnancy stories, some great and some that made them cringe. Not wanting to be ignored, Armand and William also told them stories about their wife's behaviour during those months.

It was a couple of hours before everyone started saying their goodbyes. Fleur and Hermione promised to keep everyone on top of things and to go and see their Healer the very next day. Exhausted, they went to shower together and then to bed.

0-0

"How do you really feel about the news?" Hermione asked as she played with Fleur's silky strands.

Fleur was lying on her side, head resting on Hermione's chest. "I do not remember 'ze last time I was 'zis 'appy and satisfied with my life. Everything I 'ave always wanted is finally within my reach."

"I still can't believe Sébastien and Aimee are coming at the same time. It's amazing."

"I know. When do you want to tell 'ze rest of our friends?"

"We will tell them as we see them. The most important people in our lives know already, right?"

"I can only imagine what 'ze papers and magazines will publish once 'ze news gets out."

"Not that I particularly care. As long as we're happy, the rest of the world fades in importance."

"We 'ave to go to 'ze Healer's tomorrow, mon amour."

"Most definitely. I'll send Aries with our excuses to work tomorrow morning and then we'll head out to St. Mungos."

"Sound like a good idea."

"You know what else is a good idea?"

"What is 'zat, mon amour?" Fleur asked while tilting her head up and looking at her.

"Making love to my beautiful wife," Hermione answered before she lowered her head and kissed her.

0-0


	28. Chapter 27

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**CHAPTER 27 – PREGNANCY JOYS AND WOES**_

"_You know what else is a good idea?"_

"_What is 'zat, mon amour?" Fleur asked while tilting her head up and looking at her._

"_Making love to my beautiful wife," Hermione answered before she lowered her head and kissed her._

0-0

"So, 'Mi, hole in one, eh?" Ginny joked as she sat in front of her best friend at their usual table.

Hermione blushed profusely and looked around her. "Will you lower your damn voice, Gin? I swear most of the regulars here know all the intimate details of my life thanks to you!"

"You're exaggerating," Ginny said as she took a sip of her coffee and shrugged. "So I get a little excited at times. You can't blame me if you're always full of fun surprises."

"Sure, blame it on me. I think we should meet at my place from now on. These public displays of yours are going to be the death of me."

"Oh, don't be such a prude, 'Mi. We both know you're way past that at this point in your life. I mean, you're married to a beautiful woman, about to be a daddy and happy as can be. I'm just sharing in the joy of it all."

Hermione's blush was back in full force. "I am not going to be a _daddy_!" she managed to say between gritted teeth.

"My bad! I meant to say _mummy_. I just have this vivid image of you doing it with Fleur and using a _modified_ body part while at it!"

"You're impossible today."

Ginny actually had the gall to laugh. "I'm only kidding around and you know it. I want to make you laugh because I know you haven't been doing all that well heath wise lately and I'm obviously failing miserably. Let's talk about me instead!"

A chuckle finally escaped Hermione and Ginny smiled.

"Tell me about you and Lizzie. What's going on with that?"

"We're doing really good, 'Mi. While we're still keeping our relationship secret, we're spending a lot of quality time together. The season is due to be over soon and we're looking good to make it into the finals. Once it's over we'll decide when to go public."

"Sounds like a good plan. Going public now would definitely take away from the team's success and it would probably affect the outcome of the season if the players are more concentrated on the two of you and not the game. And let's not mention the bloody press. They would be like dogs with a new bone."

"Exactly what we thought. We went to Gwenog and talked to her about it. She's okay with it as long as we keep it under wraps for a bit longer. Once we make it to the championship, and hopefully win it, we'll announce our relationship officially."

"When are you telling your family, Gin? They're bound to notice something is going on. I mean, it's pretty clear there's something between you. I told you back at my wedding and it's gotten worse since then. Your mother is a perceptive one and you know it."

Ginny looked down at her cup and was quite for a bit. "I don't know how to tell her."

"Why? She loves you, Gin, and she'll support you. Maybe not right away, and she might be a bit saddened at first but she'll come around. You're her only daughter and she loves you very much."

"I know all of that, but she's going to be so disappointed in me. She was so upset when you and Ron broke up that I knew I had to stay with Harry. When that didn't work, we talked about it and the most difficult thing for us was telling her we were over. You know how all that went. And now for me to tell her that I'm in love with a woman, well, I don't know if she'll be able to deal with that or not."

"I'm going to ask you the same thing that Harry asked me when I was having doubts about my feeling for Fleur. Are you going to let what others think get in the way of the love you feel for Lizzie? If Molly's disappointed, are you going to turn your back on the woman you love?"

"Of course not! I love Lizzie with all of my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life at her side. Maybe at first it was all a game, but it isn't like that anymore. When she left, she took my soul with her and I was so unhappy I didn't think I would survive it. I would have done whatever it took to make her come back."

"Then you already know what you want and it's only a matter of dealing with it. Molly will come around eventually. My mum was shocked at first, but her love for me was stronger. Gin, our parents want us to be happy at all times, even if our choices are not the ones they would have picked for us."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Who would have thought back in school that our lives would turn out like they did, eh? We mostly knew how things would be. Ron and me, Harry and you, married, with tons of kids, living happily ever after. Turns out they weren't meant for us and we weren't meant for them. None of the couples that started in school remained together and all for the better."

"You're right, of course. I mean, _seriously_, you and Ron? That was a joke from day one. Sexual chemistry my arse! And I mostly had hero worship for Harry. Hell, no one really knew Harry as well as you did. I always thought he would end up with you!"

Hermione laughed. "I love him to pieces, but I love Fleur with all of my heart and soul."

"And now you're about to become a mother."

Hermione's expression turned dreamy. "I'm going to be a mother! It sounds incredible and while it's been hell on my health, I don't care. I'd rather go through it all than have Fleur sick."

"You really do love her, don't you, 'Mi?"

"I would do whatever was in my power to make her happy for the rest of her life. She and our babies mean everything to me, Gin, and that is why I'm telling you mothers always forgive and forget. My kids aren't here yet, but I already love them beyond comprehension. Nothing can compare to that. I imagine when Sébastien and Aimee are born, that love will grow even more."

"You're lucky, Hermione. Even if I marry Lizzie someday, we won't be able to have children and I wanted that."

"Nonsense. Honestly, Gin, we are witches and we have magic to rely upon. I'm sure something can be done about that."

"You were helped by powerful _Veela_ magic. We don't have that choice."

"But we still have magic. I'll look into it for you. I'm sure we can come up with something."

"Seriously? You would do that for us?"

"Of course!" Hermione covered Ginny's hand with her own and squeezed. "You're the sister I never had, Gin, and I would do that and more to make you happy. I'm telling you, if there is a way to make it happen, I will find it!"

"You're the best sister anyone could ask for!" Ginny leaned over the table and dropped a quick kiss on Hermione's lips.

"Keep kissing my wife like that and I'll have to hurt you!" Fleur said as she reached the pair.

Ginny jumped back so quickly she almost fell of her chair and looked up in fear. Her eyes widened even more when she saw who was standing next to the beautiful Veela.

"Lizzie!" she croaked and swallowed hard.

"Hello, love. Fleur and I ran into each other and decided to come and meet you two. I hope we aren't interrupting anything."

Ginny gave Hermione a quick look as if asking for help, but Hermione was just sitting there, a serene smile on her face. _Damn her unshakable control anyways_, she thought irritably.

"Of course not, babe." Ginny was on her feet in a second and pulled out a chair. "Won't you sit down and join us?"

"We'd love that, right, Fleur?" Lizzie asked sweetly.

Ginny moved around Lizzie and pulled out another chair for Fleur. She faced Hermione with wide eyes and silently mouthed _say something, damn it!_ to her.

Once they were all seated, Hermione leaned over and placed a loving kiss on Fleur's lips. "Hello, darling. What a wonderful surprise."

"I knew you would be 'ere with Ginny, so I wanted to come by and invite you to lunch."

"I'd love to go."

"_Magnifique_! Maybe after we can go and look at 'zings for 'ze bébés, oui?"

"Sounds perfect, love. We'll go baby shopping after lunch."

"Doesn't she have the most delicious accent, Ginny?" Lizzie asked and Ginny blushed.

"I wouldn't know about that," she managed evasively. She figured she was already in enough trouble to cause any more.

"She does," Hermione intervened. "It drives me crazy when she talks to me with that purring tilt to her voice."

"I can imagine," Lizzie agreed while nodding at Hermione. "You make a beautiful couple and I'm sure the babies are going to take after both of you. They will be a gorgeous pair, no doubt."

"As long as they don't have my hair, I'm happy," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Do not worry yourself so, chéri. If 'zat was 'ze case, 'zere are plenty of new potions out 'zere to 'elp 'zem tame it. Besides, I loved you just as you were from day one."

"You say such lovely things to me, darling."

"I know a lot of people made fun of you in school because of it, and some of 'zem 'urt your feelings. I will never let our bébés go 'zrough 'zat. 'Zere will be 'ell to pay if someone dares to 'urt 'zem."

Hermione leaned over and kissed Fleur's cheek. "You're so bloody sexy when you go all protective on me and our babies, darling."

Now it was Fleur's turn to blush prettily. "I was only saying."

Hermione laced her arms through Fleur's and leaned her head on her shoulder. She looked at Lizzie and at Ginny and smiled. Ginny still looked uncomfortable, but Lizzie was at ease and looked quite content with herself.

"Lizzie, do you want kids?" she asked suddenly and out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ginny tensed.

"I do. Especially with Ginny."

Ginny's eyes widened. "You _do_?"

"You _don't_?"

"Of course I do, babe! I just wasn't sure if you wanted them as well."

"I assumed you knew I wanted _everything_ with you, doll face."

Hermione and Fleur looked on amused.

"I didn't want to assume, but I'm glad you told me because I want everything with you as well."

"So you're going to eventually marry me and make a respectable woman out of me?"

Ginny visibly melted. "I'd love to marry you when the time is right. I don't know about the other part. It's more likely the opposite of that."

"I'll have to agree, Lizzie," Hermione said. "Ginny needs a keeper most of the time."

"Don't I know it! I should marry her soon and take her off the streets and poor unsuspecting blokes and women."

"Don't think you have to really worry there. She's pretty much whipped."

The three of them shared a laugh while Ginny looked on indignantly.

"Bloody hell, I'm still here!"

"We know, doll face. It's very hard to miss your presence."

"Why don't you come to lunch with us?" Fleur asked suddenly.

"Great idea, love."

"No thanks! Then you'll keep making fun of me for the rest of the afternoon."

"Suck it up, babe. We'd love to join you," Lizzie told Fleur. "You're really the only ones that know about us and it gets tiring pretending I don't love her in front of other people."

"Then we should do this more often. Fleur and I would love to have you over for dinner soon."

"Sounds like a plan, right, doll?"

"Anything you want, Lizzie. You're right, of course; I'm also tired of pretending we're just good friends. I'd like nothing more than to have others know just how much you mean to me."

"Aww, Ginny, that is such a romantic thing to say. I love you, too."

"See? There's hope for you, yet," Hermione said as she got up. "My wife didn't kill you, Lizzie wants to have babies with you, and we finally got to make fun of you for a while. I'd say things are definitely looking up!"

"Yeah, really funny, 'Mi!"

They all laughed as they got up. As they were getting ready to leave the coffee shop, Ginny walked up to Fleur.

"Sorry about earlier, Fleur. I didn't mean any harm or to disrespect you or Hermione."

"Ginny, I was only joking with you. I know nothing is going on. I am very secure in 'Ermione's love and I know you did not mean any 'arm. But 'zank you for mentioning it. I know she is like a sister to you and it is obvious who you love."

"Thanks, Fleur."

From then on, the two couples took to meeting weekly and their mutual support made things better.

0-0

About two and a half months later, Fleur was definitely showing. Several weeks before they had decided to give the paper a statement so the reporters would leave them alone. They had received lots of owls, and thankfully most of them had good wishes. The ones that didn't were simply ignored. All of their friends knew as well and everyone had been supportive.

Even Mrs. Weasley had taken to sending them some of her delicious meals on a weekly basis so Fleur would eat plenty and healthily. Apolline and Emma would come by at least twice a week and they would go over books and magazines with them, discussing everything they could think off about pregnancy to get them ready since Fleur was about halfway there. Not only that, but Armand and William had started working together on the nursery. Cribs were being put together, the walls were being painted and decorations were being put up. All in all, Sébastien and Aimee had a lot of excited people waiting for them.

Hermione's morning sickness had finally eased up. She had lost a few pounds due to it but nothing to be worried about. Her cravings, however, were driving Fleur mad. She wanted to eat Muggle foods all of the time. Fleur would call Harry over, since she had no idea sometimes as to what her wife wanted, and he would go and fetch whatever it was if he could. Emma also kept bringing with her bags of the stuff to keep the pantry well stocked. The rest of the time, Hermione made do with whatever was home. Her energy level was also at an all time high, which meant she could eat all she wanted and not gain a pound. At least she was controlling her mood swings, so for that alone, Fleur was more than grateful.

Something else she had noticed was that their sexual drive had also increased. They made love just about every night and Fleur was loving every minute of it. They had always been active, but this time it was more so that usual. Sometimes they made love in the mornings and at night. On the weekends, they hardly left their flat. Their friends had already started complaining because they didn't see them enough. The only dates they didn't break were the ones with Ginny and Lizzie and the ones with Harry and Gabrielle.

Fleur had also begun to feel the babies moving inside her belly but it was so light, a flutter mostly, that she knew no one else would be able to feel it. She was waiting for them to feel stronger so she could tell Hermione about it. Telling her before then would surely drive the brunette mad. As it was, she was going mad herself because she wanted so much to share that part of the pregnancy with her.

A couple of weeks later, Fleur could finally feel the babies kicks on the outside of her belly. Deciding it was high time she shared she decided to ask Hermione to give her a belly rub and let her feel the babies kick for herself.

"Mon ange, would you mind giving me a belly rub tonight?" Fleur asked as they were eating that evening. "Maman brought me a new lotion that should keep the stretch marks to a minimum. The bébés are sure to give me plenty of them."

"It doesn't matter to me, love. I'll always love you no matter what. And I'd love to give you a rub. It gives me one more reason to touch you."

Fleur smiled at her. "Amour, you never need an excuse to touch me. I am yours."

Hermione visibly melted at those words. "You say the sweetest things to me."

"You deserve to 'ear 'zem."

"Let's go to bed."

"Mmm, I like 'ze way 'zat sounds," Fleur said with a smile.

Hermione got up and extended her hand towards her wife. "Then come with me."

Fleur took her hand and let herself be led towards their bedroom. Once there, Hermione stood in front of her and started undressing her slowly. She kissed every inch of exposed skin, fingers and mouth worshiping the softness. Fleur sighed and closed her eyes. When she was left in her bra and knickers, Hermione took in the site with hunger in her eyes.

"Have I told you lately that you look more and more beautiful with every day that passes?"

Fleur looked down at her growing belly and frowned a little. "You still 'zink I am beautiful? Even with 'zis big belly and 'ze few pounds I 'ave gained?"

"I think you're absolutely gorgeous and the fact that you're carrying our babies makes you more so. The bigger your belly grows, the more I love you and the more I want you."

Fleur's cerulean eyes filled with tears. "You say 'ze sweetest 'zings to me, mon amour. You 'ave been incredibly supportive 'ze past few months and I want you to know I appreciate it and you."

"It's my pleasure, love."

Hermione kissed her then and Fleur responded with red hot passion. She pressed her body against Hermione's, seeking her warmth and softness. As they were kissing, Hermione ran her hand down Fleur's belly and caressed it softy. She broke the kiss and led Fleur to their bed. Once Fleur had lied down, Hermione took the bottle of lotion from the nightstand and squirted some into her palm. After rubbing the lotion between her palms to warm it up, she started spreading it over Fleur's stomach.

Her rhythm was soothing and careful. Fleur just stared at her, willing the babies to move so she would feel it at some point. Hermione kept going, making sure to coat her skin well. A couple of minutes into her ministrations she gasped and looked up at Fleur.

"What was that?"

Fleur smiled at her. "'Zat was your son or daughter saying 'ello to you for 'ze first time, belle."

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked in wonder as she looked down at her hands and started moving them again.

"Very serious. I 'ave felt 'zem moving for about two weeks now, but I knew it could not be felt on 'ze outside just yet, so I was waiting to let you know."

Right when Hermione was going to lecture her about not telling her right away, one of the babies kicked one more time.

"Oh! There is it again. This is amazing, love. What do you feel when they do it?"

"At first it was a very light flutter, almost unnoticeable. But when it started 'appening all 'ze time, I figured it was 'zem. Sometimes it is just a little movement, but other times it feels like 'zey 'ave a soccer match going on," Fleur finished with a smile while running her hand over her belly.

"That's amazing. I wish I could feel it." Hermione laughed when the babied kicked again. "Love, do you think they know we're talking about them?"

"Well, 'zey are bound to be very intelligent children, so I am sure 'zey know it is us speaking."

Hermione kept moving her hand slowly over her wife's belly, but there was a look of indecision on her face. Fleur noticed right away.

"Is something troubling you?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"I'm really torn between wanting to make love to you and talking to our babies," she confessed softly.

Fleur lifted her hand and caressed her face lovingly. "I knew 'ze moment you felt 'zem, making love would go out 'ze window. It is fine with me if you want to talk to 'zem, amour."

Hermione visibly relaxed. She finished rubbing the lotion onto Fleur's skin and then lied down next to her. Fleur gave her a pillow and Hermione smiled her thanks. She touched a finger to Fleur's belly and made circles on the skin.

"I don't really know what to say right now, love. I'm actually overwhelmed by everything that's happened so far. I don't know if to cry, laugh or both. I hate my bloody hormones."

Fleur chuckled. "I 'zink you should do whatever makes you 'appier. If crying makes you feel better, 'zen cry. I am 'ere to dry your tears. And if laughing is better, 'zen I will laugh with you."

A few tears escaped Hermione's eyes and she smiled at the same time. "If I had known back in school that all of the things I went through would be repaid with having you in my life now, I would have never complained. If this is life's way of making up for all I went through, I would do it all again, and more, just to be with you."

Fleur played with one of Hermione's curls and smiled fondly. Her eyes were teary as well. "I did not know 'ow 'zings would turn out either, but I never imagined it would be 'zis wonderful. I 'ave everything I need right 'ere, right now."

"I know. Life can't possibly get any better."

"Oh, I 'zink it can. You just wait and see. 'Zis is only 'ze beginning of our 'appily ever after, mon amour."

The babies sudden kicks seemed to confirm that statement and they both laughed. For the next hour Hermione talked to her son and daughter and read them some poetry while classical music played in the background. It was one of their best nights yet.


	29. Chapter 28

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**Chapter 28 – Complete Happiness**_

0-0

_The babies sudden kicks seemed to confirm that statement and they both laughed. For the next hour Hermione talked to her son and daughter and read them some poetry while classical music played in the background. It was one of their best nights yet._

0-0

As the months progressed, so did the pregnancy, the size of Fleur's stomach, Hermione's cravings and moodiness and all around anticipation and panic. But Fleur wouldn't trade it for anything. As a married couple, life couldn't be sweeter. However, since Hermione was laughing one minute and crying the next, they decided to take a leave of absence from their job.

That lasted for all of a week before Hermione was going mad.

Fleur, wise as always, decided to have a chat with the Minister himself and they came up with the perfect plan: Hermione and Fleur would work from home.

Their cases would be brought to them by an elf that had been in Hermione's employ for a while and whom she trusted implicitly. Rook would go by the office in the morning, pick up their files, come by the house, work all day, and then he would return the files to the office in the evening.

Rook was patient and understood his mistress more than anyone else besides Fleur. He would bring her tea and biscuits whenever he noticed she was a little beside herself. Chocolate made miraculous appearances whenever she was in a lousy mood. And the softest hankies were also available whenever she was teary eyed.

Fleur loved him to pieces for being so good to her wife and so thoughtful to her every need. She was seriously considering offering him and his wife permanent jobs as their personal helpers once the bébés were born.

That afternoon, since Hermione was in a very pleasant mood, she and Rook had decided to go by the office to check on things and see their coworkers. Fleur had called her parents since there was something she wanted to discuss with them without her wife being present. She had called Emma and William at the last minute, as well as Ginny and Lizzie.

When everyone was gathered in the living room, Fleur waited for Apolline and Emma to finish serving tea before she told them what her plans were.

"Darling, is everything alright? Where is Hermione?" Emma asked. As much as she tried, she couldn't keep the worry out of her voice. "Are you and the babies okay?"

"Everything is just wonderful. Please do not worry. It is just 'zat I wanted to give 'Ermione a gift, but I will need a lot of 'elp if I want 'zis to 'appen before 'ze bébés are 'ere."

"Anything you want, my dear," William said.

"What is it you want to give 'er, ma petite?" Apolline asked.

"I want to buy 'er a new 'ome and 'ave everything moved into it while we are in 'ze 'ospital 'aving 'ze bébés. I would like to go from 'ze 'ospital to 'ze 'ouse and 'ave 'er find out 'zen."

Fleur had to try her very best to keep from laughing out loud. The matching looks of horror on the faces of her parents and in-laws were priceless. Ginny went pale and choked on her tea. Surprisingly, Lizzie just smiled as if it was the best idea she had heard in months.

"A 'ome, you say?" her father repeated stupidly.

"Oh, dear," was Emma's comment and she sipped her tea.

"_Mon Dieu_, Fleur Isabelle Delacour!" cried her mother.

William just stared at her open mouthed.

"Bloody hell," Ginny whispered and looked perplexed.

A giggle finally escaped Fleur and Lizzie's smile grew bigger.

"Is something 'ze matter?"

"Fleur, ma belle, you _do_ know you are due in a month, right?" her mother tried.

"With twins no less!" William finally said. "There is no time to find a home with such little time. And we would have to move the nursery. Armand and I spent _hours_ working on it!"

"Seems to me like you all forget 'zere will be magic involved in moving 'zis flat into a new and bigger 'ome. My wife and bébés will need a much bigger place to live in and be comfortable. 'Ze bébés will need a yard to play in and Rufus will need room to run."

"Who the hell is Rufus?" William asked confused, patting his forehead with a handkerchief.

Fleur laughed. "Rufus is 'ze Yorkie 'Ermione wants as a pet and 'e needs to be in 'ze 'ouse by 'ze time we move in as well."

"So not only do we need to find you and 'Ermione a new 'ome, we also need to find a bloody pet?" Armand asked outraged. "_Merde__!_ Fleur Isabelle, 'ave you lost your mind?"

Apolline patted his knee as if to calm him down. "Relax, Armand, surely Fleur is only joking, right, dear?"

"Non! I am very serious about 'zis. If you won't 'elp me, I will find someone who is willing to."

Everyone started speaking at once, hands flying in different directions, curse words floating around, and frowns marring features. Fleur leaned back against the sofa and rubbed her belly.

A loud whistle startled everyone into complete silence as they all turned to look at Lizzie in amazement. She stood up and walked over to Fleur. After putting a hand on her shoulder, she smiled reassuringly at her.

"Seems to me like we're wasting precious time here. If Fleur wants to give Hermione a new house as a gift, then by Merlin, we _will_ make it happen. I have a friend who is a realtor and he can find us a home in no time. We just need to give him an area they like and specifications for the home. As far as Rufus, there are plenty of pet shops around London and I can personally go and find him. Moving is as easy as shrinking this flat and taking everything to the new home when they go to the hospital. Rook and his wife can easily do that. Complaining and putting Fleur on the spot for wanting to do something nice for Hermione isn't going to help us!"

Everyone looked at Lizzie in surprise. The next second, shame filled their faces. Ginny, however, looked like she wanted to take Lizzie somewhere private and ravish her senseless! Fleur smiled at her and mouthed a thank you.

"Our apologies, dear," William started. "Of course we can find a new home for you. We just panicked, is all."

The rest nodded in agreement.

"Bon. Now 'zat we are all in 'ze same page, 'zis is what I want to do."

Two hours later, plans were made, everyone knew their part, and they left before Hermione arrived.

0-0

Two weeks later, Hermione was once again reading to Fleur and their babies. They were lying in bed, Fleur's swollen feet up. Hermione was on her side, book propped against Fleur, as she rubbed the blonde's belly absently.

"_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.__I love thee to the depth and breadth and height__my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight__ f__or the ends of being and ideal grace.__I love thee to the level of everyday's__most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.__I love thee freely, as men strive for right;__ I__ love thee purely, as they turn from praise.__I love thee with a passion put to use__ in__ my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.__I love thee with a love I seemed to lose__with my lost saints, --- I love thee with the breath,__smiles, tears, of all my life! --- and, if God choose,__I shall but love thee better after death._"

"'Zat was absolutely beautiful, mon amour. Who wrote it?"

"Elizabeth Barrett Browning. She was an English poet that lived in the early 1800's."

"She must 'ave been in love when she wrote 'zat."

"It seemed fitting, since it describes just how much I love you, Fleur. I've been meaning to read it to you for a while."

Fleur's smile was radiant. "I love you just as much and 'zank you for sharing such a wonderful poem with me."

Hermione smiled before leaning over and kissing her. Unable to resist, she deepened the kiss. One kiss was never enough for either of them so they kept kissing each other softly, hands caressing and seeking pleasure points.

"Do you think we could make love one more time before you're due?" Hermione asked huskily.

"I 'zink so. I mean, I am in no pain, other 'zan my ankles looking like 'ams!"

"Love, your ankles do not look like hams!" Hermione told her with a chuckle. "You still look absolutely beautiful to me and I want to make love to you so badly right now."

"I would like 'zat very much."

"I promise to be careful, love. I don't want to hurt you or the babies."

"You won't."

Hermione kissed her again, wantonly, while her fingers moved over Fleur's breasts softly. Her index finger ran circles around engorged nipples that had turned darker as the pregnancy had advanced. Fleur's breasts had filled out considerably as well and Hermione had taken full advantage of that.

Hermione moved one of her hands down and started caressing Fleur's belly, something she had taken to doing while they made love. The babies seemed to enjoy it because they were quite active during that time.

It hadn't always been that way, of course, since the first time they had felt them move while making love had been a real downer. Hermione had stopped and had refused to continue thinking she was doing something to hurt the babies. It wasn't until the Healer had reassured them that it was perfectly okay to make love, even encouraged it, that Hermione had finished what she had started a couple of days prior.

Now, the babies would move around while they made love and Hermione would caress Fleur's stomach the entire time. When it was over, the babies stopped moving completely and they had figured they had fallen asleep after all of the activity. Fleur often joked that Hermione was good at putting them to sleep and it would remain her job once they were born.

While they had been making love since then, Hermione had been trying to behave herself the past couple of weeks because Fleur's feet had started swelling and she was getting much bigger. While Hermione had been the one to feel most of the pregnancy symptoms, Fleur's body was still the one going through all the changes. The closer the due date was the more Hermione hesitated in making love to her. She didn't want the twins to arrive before their time or to cause Fleur any discomfort or pain.

As she kissed down the column of Fleur's throat, her hand moved lower still, over the belly, and finally reached between her legs. Her wife was already wet and swollen and Hermione bit her lip. She had to control the urge to ravish Fleur.

"I am not going to break, mon ange. I want you just as much as you seem to want me and you do not need to 'old back. I need you to love me as passionately as you always do."

"Fleur, don't ask me to lose my control. I have a very light hold on it as it is. I want you desperately, love. We haven't made love in over a week."

"And whose fault is 'zat?"

"Mine."

"Exactly. I 'ave been wanting you every night 'zis past week as well and I need you to make love to me now. Please, 'Ermione, do not make me wait any longer to feel your sweet mouth on me," Fleur pleaded softly as she caressed Hermione's face. "I 'ave missed you so."

Hermione moaned at her words, her control finally snapping. She dropped another kiss on the blonde's lips and got up from the bed. Since Fleur had gotten bigger, they had become more and more creative when it came to making love. Hermione helped Fleur move to the edge of the bed and threw a pillow on the floor. After kneeling down between Fleur's legs, she brought her hands slowly up her legs while kissing the inside of her thighs.

Fleur's breathing was becoming a little erratic the closer Hermione moved to her center and she started begging her to hurry. Hermione didn't want to wait any longer either and carefully spread Fleur's lower lips open. After looking at Fleur's wet center for a moment, Hermione moaned again as she moved towards her and finally tasted her wife. It was Fleur's turn to moan at the feel of Hermione's tongue on her swollen clit.

Hermione kept pleasuring her softly, lapping at her juices and enjoying the intoxicating taste. Fleur played with her nipples and closed her eyes. Since she could no longer see her wife as she pleasured her, she replayed in her mind images from previous encounters and that was enough for her.

"It feels so good, amour. Please don't stop," Fleur pleaded as Hermione carefully pushed a finger into her.

Hermione started moving her finger in and out slowly while her tongue continued to worship Fleur's swollen nub relentlessly. Fleur's moans kept escalating and were like music to Hermione's ears. Making love with Fleur was always passionate and fulfilling and they couldn't go for too many days without wanting each other desperately. A week was too long and Hermione couldn't seem to get enough of her.

Fleur, feeling the same, didn't take long to reach the peak. Her orgasm seemed to explode from deep within her and she cried out Hermione's name when the pleasurable wave hit her. Hermione kept going for a few seconds longer until Fleur couldn't take the pleasure anymore and gently pushed her head away.

Hermione got up from the floor and went back to lie next to her wife. Fleur brought her closer and licked her chin and lips, tasting herself on her wife and making Hermione moan with need.

"I 'ave tasted myself, and while it is very erotic, now I need to taste you."

"It's okay, love. I can relieve myself in a moment."

"Non, it is not okay! You got to taste me and now I want to taste you."

"It will be too hard for you, love. It's going to be uncomfortable."

"Nonsense."

"How about you kiss me while I touch myself?"

"Non."

"You can play with my breasts," Hermione tried again.

"Non!"

"Be reasonable, Fleur."

"I want to make love to my wife, not watch while she does 'erself!" Fleur replied stubbornly.

"What do you propose we do, then?"

"You come over 'ere and sit on my face!" was Fleur's racy reply.

Hermione's heart stopped for two seconds and then started beating so fast she was afraid it would burst. The image of that alone almost did her in.

"Fleur," she started only to be interrupted by Fleur's fingers on her lips.

"No more arguing, 'Ermione. I will be lying down and you can be crouching over me. 'Ow is 'zat going to 'urt me or 'ze bébés?"

Hermione didn't really have a good answer for that and Fleur knew she had her between a rock and a hard place. Finally, Hermione relented and did as she was told. Carefully, she got up and stood over Fleur, pink coloring her cheeks. Whether out of excitement or embarrassment she wasn't sure, but she forgot to think when Fleur's hands moved up her legs and started pulling her down towards her.

At the feel of Fleur's tongue on her, she cried out in pleasure and forgot any and all inhibitions. Fleur held on to her and made love to her hungrily, passionately, and Hermione responded in kind. She rolled her hips, grabbed onto Fleur's blonde tresses, begged for more, demanded more.

Fleur delivered.

When she finally let go, her orgasm was so intense she wept and shook and tried to fill her starved lungs with some much needed air. As carefully as she could, she lied back down and Fleur gathered her close. After cuddling for a bit, Hermione pulled the blanket over their naked bodies and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

0-0

The pleasure of the night before soon became a thing of the past when Hermione woke up the next morning. Fleur was sitting against the headboard, grimacing in pain. Hermione asked her what was wrong as she got up and started dressing quickly.

"My lower back 'urts a lot."

Hermione immediately felt like the biggest shite.

"Bloody hell, I knew we shouldn't have done anything last night. This is my damn fault."

"Ma belle, stop cursing in front of 'ze bébés and 'elp me to 'ze bathroom, please," Fleur said in a pain filled voice.

"I'm sorry, darling. I'm such an idiot."

Hermione helped Fleur get up and led her to the bathroom. Fleur insisted on showering after using the toilet and Hermione undressed again and helped her in. While she rested against the tiled wall, Hermione took a sponge and gave her a bath. Fleur insisted the pain had eased somewhat.

Once they were both showered, Hermione dressed Fleur up and called Rook when she was dressed as well. He was with them immediately and one look at Fleur was all he needed to spring into action.

He gathered their suitcase, and helped Hermione lead Fleur out to the car. As much as Fleur insisted she was feeling better, Hermione was more insistent that they go to the hospital. Rook sat on the back seat, unseen by the Muggles thanks to the dark tint that Hermione had on the windows, and proceeded to call Fleur's Healer at St. Mungos, the Delacour's and the Granger's, as well as Harry. The important and coded call to Ginny was last.

The plan was set from the beginning. Apolline and Armand would Apparate to the Granger's home and then the four of them would Apparate to the hospital. Harry and Gabrielle had been chosen as godparents and would need to be there right away. Not that it would have been any different otherwise. Once it was confirmed that Fleur was in labor, Ginny and Lizzie would start the move into the new house with Rook's wife, Urkha.

When they finally reached the hospital, Rook Apparated inside and came back out a few minutes later with Fleur's Healer and a wheelchair. Fleur frowned the entire time, asking them to stop fussing over her. Hermione paid her no heed and kept on doing it. It wasn't every day the woman she loved gave birth to twins. Besides, if she stopped to think for just one second she was bound to have a nervous breakdown.

Six hours later, Hermione was beside herself with worry. While she had carried all of the pregnancy symptoms during the entire pregnancy, she had to watch her wife cry in pain and there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't share the pain and she couldn't ease it. Nothing Apolline or her mother told her made any difference. She had really thought they would at least be able to share the pain so it wouldn't all be on Fleur. Nature taking its course be damned to the deepest bowels of hell for all she cared!

As it got closer to the time of birth, Fleur cursed at everyone, but especially at Hermione for putting her in that situation. Hermione's reaction was to cry and apologize to her. Armand and William told her Fleur didn't mean it. Emma and Apolline had said the same things to them and it had been the pain making them say horrid things they didn't mean. Hermione found little to no consolation in their words.

By then, Ginny and Lizzie had come by and Hermione had lashed out at them asking where the hell had they been all that time. Before Ginny could go off, Lizzie had squeezed her hand and she had reined her temper in. She apologized to Hermione and made up a half arsed excuse that Hermione had accepted willingly before throwing herself into Ginny's arms and crying again.

Two more hours went by and by then everyone was worried and simply drained. Hermione was at Fleur's side, trying her damnedest to ease her pain through their bond, brushing her hair back, giving her ice chips and pleading with the babies to be born already and ease their mother's pain.

Almost at the end of their rope, the babies were finally ready to be born. The Healer asked everyone but Hermione to leave the room and wait outside. At Fleur's insistence, Gabrielle was also able to stay. The hallway was packed with their family and friends, and Auror's had been called in to keep the reporters and curious people out of their floor. It was almost a total lockdown of the maternity ward and for that, Hermione was more than grateful to the Minister. _Bloody fame anyways!_

"Are you ready, Fleur?" the Healer asked when everything was in place. "Sébastien and Aimee are finally ready to meet their mums."

"I am ready."

Hermione took one of her hands while Gabrielle took the other. Fleur was asked to push when her next contraction hit and she did so. It was slow going at first, but twenty minutes later a cry was heard and the Healer held up Sébastien up so they could see him. She smiled tiredly and Hermione's tears fell when she first saw her beautiful baby boy.

"One more time, Fleur. Aimee wants to meet you both as well."

A few minutes later, Aimee was born and Fleur's pain was all but forgotten when she saw her. Their bébés were finally here! Hermione kissed her and told her how much she loved her, how great and strong she had been, and how very proud of her she was.

Gabrielle echoed those words, but all fell silent when the mediwitches came by with the babies wrapped securely in their blankets and placed them on either side of Fleur. Tears of joy ran freely down their cheeks as they watched their babies. Hermione ran her finger softly over their rosy cheeks as a sob caught in her chest. Her bond with Fleur was stronger than ever and the love they both felt for their children intensified it even more.

"They are so beautiful and so little," Hermione whispered in awe.

"Oui."

Discretely, Gabrielle stepped away from the bed after offering her congratulations once more and went outside to tell the others. The moment she stepped out of the room, everyone stood up and came towards her.

"Sébastien and Aimee are finally here and they are the loveliest babies I've ever seen!" she told them excitedly.

Shouts of joy suddenly filled a hallway that had been horribly quiet for the past hour. Armand and William exchanged a manly hug while Apolline and Emma embraced and cried. Harry came up to Gabrielle and hugged her tightly.

"Are they okay?"

"It was very tense 'zere for a while, but once 'zey were born, Fleur and 'Ermione were at complete peace. Wait until you see 'zem, 'Arry. 'Zey are beautiful!"

"I'm sure they are, love."

0-0

Inside the room, Hermione couldn't stop looking at her children and thanking Fleur for giving them to her. Fleur, unable to say much, nodded again and again, powerless to stop looking at her bébés. The pain had been worth it, she now thought. She would go through it again if it meant feeling the intense happiness that now coursed through her veins.

"Are you okay, love?"

"I am."

"You're not saying much."

"I really don't know what to say, mon amour. I can only tell you 'zat I 'ave never felt such intense love for anyone other 'zan you in my life."

"I feel the exact same way."

"I guess 'zis is what complete 'appiness is all about."

"That sums it up perfectly, darling."

"Oui."

"Love, they have to take the babies for a moment to check them properly and clean them up. They'll bring them right back to us."

"Okay, but tell 'zem to 'urry. Now 'zat 'zey are 'ere, I don't want 'zem too far away from us."

Hermione smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll make sure they do so."

Once Fleur was settled in her private room, the babies were put into bassinets close to the bed.

The proud grandparents were finally allowed into the room to meet their grandkids for the first time. As much as they tried to act manly, Armand and William ended up shedding a few tears when they saw the sleeping babies.

"Look at them, Armand," William said as he put his arm around his friend. "Aren't they the most angelic sight you've ever seen?"

"Beautiful, Will, absolutely beautiful. And look at 'ze tufts of light brown hair on Sébastien's 'ead! And Aimee's looks like its going to be a shade lighter."

"Do we know what color their eyes are?" William asked Fleur.

"So far, 'zey are blue, but 'zat could change. Most bébés are born with blue eyes."

"I hope they keep them. They'll have beautiful eyes like you, love," Hermione told her as she bent down and kissed her lips tenderly.

Emma and Apolline watched the scene and smiled, embracing each other as well.

"Can you believe it, Apolline? We're finally grandmothers!"

"Oui, and such beautiful bébés 'zey are. Fleur and 'Ermione did a wonderful job and 'zey are going to be wonderful mothers!"

"I have no doubt. Are you going to go fetch grand-mère Marguerite now?"

"I sent Gabrielle and 'Arry to get 'er before we came in 'ere. They should be 'ere soon."

"She's going to go mad when she sees the babies."

"She might not want to go back to La France again."

"You might not either!"

Apolline laughed. "So right you are."

A bit later, there was some commotion out in the hall and everyone looked towards the door. Hermione immediately took out her wand while William and Armand stood in front of the bassinets, as if guarding them.

Grand-mère Marguerite burst into the room and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Maman, you scared us to death!" Apolline reprimanded her.

"Some _idiot_ mediwitch would not allow me to pass! 'Ow dare she keep me from my grand-enfants?"

"Calm down, Marguerite and come meet Sébastien and Aimee," Armand said as he took her arm and brought her closer to the bassinets.

"_Mon Dieu, ils sont beaux_. _Félicitations_ to you both! Oh, 'ow wonderful to see 'zem for 'ze first time. Fleur, 'zey are as beautiful as you were when you were born, ma petite."

"'Zank you, grand-mère. 'Zey are quite beautiful, non?"

"Indeed."

Just then, Sébastien let out a meowing sound and they all melted at the sound. Hermione was immediately at his side to pick him up and bring him up to Fleur.

"He might be hungry, love. Ready to try feeding him?"

"Oui. Aimee is sure to wake up next."

Armand and William excused themselves to give Fleur some privacy while the older women hovered over her and offered some advice. At first it hurt a bit, but Fleur didn't mind. She sucked it up and fed her son. Apolline brimmed with pride and Emma nodded in approval. Marguerite watched over Aimee.

Hermione fell in love with her wife all over again. The sight of her feeding their newborn son would forever be imprinted in her mind. Through their bond, she could almost feel the suckling on her own nipples and she smiled at the sensation.

Once Sébastien was done, Aimee woke up as well. While Fleur fed her, Hermione burped Sébastien and walked him around the room while talking to him quietly. Fleur smiled when she recognized the poem from the night before.

0-0

Little by little, every one got to come into the room to meet the babies. Harry's look of complete awe made everyone laugh, especially when he got to hold his goddaughter in his arms for the first time.

"'E's completely whipped," Gabrielle whispered to Hermione and Fleur.

"No doubt. Wait until he has one of his own," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Maybe soon. I would love for our kids to grow up together," she said.

"'Zat would be wonderful, right, mon amour?"

"I'd say. I hope you're both working tirelessly on it."

"Oh, we are!"

0-0

Later that night, when most of their friends and family had gone home to rest, Fleur motioned for Ginny to come closer.

"Is everything ready?"

"Everything is perfect, Fleur. I was there earlier and everything is in place for the surprise. Rufus is adorable and seems to love the big yard. He even jumped in the pool and Lizzie had to jump in after him. It was quite hilarious. Crooks seems to be ignoring him for the most part, but Rufus is trying his damnedest to win him over."

Fleur chuckled. "It figures 'zat 'ze damn mutt is as brave as 'is mistress and 'e 'as not even met 'er yet! Crookshanks should change 'is mind soon."

"He will. Lizzie has been trying to house break Rufus, and so far, he's only had a few accidents. She picked a smart one for sure. By the time you arrive home in a couple of days, he'll be ready."

"Ginny, 'zank you so much for everything you and Lizzie 'ave done to 'elp me. You 'ave no idea 'ow much I appreciate it."

"You've both been there for us through everything, especially when we acknowledged our relationship publicly. This was the least we could do."

"Hey, what are you two plotting over there?"

Fleur and Ginny both looked towards the door, where Hermione and Lizzie stood with bags of takeout.

"Now, what makes you think we're even talking about you?" Ginny asked with a laugh. "We have to work on that ego of yours, 'Mi."

"Ego my arse, Gin. I'll let it go for now, but I'll get it out of Fleur sooner or later!"

"You might want to wait a while before doing that, 'Mi. Getting it_ in and out_ of Fleur nine months ago landed you in here!"

"Good heavens, Gin, how rude!"

"Ginevra Weasley, apologize this instant!"

Ginny actually looked beyond them, eyes widening for a moment when she thought her mother had come in behind them. When Hermione started laughing, she realized Lizzie had said the words. She blushed prettily and lowered her head.

"Sorry, 'Mi. That was rude and uncalled for."

"And totally you, so forget about it, Gin. Your expression was priceless and more than makes up for it. Merlin, you're so whipped!"

"Funny, 'Mi. Really funny."

"I am still starving, so if you two would not mind too much, I would like to eat sometime before Christmas," Fleur interrupted.

"Sorry, love. I have everything you asked for right here."

"Oui, you do, indeed," Fleur said as she looked at her wife and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, no you don't. Healer said no funny business for the next 40 days, so buckle up, darling, and behave yourself."

"40 days? _Merde_, I might as well go into celibacy."

"Yeah, like I would let _that_ happen. Forty days from now we're going to be starving for each other, so let's hope time flies."

"We're still in the room, you know," Ginny complained.

"Says the witch who came out publicly when she kissed her girlfriend passionately in front of thousands of spectators when they won the Quidditch Cup!"

"Well, you know, I was just saying and all."

They shared another laugh before digging into the food they had brought.

0-0

If you asked either Fleur or Hermione if they had ever been happier or more fulfilled, their answer would have been a resounding _NO_.

And the surprises were not over yet.


	30. Chapter 29

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**Chapter 29 – Finally Home**_

0-0

_If you asked either Fleur or Hermione if they had ever been happier or more fulfilled, their answer would have been a resounding NO. _

_And the surprises were not over yet. _

0-0

The two days that Fleur was required to stay in the hospital were some of the longest of their lives. Ginny had been helpful in getting them anything they asked for so Hermione would not have the need to go back to the now empty flat and ruin the surprise. Harry and Gabrielle did the same.

Hermione, however, insisted on going out on their last morning there and asked Ginny to go with her. Fleur shot Ginny a desperate look and Ginny nodded in understanding. Lizzie offered to stay with Fleur and the babies until they came back and Hermione promised to come back soon.

0-0

"Where exactly are we going, 'Mi? It's not like you need anything from the flat," Ginny reminded her nervously.

"Oh, we're not going to the flat. We're going to a car dealership."

"To a _what_?"

"It's a Muggle place where they sell cars."

"You already have one," Ginny pointed out with a frown.

"I know."

"Then why get another one? You Apparate most of the time."

"I do, but now I am the mother of two beautiful babies that will need more room than my current car has. I can't be Apparating with the babies everywhere. I'll need tons of stuff for them. Not to mention it's a convertible and I don't want to expose the babies to the sun that way."

Ginny was still looking at her like she was crazy. "What ever happened to magically altering the one you have now?"

"Alter my Beemer? Are you mad?" Hermione gave Ginny a dirty look.

"Well, you could always shrink everything and put it back to normal when you get there."

"Gin, I can only do that as long as I'm in the wizarding towns, not London. I want to be able to take Aimee and Sébastien for a walk on the park or by the river. Take them to the museums and to explore this beautiful country."

"I guess it makes sense then. What car will you get now?"

"Well, I did some research and I'm going for the BMW X5, which has more room than the car and it looks amazing. I'll keep the car for when I'm on my own, and use the SAV the rest of the time."

"What in bloody hell is an SAV? Are we still speaking the Queen's English?"

Hermione laughed. "Of course we are, Gin! SAV is short for Sport Activity Vehicle."

"Yeah, because you're such a _sporty_ woman and all!"

"Honestly, Gin. I would love to know how Lizzie deals with you. You and your bloody sarcasm are killing me."

"I don't do it with her. I only do it to bother you," Ginny informed her with a bright smile.

"Oh, right, I forgot. She has you whipped!"

"Har har, very funny, 'Mi. You were saying?"

"I want to have it ready for when Fleur is released as a surprise."

Ginny rolled her eyes making sure Hermione didn't see her. _These two were going to kill her with their damn cuteness and secrecy. What ever happened to red roses?!_ she thought.

"Won't buying a car take a long time? Fleur and the babies are due to be released right after lunch."

"I called ahead and told them what I wanted. They already did the paperwork and all I have to do is pick one of three models they're saving for me and sign. We'll be out of there in less than one hour, I promise."

"I should have known better. You never do anything half-arsed."

"Thanks, Gin. You say the loveliest things to me sometimes. I mean, if I wasn't a happily married woman I would surely swoon at your feet."

"And then I'm accused of being the sarcastic one. Must I remind you I learned from the best?" she said as she curtsied at her best friend.

"Likely story, Gin!"

0-0

"Is everything ready at 'ome?"

Lizzie sat on the chair next to Fleur's bed and nodded. "Everything is perfect for your arrival, Fleur. Rook and his wife even made sure there were fresh flowers in the foyer and in your bedroom. Rufus and Crookshanks are getting along a bit better and he hasn't had any accidents today, so everything should be well."

"Lizzie, I really do not know 'ow to 'zank you and Ginny for everything you 'ave done to 'elp me. I know I waited too long to buy 'ze 'ouse, but I really want to please 'Ermione."

"Fleur, it's no problem. We were happy to do it. Besides, it doesn't take much effort to please Hermione. She's so grateful for all she has and she loves you and the babies with all of her heart. That is clear to all of us. She's going to be the perfect _husband!_"

Fleur chuckled at her words. "Believe me, Lizzie, 'zere in nothing manly about my wife. She really is 'ze perfect woman for me and I love 'er with all of my 'eart as well."

"I'm hoping for the same with Ginny. We had a rocky start, but we've come a long way. Our families and friends have been more supportive of us than I would have thought."

"It is kind of 'ard to stand in 'ze way of true love and 'zat is what you and Ginny share. It 'as been a pleasure to watch as your relationship 'as developed. Ginny almost lost it when you left. 'Zank Merlin 'Ermione knocked some sense into 'er," Fleur said with a chuckle.

"I felt like I had to, you know? I didn't know what to do. I know at first I flirted with her because she was so hot and full of life. Ginny was funny, a great Quidditch player, sexy as can be, and so flirty with everyone. I couldn't help myself. I wanted her to notice _me_, flirt with _me_. And once I had her attention and I got to know her better, I couldn't help but fall head over heels in love with her."

"'Ze Weasley's are a pretty intense bunch. I am beginning to 'zink it is 'zeir red 'air!"

"Ginny is pretty intense, alright. But I love her just as she is. And I want to marry her soon. I don't think there is a need to wait too long. I know in my heart she is the one for me and I don't think I'll ever love anyone as intensely as I love her."

"Is 'zat something you 'ave talked about?"

"Not really. We've only mentioned it in passing but haven't discussed it properly. We're practically living together and it makes no sense to pay rent on two different flats. Money is no issue, but why waste it unnecessarily, right? I want to ask her to move in with me and then to marry me."

"You mentioned before 'zat you want bébés, right?"

"I would love to have your luck. I mean, the twins are the result of the love you and Hermione share. I wish I could do the same with Ginny, but I know its Veela magic and we don't have that. Our only choice seems to be adoption."

"Ever since we took 'ze potions, I 'ave been wondering if Veela magic was really involved."

"Why is that?" Lizzie asked with real interest as she leaned forward in her seat.

"I never felt anything change in me when we took it, and neither did 'Ermione. We took 'ze potions, 'er body altered, we made love, and 'ze bébés were conceived. But I never felt my Veela magic interact in any way. When my Veela magic reacts to something, I _always_ feel it."

"Hmm, that is interesting, indeed. I wonder who could possibly know. It would be great if it worked on all magical beings. That way Ginny and I could take it as well and have children of our own."

"'Ermione should be able to figure it out. If 'zere is a way 'ze potion can work for you two, she will find it. I 'ave yet to see something she could not work out if given 'ze time."

"Do you think you could ask her to look into it?"

"Oui. As long as you promise to propose to Ginny soon!"

"I'm going to definitely work on that!"

They chatted animatedly for the next half hour and then a mediwitch came by to tell Fleur she would be released soon. Fleur looked over at Lizzie and frowned. Hermione had said she'd be back, but it had been a little over an hour already. Harry and Gabrielle were also due to come by and were not there, either. Her parents and in-laws were also curiously absent.

"Did everyone forget me and 'ze bébés?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute," Lizzie reassured her as she patted her hand.

A moment later, Hermione walked into the room, a huge grin on her face. Ginny followed, a harassed look on hers. When Lizzie looked over at her questioningly, she shook her head slightly.

Hermione went over to the bassinettes and kissed both of the babies. Then she turned towards Fleur and kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry I took so long, love. All we have to do is sign the release papers and we can go home with the babies."

"I was beginning to worry, amour. I fed 'ze bébés while you were out and 'zey are ready to go. 'Arry and Gabrielle are not 'ere and our parents seem to be missing as well."

"Harry called a moment ago and told me everyone will meet us at the flat. Let me find the mediwitch and we'll be out of here in no time."

Hermione left and Fleur turned to Ginny with an enquiring look.

"Where did you go?"

"Oh, you know Hermione. She had some last minute shopping to do for the babies. She just had a little trouble with the color."

"What color?"

"Umm, the color of the thing she bought," she said evasively.

"Where is it?"

"Downstairs. It was too big to bring up in the elevator."

Ginny was beginning to sweat under Fleur's calculating stare and turned to Lizzie for help. To her horror, Lizzie was looking at her the same way. _Damn it, 'Mi, you SO owe me for this!_

Before anyone could ask any more questions, Hermione came back to the room. A mediwitch followed close behind with a wheelchair. Fleur eyed the chair with a frown.

"Who is 'zat for?"

"You, my love. You can't walk down on your own."

"You must me kidding me. 'Zere is nothing wrong with me and I can walk perfectly well on my own!"

"Hospital rules, darling. Are you ready to go home?"

At the mention of their home, Fleur smiled. "I cannot wait to get 'zere."

"Then let's go! Hop in the chair and I will hand Aimee to you. I'll carry Sébastien and Ginny can carry the rest of out things."

"Right, 'cause I'm your personal _mule_ now," Ginny muttered darkly.

Lizzie smiled at Hermione while squeezing Ginny's hand in warning. "I'll help her shrink everything. Just give us a quick moment."

In no time, their things were shrunken and packed. Fleur was being wheeled down the corridor while Hermione walked next to her carrying Sébastien. Ginny and Lizzie followed along with a couple of Auror's Harry had sent for their protection.

When they got to the entrance, Fleur looked around for Hermione's car but didn't see it right away. Hermione kept walking over to a shinny SAV and Fleur tilted her head and waited. One of the Aurors clicked on a small device Hermione had handed him and after a beep, he proceeded to open the back door. Fleur watched as Hermione carefully set Sébastien in his car seat.

"Whose car is 'zat?" Fleur asked Ginny.

"Hermione's."

"What?"

"She just got it. Said it would be more comfortable for the babies and she was right. They're going to be more secure, there is plenty of space for their things in the back, and it drives like a dream!"

"When did 'zis 'appen?"

"An hour ago," Ginny admitted sheepishly while looking at the white truck.

"So this is the little shopping spree our Hermione had planned?" Lizzie asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I, as always, got dragged into things!"

Fleur and Lizzie laughed. Hermione motioned for Fleur to come over and Ginny pushed her the rest of the way. After taking Aimee and going around the truck to settle her in her seat as well, Hermione came right back around and smiled at Fleur.

"What do you think, darling? Do you like our new car?"

"It is beautiful. I did not know you wanted one of 'zose."

"I wanted more room for us and the babies."

"I 'zink it is wonderful, amour. Can we go 'ome now so I can ride in it?"

"It'll be my pleasure to take you."

"Hey," Ginny called out. "I'm going to go in front, a ministry car will follow me, you follow him and the other will follow you."

"Is this really necessary? We're just going home," Hermione reminded her.

"Harry said it had to be done this way and I'm not about to go argue with him. Can't you just follow orders without questioning them, 'Mi?"

"Fine. If it will make Harry happy."

"It will make him _very_ happy. Thank you!"

They did as told and drove away from the hospital. Once on the motorway, Hermione kept telling Fleur all about their new car while the babies slept peacefully and Fleur smiled. Hermione was so excited that she didn't really question why they were taking a different route to their place. She simply assumed it was also on Harry's orders in case someone tried to follow them.

When Hermione noticed that Ginny was getting off at an exit she didn't know, she swore softly. "Where in bloody hell is she going? This isn't the way to our flat!"

"Mon ange, could you not curse in front of 'ze bébés, s'il vous plait?"

"Sorry, love," Hermione said embarrassed. "It's just that I don't know where Ginny thinks she's going. I'm going to call her."

"Is 'zat smart? You are driving," Fleur reminded her gently.

"Both cars have Bluetooth capabilities, so neither of us has to actually use the cell."

"I forgot. Go ahead and call 'er 'zen if it will make you feel better."

"Call Ginny," Hermione said clearly and a minute later, ringing could be heard over the truck speakers.

"_Yes?_"

"Could you be kind enough and tell me where you think you're going?"

"_I'm going to your flat_."

"This isn't the way," Hermione said tersely, as if explaining things to a two year old.

"_The GPS thingy says it is."_

"You're playing with the GPS system? Do you even know how to use it?"

"_I thought you had charmed it into following orders. I simply said Hermione and Fleur's home and I've been following the directions it's giving me."_

Hermione took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. Fleur just chuckled softy by her side. Unbeknownst to them, Lizzie was doing the same in the other car.

"Ginevra Weasley, I cannot believe you're playing with the toys in my car! Honestly, of all the days you chose to do so today!"

"_Maybe you did the charm wrong?_"

Hermione bristled at the question. "Of course I didn't. Get back on the motorway and forget the GPS instructions."

"_But this says we're almost there. Just 2 more kilometers._"

"Let 'er 'ave a bit of fun, amour, and 'zen we will be on our way," Fleur suggested softly.

Hermione finally nodded and told Ginny to go on. Ginny thanked her and hung up before Hermione could give her any more instructions.

0-0

"I really don't know how she does it, Ginny," Lizzie commented the moment the phone call had been cut.

"She loves me!"

"You really love to push her buttons and it's a miracle she hasn't hexed you."

"Hermione and I understand each other. I bother her and she lets it go. It's good practice for her. Being patient and ignoring me helps her at work!"

"Yeah, you go on believing that, love. One of these days she's going to get tired of your antics and she's going to give you a good hexing."

"You'll save me!"

"Actually, I'll stand aside and laugh. Seriously, Ginny, you probably deserve it."

"Hey, whose side are you on?"

"Mostly yours, but Hermione has the patience of a saint."

Ginny thought about if for a moment and then nodded. "You're right. I should cool it some or one day she's going to get me good."

"I knew you were a smart girl."

"Thanks, babe. What do you think she's going to do once she sees the house?"

"She's going to freak! Did you bring your camera?"

"Of course!"

0-0

Hermione looked around her as she drove and had to admire the big houses with their huge, landscaped yards and wonder why they still lived in a flat in the middle of London. These homes were close enough to London to make it worth the drive. Her kids would probably love running around the big yard during the warmer months. They'd probably have fun jumping into the piles of autumn leaves that would surely cover the grass. And winter would be spectacular. They would be able to decorate the home, build a snowman, and receive carolers at their front door. A small sigh escaped her.

"What is 'ze matter, mon ange?"

"This is beautiful country out here."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Some of these houses look like the ones we saw in that magazine a couple of months back."

"Oui, 'zey do. You would not mind living 'zis far from 'ze city to go to work?"

"We're not that far, love. We've only been driving about half an hour and I would not mind at all. Apparating would make it even easier. Don't you like it?" Hermione asked while giving her wife a quick glance.

Fleur nodded. "I 'zink it is beautiful out 'ere."

"Do you think, maybe, that we could look into getting a new home now that the babies are here?" she asked hesitantly.

Fleur squeezed Hermione's thigh, where her hand had been resting since they had left the hospital, and smiled at her.

"I 'zink we can do 'zat."

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so mad at Ginny. She found this place after all."

"You are right."

Hermione frowned a little when she saw the car in front of her slowing down. Ahead of them, Ginny was pulling into one of the driveways.

"What is she doing?" Hermione asked in alarm when she noticed that Ginny had parked the car and was actually getting out.

The ministry car had parked next to the sidewalk and Hermione drove up to the house, but didn't pull in. She was getting out her cell phone to call her friend and ask what she was up when Fleur squeezed her thigh again.

"It is a beautiful 'ome, non?"

Hermione took a moment to look at the house. It was a beautiful, two-story home.

"Fleur, it's a magnificent home and whoever owns it is very lucky, but we're basically invading their property. The owner is bound to call the Muggle police."

Fleur smiled as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "I am sure 'zey won't," she said as she stepped out of the truck.

Hermione looked at her as if she was crazy as well. When she looked back at the house, Lizzie had also gotten out and was standing next to Ginny looking back at them. A moment later, Hermione got out of the truck and wondered if they had all gone mad. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw the front door opening. Expecting the worse, she gasped when she saw Harry and Gabrielle walking towards them. Fleur was at her side in an instant and put her arm around her waist.

"What's going on, Fleur?" she asked in a small voice.

"'Zis, mon ange, is our new 'ome," she informed her as she lifted her other arm in a sweeping motion towards the property.

Hermione's mouth hung open and she was unable to speak. Fleur looked at her and smiled softly.

"Oh, Fleur," Hermione said when she finally recovered. "This is the most amazing gift. When did you have time to do this?"

"I asked our parents and close friends for 'elp and we 'ave been working on it for 'ze past month. Everything is ready for us to move in."

"Oh, my God! I can't believe I never noticed anything. All of our things are here?"

"Oui. And I ordered some others to fill up 'ze rest of 'ze space. It is a big 'ome and I really 'ope you like it."

"This was my favorite house out of all the ones we looked at." Hermione turned to Fleur and cupped her face softly. "You're the most amazing woman I know. Thank you so much for loving me like you do."

Before Fleur could reply, Hermione pressed her lips against hers and kissed her deeply. Ginny's whistles were the only thing that made her stop. She stepped back, cheeks coloring, but she was smiling.

"Let's get 'ze bébés and go inside. I cannot wait for you to see it. I 'ave not seen 'ze finished product either since Rook and Urkha were 'ze ones 'zat did most of 'ze work with Ginny and Lizzie."

0-0

Fleur and Hermione each carried one of the babies inside their new home and gasped. Their family and friends had done an amazing job with the decoration. A big sign hung inside the entrance welcoming them and the twins home. Once they walked passed the foyer, Fleur and Hermione smiled when they saw their parents waiting in the living room.

"It's about time you two got here! We were beginning to worry," William told them as he walked over to them.

Fleur handed Aimee to him and Hermione handed Sébastien over to Armand. Emma and Apolline were at their side in an instant.

"Since you are all 'ere, I am going to give 'Ermione a quick tour of our new 'ome."

"Urkha prepared a feast to celebrate your homecoming and Rook is with her in the kitchen."

"We won't be long, mum. I just want to see the house with Fleur."

Before any of them could move, excited barking was heard and the puppy ran into the room followed by Crookshanks. Hermione looked at him with widened eyes.

"Is that who I think it is?"

Fleur bent down and picked the excited puppy up. "Mon amour, meet Monsieur Rufus. Rufus, 'zis is your mistress, so be good to 'er."

Hermione couldn't deal with it anymore and burst into tears. Fleur looked at her with wide eyes full of surprise. She looked at the others and they all had the same look on their faces. Fleur handed Rufus to Ginny and took Hermione by the hand and led her away from the others.

"Pardon us, we will be right back," she informed their guest right before she exited the living room.

Once out in the foyer, she cupped Hermione's face and looked into her eyes. "What is 'ze matter, amour? Why are you crying so?"

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to control herself. "It's too much, all at once."

"You do not like my surprise," Fleur stated quietly.

"I love it. _All _of it. But it's all come to me one thing after the other and I haven't been able to catch my breath. Marriage, the babies, a new home, a new truck, Rufus. I'm sorry, darling. It's not that I don't appreciate it all, but it kinda hit me all at once."

"So you are not crying because you are upset?"

Hermione kissed her on the lips quickly. "_No_! I'm crying because every single dream I ever had has come true since we got together."

Fleur's eyes watered at her wife's words. "Vraiment?"

"Yes, my love, really. Remember that evening in my office, when I had the headache and you gave me that fateful massage?" Hermione asked as she wrapped her arms around Fleur's waist and Fleur nodded. "That started it all. It's been a long journey and sometimes it was difficult. Sometimes I wanted to give up and shut off my feelings. But not once was I able to do so. The love I feel for you grows more and more each day, Fleur Isabelle, and I plan on spending the rest of my life at your side. I have no regrets, only hope for the future. Our love and our babies are the true miracles of my life."

"Oh, 'Ermione, when you say 'zings like 'zat, it just melts me inside. I love you and our bébés with all of my 'eart and soul and I promise to always be 'zere for you. I 'ave loved you for so long 'zat I don't even remember when it started. All I know is 'zat it will never end. You are right, 'zat night changed everything for us and I am grateful it did. We 'ave 'ad our share of ups and downs, but 'zrough it all our love 'as remained strong, and it will always be 'zat way."

"I don't even know how to thank you for everything. Our new home is beautiful and Rufus is simply adorable. Fleur, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'll never stop reminding you of that."

Fleur smiled. "You do not 'ave to 'zank me for anything. It was all done out of love."

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life making you and our babies happy."

"Bon. I was 'zinking 'ze same myself!"

"Want to give me the official tour?"

"Of course."

0-0

Fleur took Hermione from room to room, and the more she saw, the more she fell in love with their new home. It had obviously been magically altered and enlarged to fit all of their needs and tastes.

It had five bedrooms, all decorated differently and each had its own bathroom. The kitchen was big and airy and had a walk-in pantry, a breakfast nook and an island. Next to it was very elegant and formal dining room. A laundry room led to a garage where both cars would fit perfectly. There was a library that doubled as an office and a recreation room. On the back of the home there was a small vegetable and herb garden, a swimming pool, a covered terrace area and plenty of room for the kids and Rufus to run around without their worries since it had a high, concrete wall that afforded them plenty of privacy.

Aimee and Sébastien would share a room for the first couple of years and that room had been decorated in pastel colors and lots of teddy bears. A changing table stood between two beautiful cribs. Another rocking chair was next to a bookcase full of books in both English and French. A beautiful oval carpet covered the middle of the hardwood floor. Hermione loved all of it. From the dolls, to the trains, to the bears and the clouds painted on the walls. It was a little boy or girl's dream room.

"This room is absolutely beautiful, love."

"Gabrielle did 'zis as a gift for 'ze bébés."

"The murals are amazing."

"She 'as many 'idden talents, 'zat sister of mine."

"No kidding. I can't wait for the babies to be older so they can truly enjoy their room."

"Oui. Ready to see our bedroom, amour?"

"Dying to. Lead the way, darling."

Fleur opened the French double doors with a flourish and let Hermione go in first. She took a few steps into the room and stopped to admire it all.

Their master suite was a dream in beige and gold. It had a sitting area with a small fireplace, an enormous walk-in closet, a bathroom with separate shower and hot tub and a gigantic bed. Paintings adorned the walls, candles decorated tables, and decorative pillows covered the bed. The carpet that covered the floor was so soft their feet sunk comfortably into it. Two bassinets were placed to the side of their bed, as well as a rocking chair.

"This is simply magnificent, Fleur. The entire house is a dream," Hermione gushed as she turned back towards Fleur. "You're incredible, my love."

"You deserve every bit of it and I am 'appy 'zat you like it."

Hermione kissed her again and smiled. "Have you any idea of just how much I love you?"

"Let me count 'ze ways," Fleur told her while returning her smile.

"I don't think it's possible, but how about I spend the rest of my life showing you?"

"'Zat sounds like a very good idea, indeed."

"Then I shall. You'll never have a doubt because I'll remind you and tell you every day, for the rest of my life. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You, Sébastien and Aimee complete my life in the most amazing ways."

Fleur's eyes welled with tears. "Oh, 'Ermione, you really 'ave such a way with words."

"Only because I love you with all of my heart."

"And I love you, mon ange, with all of mine."

"Forever."

"Oui. Pour toujours."

A tender kiss sealed that promise.

0-0

The End


	31. Epilogue

_**SEDUCED BY A VEELA**_

_**Epilogue – It All Comes Full Circle**_

0-0

_Approximately one year later…_

After finishing her shower, Hermione walked back into their bedroom to find a very naked Fleur lying on her stomach while reading a book. The soft sheet covered her to the middle of her bottom only. She was the epitome of temptation, one that Hermione had never been able to resist. Her hair was loose and almost looked golden thanks to several candles that were lit around the room. Vivaldi's Four Seasons was playing softly on the stereo. Hermione swallowed hard and thanked all that was Holy for the hundredth time. The past year had been nothing short of amazing.

She walked towards the bed and sat down. Her fingers were drawn immediately to the silky skin in the middle of Fleur's back. Goose bumps rose on said skin at the slight touch and Fleur let her head fall forward so her forehead rested against the book she had been reading. Hermione took that as a sign that her wife wanted her to continue the soft stroke. Warm lips replaced soft fingers a few minutes later to the delight of the blonde. Fleur was almost purring at that point.

"It feels amazing, mon ange."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm."

Hermione moved the sheet out of the way and lied on her side so she could face Fleur. The blonde finally lifted her head and turned it to look at her lover. Hermione leaned forward and their lips met. The kiss started out slowly, with little nibbles and small bites that caused their passion to rise. Fleur moved onto her side as well and Hermione brought her body closer so their naked skin would touch.

Hermione moaned into the kiss when she felt Fleur's hard nipples pressing against her own and her hand moved up to cup the blonde's breast. She kneaded the warm flesh for a bit, supple fingers teasing the hardened nipple even more. Unable to resist much longer, she broke the kiss and brought her warm lips to the rigid peak.

Fleur moaned once again and lied on her back, bringing Hermione's body with her. Knowing what her wife wanted, Hermione moved to cover her body without letting go of the small morsel in her mouth. Fleur opened her legs and Hermione settled comfortably between them. It was a dance as old as time, one they had perfected to please the other thoroughly. While her hands were caressing every part of Fleur's skin they could find, her mouth worshiped her breasts. Fleur encouraged that by keeping one of her hands tangled in her wife's curls while the other moved gently up and down her back.

Hungry for more, Hermione started moving down, leaving a trail of wet kisses down Fleur's torso, bellybutton and waist. The lower she moved, the more Fleur's breath would catch. It was amazing that they had been together for more than two years and their need for each other never wavered. It was a constant thing, this lust they felt and this amazing love that united them.

Fleur parted her legs even more and Hermione finally reached her wet center. She cupped the back of Fleur's legs and lifted them. Understanding what her wife wanted without having to say it out loud, Fleur put her hands behind her knees and held them up. Hermione moaned when she saw the result. Fleur was completely open to her now, her glistening juices a temptation too hard to resist. Hermione never had a chance when it came to resisting her beautiful wife and she wasn't about to start resisting now.

She moved forward and licked the swollen nub. Fleur moaned deep in her throat and begged for more. Hermione delivered. Her licks, soft bites and light sucks brought Fleur to orgasm quickly. She cursed herself when she came down from her high because she hadn't been able to resist for too long.

Hermione moved up her body and silenced her with a kiss. Fleur responded in kind and took the opportunity to turn Hermione onto her back. Wanting revenge for such a quick response to her love making, Fleur wasted no time and dived between the brunette's legs. Hermione moaned her approval and within minutes, she too, had reached the peak.

Fleur had the most satisfied smile on her face and Hermione had to laugh at her.

"Pretty proud of yourself, aren't you, darling?"

"Damn right you are."

"This isn't over yet."

"Oh?"

"I want us to take the potions."

Fleur's eyes widened. "You want us to 'ave another enfant?"

"Yes, but this time, we're taking the potions differently."

"We are? _Pourquoi_?"

"Because I want to have the baby this time."

"Is 'zat even possible?"

"I think so. If I mixed the potions right, it should work in reverse. If it does, I'm making some for Ginny and Lizzie."

"_Mon __dieu_, you 'ave been working on 'zat for 'ze past year, 'aven't you? Ever since I told you about 'ze conversation I 'ad with Lizzie."

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Yes. It took me so long because I needed to break both potions down to figure out the ingredients and then I had to redo them in order to make the changes once I had everything sorted out. I would have finished sooner if I had had more time."

"You should 'ave said something and I would 'ave 'elped."

"I know, love, but I wanted to surprise you. Besides, I didn't want to take extra time away from you or the kids."

"You are an amazing woman, 'Ermione Delacour. I could not be more proud."

"Let's wait until we actually take the potions before you praise my work."

"I 'ave no doubt it will work. You never do anything unless it is as close to perfection as possible."

"Aww, love, thanks for that."

"_De __rien_. Now, 'zen, let us take 'ze potions and prove your 'zeory right."

Hermione took the wooden box she had placed on the bedside table earlier and removed two vials. She handed on to Fleur and they drank them at the same time. They both looked down at Fleur's lap and waited. When nothing happened for the first couple of minutes, Hermione began to frown and Fleur looked a little depressed as well.

"Well, I guess I have to go back to the drawing table again."

Fleur cupped her faced. "I am sorry, mon ange."

"It's okay. I'll just keep working on it."

"We could still make love again, you know. Once was not enough for me and I still want you."

Hermione smiled, even if a little sad. "You're right, my love. Once is never enough for either of us."

Fleur smiled coquettishly at her and moved forward to kiss her. It was a heated kiss from the moment it started and they were soon lost in each other again. Just when Hermione was about to lean back, Fleur broke the kiss abruptly. Hermione opened her eyes to see what was wrong and noticed that Fleur was looking down. Her eyes looked down as well and she gasped.

Fleur cupped the semi-erect penis in her hand and laughed. "You did it!"

"Oh my God, I _did_!"

Fleur hugged her wife tightly while they both laughed and celebrated Hermione's success. That laughter, however, was soon forgotten when they decided to play with their new _toy_.

It was quite a while before the excited pair was finally able to lie down and fall into a contented and satisfied sleep.

0-0

A couple of weeks later, Hermione invited Ginny and Lizzie over for dinner. They had just gotten back from a holiday they had taken to celebrate their engagement.

Rook led them into the living room and Hermione was on her feet immediately. Ginny and her embraced.

"It's so good to see you again, Gin. We've hardly seen either of you these past few months."

"You know how it is. We've been playing a lot in other countries and we're also playing house. We've missed your company as well, mind you. I hope we get to see more of you two in the coming weeks."

"How is that going?" Hermione asked after she had hugged Lizzie as well and they had all sat down.

"Wonderful. I can't believe we actually waited so long to really move in together and announce our engagement," Ginny told her.

"We thought it best to keep it a secret while the new season got started. We get even more attention now than we did before news of our relationship leaked out thanks to my lovely fiancé here," Lizzie added with a smirk.

"I guess 'zat is a smart move. Do you like living together?"

"It's amazing to wake up next to the woman you love every morning," Ginny said while patting Lizzie's hand affectionately.

Lizzie smiled back. "Yeah, it's the best feeling in the world."

"When are you planning to wed?" Hermione asked.

'Probably as soon as the season is over. We're looking good to take the championship this year as well, so we're concentration on that right now," Ginny explained.

"That way we'll be able to go on a nice and long honeymoon to the Caribbean and not worry about having to come right back," Lizzie told them with a grin.

Hermione nodded at them. "Sounds like a great idea."

"Where are the twins?" Ginny asked while looking around.

"In their room playing with Rufus and Crooks. They love that little dog."

"Can I go up and see them?"

"In a minute. I want you both to look at something first," Hermione told her.

She grabbed a folded piece of parchment from the end table and leaned towards her friends. Ginny grabbed the offered piece and unfolded it. Lizzie leaned towards her and looked as well. When they read what was written on it, they both gasped and looked up.

"Merlin's ball, Fleur! You're going to have another baby!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Lizzie gushed with a big smile.

Fleur laughed a little. "Merci beaucoup, but I am just 'ze père 'zis time around."

Ginny and Lizzie looked confused for a moment and looked back down at the paper.

"But this says you're going to have a baby," Ginny pointed out.

"Did you read 'ze name at 'ze top?"

Ginny gasped when she did. "Bloody hell, 'Mi, it's you!"

She looked up from the parchment, eyebrows raised as high as they could go and Hermione had to laugh at her expression.

"Yes, Gin, I'm having a baby."

"How in bloody hell did that happen?"

"I would think that the woman that took me to a porn shop and helped me buy a strap-on would know _exactly_ how babies are made."

Lizzie laughed when Ginny blushed a bright red.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" she asked hesitantly.

Hermione grabbed a gift-wrapped box from the table as well and handed it to them.

"This is from both of us to celebrate your engagement. We'll throw you big party later, but I wanted to give this to you in private."

With shaking fingers, Lizzie unwrapped the box. Nestled inside was a piece of red velour fabric. While Lizzie held the box, Ginny moved the fabric aside to reveal two vials. One had a bright red liquid in it, and the other was silvery blue.

"What are these for?" Ginny asked as she took one of the vials out and looked at it more closely.

"Those will give you and Lizzie the chance to have a child of your own," Hermione explained.

Ginny almost dropped the bottle and Lizzie's eyes filled with tears.

"You kept your promise," she managed to tell Fleur.

"I did, but 'Ermione did all of 'ze 'ard work. She worked on 'zose for a year."

"You did this for us?" Ginny asked in a broken voice.

"You're the sister I never had, Ginny. It was my pleasure to do this."

Both women got up and enveloped Hermione in a big hug while tears of joy streamed down their faces. Fleur looked on with a proud smile on her face.

"I don't know what to say, 'Mi."

"I know you love each other deeply and both want children. I'm just making sure you get your wish."

"'Ermione finished 'ze potion two weeks ago and we used it with great success. We just wanted to make sure it worked properly before giving it to you."

"Do you know what you're having this time?"

"A little girl we plan on calling Victoria," Hermione informed them with a grin.

"What a fitting name," Lizzie commented.

"Oui. 'Zat is why we chose it. It is a victory 'zat we can all 'ave children now."

"Within the year, five more kids will be added to our lot. I can't believe it."

"Five?" Hermione asked with surprise. "Other than Gabrielle and I, who else is pregnant?"

"You won't believe this, but Ron called earlier to tell me Luna is having twins as well and I want to start my own family with Lizzie as soon as we marry. Our wedding should take place in three months, so we might be able to have a baby by Christmas."

"_Mon __dieu_! 'Zat is a lot of bébés!"

Hermione laughed. "This is fantastic! Gabrielle is due with Jacques in six months, I'll have Victoria around the same time Luna gives birth, and then one of you will be a mother." She turned to Fleur and grabbed her hand. "We need to have a party and celebrate all of our good fortune."

"A good idea, mon ange. We will start planning it right away. I want to invite everyone!"

"Sounds like a brilliant idea to me!"

"There's something I wanted to ask both of you before we go see the babies," Hermione said seriously.

She grabbed Fleur's hand and received a reassuring squeeze back.

"What is it?"

"Fleur and I were wondering if you would consider being the godmothers of Victoria."

Ginny simply nodded. Her tears were threatening to fall again and she was trying valiantly to keep herself poised. Lizzie lost the battle with hers.

"It would be an honor," she finally managed to say.

"As long as you both agree to be the godmothers of _our_ child," Lizzie added.

"It's settled then. Let's go see Aimee and Sébastien. I'm sure they're going to be more than happy to see their aunties."

Lizzie lifted a bag she had brought with her and smiled. "We brought them all kinds of cute things from our trip."

"I am glad more bébés will be added to our family soon. Otherwise, our bébés will be 'ze most spoiled one in all of London."

"Nonsense. Hermione is their mother and she won't ever let that happen. Right, 'Mi?"

"Damn right, Gin. Hey, did you know there's a house for sale two doors down from ours?"

"Really?"

Lizzie and Fleur followed the pair up the stairs while they made plans to be neighbors. Squeals of delight greeted them when Ginny walked into the room and the babies saw her. Urkha smiled and excused herself to go finish dinner for them.

While Ginny and Lizzie gave the babies their presents, Fleur walked up to Hermione and put her arm around her shoulders. Hermione put hers around Fleur's waist.

"Are you 'appy, mon amour?"

"More than I could possibly tell you. Are you?"

"Incredibly so."

"Everything that happened to lead us to this moment was well worth it. It has come full circle, hasn't it?"

"I could not agree more. Je t'aime, 'Ermione."

"And I love you, my darling Fleur."

0-0


End file.
